Chiyoko Hana
by Misaki Younna
Summary: CHAPTER 10 UPDATE! "Kemarin kan aku sudah mampir ke kelas [Name]-chan, kali ini [Name]-chan yang mampir ya? "Dengar Shouma-san, jauhi [Full Name] "Aku menolak-" "Haru-chan dalam bahaya" "Misa-chan...itu kok ada teriakan?" "WHAT THE! ANAK SIAPA ITU! "Sejak kapan Tetsuya-kun berubah jadi cewek?" HBD KAGAMI!
1. Chapter 1: first day in Teiko

**First fanfic, maaf kalau jelek yaaa...**

**Author : .3**

**PenName: Misaki Younna (panggil Saki atau Mika aja ****)**

**Genre : Friendship, romance*nanti chapter depan,*,humor *maybe***

**Rated : k+(ngga ngertiii)**

**Desclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke sudah pasti punyanya Fujimaki Tadatoshi ssu~**

**warning : hati-hati ada banyak TYPO berterbangan(?), bahasa aneh, gajhe, abal.**

**saki:oh iya sebenarnya Saki bingung mau kasih nama fanficnya apa, eh tanya ke temen dianya ngasih request Chiyoko Hana, aneh? suka-suka Saki dong*PLAK* ya walaupan Saki masih ragu sama arti dari namanya but That's ok, dann daripada banyak capcipcusDER!(?) kita lanjut aja ke ceritanya, ok?**

**Ok let's start ^^**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Chiyoko Hana**_

Teiko High School,sekolah yang terkenal karena klub basket putranya yang memiliki anggota sebanyak 100 orang,tetapi selain itu klub basket putra juga memiliki 5 orang pemain dengan bakat luar biasa seperti monster yang hanya ada selama 10 tahun sekali, yang disebut **Kiseki no Sedai **atau **Generation of Miracles **atau **Generasi Keajaiban** yang disingkat **GoM **dengan kapten yang disebut **The Emperor **atau sang kaisar**,**selain itu dikabarkan juga ada satu orang pemain yang menjadi bayangan mereka atau orang ke enam yang disebut **The Phantom Six Man **,ditambah lagi dengan seorang manager yang mengetahui berbagai macam data dengan mudah membuat klub basket Teiko menjadi klub yang ditakuti karena kehebatannya...

tetapi...

selain klub basket putra siapa yang menyangka kalau klub basket putri juga merupakan klub yang ditakuti jika klub basket putra disebut **Kiseki no Sedai **atau **GoM **maka klub basket putri memiliki 5 orang gadis yang memiliki bakat yang juga tidak dapat diremehkan,mereka disebut **Chiyoko Hana **atau **One Thousand Generation Flower **atau **Anak Seribu Generasi Bunga** yang disingkat menjadi** 1000GF **(_**kise :"hah? GF kan Girl Friend? Saki :bukan itu artinya BAKA.|kise : namanya aneh –ssu -_-" |Saki: aneh? Suka-suka gue dong!"ditendang**_") **1000GF ** terdiri dari 5 orang gadis yang memiliki bakat di bidangnya masing-masing,bahkan jika mereka disamakan dengan** GoM** kekuatan mereka cukup seimbang,tetapi jika klub basket putra memiliki seorang **Phantom Six Man** maka klub basket putri memiliki seorang kapten yang mendapat barbagai macam sebutan tetapi sebutan yang paling terkenal adalah sebutan sebagai... **The Mysterious Queen** atau sang ratu misterius.

Kenapa misterius?tentu saja karena sang kapten entah kenapa tidak pernah menampakan wajahnya saat sedang bertanding, atau malah bisa dibilang kalau sang kapten tidak pernah ikut bertanding karena satu alasan, alasan apa? Saat ditanyakan apa alasannya para anggota hanya menjawab

"kami saja sudah cukup untuk bertanding,kalau kapten ikut, bisa-bisa musuh tidak punya kesempatan untuk mendapatkan satu skor pun. Lagipula kapten hanya cukup untuk mengatur strategi atas apa yang harus kami lakukan dan jika ditanyakan kehebatannya,kami hanya bisa mengatakan kalau disamakan dengan anggota **GoM** maka kekuatan kapten sama dengan 3 orang anggota **GoM**"

Dan jika kalian tahu,sebenarnya tugas dari para** 1000GF** bukan hanya untuk bermain dan memperoleh kemenangan,tetapi mereka juga bermain untuk ,mendapatkan banyak teman dan menyadarkan dunia bahwa bukan hanya anak laki-laki,tetapi anak perempuan juga bisa bermain basket, dan yang menjadi pion utama dalam tugas mereka adalah sang kapten yang selalu menyemangati para anggotanya untuk terus maju dan tidak mudah putus asa,

Yapp dan sekarang inilah kehidupanmu sebagai salah seorang **Chiyoko Hana **atau tepatnya sebagai... **The** **Mysterious Queen...**

Dimulai sejak pertama kali kamu masuk ke dalam Teikou High School sebagai murid kelas 1

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_**READER POV**_

"[name]-chan pass bolanya ke aku,cepat"

"ok"jawabku

"[name]saat aku oper bolanya padamu segera lakukan dunk ok?"

"Ha'i"jawabku dan setelah menerima bola aku langsung berlari ke arah ring sambil terus melewati tim lawan yang mencoba menghalangiku,saat aku sudah di dekat ring,aku segara melompat dan ingin melakukan dunk,tetapi tiba-tiba saja...

**JDUKK..."**AWWWWW...ITAAAIII..."teriakku . "e-eh..loh kok aku ada di kamar ya?"tanyaku pada diri sendiri,_**'oh jangan-jangan tadi hanya mimpi ya'**_pikirku . aku menghela nafas, 'sial sekali sih rasanya, padahal lagi mimpi indah tapi malah hilang gara-gara jatuh dari tempat tidur dengan kepala duluan,kan kepalaku jadinya benjol' ucapku sambil mengelus kepalaku yang sedikit benjol.

"Ya udah deh aku mandi aja apalagi hari ini kan hari pertama aku masuk ke SMP Teikou yang terkenal itu, aku ngga boleh terlambat!"

. Ucapku dan segera masuk ke kamar mandi ***you know lah lagi ngapain*** setelah itu aku memakai baju seragam putri smp Teiko lalu berdiri di depan kaca sambil mengikat rambutku menjadi ikatan ponytail dengan pita berwarna biru, lalu melihat diriku yang terpantul di depan kaca

" ok,sempurna"ucapku dan segera menuju ke ruang makan sambil membawa tas berwarna hitam sedikit kebiruan yang sudah diisi oleh **kaa-san **dan **tou-san** .

"**Ohayou **kaa-san,tou-san" ucapku sambil tersenyum.

"Ah **ohayou **[name],bagaimana tidurmu tadi malam?"jawab sekaligus tanya kaa-san yang sedang meminum teh.

"**Ohayou **[name]"jawab tou-san sambil membaca koran.

"tidurku nyenyak kok Kaa-san" jawabku lalu segera duduk dan mengambil beberapa roti dan mengoleskannya dengan selai coklat

"**Itaddakimasu**" ucapku lalu memakan roti itu.

"hari ini kamu akanmasuk ke SMP Teiko kan [name]?apa kamu sudah menyiapkan semuanya?"tanya Tou-san.

"sudah kok,malahan aku sudah pengen banget berangkat sekarang padahal 45 menit lagi baru masuk sekolah hehehe"ucapku setelah menelan gigitan roti yang ada di mulutku.

"oh iya [name], kalau tidak salah Tetsuya-kun juga masuk SMP Teikou kan?"tanya Kaa-san.

"hnn? Oh ihya yha akhu jugha lupha khalau thetshuha-khun mhasuk Theikho" ucapku dengan mulut yang di penuhi dengan roti.

"[name] habiskan dulu makananmu baru berbicara"ucap Tou-san sambil **sweatdroped.**

"glek..ahh **gomen ne** ..hnn?oh iya aku juga lupa kalau Tetsuya-kun juga masuk Teiko hehehe"ucapku mengulangi lagi setelah menelan potongan roti terakhir.

Oh iya,kuroko-kun yang disebutkan disini itu adalah tetangga ku, nama lengkapnya Kuroko Tetsuya, kami sudah berteman sejak kecil jadi bisa dibilang sahabatan gitu.

"nee Kaa-san,Tou-san aku sudah selesai makan"ucapku lalu berdiri dan ke ruang depan untuk memakai sepatu setelah mengambil tasku yang tadi kuletakkan di atas kursi.

"**Ittekimasu**!" teriakku sebelum membuka pintu yang dijawab oleh Kaa-san

"**Itterashai**"setelah Kaa-san mengatakan itu aku pun menutup pintu dan berjalan ke arah sekolah.

Saat berjalan tiba-tiba "**Ohayou** [name]-san" ucap seseorang, aku bingung, 'perasaan ngga ada orang deh' pikirku sambil celingak-celinguk, tapi saat aku melihat ke ebelah kiri...

"KYAAAAAA...umbbfffhhhh" aku teriak tapi langsung di bekap sama orang itu yang ternyata adalah... "Te-tetsuya-kun?" ucapku sambil bengong melihat seorang pemuda berambut biru muda dengan mata bulat yang berwarna senada dengan rambutnya dan jangan lupakan postur tubuhnya yang menyerupai perempuan tentu saja membuatnya tampak –_**moe**_. Tapi gini-gini Kuroko-kun entah kenapa suka banget menghilang dan muncul tiba-tiba,bahkan sejak kecil sampai sekarang aku belum terbiasa...

"domo"ucap Tetsuya-kun tenang seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa barusan.

"haahhh...lain kali munculahdengan normal ok?" tanyaku ke Tetsuya-kun.

"Ha'i,akan aku usahakan."ucapnya...

"nee tetsuya-kun,kamu masuk SMP Teikou juga ya ? aku baru taho loh" ucapku .

"hmm,maaf aku lupa memberi tahumu [name]-san.

"Tidak apa-apa,yang penting kalau kita satu sekolah berarti kita bisa berangkat bersama-sama kan?" ucapku sambil tersenyum.

"ya begitulah"ucapnya sambil tetap berwajah **pokerface.**

"ya udah, yuk kita jalan lagi kalau kita diam terus disini nanti malah terlambat"ucapku dan mulai berjalan setelah dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Tetsuya-kun.

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**SKIP TIME**

**Di depan gerbang SMP Teiko**

"uwaahhh sekolahnya besar sekali.."ucapku dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"ne Tetsuya-kun,disini ramai jadi hati-hati kalau tidak mau berpi- " ucapan ku terhenti saat aku melihat ke sebelah kiriku dan yang kudapatkan hanya...kosong "-sah" lanjutku sambil **sweatdroped**

"haahhhh... hilang kan"ucapku sambil menghela nafas. "ya udah deh , aku masuk aja nanti juga ketemu" setelah itu aku pun memasuki SMP Teikou. Tiba-tiba..

"[name]-chaann!" teriak seseorang. Aku pun melihat ke depan gerbang dimana ada 5 orang gadis berdiri sambil melambaikan tangan mereka padaku...aku hanya melihat mereka tapi lama-lama kayaknya aku kenal deh...emmmm siapa ya? Hnnn ...AHH! aku tahu mereka..mereka kan...

"misa-chan!, yuki-chan!, yuka-chan!, haru-chan!," teriakku sambil berlari ke arah mereka.

"[name]-chan! Kamu itu orangnya telmi ya? Dipanggil-panggil kok malah bengong" ucap misa-chan padaku.

"hu-uh bengong nya kayak orang liat setan lagi" ucap Yuki-chan dan Yuka-chan berbarengan.

"hnn"ucap haru-chan.

"hehehe gomen ne, aku tadi mikir siapa yang manggil eh ternyata kalian" ucapku sambil tersenyum.

Nah apa kalian mau tahu mereka siapa?mereka adalah teman-teman ku di SD dulu ini profilnya

Yushira Misaki : rambutnya berwarna oranye terang kemerahan dikit(?),jadi kayak,panjang rambutnya sebahu, warna matanya hijau emerald, tingginya sih menurut aku 168 cm,dia itu sifatnya baik,suka menolong,apalagi dia itu pintar, Misa-chan itu yang paling tinggi di antara kami .. panggilannya gini-gini Misa-chan itu punya Frienemy namanya Haru-chan.

Kumika Yuka dan: Yuka warna rambutnya raven alias hitam kebiru-biruan sepunggung suka diikat setengah dan make jepit rambut di poni sebelah kanannya, Yuka itu orangnya gaul,dan lucu tapi pintar kalau bikin orang marah, Yuka-chan itu orangnya lincah, bahkan terlalu lincah..dan Yuka-chan itu juga mengidap penyakit** SISTER COMPLEX** ,tingginya 160 cm ,aku manggil Yuka ya Yuka-chan.

Kumika Yuki : Yuki-chan dan Yuka-chan itu kembar yuki hitam kelam, panjangnya sepunggung juga tapi diikat kepang dua sama suka make pita putih kecil sebagai ikat rambutnya dan sifatnya itu agak misterius gimana gitu, tapi kalau bisa jangan cari masalah sma Yuki-chan soalnya kalau marah Yuki-chan ngga akan segan-segan untuk mengeluarkan jurus bela -chan itu suka melompat,ngga tahu deh kenapa, kalau katanya sih biar cepet tinggi -_-" Tingginya 159 cm. Kalau Yuki aku panggil Yuki-chan,

Shouma Haruka : aku manggilnya Haru-chan, aku juga ngga terlalu menegerti sifat Haru-chan sih, orangnya agak cuek, dingin , tapi jangan lupakan sifat Tsundere nya, Haru-chan rambutnya warna merah terang sepinggang dengan mata berwarna gold, tingginya 165 dan satu hal yang bikin aku agak bingung, entah kenapa Haru-chan suka make bando telinga kucing di kepalanya, haha aneh kan?.tapi gitu-gitu kata teman-temanku dia itu manis meski suka berantem sama Misa-chan sih...tapi meski begitu Haru-chan hebat dalam melempar benda,mau bola,sepatu,pot bunga dan lain-lain hehehe, tinggi Haru-chan 165 cm sementara aku tinggi nya Cuma 166cm

**`~~~~~OK BACK TO THE STORY ~~~~~~~**

"uwaahhh ... kalian juga masuk SMP Teiko juga? Aku baru tahuu..."ucapku sambil mengerucutkan(?) mulutku..

"tentu saja kami juga masuk ke sini, ingat kan kita sudah berjanji untuk masuk SMP yang sama" ucap Misa-chan sambil mengelus rambutku...

"maaf mengganggu reuni kecil kita tapi, kita harus segera masuk dan memilih klub yang akan kita ikuti,"ucap Haru-chan."tapi bukan berarti aku peduli pada kalian,tapi kalau kalian tahu kita mengganggu jalanan disini "lanjutnya.

'**Tsundere'-_-" **batin kami berempat.

"hmm, ya sudah yuk."ucapku dan kami pun masuk untuk memilih klub mana yang akan kami ikuti.

_**JLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ**_

_**DI HALAMAN SMP TEIKO**_

"umm...**minna**,kalian akan pilih klub apa?" tanya Yuka-chan disela-sela keributan di tempat ini.

"ehh iya-ya,kalian milih apa?"tanya Misa-chan.

Kami berlima hening sampai kami tersenyum nista bersamaan lalu beseru cukup kencang mungkin?

"BASKET!" ucap kami bersamaan lalu tertawa

"ha hahahahahakalian juga milih basket nih?" tanyaku.

"hmm kalau aku pasti memilih basket"ucap Yuki-chan setelah sekian lama memilih untuk diam.

"aku sih pasti sama dengan Yuki,sebagai kakak yang baik aku harus menjaga imouto ku kan?" ucap Yuka-chan, oh iya aku lupa bilang ya kalau Yuka itu kakaknya dan Yuki itu adiknya.

"sama"ucap Misa-chan dan Haru-chan bersamaan,lalu mereka saling menatap dan terjadi lah perang melotot selama 5 menit yang harus selesai karena aku menghentikan mereka.

"sudah-sudah yang penting ayo kita cari tempat untuk mendaftar klub basket putri."ucapku setelah berhasil menenangkan Misa-chan dan Haru-chan.

"ok" ucap ke-4 temanku itu dan segera mencari stand tempat pendaftaran.

Dari jauh ada seorang pemuda laki-laki berambut kuning yang sedang dikerubungi anak perempuan,_**'kayaknya pernah liat di tv deh,artis atau model ya?**_**'** pikirku ,tapi aku hanya berjalan pergi. Tak lama kemudian aku melihat seorang laki-laki berambut merah yang turun dari sebuah mobil **(maaf lupa mobil apa)** ngomong-ngomong warna rambutnya buat aku ingat sama Haru-chan, lalu selama berjalan aku juga melihat seorang laki-laki berambut hijau lumut yang bawa buku telepon, seorang laki-laki bertubuh tinggi berambut ungu yang jalan sambil nyemil, dan seorang laki-laki berkulit _**dim **_yang sedang berjalan dengan seorang gadis cantik berambut merah jambu dan seorang laki-laki berambut merah gelap yang memiliki wajah yang sangar kayak macan..

'_**hahhh...SMP Teikou ini punya banyak murid yang berbeda-beda yaaa, udah ada model, anak orang kaya, cowok go green, jelmaan titan, cowok gangguro ,cowok mirip kayak macan, dan apalah lagi aku ngga tahu, mana warna rambutnya aneh-aneh semua lagi, kayak pelangi hehehe.**_'pikirku nista

"hey [name]-chan ayo cepetan jalannya!" teriak Yuka-chan.

"_**Ha'i**_" jawabku dan segera menyusul mereka.

**SKIP TIME**

Di tempat pendaftaran.

Saat sampai kami melihat seorang gadis berambut coklat terang dan coklat gelap yang sedang mengobrol.

"ummm..._**sumimasen**_,kami ingin mendaftar" ucap Yuki-chan.

"hnn? Oh baiklah nama saya Mikami Seira panggil saya Mika-chan atau Mika-senpai,saya adalah ketua dua klub basket putri,disamping saya adalah Kimio Yahiko panggil ia Kimi-senpai atau kapten terserah kalian, ia adalah ketua satu di klub basket ini tapi akan segera digantikan karena ia sudah kelas tiga" ucap gadis berambut coklat terang yang bernama Mikami Seira sambil menunjuk gadis berambut coklat gelap di sebelahnya yang bernama Kimio Yahiko yang menjadi ketua satu klub basket.

" ini biodatanya silahkan tulis nama kalian, asal sekolah, dan jangan lupa tujuan kalian ok?" ucap Kimi-senpai.

"Ha'i"ucap kami serempak.

"hmmm...Yushira Misaki,Kumika Yuka, Kumika Yuki, Shouma Haruka ,dan [full name] ya...selain sekolah kalian yang sama... tujuan kalian juga sama nih? Yakin?" tanya Mika-senpai.

"humm tentu saja, Mika-senpai,kami yakin"ucap Misa-chan.

"memangnya apa tujuan mereka Mika-chan?" tanya Kimi-senpai.

"hmm aku bacakan ya, tujuan mereka adalah _**'menjadi pemain basket terhebat di dunia dan memiliki banyak teman serta menyadarkan dunia kalau anak perempuan itu tidak lemah**_**' **gitu isinya" ucap Mika-senpai.

"hmm bagus juga,baiklah nanti setelah pulang ekolah kalian berkumpul di GYM olahraga yang khusus untuk klub basket putri ya" ucap Kimi-senpai sambil tersenyum.

"**Ha'i** senpai" ucap kami dan pamit kepada para senpai untuk meihat kelas kami.

Kami pun berjalan ke temat mading berada untuk melihat pembagian kelas kami, di depan mading sudah ada banyak banget murid yang berdesakan '_**HACK! Bakalan lama nih -_-"**_ ' 'pikirku.

Setelah menunggu sampai kerumunan mereda(?) kami segera melihat kelas kami.

'umm...[full name] mana ya?, oh ini dia kelas...1-A ?' pikirku

"heyy [name]-chan kamu masuk kelas berapa?" tanya Misa-chan antusias

"hmmm...ahh kelas 1 A ,kamu?" jawab dan tanyaku lagi..

"yahhh kita ngga sekelas dong,masa aku ,Yuka-chan,sama Yuki-chan ada di kelas 1 B sih?" kata Misa-chan sambil memonyongkan mulutnya.

"hehehe,tidak apa-apa Mii-chan aku aja ngga apa-apa kok yang penting Yuki-chan ada sama aku hehehe" ucap Yuka-chan sambil senyam-senyum. Sementara Yuki-chan hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"heh baguslah ,jika tidak satu kelas denganmu Misaki, berada di dekatmu membuat aku ingin sekali memukulmu kau tahu" ucap Haru-chan sambil mendengus

"hahh padahal kamu mau satu kelas denganku kan Haruka" balas Misa-chan.

"heh ngapain juga mau satu kelas kayak kamu baka" ucap Haru-chan.

'haaaahhh lagi-lagi berantem'pikirku sambil menghela nafas.

"udah-udah mendingan kita masuk ke kelas masing-masing,udah mau bel tau" kata aku sambil memisahkan mereka berdua.

"ya udah,tapi nanti kita ketemuan lagi saat istirahat ya"ucap Yuki-chan yang akhirnya berbicara juga.

"OK" ucap kami dan berpisah di depan kelas masing-masing.

**DI KELAS**

**NORMAL POV**

Kamu sedang menunggu bel berbunyi sambil menopang wajahmu dengan telapak tangan kananmu, kau menghela nafas yang cukup berat, kenapa? Tentu saja karena kamu bosan,tadinya kamu ingin berbicara bersama dengan Haru-chan tetapi karena ia sedang sibuk membaca bukunya dengan serius,kamu tidak ingin mengganggunya, lagipula kalau kamu berbicara dengannya ia pasti mengacuhkanmu saking seriusnya dengan buku yang ia baca, alhasil kamu pun kebosanan, lalu matamu melihat seluruh keadaan kelas sampai kamu melihat pemuda berambut merah yang sedang membaca sebuah buku yang jarak bangkunya hanya sekitar dua meja dari tempatmu yang berada di baris kedua dari depan,

'_**umm kayaknya pernah lihat...ah cowok itu kan yang keluar dari mobil yang mahal itu, wahh pasti dia orang kaya'**_

pikirmu, tetapi kamu berhenti menatapnya saat dia ikut balas menatapmu lalu tersenyum,ya...karena malu kepergok sedang memperhatikan orang itu

' _**huaahhh gimana ini...mana kepergok lagi natap dia lagi...kalau aku dikira orang gila gimana? Ahh aku bingung ta-tapi senyumnya itu manis bangeett, mana dia tampan lagi'**_

pikirmu gaje sambil balas tersenyum padanya. Kamu masih asik berfikir-ria sendiri sampai

TENG...TENG...TENG...

Yap bunyi lonceng tiga kali bararti pelajaran dimulai_**, ' hahh syukurlah, akhirnya masuk juga.'pikirmu...**_

Selama 2 menit kelasmu menunggu sang guru untuk masuk ke kelas dan akhirnya sang guru pun masuk sambil tersenyum sumeringah dan berkata

" _**Ohayou minna~**_ perkenalkan namaku Miyashi Mikoto , kalian bisa memanggilku Miya-sensei, atau Miko-sensei, saya yang akan menjadi wali kelas kalian ,mengerti?" ucap guru berambut coklat gelap sebahu dan berkacamata merah itu sambil tersenyum.

Para murid di ruang kelas 7A hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepala mereka, patuh.

"baiklah, tetapi karena saya belum menghafal nama-nama kalian semua, jadi silahkan masing-masing maju ke depan satu-satu dan memberitahukan nama kalian, ok ?"ucap Miyashi kepada murid-muridnya yang menjawab '**Ha'i'** secara serentak.

"hmm..dimulai dari baris paling belakang" ucap Miyashi sambil menunjuk baris paling belakang sebelah kanannya.

Satu persatu mulai maju dan memperkenalkan diri, kamu hanya menatap mereka dengan tatapan kosong , bukan karena mengantuk tetapi karena kamu sedang berfikir apakah kamu bisa memiliki teman di kelas ini.

Kamu masih menatap setiap orang sampai ada seorang gadis yang menarik perhatianmu,

Gadis itu maju kedepan, rambutnya yang berwarna kuning cerah yang panjang kira-kira selutut diikat kuncir kuda, manik matanya yang sewarna dengan bunga krisan dibingkai dengan kacamata yang bertengger dengan indah di hidung mancungnya, satu kata..

'_**cantik...**_'pikirmu,oh ayolah siapa yang tidak akan kagum dengan gadis yang ada di depan kelasmu itu, apalagi jika kamu dibandingkan dengannya, mungkin kamu sangat beda jauh dengannya.

"watashi wa Yukimura Ayame desu, Yoroshiku" ucap gadis yang ternyata bernama Yukimura Ayame itu, kamu terkejut, ya ampun selain wajahnya yang cantik, suaranya juga bagus.

Masih sibuk dengan pikiranmu, kamu sedikit terhenyak saat mendengar suara seseorang dari depan kelas.

"Midorima Shintarou desu." Ucap cowok berambut hijau Go Green berkacamata hitam, sebenarnya sih dia keliatan normal-normal aja ,tapi kalau diteliti lebih jauh, akan terlihat cowok bernama Midorima Shintarou itu membawa-bawa sebuah buku telepon yang cukup tebal.

"umm,ok tapi Midorima-san ,kenapa kamu bawa-bawa buku telepon?" tanya Miyashi ke Midorima.

"itu karena ,ini adalah _**Lucky Itemku**_ hari ini –**nanodayo." **Ucap midorima sambil menaikkan kacamatanya yang sebenarnya tidak melorot sedikitpun.

"...baiklah silahkan kembali ke tempat dudukmu, midorima-san" ucap Miyashi sambil ber **speechles-**ria.

Setelah midorima , ada satu orang lagi yang menarik perhatianmu, laki-laki berambut merah yang tadi pagi memergokimu sedang menatapnya. Entah karena apa kamu menatapnya terus, mungkin karena ia menarik? Ya terserah kamu juga sih...

Ok back to the story

Setelah sampai di depan kelas, laki-laki berambut merah itu memperkenalkan dirinya

"Watashi wa ,Akashi Seijuuro desu, yoroshiku" ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis sehingga terdengar beberapa pekikan fangirling di dalam kelasmu.

"baiklah,silahkan duduk ke tempatmu akashi-san" ucap Miyashi, setelah mengucapkan permisi akashi segera duduk kembali ke tempat duduknya, apa yang kamu lakukan? Kamu hanya memperhatikannya terus. Setelah itu sekarang adalah giliranmu untuk memperkenalkan dirimu. Saat maju kedepan, ada beberapa siswa dan siswi yang bisik-bisik tidak jelas,

'apa penampilan aku aneh ya? Atau karena aku terlalu keren untuk mereka gitu?' ucapmu dalam hati yang sebenarnya cukup terkesan narsis. Lalu kamu pun memberikan senyuman terbaikmu lalu memperkenalkan dirimu.

"watashi wa [full name] desu, yoroshiku onegaishimasu" ucapmu sambil sedikit membungkukan badanmu.

"baiklah, silahkan duduk [surname]-san, selanjutnya" ucap Miyashi, kamu pun segera kembali kekursimu, tapi saat sedang berjalan kamu merasa ada yang memperhatikanmu_** 'umm kok kayak ada yang ngeliatin ya? Ah Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja...' **_pikirmu dan segera duduk. Lalu beberapa saat kemudian Shouma Haruka temanmu pun memperkenalkan diri di depan sekaligus sebagai murid terakhir yang akan memperkenalkan dirinya.

"watashi wa Shouma Haruka desu, yoroshiku" ucapnya.

"baiklah, silahkan duduk Shouma-san, dan karena Shouma-san yang terakhir, buka buku matematika kalian halaman 3" ucap Miyashi memulai pelajaranya

** SKIP TIME **

_**READER POV**_

TENG...TENG...

AH... akhirnya istirahat juga, ya walaupun sebenarnya selama pelajaran aku ngga bosan-ralat ngga bakal bosan malah, coba aja gimana mau bosan kalau ternyata Miyashi-sensei itu asik banget ngajarinnya, dikit-dikit bercanda, pokoknya ngga bakal bikin bosen atau ngantuk, tapi yaa istirahat memang udah aku tunggu-tunggu dari tadi soalnya aku sudah janji mau makan bareng sama teman-temanku.

"Baiklah anak-anak, pelajaran kita sampai sini saja dulu ya, silahkan istirahat" ucap Miyashi-sensei sambil tersenyum sebelum keluar dari kelas.

Aku pun segera membereskan bukuku kedalam tas lalu membawa bento ku dan menuju ke tempat Haru-chan untuk mengajaknya makan bento bersama.

"Haru-chan...ayo kita makan bento bareng yang lainnya" ucapku sambil tersenyum pada Haru-chan.

"baiklah, tunggu sebentar, aku akan mengambil bento ku dulu" ucap Haru-chan lalu mengambil bento nya yang ada di tas lalu mengikutiku keluar kelas.

Kami berjalan ke arah kelas 1-B dan melihat ada Saki-chan, Yuka-chan, dan Yuki-chan didepan kelas, ku pun memanggil mereka.

"Saki-chan, Yuka-chan, dan Yuki-chan!" teriakku saat jarak kami tidak terlalu jauh.

"ohhh... Haru-chan![name]-chan! Ayo kesini!" balas Yuka-chan.

"iya-iya" jawabku dan segera menarik Haru-chan yang masih diam saja daritadi.

"kita makan bento nya dimana?" tanya Yuki-chan.

"hmm... gimana kalau di atap? Tapi kita ke kantin dulu ya, soalnya aku mau beli minum dulu" ucap Misa-chan.

"eh? Misa-chan lupa bawa minum ya?" tanyaku heran, masa kebiasaan sejak kecil selalu lupa bawa minum kalau ke sekolah.

"tehee iya, aku lupa bawa minum lagi hehehe" uca Misa-chan sambil nyengir.

"heh..kebiasaan lupa mulu, emangnya kamu orang tua ya?, jadi mudah pikun gitu." Sahut Haru-chan yang pasti kata-kata Haru-chan membuat Saki-chan marah, tuh liat ada perempatan gitu di kepalanya.

"NANI! Aku bukan orang tua, dan aku bilang aku lupa bukan pikun!" tuh kan Saki-chan marah.

"che..sama aja kali" sahut Haru-chan sinis.

"grrrrr" uh-oh Misa-chan mau ngamuk, aku harus menghentikannya sebelum mengamuk.

"udah-udah ayo cepetan kita ke kantin, nanti kantinya penuh loh" ucapku sesegera mungkin dan berjalan ke arah kantin yang langsung diikuti oleh yang lainnya.

Setibanya kami dikantin, ada hal yang mau aku bilang...OH MY GOD! Keren banget...Bayangin aja kantinya gede banget, padahal disini ada banyak murid yang lagi jajan tapi kantinnya sama sekali ngga keliatan sumpek. Apalagi setiap kantin menyediakan makanan yang berbeda-beda d minuman dan parahnya keliatan enak semua.

"minna kalian tunggu di sini dulu ya, aku akan beli di situ dulu" ucap Misa-chan sambil beranjak pergi, um..aku ikut aja kali ya?

"Misa-chan! Aku ikut" ucapku pada Misa-chan. Yang dijawab dengan anggukan dari Misa-chan .

Misa-chan berjalan mendahuluiku, sementara aku mengikutinya terus dari belakang.*ya iyalah, masa ngikutin dari depan?*PLAK* saat sedang berbelok untuk ke kantin tempat menjual minuman, tiba-tiba...

BRUGH...uwaahh aku menabrak seseorang!, parahnya lagi snack orang itu tidak sengaja aku dudukin ups...akupun segera berdiri dan meminta maaf.

"AH...Hontouni Gomenasai, aku tidak hati-hati saat berjalan, maaf karena aku menghancurkan snack mu." Ucapku sambil membungkukan badanku.

"...snackku, kau menghancurkan snakku!" ucap orang yang menabrakku, emmm hanya perasaanku saja atau suara orang itu terdengar marah ya? Saat aku mendongakkan kepalaku untuk melihatnya...

.

.

.ng?

.

.

.

Tunggu dulu..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**ASTAGANAGAKEPALAKAKILIMA! KENAPA ADA TITAN DI SINI!**_ Teriakku dalam hati sambil memasang muka sehorror mungkin, ya iyalah siapa coba yang ngga kaget kalau ada titan kira-kira setinggi 2 meter berambut ungu di depanmu?

Dan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?

Maaf tapi kalian akan terkena

**TBC*digamparin***

**tapi ini serius ya!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Oh iya ini data untuk para reader**

**[full name]**

**Warna rambut: terserah reader**

**Warna mata : terserah reader**

**Tinggi : 166 cm**

**Berat : 39 kg *kekurusan ? biarin aja***

**Hobi : main basket, olah raga, bela diri ,nyanyi, berkebun dan shopping pastinya.**

**nanti posisi para OC dan reader dalam tim basket akan ditentukan di chapter berikutnya...**

**ukh...apa-apaan ini...ceritanya kepanjangan yaa? apa perlu dipendekin lagi ya?, ah psti banyak TYPO nya tapi bodo amat hehehe...habisnya Saki males kalau ngedit lagi hehehe...**

**AH iya maaf ya GoM belum banyak yang muncul tapi Saki usahain chap depan muncul kok ^^  
**

**Kise : nani?! Aku mucul cuma numpang lewat –ssu? \QAQ/**

**Aomine : heh payah gua masa gua dibilang _dim_**

**Saki : itu kenyataan kales...tapi tenang aja chapter berikutnya kalian muncul *maybe***

**Ok sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya...**

**Continued or Discontinued?**

**Ditentukan dengan reviewnya yaa...Jaa~~~**

**Jadi RnR please? OwO**


	2. Chapter 2: klub basket putri?

**First fanfic, maaf kalau jelek yaaa...**

**Author : .3**

**PenName: Misaki Younna (panggil Saki atau Mika aja **__**)**

**Genre : Friendship, romance*nanti chapter depan,*,humor *maybe***

**Rated : k+(ngasal loh ya~ kayaknya lama-lama ratenya akan berganti sesuai dengan jalannya cerita ini)**

**Desclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke sudah pasti punyanya Fujimaki Tadatoshi ssu~**

**warning : hati-hati ada banyak TYPO berterbangan(?), bahasa aneh, gajhe, abal.**

**Yeeyyy update!update! setelah susah payah cari inspirasi akhirnya nemu juga~**

**Oh iya, di chapter sebelumnya maaf ya kalau banyak TYPO nya hehehe~, biasa males meriksa ulang sama mengeditnya hehehe~ **

**Umm kayaknyan Saki bakal balas review dulu deh~ **

_**Shouma Naomi**_

**Saki: nee makasih ya sudah mereview cerita yang abal bin gaje ini~dan tenang aja Saki akan berjuang untuk fanfic selanjutnya~**

_**Akiyama Seira**_

**Saki: ehh?! Kakoi? Serius? Makasih ya~ umm Saki ngga tahu ini udah termasuk update kilat atau ngga yang pasti karena banyak pr liburan yang numpuk jadinya agak terhambat lanjutin ceritanya hehehe~ nee makasih ya sudah mereview~**

**Ok selesai**

**Nah jujur aja Saki seneng banget ada yang mau ngereview fanfic abal kayak gini TTATT karena itu Saki usahain update cepet, teruuss maaf kalau ceritanya jelek ya**

**Ok kalau begitu..**

**let's start ^^**

_**READER POV**_

ehh? Gimana ini, kayaknya di marah dehh...pikirku, tapi bukannya dia ini yang ada di halaman sekolah tadi pagi ya?

"umm, se-sekali lagi maaf ya, sudah menghancurkan snackmu" ucapku sambi membungkukkan badanku dan dengan suara yang sedikit, ummm...ketakutan mungkin? Ya iyalah siapa coba yang ngga takut kalau kamu itu berada di depan seorang titan ungu yang lagi marah karena snacknya dihancurkan.

Misa-chan? Oh jangan tanya, Misa –chan sih udah menghilang dari tadi.

"..."

Eh kok dia diam aja? Karena kepo, akupun mendonggakkan kepalaku dan melihat dia sedang menatapku, **OH MEAN!** Kalau aku ngga dimafin gimana? Uhh...ah iya!

"nee...sebagai permintaan maafku, gimana kalau aku beliin kamu snack yang baru hmm?" tanyaku padanya, tadinya kupikir dia tidak akan memaafkanku terlihat dari matanya yang tetap meatapku dengan tatapan malasnya, tetapi ya...siapa yang menyangka kalau respon selanjutnya itu.

"Baiklah, tapi aku bebas memilih semauku ya?" ucapnya dengan mata yang berbinar meski ditutupi oleh tatapan malasnya.

"ok " ya, Gapapa deh, paling-paling cuma 1 atau 2 snack aja kan? Ya tapi entah kenapa aku merasa benar-benar sial karena sudah membelikannya snack apapun yang ia mau, kenapa? Ya iyalah sial, **COBA AJA BAYANGIN INI TITAN UNGU JAJANNYA BANYAK BANGET TAU NGGA?!** Hahh gapapa deh, toh yang penting aku masih ada uang sisa, walaupun sedikit.

"munch..nee..munch.._**arigatou**_..sudah mau..munch..membayar semua jajanan..munch..ku" ucap si titan ungu itu. Eh tapi kok kayaknya ngga enak ya, manggil dia titan ungu, tanya namanya aja deh.

"eh? _**Douitashimasu**_, bukan masalah besar kok, lagipula kn tadinya aku duluan yang hancurin makanan kamu, jadi aku harus menggantinya kan?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum manis.

"munch... ..nyamm" eh? Yah dianya malah asyik makan. Ku

"oh iya nama kamu siapa?" tanyaku.

"hmm?" dia menoleh ke arahku dan menatapku dengan tatapan malasnya _***ahaha jujur kalau Saki sendiri mah kalau setiap kali ngeliat Muk-kun rasanya Saki nabok mukanya...umm ntar dulu, Saki lagi dipukulin adik Saki dan FG nya Muk-kun** ok lanjut ke ceritanya***_ setelah diam selama beberapa detik ia menjawab " murasakbara atsushi" ohh namanya Murasakibara Atsushi toh~,

"umm, kalau aku [full name] _**desu**_, aku manggil kamu Muk-kun aja ya, biar ngga kepanjangan" ucapku, dan saat melihat ia menganggukkan kepalanya aku hanya tersenyum.

Setelah itu kami terus berjalan ke luar kantin, tapi kok kayaknya ada yang lupa ya? Umm...ettoo...engg...coba berfikir ulang, sebelum aku mentraktir Muk-kun, aku menabraknya dan menghancurkan snacknya, lalu umm, Misa-chan mau beli minum, umm apa lagi ya? Selagi sibuk dengan pikiranku, aku tiba-tiba mendengar suara orang yang memanggilku,

"[name]-chan" panggil seseorang, akupun menengokkan kepalaku ke arah koridor dan melihat Misa-chan,Yuki-chan,Yuka-chan,dan Haru-chan sedang memanggilku sambil melambaikan tangannya_**( minus Haru-chan ya~ dia terlalu tsundere untuk memanggil namaku dengan gaya yang norak jadi kayak Jaim gituu~),**_

Akupun hanya berhenti dan menggerakan mulutku seolah bertanya 'nani?' dan mereka menjawab,

"jadi makan bento bareng ngga?" teriak Yuka-chan.

Eh? Makan bento bareng...OH IYA! AKU LUPA! Akupun menengok ke arah Muk-kun yang juga ikut berhenti sambil terus memakan snacknya,

"umm, Muk-kun, kayaknya aku harus ke teman-temanku deh, kami akan makan sama-sama, jadi aku duluan ya" ucapku , yang hanya dijawab dengan.

"unn~ munch...terserah..krauss..[name]-chin, aja~ krauss" ucapnya malas, eh tunggu...CHIN?! ah sudahlah biarkan saja.

"baiklah kalau begitu, _**Jaa**_~" ucapku lalu segera berlari ke arah teman-temanku yang tercinta*PLAK_**[kise: Saki-cchi sadar ssu~ jangan nulis sambil bengong,| Saki: AH! Iya-iya]**_

Setelah sampai di tempat teman-temanku, aku langsung disemprot(?) berbagai macam pertanyaan

"ne..[name]-chan, kamu tidak apa-apa kan?"tanya Yuka-chan.

"dia ngga ngelukain kamu kan,[nme]-chan?" tanya Yuki-chan.

"uwaahh, gomen ne [name]-chan tadi aku kabur,hehehe~"ucap Misa-chan yang bikin aku sweatdroped.

"aku ngga di apa-apain kok," jawabku sambil tersenyum(lagi?)

"ehh? Masa? Terus tadi kamu ngapain sama dia?" tanya Haru-chan. "ehh, tapi bukan berarti aku peduli padamu." Lanjutnya.

"hehehe, aku Cuma mentraktir dia makanan kok, habisnya kan aku ngancurin snacknya, jadi aku ganti deh hehehe~" ucapku sambil cengengesan ngga jelas.

"eh? Souka~, ya udah kalau gitu, kita ke atap yuk, keburu bel masuk kelas berbunyi" ucap Misa-chan sambil berjalan ke arah tangga yang menuju ke atap sekolah. Kenapa Misa-chan tahu? Entahlah, hanya Misa-chan dan Tuhanlah yang tahu _**[aomine: lah, lu authornya ngga tahu?| Saki: emm entah?|aomine: heh payah| Saki: NANI?!]**_ok abaikan yang tadi itu.

**SKIP TIME, DI ATAP SEKOLAH.**

_**NORMAL POV**_

"uwaaaaaahhh...pemandangannya indah sekalii~" ucapmu sambil menatap sekelilingmu dari atap sekolah.

"hehehe~ enakkan kalau makan bento disini, udah sejuk, pemandangannya bagus lagi, siapa dulu dong, yang milih tempatnya Misaki~" ucap Misaki yang terdengar umm membanggakan diri mungkin?

"hn, apa-apaan itu, begini aja bangga" dengus seseorang yang entah kenapa selalu mencari masalah dengan Misaki, yaa siapa lagi kalau bukan Haruka?

"_**NANI**_?!" tuh kan~, kira-kira siapa ya yang bakal misahin mereka? Mengingat kamu yang biasanya misahin mereka sekarang lagi keliling-keliling atap sekolah sambil mengagumi keindahan sekolah Teiko ini dari atas atap, Yuka dan Yuki? Ohh kalau mereka sih lagi enak-enakan makan sambilduduk di lantai yang entah kenapa dilapisi dengan karpet.

A view minutes later

"hah~ akhirnya tenang juga~" ucap Yuki sambil melanjutkan acara makannya yang sempat tertunda.

Eh?tenang? bukannya ada dua orang yang sedang bertengkar ya? Kok tenang? Coba kita flashback sebentar

_**FLASHBACK**_

"APA MAKSUDMU KALAU AKU NGGA BOLEH BANGGA HAH?!" teriak Misaki ke Haruka

" tentu saja tidak boleh, masa hanya karena menemukan tempat seperti ini saja udah bangga, gimana kalau dapat pacar ya?" ucap Haruka sambil tetap kalem.

"_**NANI**_! Kalau aku punya pacar berarti bagus dong! Daripada kamu yang udah pasti ngga bakal punya pacar!" balas Misaki

"hah?! Aku sudah pasti punya lah, sorry sorry aja ya~" jawab Haruka sambil sedikit mendengus.

Lalu yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah mereka berdua semakin bertengkar dengan suara yang uhh kencang banget.

Sementara itu...

**CTIK...**

Hah? Suara apa itu coba kita lihat ke arah si kembar yang sedang memakan bento mereka dengan damai eh ralat ding, satunya dengan damai, yang satu lagi dengan aura yang suram.

"nee...Yuki-chan~ damai sekali ya~" ucap Yuka sambil tersenyum bahagia, yang hanya dijawab dengan...

"apanya yang damai Yuka-nee, disini berisik tau ngga? Berisik" ucap Yuki dengan penekanan di kata _**'berisik'. **_

Melihat adiknya yang mungkin akan mengamuk itu Yuka sebenarnya agak panik mengingat kalau Yuki sudah marah maka Misaki dan Haruka mungkin akan ada di dalam bahaya besar.

"e-ehh Yuki-chan~ jangan marah dong, hiraukan aja mereka, ok?" kata Yuka mencoba untuk menenangkan adiknya yang mulai marah, tetapi hasilnya? Ya nihil dong~ tuh buktinya Yuki sudah berdiri sambil memegang kipas berukuran besar yang entah dia dapat dari mana.

**Ggrrrrrr(?)**

Nah suara apa itu? Itu adalah suara aura gelapnya Yuki, aneh? Biarin suka-suka yang bikin dong~_**#PLAAKK*dirajamwargasekampung* **_oke abaikan yang tadi

Dan apa reaksi Yuka yang melihat adiknya yang suda tidak bisa dijinakan(?) lagi itu? Ya kabur dong~ tepatnya kabur ke arahmu yang ternyata dari tadi sedang memperhatikan kalian setelah puas melihat-lihat pemandangan, dan tentu saja kamu yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa _**sweatdroped**_ plus facepalm. Bagaimana dengan Yuki? Oh mari kita lihat.

"Haru-chan, Misa-chan, bisakah kalian diam, aku tidak bisa makan dengan damai kalau kalian terus berisik seperti itu" ucap Yuki dengan aura hitam yang benar-benar pekat di sekelilingnya.

Sementara itu Misaki dan Haruka yang sama sekali tidak sadar dengan keberadaan Yuki hanya meneruskan perdebatan mereka sampai-sampai...

**PLAKK!**

**PLAK!**

**BRUGH!**

"gaahhh..._**ITTAI**_ _**YO**_!" teriak Misaki sambil mengelus kepalanya yang benjol itu,

"sshhh..ittai" ucap Haruka yang juga kesakitan karena benjolan di kepalanya.

Apa yang terjadi barusan? Yaa bisa dibilang Yuki yang tidak terima karena dikacangin _**[kuroko: Misaki-san, saya tahu anda sedang memakan kacang, tapi tidak harus ditulis juga kan? | Saki: hehehe~ sama aja ah artinya | kuroko: hmm...terserah Misaki-san sajalah] **_nah setelah itu Yuki pun mengangkat kipasnya itu dan mengayunkanya ke kepala dua makhluk(?) yang ada di depannya itu dan Taraa~ inilah hasilnya, setiap makhluk didepannya kini memiliki satu benjolan besar di kepala masing-masing sambil terduduk dilantai.

Dan kamu serta Yuka yang melihat itu hanya bisa tertawa melihat pertunjukan yang ada di depan kalian.

_**FLASHBACK: OFF**_

Kini kalian sedang memakan bento kalian dengan hikmat, kamu yang sedang memakan onigiri yang menjadi bekalmu hari itupun hanya memperhatikan mereka sambil tersenyum sendiri _**[Saki: kayak orang gila –ssu#PLAK*dihajarreader | kise: Saki-cchi jangan meniruku –ssu | Saki: weekk :P suka-suka saki nanodayo~ | Midorima : hey..jangan meniruku nanodayo!] **_teman-temanmu yang melihatmu senyam-senyum sendiripun hanya bingung karena kamu tersenyum karena alasan yang tidak jelas. Sampai akhirnya Haruka pun bertanya.

"[name]-chan, kenapa kamu tersenyum? Ehh tapi bukan karena aku penasaran padamu ya" ucap Haruka sambil sedikit memalingkan wajahnya ke kanan.

"hemmm...ngga apa-apa kok, Cuma seneng aja kita bisa bersama-sama lagi, hehehe~, oh iya nanti siang kita ngumpul di GYM kan?." Tanyamu setelah menghabiskan onigiri terakhirmu.

"un~kata Mika-senpai sih kayak gitu" jawab Misaki sambil menatap langit biru diatasnya.

"hnnn...jadi tidak sabar main basket lagi, ya kan? Minna~" ucap Yuka sambil ikut-ikutan menatap langit biru yang dihiasi oleh awan putih yang indah.

Kalian semuapun ikut menatap langit sambil berfikir kira-kira apa yang akan terjadi nanti saat kalian bermain basket lagi, yak sayang sekali suasana damai yang tadiny tercipta itupun hilang saat terdengar suara..

TENG...TENG...

Yup suara bel berbunyi menandakan kalian sudah harus kembali ke kelas masing-masing.

"baiklah kita kumpul di depan gym ya~"ucapmu setelah selesai membereskan kotakbento mu.

"ok, pulang sekolah, kumpul di depan gym" balas Yuka dan Yuki bersamaan,maklum merekakan kembar~.

"hn" jawab Haruka singkat, padat, dan gajelas artinya_**#PLAK.**_

"roger~" nah ini udah pasti Misaki.

OK, nee...ayo Haru-chan kita ke kelas, Yuki-chan, Yuka-chan, Misa-chan~ kami duluan ya~ _jaa~"_ ucapmu sambil menarik tangan Haruka untuk keluar menuruni tangga.

"_**Jaa**_~"balas ketiga temanmu yang lainnya.

_**SKIP TIME,**_

_**Di dalam kelas pelajaran terakhir sebelum bel pulang berbunyi.**_

" nah _**minna~**_ karena sebentar lagi bel pelajaran kita hari ini akan berakhir, saya akan memberikan kalian tugas ya~" ucap Hiro-_**sensei**_, guru yang mengajar pelajaran Sejarah yang langsung dijawab dengan

"_**NANI**_! Baru hari pertama udah dikasih pr?" ucap seorang murid.

"hee...sensei ngga bilang pr kok~ _**sensei**_ kan bilangnya tugas~" jawab _**sensei**_ sambil tersenyum.

'_**ITU MAH SAMA AJA KALESS'**_ batin para murid gaje dan termasuk kamu tentunya.

"nah tugas kalian ada dihalaman 23, soal semua, kerjakan dari romawi I, II, III, dan IV, dikumpulkan tiga hari lagi saat ada pelajaran saya, mengerti?" ucap guru laki-laki itu ceria tanpa melihat aura para murid yang umm cukup suram. Dan bgaimana dengan kamu? Cba kita lihat.

_**READER POV**_

'_**Apa-apaan ini, masa baru hari pertama udah dikasih pr eh ralat tugas sebanyak ini? Mana dikumpulinnya itu tiga hari lagi, nanti aja ah kerjainnya, mungkin besok di perpustakaan aja.**_'batinku sambil terus menggerutu.

'_**Ukkhh kapa sih bel pulangnya berbunyi'**_ batinku_**(lagi?)**_

Selama menunggu bel berbunyi aku terus 'berusaha' mendengarkan Hiro-sensei yang menjelaskan bagaimana cara kami mengerjakan tugasnya, aku hanya menggerutu tidak jelas, habisnya bosen banget sih~ tapi kenapa aku ngga tidur aja? Ya jangan dong, gini-gini Hiro-sensei itu kenal sama aku, kenapa? Soalnya Hiro-sensei itu temannya ayahku jadinya gini deh..

Dann sepertinya perkataanku bisa menjadi kenyataan ya~ tuh buktinya.

TENG...TENG...TENG...

_**Yattaa**_~ bel berbunyi tiga kali berarti pulang sekolah, yeyy.

"baiklah, karena bel sudah berbunyi silahkan kalian pulang" ucap Hiro-sensei yang disambut dengan teriakkan seperti _**'HORE!'**_atau _**'YATTA! AKHIRNYA PULANG JUGA'**_ dari para murid. Akupun segera mengemas barang-barangku dan berencana untuk segera keluar dari kelas karena Haru-chan sudah menungguku di depan kelas tetapi berhenti karena Hiro-sensei memanggilku.

"[surname]-san, bisa tolong _**sensei**_ sebentar?" tanya Hiro-_**sensei**_ sambil mengangkat tangan sebelah kananya dan melambaikan tangannya kepadaku seakan-akan memintaku untuk menghampirinya.

"eh? Saya sensei?" tanyaku, rada-rada bloon padahal sudah jelas aku kan yang dipanggil.

"yup,tentu saja kamu [full name]-san"jawab Hiro-_**sensei**_. Akupun menghampiri Hiro-_**sensei**_ dan bertanya.

"apa yang bisa saya bantu _**sensei**_?" tanyaku sopan.

" boleh sensei minta tolong untuk membawakan buku ini ke perpustakaan?" tanya Hiro-sensei sambil memberikan sekitar 4 atau 5 buku berukuran sedang kepadaku, umm terima ngga ya? Boleh aja deh, Haru-chan pasti bisa ngerti keadaanku.

"baiklah _**sensei**_, akan saya antarkan" jawabku sambil tersenyum dan mengambil buku yang disodorkan oleh sensei.

"wahh...terima kasih ya, sudah mau membantu _**sensei**_" jawab guru yang kira-kira berumur 28 tahun itu. Akupun menundukkan kepalaku sebagai salam permisi sebelum meninggalkan sensei.

"ha'i, bukan masalah yang besar kok sensei, saya permisi dulu." Jawabku sambil menundukkan kepalaku dan berjalan ke luar kelas.

Di depan kelas ada Haru-chan sedang menungguku, Haru-chan menolehkan kepalanya kearahku dan menatapku dengan salah satu alisnya yang terangkat seolah bertanya _**'ada apa?'**_ akupun hanya menjawab.

"umm Haru-chan, aku diminta Hiro-_**sensei**_ untuk mengantarkan buku ini di perpustakaan." Ucapku.

"mau aku bantu? eh bukan berarti aku mau membantumu ya, aku hanya ingin agar kamu cepat selesai." Ucap Haru-chan sambil menatapku terus, umm memang sih akan lebih mudah tapi aku ngga mau menyusahkan Haru-chan, jadi..

" ah ngga usah, Haru-chan duluan aja, aku ngga akan lama kok." Ucapku,

"aku ikut" ucap Haru-chan dengan sedikit penekanan.

" ahh tidk usah Haru-chan nunggu aja, ok~" jawabku, dan saat itulah Haru-chan menatapku dalam-dalam yang jujur membuatku sedikit risih, yaa inilah cara yang dilakukan Haru-chan agar setiap orang yang tidak mengikuti kata-katanya akan menyerah dan mengikuti kata-katanya, tapi aku ngga bakal kalah, aku yakin itu. Dan akhirnya...

"baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan menunggumu di depan GYM bersama yang lainnya, jadi jangan lama-lama ok?,[name]-chan" ucap Haru-chan yang kalah karena tidak bisa mengalahkanku dengan tatapannya.

"baiklah aku tidak akan lama kok, Jaa~" ucapku dan segera berlari kearah perpustakaan, alasan kenapa aku lari? Ya tentu saja aku tidak mau membuat mereka menungguku.

Nah satu belokan lagi, aku akan sampai ke perpustakaan, tapi saat ingin berbelok tiba-tiba...

**BRUGH..**

"kyaaaaaaa..."teriakku saat menabrak seseorang dan kayaknya orang itu juga jatuh deh, uhh sial banget sih, udah berapa kali aku nabrak orang hari ini?

**Sraakkk...srakkk**

"ahh bukunya..."pekikku saat buku-buku yang diminta oleh sensei untuk dikembalikan berserakan dilantai. Akupun memungut buku-buku itu dengan cepat lalu segera menghitung jumlah bukunya.

" 1...2...3..4...eh? empat? Bukannya lima yaa?" ucapku sedikit panik karena bukunya kurang satu. Saking paniknya mencari buku itu aku sampai lupa untuk meminta maaf sama orang yang aku tabrak tadi, akupun mencari terus sampai tiba-tiba orang yang aku tabrak itu menyodorkan sebuah buku ke depan mukaku, akupun mendongakkan kepalaku untuk melihat orang didepanku. Tinggi, berkacamata dengan frame hitam, rambut berwarna hijau Go Green, eh tunggu kayaknya pernah liat deh, unn AH! Iya yang dikelas itukan? Kalau ngga salah namanya Mido... Mido apa ya? Umm.. AH Midorima Shintarou kalau ngga salah deh.

" ini bukan, buku yang kau cari? _**Nanodayo**_?" tanyanya.

"ahh iya benar ini bukunya, _**arigatou**_ _**gozaimasu**_ ne~ Midorima-san" jawabku sambil tersenyum dan mengambil buku itu. Ah iya aku belum minta maaf ya?

"dan maaf karena sudah menabrakmu tadi Midorima-san" lanjutku.

"umm, kau tahu namaku?" tanyanya bingung.

"yup,tentu saja aku tahu, kita kan satu kelas, namaku [full name]hehehe~"

"hmph, baiklah tidak apa-apa _**nanodayo**_, tetapi lain kali kau harus berhati-hati _**nanodayo**_"ucap Midorima-san, akupun hanya tersenyum dan menjawab " ha'i Midorima-san"

Akupun teringat dengan buku-buku yang harus segera aku bawa ke perpustakaan.

"oh iya, aku harus mengembalikan buku-buku ini ke perpustakaan" ucapku, saat aku melihat Midorima-san, di tangan kananya ia sedang membawa buku telepon yang dia bilang lucky itemnya itu, sedangkan di tangan kirinya ia memegang dua buah buku sejarah yang sepertinya ia pinjam dari perpustakaan. Akupun bertanya

"umm, ano Midorima-san-" tapi ia memotong perkataanku "Midorima-kun saja,bu-bukan karena aku ingin kau memanggilku dengan embel-embel –kun _**nanodayo**_ tetapi karena jika kau memanggilku dengan embel-embel –san aku seolah-olah sudah tua _**nanodayo**_" ucapnya sambil memalingkan wajahnya kearah kanan, yang tentu saja membuatku berfikir satu hal.

'_**Dia ini tsundere kayak Haru-chan,ya?'**_ batinku.

"umm, oke Midorima-kun, apa kamu baru saja dari perpustakaan? Ngapain ? Aku saja baru ingin ke perpustakaan." Ucapku.

"tentu saja untuk meminjam buku untuk tugas dari Hiro-sensei, _**nanodayo**_"jawabnya.

"ehh? Kalau aku sih mau mengembalikan buku yang dititipkan oleh Hiro-sensei, tunggu jangan-jangan Midorima-kun ingin mengerjakan tugasnya sekarang ya? "ucapku

"hm, sebenarnya aku akan mengerjakan tugasnya setelah aku selesai ekskul, nanodayo" jawabnya.

"waahh..Midorima-kun rajin yaa, kalau aku sih besok aja ngerjainnya~" ucapku.

" hmph, menurutku lebih baik kau mengerjakannya sekarang nanodayo karena lebih cepat lebih baik menurutku, _**nanodayo**_, jadi besok kau bisa bebas tanpa tugas satupun" ucapnya menasihatiku dengan cukup panjang

"Eh? Baiklah kalau begitu, terima kasih sudah menasihatiku Midorima-kun" ucapku sambil tersenyum padanya.

"e-eh, aku menasihatimu bukan karena aku peduli padamu, _**nanodayo**_. Hanya saja aku kasihan kalau kamu-" belum sempat Midorima-kun menyelesaikan kata-katanya, aku sudah memotongnya.

"ah..maaf ya Midorima-kun tapi aku buru-buru nih, jadi aku duluan ya, Jaa~" ucapku dan langsung ngacir dari Midorima-kun yang hanya menatapku aneh. Ah biarin aja, yang pasti aku udah ditunggu sama yang lainnya.

Setelah sampai di perpustakaan akupun masuk kedalam, aroma khas perpustakaan yang bisa dibiang cukup besar itu membuatku terkagum-kagum, akupun mendatangi seorang penjaga perpustakaan yang kalu dilihat dari _**name tag**_nya guru itu bernama Akibara, kupanggil Aki-sensei aja kali ya?

"umm, sumimasen" ucapku pada Aki-sensei

"ya? Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"umm ,saya ingin memberikan buku yang dititipkan oleh Hiro-sensei untuk dikembalikan ke perpustakaan" ucapku sambil tersenyum_**(hey murah senyum itu bagus kan?).**_

"oh, baiklah silahkan letakan dimeja yang berada didekat rak buku ke-tiga disana." Ucapnya sambil menunjuk sebuah meja berukuran sedang, setelah menjawab "Ha'i" akupun meletakan buku itu dan segera izin untuk keluar .

Setelah diluar perpustakaan, akupun berlari sekencang mungkin, karena semua teman-teman pasti udah nyampe duluan kan? Oh iya aku lupa, sebelum di GYM aku harus memakai baju olahraga, akupun segera mengambil baju olahraga dan menggantinya di toilet perempuan dan berlari lagi ke tempat GYM berada dalam waktu kira-kira 7 menit, hebat kan~.

Saat sudah didekat GYM aku melihat Yuka-chan,Yuki-chan,Haru-chan,dan Misa-chan sedang duduk di depan sebuah pohon. Dan kelihatannya mereka menyadari kedatanganku dan segera berteriak memaggilku.

"[name]-chann! Cepetann! Udah mau dimulai loh latihannya" teriak Misa-chan.

"iyaaa" jawabku dan mempercepat lariku. Setibanya di tempat mereka akupun ngos-ngosan, lumayan lah, latihan lari beberapa meter.

"[name]-chan, kenapa lama sekali?" taya Yuka-chan.

"hehehe~ tadi ada sedikit hambatan dijalan, udah deh dari pada membahas itu, lebih baik kita masuk aja ke dalam gimana?" tanyaku. Mereka pun mengangguk dan kami pun memasuki GYM.

_**SKIP TIME**_

_**Di dalam GYM**_

_**NORMAL POV**_

Kalian pun memasuki GYM dan melihat ada banyak sekali orang yang ingin menjadi anggota klub basket. Lumayanlah, daripada ngga ada sama sekali, ya kan? Ya kan? Ya kaaann? _**#PLAK*digamparwargasekampung**_ * ok abaikan yang barusan, kita lanjutkan ceritanya.

Kalian pun ikut berbaris seperti orang-orang lain yang kebanyakan sih cewe_** [aomine: oy, Sak ya iyalah kebanyakan cewe, kan klub basket putri | Saki: apaan sih, Sak,Sak emang Saki pasak hah?! Manggil orang yang bener napa?!, dan Sak tau kok kalau itu klub basket putri dan suka-suka Saki dong mau nulis apa, emang kenapa? Masalah? | aomine: ya enggak sih |Saki: *yandere mode: on* grrrrr...golok,mana golok...| kuroko: tenanglah Misaki-san, dan lanjutkan fanfinya. |Saki: eh?*normal lagi* ok~] **_ setelah berbaris dan menunggu sekitar 5 menit, para _**senpai**_ pun mulai berkumpul untuk memperkenalkan diri.

"nee~ saya sebagai ketua satu di klub basket putri ini, Kimio Yahiko, kelas sembilan, saya ingin mengucapkan selamat datang di klub basket putri~ terima kasih sudah mau bergabung dengan kami, mohon kerjasamanya ya~" ucap sang kapten kesatu berambut coklat tua itu Kimio Yahiko.

"dan saya adalah ketua kedua di klub basket ini, nama saya Mikami Seira, salam kenal." Ucap gadis berambut coklat terang yang menjabat sebagai ketua kedua,Mikami Seira

"dan aku adalah manager kalian~ Sukiya Karin _**desu**_, kelas delapan~ kalian bisa memanggilku Karin-chan, mohon kerja samanyaya~" ucap seorang gadis bersurai ungu tua dengan mata berwarna lavender sambil berputar-putar dengan gaje. Yang tentu saja membuat semua anggota baru disitu hanya _**sweatdroped**_ berjamaah.

"umm hiraukan saja dia, saya akan mengabsen kalian satu persatu dulu, ok? Atau ada yang ingin bertanya?" ucap Seira sambil _**facepalm**_ melihat tingkah sang manager. Beberapa detik sampai terlihat ada tangan yang mengacung tinggi yang berarti ada yang ingin bertanya.

"ya? Silahkan mau tanya apa" jawab Yahiko.

"emm, etto, pelatihnya siapa ya?" tanya seorang gadis berambut kuning cerah dan memakai kacamata, kamu yang melihat gadis itupun membelalakkan matamu

'loh, dia itu kan Yukimura Ayame yang satu kelas denganku?, dia ikut basket juga?' batinmu terkejut .

"umm, pelatih? Oh iya aku belum bilang ya kalau Sukiya Karin, orang aneh disebelahku ini selain menjadi seorang manager, dia juga menjadi pelatih kita, mengerti?" jawab Seira kalem, padahal dibelakangnya Karin sedang men-_**deathglare**_ kepadanya.

"ehh?" ucap seorang anggota, itu baru satu kan? Nah kalau ini-

"EEEEHHHHHH!SERIUSSS?" nah kalau itu adalah respon yang diberikan oleh semua anggota _**(min para senpai ya) **_

"ada lagi yang ingin bertanya?" tanya Yahiko. Lalu ada satu tangan yang diangkat ke atas, orang yang bertanya kali ini adalah kamu.

"yak, silahkan" ucap Karin senang.

"umm, begini, saya mau nanya, anggota-anggota yang ada disini kan banyak, nanti kalau mau pertandingan, yang akan bertanding siapa aja? Dipilih secara acak atau sudah ditentukan dengan grup-grup tertentu?" tanyamu dengan suara yang lantang.

"ehmm, oh iya saya belum bilang ya kalau di klub basket ini karena anggotanya terlalu banyak maka klub ini terdiri dari 3 grup, grup ketiga adalah grup untuk para pemula, biasanya terdiri dari pemain yang baru masuk ke dalam klub, dalam setiap semester, kalian akan dites, tes itu akan menentukan grup mana yang akan kalian masuki, jika kalian bisa masuk ke grup kedua, itu sudah bagus,dan yang terakhir adalah grup yang akan bermain di setiap pertandingan yaitu grup kesatu, jadi kalau ingin ikut bertanding kalian harus bisa masuk kedalam grup kesatu,jadi semuanya mengerti?" jawab Seira.

" nah kalau tidak ada lagi yang ingin bertanya saya akan mengabsenkalian satu persatu,ok?" lanjut Seira sambil tersenyum yang dibalas dengan anggukan oleh para _**Kouhai **_

_**SKIP TIME**_~ _**(saki males nulisnya, pegel-3-#ditabokramerame)**_

Setelah sudah diabsen semua.

" nah untuk menentukan grup mana yang akan kalian masuki, kami akan melakukan tanding secara berkelompok, satu kelompok terdiri dari lima orang, kalian bisa memilih siapa saja yang menjadi anggota di kelompok kalian, tesnya akan dilakukan besok sepulang sekolah,mengerti?" jelas Yahiko

"mengerti, Yahiko-senpai" ucap para _**kouhai **_.

"baiklah kalau begitu, latihan kita untuk hari ini hanya segini saja, kalian boleh pulang, ingat besok datang ya~" ucap Seira.

"Ha'i" dan para anggotapun segera mengambil tas mereka dan segera pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing.

Tetapi berbeda dengan kamu,Misaki, Yuka,Yuki,dan Haruka kalian malah berkumpul di sebuah taman yang biasanya digunakan untuk bermain _**street ball **_, kamu yang sedang meminum _**vanilla milkshake**_ _**(yang tadi sempat kamu beli saat mampir ke sebuah restoran cepat saji) **_pun mulai membuka obrolan.

"nee~ kita akan satu kelompok kan?" tanyamu sambil melihat kearah teman-temanmu.

"hehehe~ itu sudah pasti dong, iya kan minna~" ucap Misaki yang dijawab dengan anggukan yang lain.

"kalau begitu kita harus berusaha dengan baik besok, kita harus bisa masuk ke Grup satu, apapun yang terjadi" ucapmu dengan semangat.

"itu sudah pasti kan? Ne~Yuki-chan kamu harus bisa masuk grup satu ya~ pokoknya kalau ngga bareng kamu meskipun aku di grup satu aku ngga bakal mau" ucap Yuka sambil melihat kearah adiknya yang sedang memakan sebuah _**cheese burger **_

"apa maksudmu Yuka-nee, aku sudah pasti akan masuk ke grup satu , bersama kalian semua tentunya" ucap Yuki sambil mengeluarkan senyumannya yang tergolong cukup langka.

"baiklah, kalau begitu, besok kita akan menjadi grup kesatu bersama-sama, tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi, kita akan terus bersama-"ucapmu sambil menggantungkan kata-katamu sambil menjulurkan tanganmu kedepan yang langsung diikuti oleh yang lainnya

"SEKARANG DAN SELAMA-LAMANYA!" ucap kalian sambil mengangkat tangan kalian bersama-sama.

.

.

.

.

Umm gomen ne~ tapi Saki akan menyatakan kalau chapter kali ini akan...

TBC

**Yeyyy chapter dua apdet...sesua janji Saki kalau minggu ini Saki akan update kan~~**

**hmmm Saki ngga tahu di chapter kedua ini semakin panjang atau semakin pendek yang jelas Saki itu suka banget ngegantungin cerita, biar GREGET gitu loh~**

**dan terima kasih bagi semua yang sudah mereview cerita abal milik Saki.**

**Bagi para Silent Reader, Saki juga mengucapkan terima kasih karena sudah mau membaca fanfic buatan Saki.**

**Nee kira-kira gimana kelanjutan ceritanya ya? Apakah kalian bisa lulus dalam test dan masuk ke grup satu?, hohoho~ maafin Saki yang memang ababil ini ya~**

**Dan maaf kalau masih ada TYPO, habisnya Saki males kalau meriksa ulang -3-**

**Nee~ silahkan ditunggu chapter selanjutnya~**

**So.. Continued or Discontinued?**

**Ditentukan dengan review jadi**

**R n R please OwO**


	3. Chapter 3: Tes dimulai

Ok Saki update~ yeyyyyy update~ Saki ngga salah apa-apa kan? Hehehe~*nyengir*

Kise: um, Saki-cchi, bukannya kamu harus minta maaf ya ssu?

Saki: buat apa minta maaf Kise-kun?

Kise: ituloh ssu, Saki-cchi kan udah lama ngga update dan itu kesalahan kan?

Saki : Nani!*deathglare* Kise-kun no Baka!, diam aja napa?! Tapi ya udah deh.

Ugh, Saki sebenarnya sih pengen ngelupain ini,,,,, tapi ya mau gimana lagi , jadi Saki mau minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya gara-gara Saki lama banget updatenya.

Kalau ditanya kenapa Saki ngga update ada alasannya kok~ 1) Saki ngga dibolehin main laptop, 2) Saki lagi ngga mood bikin Fanfic, 3) Saki punya banyak tugas disekolah, 4) tentu saja karena...SAKI NGGA PUNYA PULSAAAAA! TTATT .

Jadi mohon pengertiannya ya...Dan maaf kalau fanfic Saki masih banyak kekurangannya :3 apalagi kalau ada yang bingung tentang jalan ceritanya silahkan tanya sama Saki aja~

Umm maaf ya kalau masih ada TYPO yang masih bertebaran, baiklah, Kuroko-kun~tolong bacakan Desclaimer, dan Kise-kun yang membacakan Warnings.

Kuroko and Kise: Ha'i /-ssu

Kuroko: Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-san, sedangkan fanfic umm abal ini milik Misaki Younna selaku author yang mungin bisa dibilang tidak waras.*poker face*

Saki: Nani?!

Kise: umm, kata Saki-cchi maaf kalau banyak Typo yang bertebaran ssu~, lalu maafkan juga Saki-cchi karena belum tahu gimana mau bikin adegan romance nya ssu~,dan untuk sekedar info ssu~ kata Saki-cchi fanfic ini murni dari pemikiran Saki-cchi sendiri walau sedikit dibantu oleh temannya yang sam tidak warasnya ssu~, oh iya satu lagi, didalam fanfic ini kemungkinan akan ada perbedaan dari cerita yang sebenarnya ssu~ dan maaf kalau alurnya semakin aneh dan tidak jelas ssu~, ok~ sudah selesai ssu~#wink*kedipnista*

Saki: un~ arigatou ne~ Kuroko-kun, Kise-kun~.

Kuroko &amp; Kise : douitashimasita

Saki: oh iya , sebenarnya sih Saki ngga tahu AUTHOR POV atau NORMAL POV itu beda atau ngga tapi kalau menurut Saki sih beda, jadi di fanfic ini selain READER POV, CHARA POV ada juga NORMAL POV dan AUTHOR POV. Ngga ngerti? Ya udah itu sih derita lo

Baiklah daripada banyak cap cip cup JDERR(?) mari kita lanjuut

Let's START

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**READER POV**_

Kriingggggg!...

Kriiiiinngggg!...

Krinnnggggg!...

"ukh, berisik! Ngantuk..." ucapku saat mendengar suara berisik yang oh ya ampun suaranya. Akupun mengarahkan tanganku untuk mematikan alarmku itu dengan menekan tombolnya. Setelah itu aku langsung...tidur lagi deh~... tapi kayaknya akau ngga bakal bisa tidur lagi deh soalnya...

"[NAME]-CHAANNN... berapa lama lagi kamu masih mau tidur? Cepat bangunn, dan bersiap-siap ke sekolah" teriak Kaa-san dari lantai satu, oh ayolah aku masih mengantuk.

"sebentar lagi, kaa-san" balasku dan melanjutkan mimpiku lagi tapi tetap saja dianggu oleh Kaa-san.

"Jangan tidur lagim[name]-chan! Kamu harus sekolah, ini itu masih hari kedua kamu sekolah loh, cepat bangun atau Kaa-san yang akan membangunkanmu!" balas Kaa-san. Uh okay, karena aku tidak mau Kaa-san memmbangunkanku secara langsung lebih baik aku bangun sendiri aja deh. Dan akhirnya akupun bangun sambil meregangkan badanku.

"hoaaaammmmm...uh, ngantuk banget nih..." ucapku sambil menguap. Akupun teringat sesuatu.

" AH! Oh iya, hari ini ada tes basket kan yaa? Uh aku harus buru-buru ke sekolah biar bisa menyusun strategi bareng yang lainnya." Ucapku dengan semangat 45. Mau tahu kenapa? Ya tentu saja aku seperti ini karena hari ini akan ada tes yang menentuka kedalam grup mana kita akan masuk, dan aku serta yang lainnya sudah mengincar untuk masuk kedalam grup satu secara bersama-sama agar kami bisa bermain dalam pertandingan basket.

Aku pun segera kekamar mandi dan tentu saja mandi , lalu mengganti pakaianku menjadi seragam Teiko, lalu aku segera mengikat ramburku menjadi pony tail, setelah itu akupun mempersiapkan buku-buku untuk pelajaran hari ini dan memasukannya ke dalam tasku, umm kalau tidak salah kayaknya aku punya pr deh? Umm AH! Iya pr sejarah yang super banyak itu kan? Untung aja tadi malam aku sudah mengerjakannya_**,(itu karena Midorima-kun yang mengingatkanku kemarin)**_ walaupun ada beberapa soal yang ngga aku jawab sih, mungkin nanti aku minjem buku di perpustakaan aja, tapi kalau ngga sempet, aku tinggal minta tolong sama Tetsuya-kun aja, dia kan pintar dalam sejarah~.

Setelah bersiap-siap,aku pergi ke lantai satu dan segera duduk di meja makan. Umm Kaa-san sedang makan, sedangkan Tou-san, um kok ngga ada ya?

" _**Ohayou**_, Kaa-san, Tou-san mana?" Tanyaku pada Kaa-san.

"_**Ohayou**_,[name]-chan, Tou-sanmu sudah berangkat duluan tadi subuh, sudah sana makan dulu, Kaa-san udah masakin makanan kesukaanmu tuh" ucap Kaa-san. Akupun melihat apa yang ada di meja makan dan, ternyata Kaa-san ngga bohong, tuh buktinya [reader's favourite food], makanan kesukaanku ada di atas meja makan.

"waah, arigatou Kaa-san" ucapku dan segera mengambil makanan yang sudah dsiapkan Kaa-san untukku.

"Itadakimasu~" ucapku sebelum makan, dan yaa seperti biasa makanan buatan ibuku memang yang terbaik~.

"umm, Oishi~" ucapku pada Kaa-san yang dibalas dengan senyuman oleh Kaa-san, yang sedang memakan omurice kesukaannya.

Sebenarnya sih aku sudah biasa makan hanya berdua dengan Kaa-san, malah kalau aku juga sering makan hanya sendirian. Itu karena pekerjaan kedua orangtua ku yang cukup memakan waktu mereka untuk terus bersamaku.

Contohnya Tou-san, nama asli Tou-san adalah [surname] Kenshin, Tou-san bekerja sebagai seorang arsitek yang cukup terkenal, bahkan proyek bangunan yang dibuat Tou-san bukan hanya di Jepang, tapi bahkan diluar negeri pun juga ada banyak , nah pekerjaan itu membuatnya jadi jarang dirumah karena selain harus membuat banyak proyek baru, Tou-san juga harus sering mengecek setiap proyek bangunan, apa bahan-bahannya bagus dan kuat atau apalah itu yang aku tidak mengerti.

Nah, lain Tou-san, lain lagi dengan Kaa-san, nama Kaa-san adalah [sur name] Izumi,nah kalau Kaa-san bekerja sebagai seorang desainer baju terkenal, Kaa-san bahkan memiliki banyak butik baju yang cukup terkenal, kalau seingatku sih, butik milik Kaa-san itu ada yang di Jepang, Amerika, Italia, bahkan Prancis juga ada. Keren kan? Kedua orang tuaku itu bisa dibilang termasuk orang-orang yang cukup berpengaruh dimasyarakat.

Bahkan tadinya, aku memiliki body guard sendiri, dan selalu diantar pakai mobil dengan sopir pribadi, tapi sayangnya aku menolak memiliki body guard dan diantar pakai mobil saat mulai masuk SMP, alasannya sih biar aku bisa makin mandiri~.

Tapi meskipun aku termasuk anak orang kaya, aku jarang minta uang pada Kaa-san atau Tou-san, biaanya sih mereka sendiri yang ngasih, kalaupun aku minta uang, paling Cuma sedikit, tapi malah dikasih lebih, alasannya? _**'buat ditabung aja sisanya'**_ kata Tou-san, lain Tou-san, lain lagi sama Kaa-san, kalau kata Kaa-san _**'sisanya buat beli baju aja ya, [name]-chan~, biar kamu semakin cantik~'**_ tentu saja Kaa-san mengatakan itu sambil mencubiti kedua pipiku.

Mungkin kalau kata teman-temanku, jadi aku itu enak, udah cantik, pinter,mandiri, tinggi, rumahnya besar_***padahal ngga besar-besar banget kok***_ terus anak orang kaya dan terkenal lagi, yaa~ itukan kata teman-temanku, aku setuju-setuju aja sih, tapi jujur aja, saat aku masih kecil, kadang aku sedih kalau melihat teman-temanku sedang bersama dengan kedua orangtua mereka dan bersenang-senang bersama, sementara aku jarang banget main sama Kaa-san dan Tou-san, bahkan dulu aku sempat berfikir Kaa-san dan Tou-san ku itu sebenarnya sayang sama aku ngga sih.

Tapi sekarang beda dong, sekarang aku sudah besar dan aku mulai sadar bahwa sebenarnya Kaa-san dan Tou-san pasti melakukan itu demi aku juga, nah karena itu aku mulai terbiasa dengan yang namanya makan sendiri,atau dirumah sendiri aja.

Untung aja akhir-akhir ini Kaa-san sering meminta libur untuk mengurusku yang akan naik ke tingkat SMP.

_**Ok Back To The Story**_

"nee~ [name]-chan, kamu memilih kegiatan ekskul apa di SMP Teiko?" tanya Kaa-san yang sudah selesai makan. Aku yang sedang memakan suapan terakhirku pun, segera menelannya dan menjawab.

" tentu saja basket dong Kaa-san~, dan Kaa-san tahu nggak?—" belum sempat melanjutkan perkataanku Kaa-san sudah memotongnya " nggak tahu" kata Kaa-san yang membuatku menggembungkan kedua pipiku.

"mou~ Kaa-san, aku belum selesai ngomong tahu" ucapku seolah-olah sedang ngambek.

"hehehe~ iya-iya, Kaa-san hanya bercanda kok~ dan jangan pasang muka kayak gitu kalau ngga, nanti kamu Kaa-san cubit loh~" ucap Kaa-san yang terkekeh melihat reaksiku dan mulai memasang pose seolah-olah siap mencubit kedua pipiku. Yaa daripada kena mending aku landsung ngomong aja.

" iya-iya, ne~ Kaa-san, masa di SMP Teiko aku ketemu lagi sama Misa-chan, Yuka-chan, Yuki-chan, dan Haru-chan, terus kita semua ikutan kedalam klub basket bareng-bareng deh~" ucapku semangat.

" eh serius nih? Enak dong ya, [name]-chan bisa ketemu sama teman lama,~ seneng banget tuh~" ucap Kaa-san.

"hu-uh, ya iyalah seneng, oh iya Kaa-san, hari ini di klub Basket akan ada tes buat menentukan grup mana yang akan dimasuki, nah aku dan yang lainnya sudah menetapkan untuk masuk kedalam satu grup khusus yang bisa ikut dalam pertandingan, yaitu grup satu, ne~ Kaa-san doain aku ya, biar aku sama yang lainnya bisa masuk kedalam grup satu." Ucapku pada Kaa-san.

" oohh~ Kaa-san pastinys doain kamu dong,[name]-chan, nanti yang semangat ya~" ucap Kaa-san sambil tersenym lembut.

"nah, [name]-chan, kamu sudah selesai makannya? Sini biar Kaa-san cucikan, mending [name]-chan segera berangkat ke sekolah biar ngga terlambat ok?" ucap Kaa-san sambi membereskan piring-piring kotor yang ada diatas meja.

"unn~ ok deh, Ittekimasu~ Kaa-san" ucapku sambil mengambil tas dan meninggalkan Kaa-san yang berada di dapur.

"_**Itterashai~**_" balas Kaa-san. Akupun segera memakai sepatuku dan keluar dari rumahku. Dan segera berjalan ke arah sekolah.

Sepanjang jalan, aku merasa ada yang mengikutiku tapi kalau aku melihat di sekeliling ku hanya ada orang yang berlalu lalang. Sampai tiba-tiba saat aku sedang menoleh ke arah kiriku...

"_**Ohayou Gozaimashita,**_ [name]-san" ucap seseorang disampingku, refleks aku pun berteriak

"KYAAAAAAA, ummbff.." saat aku berteriak tiba-tiba orang itu membekap mulutku, dan ternyata orang itu adalah Tetsuya-kun, eh tunggu dulu, loh...

Kok _**Deja Vu**_, ya? -_-"

"Tetsuya-kun! Harus berapa kali aku bilang, munculah dengan normal dan jangan mengagetkanku!" ucapku pada Tetsuya-kun yang tetap pada poker facenya, huh~ selalu begini nih jadinya.

" _**gomenasai,**_ [name]-san" jawab Tetsuya-kun.

"hmm, sudahlah, ayo kita ke sekolah" ucapku dan segera melanjutkan perjalanan menuju ke sekolah. Oh iya, kira-kira Tetsuya-kun masuk klub apa ya? Tanya aja deh~

"etto, Tetsuya-kun, aku mau nanya nih, kamu masu klub apa?" tanyaku pada Tetsuya-kun. Tetsuya-kun menoleh kearahku lalu menjawab

"aku memilih klub basket, kalau [name]-san?" tanyanya balik padaku, ehh tunggu dulu, tadi Tetsuya-kun bilang apa? Basket?

" ohhh, jadi Tetsuya-kun milih basket ya~, sama dong, aku juga milih basket," ucapku sambil melihat ke arah jalan. Um oh iya aku ingat sesuatu.

"um, Tetsuya-kun, kamu masuk kelas berapa?" tanyaku sambil melihat kearahnya.

"aku masuk ke kelas 1-B, memangnya kenapa [name]-san?" tanya Tetsuya-kun balik,

"nggak apa-apa, tapi kalau kamu di kelas satu B berarti kamu sekelas sama Misa-chan, Yuki-chan, dan Yuka-chan ya?" tanyaku antusias,

"ya, kami sekelas, tapi aku tidak begitu dekat dengan mereka." Jawab Tetsuya-kun.

"hee...Tetsuya-kun, kamu kan kenal sama mereka dari kecil sama kayak aku, kok ngga main sama mereka? Atau biar kutebak, kamu pasti ngga kelihatan ya?" sahutku, tadinya aku Cuma bercanda soal Tetsuya-kun yang tidak kelihatan, tapi saat melihat dia mengangguk, aku hanya facepalm aja, " tapi Tetsuya-kun,kalau nanti kamu ngga punya teman gimana?" tanyaku, habisnya aku taut aja kalau nanti Tetsuya-kun ngga punya teman dan sendirian lagi.

"tenang saja [name]-san, aku punya teman kok, namanya Kagami Taiga-kun, meskipun mukanya menyeramkan seperti harimau dan orangya lumayan bodoh, tapi dia baik kok" jawab Tetsuya-kun,

**Sementara itu di tempat lain~**

Seorang pemuda yang memiliki alis bercabang yang sedang ingin memakan sarapannya tiba-tiba,

"Hacuihhh..." tiba-tiba pemuda itu bersin yang menyebabkan semua sarapan paginya berterbangan(?) kemana-mana.

"uhh...pasti ada yang ngomongin aku nih" ucap pemuda alis cabang itu yang setelah diteliti lebih lanjut(?) ternyata bernama Kagami Taiga .

_**Ok balik ke cerita~**_

Setelah berjalan sekitar 10 menit kamipun sampai di depan gerbang SMP Teiko, ya walaupun sudah hari kedua entah kenapa di depan gerbang Teiko masih sama ramainya dengan kemarin yang merupakan hari pertama masuknya murid kelas satu, um ok, daripada Tetsuya-kun hilang kayak kemarin kali ini aku akan mengatakannya lagi. Aku pun menoleh ke arahnya sambil berbicara

"ne Tetsuya-kun jangan seperti kemarin , sampai-sampai kau menghi— " aku menoleh ke tempat dimana ia harusnya berada yang ternyata...kosong,, "—lang," dua kata, _**Deja Vu.**_

Daripada aku diam di depan gerbang kayak orang aneh, akupun berjalan kekelas, didalam kelas sudah ada beberapa orang, ngga banyak sih Cuma 5 sampai 7 orang, maklum baru jam 06.45 sementara sekolah dimulai jam 07.30 [Saki: ini suka-suka Saki ya, jam berapa masuknya~"]. Akupun masuk kedalam kelas, dan mengerjakan pr ku yang belum sempat aku selesaikan tadi malam, sampai akhirnya bel masukpun berbunyi.

_**SKIP TIME**_

_**Pulang sekolah : GYM**_

_**NORMAL POV **_

"ugh, mereka kok lama banget ya? " ucapmu sambil duduk di kursi yang berada didekat Gym.

"hn, mungkin mereka sedang menuju kemarin" sahut Haruka yang berada disampingmu.

"eh masa?, kata siapa?" tanyamu pada Haruka.

"itu." Jawab Haruka sambil menunjuk kearah sekelompok anak perempuan yang sedang berlari ke arah kalian.

Drap..drap..drapp..drap.

Kamu dan Haruka melihat Yuka,Yuki,Misaki yang sedang berlari kearahmu dan Haruka yang sedari tadi menunggu mereka semua.

"[name]-chaaaannn!" teriak Misaki dari kejauhan. Kamu hanya tersenyum, tidak lama kemudian meereka bertiga sampai ditempat kamu dan Haruka berada.

"hosh...Maaf kami terlambat, hosh...tadi kami harus melaukan sesuatu dulu" ucap Yuka sambil ngos-ngosan, kamu hanya memaklumi mereka.

"umm ngga apa-apa kok~, sudah yuk daripada diluar terus kita kedalam aja" ucapmu dan mengajak mereka masuk kedalam Gym.

Didalam Gym sudah ada kira-kira 45 orang anggota klub basket yag berkumpul, kalau dilihat-lihat lagi sih kebanyakan kebanyakan orang yang ada disitu adalah para senpai.

Setelah 15 menit kemudian, para anggota klub basket baik anggota baru, maupun anggota lama sudah berkumpul. Lalu datanglah tiga orang gadis, satu berambut coklat terang, Mikami Seira kapten kedua, satu berambut Coklat gelap, Kimio Yahiko kapten kesatu, yang terakhir berambut ungu tua dan bermata sewarna Lavender, Sukiya Karin yang menjadi manager sekaligus pelatih klub basket . mereka bertiga berdiri didepan semua anggota yang sedang berbaris, setelah barisan cukup rapi, sang manager memulai berbicara.

"ne~ seperti apa yang sudah diumumkan kemarin, hari ini kita akan melakukan tes penentuan grup mana yang akan kalian masuki kan?" tanya Karin sambil tersenyum. Lalu ia melanjutkan kata-katanya. "apa kalian sudah siap?" tanyanya lagi. Semua anggota saling berpandangan sebelum berkata "kami sudah siap" secara serentak. Hebat ya~ bisa sama pikirannya satu sama lain~ ah back to the story

"baiklah , pertama-tama kita lakukan pemanasan dulu." Kali ini Yahiko yang angkat telep-ralat angkat bicara, ia menatap semua anggota sebelum melanjutkan. "kalian semua, baik para anggota lama maupun anggota baru, lari keliling lapangan basket 10 kali bolak balik jadi totalnya 20 kali, lalu berkumpul lagi ditengah." Ucap Yahiko dengan suara kencang [Saki: ya iyalah, masa suaranya kecil, hey...wong anggotanya lebih dari 75 orang~"]

Oh iya tahu respon para anggota? Nih ya, kalau para anggota lama yang berisikan para senpai sih biasa-biasa aja soalnya 10 kali keliling lapangan itu udah gampang aja bagi mereka, mengingat biasanya mereka disuruh lari 20 kali bolak balik keliling sekolah— ulangi sekali lagi KELILING SEKOLAH! (nggawoles)

Nah lain senpai lain kouhai, reaksi mereka adalah, mata melotot, mulut menganga lebar, rambut berdiri, terus ada BGM _**'JDERRR!'**_ okay, ceritanya makin ngaco, tapi bagaimana dengan reaksi kalian?

Oh kalau Misaki sih hanya membelalakan matanya, Yuka hanya diam dengan mulut membentuk huruf O, Yuki hanya diam dengan wajah yang bisa digolongkan sama dengan Poker Face, Haruka yang hanya merapikan rambutnya dengan wajah acuh tak acuh , tapi itu diluarnya~, kalau didalam hatinya _**'NANIII! KOK BANYAK BANGET SIH?!'**_ OOC? Bodo ah~ toh itu memang kenyataannya~. Kalau kamu sih hanya diam dengan wajah innocent, kenapa begitu? Oh setelah diselidiki ternyata itu karena kamu tidak mendengar jumlah putarannya, jadi biasa-biasa aja gitu.

Kali ini Seira yang mengeluarkan suara "dimulai dari barisan paling kanan, MULAI!" oh begitu pemanasan keliling lapangan dimulai suara derap kaki pun mulai terdengar , karena banyaknya anggota klub basket, para anggota dibagi menjadi 3 kelompok,mengingat lapangan Gym yang 'cukup' luas ini memiliki 3 lapangan basket jadi para anggota tidak akan saling bertabrakan.

Kamu yang berada di barisan paling kiri akhirnya mendapat giliran untuk berlari. Saat kamu sudah boleh berlari, kamu segera berlari mengelilingi lapangan. Ok daripada lama-lama mendingan kita...

_**~~~~SKIP~~~**_

_**READER POV.**_

Haahhhh...akhirnya selesai juga lari keliling lapangannya, yang bener aja,aku pikir Cuma 10 kali doang tapi kalau bolak-balik jadinya 20 putaranan?! Untung aja aku masih kuat, dan kayaknya baik Misaki-chan, Yua-chan, Yuki-chan, dan Haru-chan juga keliatannya masih kuat. Oh iya, jujur aja nih, aku ngga nyangka kalau pemanasannya aja baru kayak gini, kalau latihannya kayak gimana dong?, bisa mati semua nih anggota barunya, padahal dari tampangnya sih kedua kapten klub basket ini tuh ngga galak dan sadis tapiii...kayaknya benar deh apa yang orang-orang bilang kalau penampilan dapat menipumu.

Tidak lama kemudian , para Senpai yang juga sudah selesai berlari ikut duduk ditengah lapangan, lalu datanglah Mika-senpai, Yahiko-senpai, dan Karin-senpai, mereka kayakna ma ngomong sesuatu deh.

"baiklah, perhatian untuk semua anggota klub basket, seperti yang sudah kami bilng kemarin, hari ini akan diadakan tes, dan sepertinya ada perubahan sedikit tentang jalannya tes." Ucap Mika-senpai.

Entah kenapa semua anggota langsung ribut sendiri, oh ayolah ini kan Cuma perubahan apa yang akan dites, memangnya harus sampai segitu ributnya sih. Lalu Yahiko-senpai melanjutkan kata-kata Mika-senpai, sambil melihat kearah para kouhai

"nah, jadi yang tadinya kalian akan melawan sesama anggota baru, mungkin akan ada kelompok yang kebagian untuk melawan para senpai." Ucap Yahiko-senpai sambil tersenyum kalem.

Ohh, dan kayaknya aku tahu apa reaksi selanjutnya dari para kouhai.

"HAAHHH?! NANI?! SUSAH DONG KALAU BEGITU!" teriak para kouhai_**(min aku, Haru-chan, Yuka-chan, Yuki-chan, dan Misa-chan tentunya~) **_

Nah benar kan kataku, mereka pasti akan berteriak dengan histeris, alaannya sih pasti gara-gara kalau ngelawan para senpai itu pasti susah-lah, pasti para senpai sudah berpengalaman-lah, kalau para kouhai berteriak histeris, para senpai malah happy-happy aja tuh karena menurut mereka ngelawan para kouhai itu pasti gampang kan.

Mika-senpai pun langsung menyuruh para anggota untuk diam(lagi?), dan para anggota pun segera diam tentunya. lalu Karin-senpai langsung memulai tesnya.

"baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan mendata dulu setiap kelompok, jadi tolong berbaris dengan sesama kelompoknya masing-masing ya~" ucap Karin-senpai. Uwoohhh! Aku tidak sabar lagi, ayolah masa lama banget sih.

Karin-senpai pun mulai berkeliling ke setiap kelompok untuk mendata setiap nama-nama dalam satu kelompok ada siapa aja, dan siapa yang menjadi kaptennya. Tidak lama kemudian, Karin-senpai sampai ke kelompok kami.

"ne~ baiklah giliran kalian, sebutkan nama kalian beserta posisi kalian dan jangan lupa siapa yang menjadi ketua kelompoknya" Ucap Karin-senpai, kami pun menyebutkan nama-nama ami

"Yushira Misaki desu~, posisiku sebagai Center." Ucap Misa-chan.

"Kumika Yuka desu, dan posisiku sebagai small forward" ucap Yuka-chan

"Kumika Yuki desu, posisiku sebagai forward"ucap Yuki-chan—datar

"Shouma Haruka, posisiku sebagai Shooting Guard" ucap Haru-chan dengan wajah yang terkesan dingin.

"[full name] desu, posisiku bisa sebagai point guard ataupun sebagai center, selain itu akulah kaptennya" ucapku sambil tersenyum. Yup inilah posisi kami setiap kali bermain basket.

Misa-chan menjadi center karena dialah yang paling tinggi diantara kami, dan juga karena sebagai center, Misa-chan tidak pernah kalah, entah kenapa Misa-chan selalu bisa merebut bolanya dengan mudah.

Lalu Yuka-chan menjadi small forward mungkin itu karena kelicahannya ya?

Yuki-chan bisa menjadi forward dan juga posisi apapun yang menyangkut dengan melompat pasti Yuki-chan bisa deh.

Dan Haru-chan yang menjadi Shooting Guard tentu saja karena entah kenapa barang-barang yang sering dia lempar selalu tepat sasaran, umm ngga juga sih~ tergantung dianya aja mau kena apa ngga.

Kalau aku sih~, aku dijadikan point guard oleh yang lain selain gara-gara aku ini seorang kapten yang mengatur jalannya pertandingan dan gerakan kami, aku juga menjadi PG karena aku memiliki suatu kemampuan spesial yaitu...ngga jadi deh...

Jadi bisa dibilang posisi kami didalam basket itu pasti sesuai dengan pribadi kami masing-masing.

Ok ayo kita lanjutin ceritanya.

"hoo~ baiklah, kalian akan mendapat nomor ke 7 jadi siap-siap ya~" ucap Karin-senpai sebelum meninggalkan kami.

"etto~ kelompok 7? Berarti sebentar lagi dong?" tanya Misa-chan.

"un, kau benar Misa-chan, jika kita kelompok kedua berarti pemilihan nomor dan musuhnya kemungkinan besar juga diacak." Ucap Yuka-chan.

"hn, dan jika lawan kita itu diacak, ada kemungkinan dimana kita akan melawan para senpai kan?" sahut Haru-chan. Um kayaknya perkataan Haru-chan benar deh~ ok sebagai kapten aku akan mengatakannya.

"baiklah, kalau begitu ayo kita berjuang sekuat tenaga!" ucapku sambil mengepalkan kedua tanganku. Semuanya hanya melihat kearahku sebelum ikut mengepalkan tangan mereka.

"yosh," ucap kami bersama-sama. Nee~ punya teman itu benar-benar menyenangkan bukan?

_**AUTHOR POV**_

**SKIP TIME~*Sakimalesngetiknya~#Syuut*gunting lewat* hiiii...**

"baiklah karena semua yang ada disini sudah didata, dan daripada banyak memakan waktu tes akan dimulai sekarang!" ucap Seira kepada semuanya.

"baiklah di sini ada tiga lapangan, agar tidak memakan banyak waktu kami akan menggunakan semua lapangan yang ada, pembagian akan diadakan bersamaan dengan ditentukannya lawan kalian." Ucap Yahiko.

"baiklah kelompok nomor1 dan nomor 2 silahkan menuju kelapangan!" teriak Seira, para pemain dari kelompok Satu pun maju kedepan. Kalian memperhatikan kelompok 1 dan kelompok 2 sedang bertanding dilapangan pertama, kelompok 3 dan 4 bertanding di lapangan kedua, dan kelompok 5 dan 6 bertanding di lapangan ketiga. Kamu yang menyadari sesuatu pun angkat bicara

"hm, minna coba kalian lihat baik-baik, kalau dilihat-lihat, kelompok satu melawan kelompok dua, tiga lawan empat dan lima lawan enam, itu berarti kita ngelawan kelompo tujuh kan?" tanyamu pada yang lainnya. Teman-temanmu tampak berfikir sebentar sebelum akhirnya mereka mengangguk-anggukkan kepala pertanda mereka mengerti dengan perkataanmu.

"saa~ kalau begitu gimana kalau kita cari tahu siapa lawan kita selanjutnya." Ucap Haruka.

"kalau begitu ayo, tapi kita tidak boleh lama-lama perginya karena sebentar lagi giliran kita" ucap Yuki.

_**READER POV.**_

Setelah Yuki-chan berbicara seperti itu. Kamipun segera berjalan kesekeliling gym sambil bertanya pada kelompok-kelompok yang kami temui kira-kira siapa yang mendapat nomor .8 Tadinya kami pikir mencari kelompok tujuh akan memakan waktu yang lama tetapi siapa yang menyangka saat kami berhenti sebentar untuk beristirahat tiba-tiba saja ada sekelompok senpai 'aku tahu karena terlihat dari tatapan dan wajah mereka yang jelas-jelas menjelaskan kalau mereka itu senpai'— yang datang menemui kami. Salah satu dari mereka yang sepertinya ketua mereka berbicara.

"hey, kouhai, apa kalian kelompok dengan nomor 7?" tanyanya dengan suara yang menurutku sih sedikit songong. Aku dan teman-temanku saling bertatapan sebelum kembali menatap para senpai dan menjawab pertanyaan mereka, tetapi sebelum aku sempat menjawab salah seorang yang ada dibelakang sang ketua memoton bagian saat aku bicara

"oyy kouhai, jawab napa?! Ada orang yang nanya tahu!, sama senpai sendiri kok songong sih" ucap gadis itu, cih padahal siapa sih yang songong. Tadinya aku mau langsung menjawab perkataan senpai itu dengan jawaban yang agak halus tetapi perkataanku dipotong lagi tapi kali ini dipotong oleh

"heh!, iya-iya akan kami jawab, kami memang kelompok 7 terus kenapa? Ada urusan apa dengan kami?" tanya Misa-chan yang memang tidak suka dengan cara bicara para senpai didepan kami pun moodnya jadi buruk seketika, ya ampun.

"cih, songong banget sih, sopan dikit napa sama senpai!" balas orang lain dikelompok itu.

"heh! Kalau senpainya aja songong kayak gini berarti kouhainya boleh songong juga dong?" balasHaru-chan ikut gabung. Aku yang dari tadi melihat perang adu mulut ini pun langsung sadar kalau kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh Haru-chan itu nge-**JLEB **banget apalagi tampang para senpai langsung berubah seolah-olah ingin menerkam Misa-chan dan Haru-chan yang juga pengen nerkam para senpai. Hah~ kok aku kayak punya pekerjaan part-time untuk selalu memisahkan orang-orang yang lagi berantem ya? Yaudahlah, yang penting aku harus menengahi dan menenangkan mereka sebelum ada perang mulut besar-besaran antara 2 kouhai dan 3 senpai.

"eh—etto~, sudahla senpai, kami memang kelompok 7, ada urusan apa dengan kami ya?" jawabku dengan halus sambil menarik Misa-chan dan Haru-chan sejauh mungkin dari para senpai. Para senpai yang sepertinya mood mereka sudah balik lagi seperti awal langsung menjawab pertanyaanku.

"hahh~ tentu saja kami punya urusan dengan kalian. Dengar ya, kami itu kelompok 8, kelompok yang akan melawan kalian. Tadinya kami pikir lawan kami akan sedikit menarik, tapi ternyata...lemah begini toh" jawab sang kapten dari yang tadinya ucapan biasa menjadi ucapan dengan nada meremehkan tercetak jelas di setiap kata yang diucapkannya.

"maaf, tapi asal kalian tahu, kami tidak selemah yang kalian bilang." Ucap Yuka-chan mewakili kami semua. Para senpai lansung saling menatap satu sama lain sebelum akhirnya mereka tertawa lepas.

"HAHAHAHAAHAHA...apa yang kamu bilang? Ngga selemah yang kami bilang? Heh yang benar aja deh, kalian ngga tahu siapa kami? Kami itu pemain terhebat disini tau nggak? dengar ya, kalau nanti kalia kalah dengan nilai 5-35 jangan salahkan kami ya~" ucap cewek yang ada tepat dibelakang si kapten. Cih, kok rasanya ada perasaan ngga enak ya? Akupun melihat kearah Haru-chan, Misa-chan, yuka-chan, dan Yuki-chan yang sedang mengeluarkan aura gelap mereka. Oh, tapi aura yang paling gelap kayaknya aura milik Yuki-chan deh, ck daripada ada perang lagi kami harus segera kabur dari sini.

"etto~ senpai kayaknya kami harus pergi deh, _**sumimasen**_" ucapku sambil membungkukkan badanku sebentar dan segera menarik teman-temanku pergi dari situ sebelum mereka melakukan pembunuhan kepada para senpai yang memang rese itu. Tapi sebelum kami meninggalkan para senpai yang sedang tertawa karena kepergian(?) kami, aku sempat berkata "baiklah kalau itu mau kalian, maka aku akan balas kalian dengan kalahnya kalian dengan skor 2 kali lipat dari apa yang kalian ucapkan." Ucapku dengan nada serius yang langsung membuat para senpai bungkam seketika. Apa aku berlebihan ya? , sampai harus ngucapin kata-kata itu dengan nada serius dan tatapan maut khas milikku pada mereka sehingga mereka bungkam. Tapi~ ngga apa-apa dong~ anggap aja itu sebagai balasan karena sudah menghina kami.

Setelah itu kami berlima pun berjalan kearah lapangan yang sepertinya pertandingan yang dilakukan akan segera selesai. Kami pun menunggu hingga giliran kami tiba.

**SKIP TIME~**

"baiklah, kelompok selanjutnya kelompok 7 dan kelompok 8 silahkan menuju kearah lapangan!" teriak Mika-senpai. Aku dan kelompokku segera berjalan kearah lapangan kesatu bersamaan dengan anggota kelompok 8 yang juga menuju ke lapangan.

Untuk sesaat, mata ku menangkap tatapan meremehkan dari para senpai.

"ohhh, ini dia tim pertama yang menjadi pertandingan antara kouhai dan senpai!, pasti akan seru nih pertandingannya!" ucap seseorang yang berlaku sebagai seorang MC dasar aneh -_-". Saat sudah ditengah lapangan, kami mengambil posisi masing-masing dan bersiap untuk memulai pertandingan.

Sang wasit yaitu Karin-senpai (entah kenapa dia mulu yang muncul) mulai bersiap untuk melakukan tip-off, Misa-chan yang menjadi center bersiap untuk melompat dan begitu juga dengan center dari kelompok para senpai,

_**AUTHOR NOTE**_

Untuk kelompok para senpai Saki bikin panggilan untuk mereka aja ya, biar ngga bingung nyebutinnya.

Ketua kelompok senpai / point guard =kapten S(singkatan senpai_**~#PLAK! Dasar author ngga kreatif)**_

Center = cewek A

Small forward= cewek B

Forward= cewek C

Shooting guard = cewek C

Ok lanjutin ceritanya~

Cewek A yang menjadi center di tim lawan serta Misa-chan juga sudah bersiap-siap untuk melompat, Karin-senpai pun bersiap untuk melakukan tip-off saampai akhirnya Karin-senpai pun melempar bola itu keatas dan meniup pluit.

PRIIIIITTTT!

_**DI DEPAN GYM **_

_**NORMAL POV**_

"oy Satsuki,apa kita memang harus datangke Gym khusus untuk klub basket putri ini ya?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut navy blue dan berkulit tan kepada seorang gadis berambut merah muda dengan badan yang, ya kau tau lah bentuknya kayak gitar orkestra .

Gadis yang diperkirakan(?) bernama Momoi Satsuki itu pun menoleh kearah pemuda tan itu,

" mou~ Dai-chan, tadinya sih aku mau sendiri aja, tapi aku males kalau ngga ada yang nemenin , jadi aku ngajak Dai-chan deh~" ucap Momoi sambil tersenyum.

"che, kalau males kenapa kamu datang kesini hah?" balas pemuda yang bernama lengkap Aomine Daiki itu.

" he?~ akukan disuruh sama pelatih untuk meminta data-data kegiatan klub basket putri. Lagipula hari ini ada tes untuk penentuan grup mana yang akan dimasukki loh." Ucap momoi.

"ck, kalau begitu ajak orang lain aja , jangan ajak aku, aku males tau nggak? Di tempat klub basket putri itu ngga ada yang menarik." Ucap Aomine sambil mengikuti langkah Momoi yang sedang membuka pintu Gym.

Saat mereka memasuki Gym, tadinya Aomine dan Satsuki melihat-lihat kesetiap lapangan yang ada, mereka berdua memperhatikan hal yang sama, lapangan basket dan para pemain yang sednag dites' tetapi mereka memiliki tujuan yang berbeda-beda. Kalau Momoi melihat keseluruh lapangan yang ada untuk mencari sang pelatih atau mungkin sang kapten klub basket putri, kalau aomine mencari kira-kira ada tidak yang menarik dari klub basket putri ni.

Tadinya Aomine pikir berada didalam Gym klub basket putri akan membosankan tetapi pikirannya langsung berubah saat melihat kearah lapangan pertama. Lapangan tempat kamu dan teman-temanmu sedang bersiap untuk memulai pertandingan. Dia melihat sesuatu, hal yang membuatnya sedikit terpaku untuk sesaat.

Tanpa sadar Aomine mengucapkan "hm, kayaknya klub basket putri tidak terlalu membosankan deh." Ucapnya sambil menyeringai kecil.

"Dai-chan! Ngapain disitu?" teriak momoi sambil menghampiri aomine.

"hn? Ngga kenapa-kenapa, lalu bagaimana denganmu? Sudah mendapatkan data-data yang diminta oleh pelatih belum?" tanya Aomine kepada Momoi.

"huuhhh~ sayang sekali, dari tadi aku keliling lapangan kedua dan ketiga tapi ngga ketemu juga." Ucap momoi sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"ho~ kalau begitu aku mau nanya, apa cewek yang disana itu pelatih klub basket putri?" tanya Aomine sambil menunjuk kearah Karin. Momoi yang penasaran dengan orang yang ditunjuk oleh Aomine pun melihat kearah tangannya menunjuk, hening sebentar sebelum akhrinya,

"AH! Itu dia pelatihnya! Kau hebat sekali Dai-chan, bisa menemukan pelatihnya dengan cepat" ucap Momoi. "ayo kita kesana!" lanjut Momoi sambil menarik tangan aomine kearah lapangan pertama.

Sesampainya dilapangan pertama momoi langsung menghampiri Karin.

"_**ano...summimasen**_" ucap momoi yang langsung disambut tatapan dari karin.

"ya, ada apa ?" ucap Karin kepada momoi.

"etto~ saya Momoi satsuki manager klub basket putra ingin meminta data-data kegiatak klub basket" ucap momoi, karin tampat berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya dia menganggukan kepalanya, lalu memanggil Yahiko yang berada tak jauh darinya. "ssstt...kapten, gantikan aku sebentar" ucap karin lalu memberikan pluit kepada Yahiko yang langsung diterima dengan anggukan kepala dari Yahiko.

"baiklah ikuti aku" ucap Karin. Momoi pun langsung mengikuti Karin dan sepertinya ia melupakan seseorang...

Sementara itu aomine yang tidak sadar sudah ditinggalin sama momoi masih aja bengong dan menatap kearah lapangan pertama dimana kelompok 7 sedang melawan kelompok 8. Sebenarnya Aomine tidak begitu peduli dengan klub basket putri, tapi ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya setiap kali melihat kelompok 7 bermain basket.

Seolah-olah ada suatu perasan yang aneh menyeruak didalam hatinya setiap kali melihat para anggota kelompok 7 yang membuatnya sedikit bingung . karena ia merasa bahwa...

Bahwa para anak perempuan yang ada di dalam kelompok 7 tidak memiliki kekuatan yang sama dengan orang biasa, melainkan sesuatu yang lebih menuju kearah aura kekuatan yang sama sepertinya...

Kekuatan yang hampir sama seperti kekuatan seorang monster...tidak...tidak semuanya... .ada seseorang yang diantara semua orang dikelompok 7 yang auranya benar-benar kuat , hampir seperti dirinya oh bahkan tidak sepertinya jika ia rasakan lebih dalam lagi...seseorang itu...

...

...

...

.Bahkan lebih kuat darinya...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**TBC**

GAHHHH GOMENASAI MINNA-SAN!, Saki memang orang yang gimana banget yak, main potong-potong cerita seenaknya aja~ dan maaf kalau bingung sama alur ceritanya karena Saki selaku authornya aja bingung sendiri~

Oh iya untuk para reviewnya Saki ucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya

Untuk balasannya ada disini~

Akiyama Seira

Nee~ makasih ya sudah mereview, dan kalau tsun x tsun Saki ngga tahu juga deh~ soalnya saki juga bingung mau masangin sama siapa...dan maaf saki tidak bisa update kilat, saki buntu ide sih~ ok baca terus yak~

Hoshi Fumiko

Hee?! Tingginya Hoshi-chan 179 cm? Akahi kalah dong?! Saki juga kalah besar sih TTWTT humm serius nih bagus? Kayaknya nggak deh Saki kan nulis ini fanfic ¾ hati mungin~ hee? Hoshi-chan bisa main basket? Saki kalah dong, saki malah ngga diizinin main basket sama orangtua saki :3. Dan maaf kalau Saki baru update sekarang, otak saki entah kenapa tiba-tiba buntu ide~

Ok Saki udah balas review kan? Kalau ada yang belum Saki jawab, bilang aja, ngga apa-apa kok~. Oh iya kalau ada yang ingin protes tentang posisinya ataupun ingin protes karena kesalahan saki, silahkan protes aja, saki udah biasa diprotes kok.

Apalagi tentang posisi didalam basket, karena saki bukan anak basket, jadi saki mohon maaf kalau ada kesalahan.

DAN KALAU ADA YANG MASIH BINGUNG SAMA PENJELASAN TENTANG TES YANG DIADAKAN SILAHKAN BERTANYA PADA SAKI.

Dan seperti biasa maaf kalau ada yang jelek, typo, romantisnya belum ada karena saki bukan tipe cewek romantis~.

Dan maaf kalau ngegantung ceritanya dan entah saki harus bilang ini berapa kali tapiiii

SAKI SUKA BIKIN CERITA YANG GREGET! HAHAHAHAHA!*ketawanista*

Nee~ ok maaf kalau ada yang kurang, tapi mau gimana lagi setiap orang pasti punya kekurangan dan kelebihan masing-masing kan? Nah karena itu kalau ada yang kurang silahkan lapor ke saki baik dalam bentuk pm maupun review karena saki menerima setiap review atau bahkan flame dengan lapang dada.

Dan ada satu hal yang ingin saku bilang...

Gimana kalau kita bikin polling suara tentang siapa yang akan menjadi pair nya si [name], gimana? Nih pilihannya

Akashi seijuuro

Kagami taiga

Murasakibara atsushi

Kuroko tetsuya

Aomine daiki

Kise ryouta

Midorima shintarou

Nah suara yang paling banyak akan Saki pilih jadi pairnya si [name].

Karena kalau jujur saki juga bingung mau masangin [name] sama siapa sih~

Ok terima kasih sudah mau mampir ke fanfic abal bin gaje ini.

Saa~

CONTINUED or DISCONTINUED it?

~~RnR please~~


	4. Chapter 4: menang atau kalah?

**BANZAIII~~~ SAKI UPDATE MINNA~**

**Maaf kalau Saki udah lama ngga update, Saki benar-benar minta maaf. **

**Ok, jujur aja Saki kaget banget waktu polling suara yang paling banyak keluar itu Akashi-sama vs Muk-kun~. Jadi mungkin polling suara akan terus diambil sampai chapter 5 atau 6 gimana?.**

**Ok~ inilah hasil polling suara yang sudah dihitung~**

**Akashi seijuuro... 12 suara**

**Murasakibara atsushi... 10 suara**

**Kuroko Tetsuya...3 suara**

**Kagami Taiga...3 suara**

**Midorima Shintarou...2 suara**

**Kise Ryouta...ini ngga ada *nasib***

**Aomine Daiki...ppfftt apalagi ini~ sama aja~**

**Ok siapa yang menyangka kalau ternyata polling suara antara Murasakibara atushi dengan Akashi Seijuuro itu BEDA DIKIT SAUDARA-SAUDARA! Waw saki ngga nyangka~ ternyata banyak yang milih muk-kun yak~ ok jumlah suara diatas itu adalah jumlah suara waktu saki buka fanfic~ jadi kalau nambah lagi saki ngga tahu~**

**Ok deh langsung aja yak**

**Desclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke punya Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei sedangkan fanfic ini punya Saki selaku author yang rada-rada gajelas jalan pikirannya.**

**Rated: k+ (mungkin bakalan naik seiring waktu dan mood Saki)**

**Genre: friendship, romance (maaf belum sempet keluar nyehehe~(?) )**

**Warning: awas cerita abal-abal gajhe, dibuat oleh author yang cukup gila*nyadardiri* romance belum sempet masuk, genre dan rate yang tidak sesuai(maybe) dan cerita yang selalu menggantung, kalau kata Saki selaku sang author sihhh...biar GREGET! Hohoho~**

**Ok kita langsung capcus aja yak...**

**LET'S GO~**

_**NORMAL POV**_

Karin selaku sang wasit sedang bersiap-siap untuk melakukan tip-off, sesekali ia melihat ekspresi yang diberikan oleh kedua center yang ada di samping kanan-kirinya, setelah karin melihat kalau kedua center itu sudah siap ia pun mulai melempar bolanya keatas dan meniupkan pluit tanda pertandingan dimulai.

PRIITTT!

TAP...

Misaki dan cewek A (?) segera melompat untuk mendapatkan bola, dan coba tebak siapa yang dapat. Ternyata sikap sok kuasa itu belum tentu memang hebat ya? Tuh buktinya, dengan mudah Misaki mengambil bolanya dan mengoper padamu.

Kamu yang memegang bolanya mendrribel bola beberapa kali sebelum memberikan perintah "Minna, sekarang fokus kearah offense, deffense akan kita lakukan setelah kita berhasil mendapat point pertama, ok!" teriakmu yang langsung dijawab " Ha'i!" oleh teman-temanmu.

Kamu pun segera berlari kearah ring lawan sambil mendrribel bolanya dengan kecepatan yang lumayan lah, dan saat cewek B menghadangmu dan dengan mudahnya kamu melewatinya, tetapi tidak hanya sampai disitu ternyata ada 2 orang yang menghadangmu, kamu memperlambat sedikit larimu dan saat kamu sudah hampir didepan kedua cewek itu dan berada didekat ring, tepat sebelum cewek D merebut bola darimu kamu hanya tersenyum manis sampai akhirnya mengoper bola kebelakang yang ternyata ada Misaki di belakangmu. Dan dengan cepat hal itu terjadi, tepat setelah menerima bola darimu, Misaki melewati kedua cewek itu sebelum melompat tinggi kearah ring dan akhirnya...

DUAKKK! Yup Misaki men-dunk bola itu bahkan sampai baik tim lawan atau para penonton tertegun sejenak sebelum...

PRIIIITTTT! " Tim 7 , 2 points" teriak Karin setelah meniup pluit. Setelah itu terdengarlah suara kagum dari berbagai arah..

"Wahh...kok bisa ya?" "Gimana caranya dia melakukan dunk seperti itu?" "Uwaahh mustahil!" dan banyak lagi komentar yang diberikan sementara kamu dan timmu memberi pujian kepada Misaki.

Tim 7 –tim 8 = 2-0

Itulah poinnya sekarang, kamu tersenyum dan saat melihat kearah para tim lawan kamu melihat kaptennya yang berdecih kepadamu, yang hanya kamu balas dengan senyuman.

Pertandingan pun dimulai lagi, kali ini tim lawan yang memegang bola, yuki yang daritadi hanya diam saja akhirnya mengatakan padamu kalau dia yang akan menjaga cewek C yang sama-sama forward.

**Jadi gini nih pembagiannya~

Kamu jaga Kapten S(?)

Misaki jaga cewek A

Yuka jaga cewek B

Yuki jaga cewek C

Haruka pastinya jaga cewek D dong~

**Ok back to the story**

Setelah Yuki menghadang cewek C yang entah kenapa melihat Yuki dengan tampang yang minta ditabok untung saja moodnya Yuki sedang bagus jadi dia hanya membalas dengan tatapan mengatakan _**'Apa liat-liat!'**_yang langsung membuat cewek C sempat keder sebentar, sebelum akhirnya kembali mendrribel bola dan berusaha melewati Yuki yang sayangnya pasti susah banget, karena merasa tidak akan bisa melewati Yuki, si cewek C mendecih sebentar sebelum akhirnya mengoper ke kapten mereka atau bisa dipanggil kapten S yang langsung berlari dengan lincah dan harus kamu akui kalau dia lumayan juga tetapi...

TAP..TAP..TAP...SRETTT...

Ada seorang gadis berambut merah terang langsung menhadang si Kapten S yang lansung berhenti dan tentu saja orang yang menghadang si Kapten S adalah Haruka, ingat? Tolong jangan lupakan dia karena gitu-gitu dia cukup bagus dalam men-shoot bola. Si Kapten S berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk melewati Haruka sampai akhirnya dia berhasil lewat begitu saja dan langsung men-shoot bola tepat sebelum Yuka menangkap boalnya dan...

SYUUTT...

PRIIITTT! "Tim 8 dua poin!" teriak Karin

Bolanya meluncur dengan mulus didalam ring, oh ok sekarang kalian seimbang. Si Kapten S menatapmu dengan tampang merendahkan, bahkan saat melewatimu ia sempat berkata

"Jangan pikir kalian itu kuat ya, tadi itu kalian hanya beruntung tau! Kamilah yang hebat disini! Jadi telan saja lagi kata-katamu yang mengatakan kalau akan membalas kami" ucapnya dengan nada sinis dan segera melewatimu tanpa mengetahui bahwa setelah mendengar kata-katanya kamu bukannya merasa sedih dan rendah diri tapi malah memasang seringai kecil. Lalu kamupun memberikan syarat menggunakan matamu pada teman satu timmu yang tentu hanya diketahui artinya oleh keempat temanmu yang dibalas oleh anggukan mereka...

Yuka yang sempat melihat seringai milikmu lansung berbisik ke Yuki.

"Hey, Yuki-chan~ kayaknya nanti permainan bakal seru deh~" ucap Yuka ke Yuki yang hanya mengangguk dan ikut tersenyum sambil mengucapkan "Ya, kau benar Yuka-nee, tetapi ingatlah... itu akan terjadi nanti bukan sekarang.."

**...TBC...**

.

.

.

**Nggak kok, bercanda~ ok lanjut lagi ya~*ditabok***

Pertandinganpun dimulai lagi dengan poin 2-2, pokoknya pertandingan terus berlanjut dengan sangat seru bahkan para penonton juga terus meneriakkan semangat, sampai akhirnya skornya adalah 10 untuk tim lawan dan 9 untuk kalian. Para tim senpai masih melihat kalian dengan tatapan menyebalkan mereka yang entah mengapa tatapan itu langsung hilang saat mereka melihatmu. Alasannya?

Ya, siapa yang tidak akan langsung diam saat melihat kearahmu yang sedang tersenyum 'manis' banget sampai matamu menyipit, tetapi dibalik senyuman itu akan terlihat dibelakangmu sudah ada banyak sekali aura gelap yang keluar dibelakangmu. Dan tentu saja keempat temanmu berfikir satu hal yang sama _**' hahaha~[name]-chan mulai serius'**_ batin meeka bersamaan.

Lalu setelah bola dilempar dan kedua center melompat untuk merebut bola, ternyata Misaki yang mendapat bola setelah berhasil melompat lebih tinggi dari Cewek A dan segera mengoper kearahmu yang sudah siap.

Sebelum kamu menangkap bolanya, cewek B sudah menghalangimu dan hampir merebut bola darimu, tetapi tepat sebelum dia menyentuh bolanya, kamu segera melangkah dan dalam sekejap kamu sudah memegang bola dan berlari kearah ring lawan dengan sangat cepat bahkan seolah-olah kamu seperti angin yang lewat.

Dan sebelum para senpai berhasil menghadangmu kamu sudah melompat lalu sedikit memutarkan badanmu dan men-dunk bola dengan sangat kencang padahal dalam keadaan men-dunk sambil memutar badan bahkan sampai-sampai ring itu bergetar adalah hal yang mustahil.

Semua orang terdiam sambil melihat kearahmu yang sempat bergelayut(?) sebentar di ring sebelum akhirnya turun ke lantai. Dan saat kamu melihat sekelilingmu ang mematung, kamu hanya berkata "Kenapa diam?" dan akhirnya...

PRIIIITTT! " Tim 7 dua poin!" ucap Yahiko yang membuatmu bingung kapan menggantikan Karin.

"Hwaaaaa sugoi! Bagaimana dia bisa secepat itu?!" "Kau lihat itu? Dia cepat sekali! Dan tiba-tiba saja dia sudah men-dunk!" "Ya! Apalagi dia men-dunk sambil memutar badanya! Keren banget!" "Setuju!keren banget!"

Dan yaa...beginilah hasilnya, suasana lapangan 1 menjadi berisik, teman-temanmu mengerubungimu sambil berkata

"[name]-chan! Hebat sekali!" ucap Misaki. "Waahh~ [name]-chan~ aku juga ingin men-dunk seperti mu!" ucap Yuka, "Sasuga [name]-chan." Ucap Yuki dan juga " Kau hebat [name]-chan." Ucap Haruka, kau hanya tersenyum pada mereka.

Sekarang poinnya adalah 10-11, 10 untuk tim 8 dan 11 untuk tim 7.

Ok, karena kamu sudah membuat para tim8 bungkam kamupun berjalan kearah mereka.

_**READER POV**_

"Jangan pikir kalian itu kuat ya, tadi itu kalian hanya beruntung tau! Kamilah yang hebat disini! Jadi telan saja lagi kata-katamu yang mengatakan kalau akan membalas kami" ucap si Kapten S padaku, ha? Apa katanya? Menarik kembali kata-kataku? Heh! Enak saja! Dia pikir dia itu siapa? Berani sekali mengatakan hal itu padaku hanya karena berhasil memasukkan bola 1 kali. Dan ketahuilah, karena perkataannya itu akupun menarik senyumku menjadi sebuah seringai yang hanya dilihat oleh teman satu timku.

Hohoho~ menarik sekali 'senpai' yang satu ini ya~ berani mengatakan kalau dia itu lebih hebat dariku... oh, aku punya ide, karena dia mengatakan kalau dia hebat bagaimana kalau aku biarkan dia menang untuk sementara sebelum akhirnya aku akan membuat dia bertekuk lutut padaku. Oh, ide yang bagus~ baiklah kalau begitu.

Akupun memberi syarat kepada teman-temanku menggunakan mataku yang mengatakan seperti _**'Minna, kita biarkan mereka menang dulu, Ok?**_' dan keenpat temanku hanya mengangguk sebelum akhirnya kami melanjutkan pertandingan.

...

...

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian akhirnya skor kami adalah 9-10, ya, aku memang sengaja membiarkan para 'senpai' itu satu poin lebih banyak dari kami.

Dan ingat tidak dengan kata-kataku yang mengatakan kalau aku akan membalas 2 kali lipat dari apa yang mereka katakan? Nah, karena para senpai menyebalkan itu mengatakan kalau poinnya adalah 5-35, maka aku akan membuatnya menjadi 10-70, keterlaluan? Biarin aja, toh mereka duluan yang nyari masalah ^^.

Dan inilah yang akan kulakukan untuk memulai pembalasan, setelah Misa-chan mengoper bolanya padaku, aku sudah mengira kalau pasti si cewek B itu bakal mencegatku, maka sesaat sebelum cewek B itu mendapat bolanya, akupun melangkahkan kakiku secara cepat dan mengambil bolanya lalu segera lari ke arah ring lawan. Kali ini, hanya satu yang kupikirkan, kalahkan para senpai yang menyebalkan itu dan bungkam mulut mereka. Ya, aku tau motivasi yang buruk kan? Tapi meski begitu karena pemikiran itu, sekarang aku malah berlari lebih cepat dari sebelumnya, lalu aku berfikir sejenak, tidak mungkin mereka akan membiarkanku maju begitu saja, karena itu, aku melihat kesekelilingku dan melihat ada dua orang senpai yang akan menghadangku. Huh, kalian pikir disaat begini kalianakan mampu menghalagiku? Maaf saja, tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu.

Akupun mempercepat lariku dan tepat sebelum dua senpai , aku sudah melompat kearah ring dan melakukan dunk, dan jujur saja, aku pikir kayaknya aku kekencengan deh, karena bahkan ringnya sampa bergetar karena ulahku.

Aku bertahan diposisiku sebentar sebelum akhirnya turun kembali dan melihat keadaan lapangan yang... lha? Kok pada diem sih? Karena itu aku pun bertanya dengan wajah(sok) polos "Kenapa diam?" dan ketahuilah, setelah itu aku sedikit menyesali perkataanku karena beberapa detik setelahnya semua orang yang ada disekitar lapangan 1 langsung berisik banget.

Bahkan keempat temanku langsung memujiku yang hanya aku balas dengan cengiran lebar.

Lalu aku teringat sesuatu, akupun melihat kearah si Kapten S dan teman-temannya yang agak tertegun karena melihatku bermain. Akupun berjalan kearah mereka dan mengataka.

"Saa~ sepertinya cukup sampai disini saja kalian mendapat skor~ sekarang saatnya kami yang melawan~" ucapku dengan nada sinis dan dingin sambil tersenyum yang membuat tim lawan dan bahkan para penonton yang melihatku merinding.

Setelah itu, pertandingan pun kembali dimulai dengan Yahiko-senpai- yang aku tidak tau kapan dia menggantikan Karin-senpai- yang menunggu semua orang berada diposisi sebelum melakukan tip-off.

Tetapi sebelum Misa-chan, Yuka-chan, Yuki-chan, dan Haru-chan kembali ke posisi mereka aku melihat mereka satu persatu dengan tatapan yang pastinya mereka mengerti karena kami ini sudah berteman sejak SD.

Dan setelah sampai diposisi masing-masing secara bersamaan, kami mengucapkan satu kalimat yang biasanya kami ucapkan kalau kami sudah mulai serius...

"Let's Start~" ucap kami bersamaan dengan senyuman manis yang setia berada di wajak kami.

Setelah itu, kamipun bermain dengan cukup bagus menurutku, dengan Haru-chan yang terus membuat semua orang tertegun dengan tembakan three-points andalannya, Yuka-chan yang terus memasukkan bola dengan cara men-dunk(itu memang cara kesukaannya) lalu Yuki-chan dengan tembakan dua point dan juga kehebatannya dalam defense yang sama bagusnya dengan Misa-chan yang sulit ditembus.

Dan percayalah, setelah itu kami berhasil mengalahkan para senpai menyebalkan itu dengan poin yang sempurna, 10-70, yang tentu saja 10 untuk mereka dan 70 untuk kami.

Dan aku, aku hanya melakukan apa yang aku bisa, Misa-chan membuat 12 point, Haru-chan 12 point, Yuka-chan 10 point, dan Yuki-chan yang mendapat 8 point dan sisanya? Akulah yang melakukannya... yup, aku tidak berbohong, hanya aku sendiri yang mendapat 28 points . bukankah sudah aku bilang kalau aku cocok dalam segala posisi? Aku men-shoot three-points sebanyak 4 kali, shoot 2 points 4 kali, dan men-dunk 4 kali.

Jangan tanya bagaimana kami melakukannya, hanya karena aku memberikan sinyal yang berisikan _**'keluarkan semua kemampuan dan kita banta BANTAI mereka' **_dari tatapan mataku aku dan yang lainnya bermain dengan sangat bagus bahkan hampir membuat tim senpai itu tidak menyentuh bola sedikit pun.

PRITTT!..PRITT!...PRITTT!

"Pertandingan selesai, pemenangnya adalah tim 7!" teriak Yahiko-senpai, dan tahukah apa yang terjadi setelah itu? Ya, tentu saja ada banyak sorakan dari segala arah yang bisa membuatku tuli, tetapi aku tidak peduli dan berpelukkan dengan keempat temanku yang juga sama bahagianya denganku. Disertai dengan sorakan berupa "Sasuga! Senpai dikalahkan oleh kouhai!" " Apa-apaan itu?! Benar-benar keren banget!" dan banyak lagi sorakan yang serupa, aku berjalan kearah Kapten S beserta teman-temannya yang hanya menundukkan kepala mereka. Ups, nyesel nih ceritanya? Apa malu dikalahin sama kouhai? Ya, tadinya aku mau ngomong kayak gitu, tetapi pasti kalau ada orang yang ngomong kayak gitu pasti nge-JLEB banget ya? Dan itu pasti bikin sakit hati, dan aku ngga mau bikin orang terluka karena aku, jadi saat aku sudah dihadapan mereka aku membuka mulutku, ingin mengucapkan sesuatu tetapi dipotong oleh si Cewek D,

"Kenapa kesini?! Mau ngejek karena kita kalah ya?!" ucapnya padaku. Cih, kalau aku boleh jawab "Yaiyalah mau ngejek, mana yang katanya hebat baanget itu ha? Main basket aja kayak amatiran kok sok jago banget!" ok, kata-kata itu sudah hampirku keluarkan kalau saja aku tidak ingat kalau aku tidak ingin mendapat musuh jadi akupun menjawab.

"Enggak kok, aku ngga mau ngejek, tetapi setidaknya aku mau mengatakan kalau sekarang kalian sudah lihat kemampuan kami kan? Karena itu, jangan berfikir karena kalian lebih berpengalaman dan lebih tua dari kami maka itu berarti kalian lebih kuat. Dengan kata lain tolong jangan pernah mengejek orang lain lagi kalau kalian bahkan tidak tahu kemampuan orang itu yang sebenarnya, karena kalau ternyata apa yang menurut kalian benar itu salah, nanti kalian sendiri yang akan mau bukan?" ucapku sambil tersenyum pada mereka yang tertegun mendengar kata-kataku.

Lalu si Kapten S, berjalan kearahku dan mengatakan sesuatu padaku dan yang lainnya yang membuat aku, Misa-chan, Yuka-chan, Yuki-chan, dan Har-chan kaget.

"Kau benar, aku meminta maaf karena sudah mengatakan kalau kalian itu lemah, aku dan teman-temanku sungguh minta maaf!" ucapnya sambil membungkukkan badannya yang diikuti oleh keempat temannya yang lain. Uh-oh, kami jadi tempat perhatian, bayangin aja, ada 5 orang senpai meminta maaf kepada 5 kouhai hanya karena hal yang tidak ingin menghambat jalannya ujian, akupun mau angkat bicara sampai kata-kataku dipotong oleh suara Yuki-chan,

"Kami memaafkan kalian" ucap Yuki-chan dengan wajah datar yang setia ada diwajahnya.

"Eh? Benarkah? Kalian benar-benar memaafkan kami?" tanya cewek D pada kami.

"Yap,tentu saja kami memaafkan kalian," ucap Yuka-chan sambil tersenyum disertai dengan anggukan kepala dari aku, Haru-chan, Yuki-chan dan Misa-chan.

"Ughm terima kasih banyak! " ucap si Kapten S, lalu aku teringat sesuatu.

"Hehehe~ sama-sama, nah, bagaimana kalau nanti ada waktu kita bermain lagi?" ucapku pada para senpai itu yang mukanya langsung berseri.

"Tentu saja! Tetapi ingat ya, kalau kita tanding lagi, kamilah yang akan menang!"ucap si Kapten S, kami bersepuluh langsung tertawa bersama-sama..

Ya... siapa yang menyangka dari yang tadinya musuh dapat berubah menjadi teman seperti ini?

...

Saat kami keluar dari lapangan, terdengar sorakan dan tepuk tangan dari berbagai macam arah, oh ya ampun... aku sangat merindukan sensasi seperti ini. Dan karena saking senangnya aku tersenyum dengan sangat manis yang membuat Misa-chan bertanya padaku.

"[name]-chan, kenapa kamu tersenyum?" tanyanya padaku.

"Yaaa~ gimana ngomongnya ya, dengan sorakan dan tepuk tangan semeriah ini membuatku bernostalgia tentang masa lalu~" ucapku sambil tersenyum manis.

"He~ masa lalu ya? Aku ingat kok, benar-benar masa yang indah bukan?" balas Misa-chan yang juga ikut-ikutan tersenyum.

Yup, aku sangat menyukai sensasi ini, sensasi yang sering aku rasakan dulu, ya... dulu...

...

Setelah selesai, Seira-senpai,Yahiko-senpai, dan Karin-senpai mengatakan kalau kami sudah boleh pulang dan hasilnya akan diberitahukan besok. Tentu saja aku dan yang lainnya seperti biasa pergi ke tempat kesukaan kami saat kami sedang lapar, yup, Maji Burger.

Kami duduk disebelah kaca dan memakan makanan pesanan kami dengan nikmat, aku yang memesan Vanilla Milkshake dan sebuah chese burger juga makan dengan lahap.

Kami bebincang-bincang sebentar terutama tentang para senpai yang tadi kami lawan. Lalu aku yang sedang melihat kesekeliling toko melihat kearah pemuda yang baru masuk kedalam Maji Burger, mataku sedikit terbelalak melihatnya seorang cowok bermuka sangar seperti macan dengan rambut merah dan gradasi hitam dan tubuhnya yang cukup tinggi itu memang cukup menarik perhatian sih, tetapi bukan itu yang aku perhatikan, sebenarnya yang masuk bukan hanya 1 orang tetapi 2 orang, yang satu lagi adalah seorang cowok berambut baby blue dengan wajah imut dan tinggi yang rata-rata(bagiku).

Ya ampun, itu kan...

"Tetsuya-kun!" teriakku pada Tetsuya-kun yang berjalan kearah kasir. Dan orang yang kupanggil Tetsuya-kun itu menoleh kearahku dan, aku benar, itu adalah Tetsuya-kun. Tetapi, siapa orang yang ada disampingnya?, apakah temannya? Oh iya, jangan-jangan orang itu yang diceritakan oleh Tetsuya-kun?!

Kalau tidak salah namanya... oh iya, Kagami Taiga

...

_**NORMAL POV**_

"hey, menurutmu bagaimana dengan para anggota baru?" tanya sebuah suara.

"hm~ lumayan sih~ apalagi 6 orang anggota baru itu, mereka benar-benar menarik~" ucap suara yang jauh lebih ceria.

"aku juga berpendapat sepertimu, jadi kira-kira mereka ber-6 bakal dimasukkin ke grup mana nih?" tanya suara yang berbeda dari dua suara yang lain karena suara ini jauh lebih berwibawa.

"hum~ kayaknya susah nih~ tapi gimana kalau kita kerjain mereka~" ucap suara yang kedua kepada dua orang yang lain.

"hm, kau tau? Sebenarnya aku juga suka ide mu baiklah kalau begitu kita kerjain saja mereka" ucap suara ketiga.

"baiklah, kalau begitu~ ayo kita kerjain mereka~"ucap mereka bertiga.

...

...

...

TBC~

Akhirnya selesai juga~~~

Nah, bagaiman ya posisinya si 'aku'dan teman-temannya nanti? Terus siapa tuh yang ngomong dibagian terakhir?

Oh iya terima kasih untuk semua orang yang sudah mengikuti fanfic ini baik yang ngereview ngefavor, ngefollow, atau Cuma jadi silent reader pokonya saki ucapin terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya

Nah, saatnya balas review~

**Eriza**

Uwaahhh~ makasih ya sudah mau mereview~ Maaf kalau saki ngga bisa update cepet-cepet karena gini-gini otak saki masih suka lemot hehehe~ hmmm milih akashi yaa~ ok saki akan hitung lagi~

Sekali lagi terima kasih sudah mereview~

**Cika**

Yeyy~ makasih sudah mereview~ owowowow Owo jadi Cika-chan milih Muk0-kun yak? Ok saki kan hitung jumlah polling suaranya~

Terima kasih sudah mereview~

**Hoshi Fumiko**

Yay~ terima kasih sudah mereview~

Hm? Kiseki no Hosei? Apa itu #PLAK#bah jujur aja Saki ngga tahu Kiseki no Hosei, gomennasai...

Tapi memangnya mirip ya? Ah maaf kalau mirip, itu mungkin ngga sengaja kan? Saki bukan plagiat kok tenang aja~.

Eh?! Hosshi-chan sampai dijatuhin dari tempat tidur? Waahhh sama dong~ saki juga kok~ tapi pakai adegan, tarik selimut-gelitikin perut-seret kepinggir tempat tidur-dan dijatohin deh~ kalau ngga dijatuhin dari tempat tidur paling-paling disiram pakai air hehehe~

He~ sama lagi? Takdir mungkin~*PLAK * ow, tenang aja, Saki ngga terlalu mengerti apa itu strategi jadi ngga mungkin di fanfic saki ini ada yang namanya strategi yang susah-susah, yang simpel aja jadi kok~

Dan kayaknya Hoshi-chan itu kasihan banget yak, kalau diledek memang sebel banget sih~ tapi tenang aja , saki juga sering diejek lemah kok~kenyataannya kalau saki nantang adu fighting ala taekwondo 1 on 1 ngga ada yang berani, halah omdo tuh~

Tapi hebat ya, menang streetball 2 kali, jadi iri –w-

Kayaknya aomine ngga kayak patung pancoran deh~ tapi patung manusia purba yang ada di museum sejarah hehehe~ *cihdasargaring*

Umm Mysterious Queen bisa aja salah satu dari anggota 1000GF emm 'mungkin'. Kalau tinggi, saki itu orangnya pendek, kira-kira ngga nyampe 160 (maklum masih 13 tahun) dan 3/4 hati itu maksudnya ummm saki juga ngga tahu deh artinya apa hehehe~

Ungg, saki ngga tahu kalau ceirita saki itu seru deh, dan saki belum tahu sih tapi rencananya nanti kalau naik kelas saki bakal masuk klub basket, kalau ngga dibolehin sama orangtua saki, saki bakalan ngambek seharian hohoho~

Yaa~ bukannya buntu ide sih~ tapi bingung alur ceritanya yang mana dulu, soalnya saki juga punya banyak tugas sekolah yang sama sangkut pautnya dengan bikin cerpen gitu~

Ok saki akan berusaha dan bertarung mati-matian TATAKAE!

Ok maaf kepanjangan, terima kasih sudah mereview~

**Renol ardiansyah**

Hm? Terima kasih sudah mereview~

Hee? Milih muk-kun? Ok udah saki itung. Hm? Memang sih saki suka bikin cerita yang greget tapi saki itu akan lebih mili untuk mengikuti permintaan para reader, jadi ya tergantung kalau pada milih muk-kun ya muk-kun tapi kalau pada milih akashi-sama ya...gitu deh

Kalau muk-kun, jujur saki ngga terlalu kenal sih, tapi saki akan usahain bikin cerita yang cocok dengan pribadi si tita—ralat muk-kun, hm~ kalau kise saki ngga tahu deh kalau mudah ditebak gitu tapi kalau akashi memang udah banayk yang bikin sih~

Ok terima kasih sudah mereview~

**Aryo Sagitarius**

Tehee~ terima kasih sudah mau mereview~, hee~ saki juga suka pair midorima kok~ dan sebenranya sih si 'name' itu cocok sama siapa aja~ he? Bosan baca akashi mulu? Ya jangan dibaca dong~ *ditabok rame-rame*

Ok jadi Aryo-...ummm Aryo-san aja ya manggilnya? Milih muk-kun, ok akan saki masukkan dalam hitungan.

Ok tunggu aja kelanjutannya~

Terima kasih sudah mereview~

**Chastray HD**

Heee! Jadi ada juga reader cowok yang baca cerita saki? Uwaahh saki kok seneng yak? Hehehe~

Hm? Lumayan banak yang milih muk-kun yak~ ok udah saki hitung kok~

Terma kasih sudah mereview~

**Akiyama Seira**

Arigatou~ aish banyak juga yang ngereview~

Uwaahh OAO ide yang bagus~ hmm, gimana yak~ ok saki pikir-pikir lagi, tapi kalau gitu terkesan harem ya?

Ugh maaf kalau ngaret, tapi ngomong-ngomong...ngaret itu apa yak? *watados*

Saki seriusan ngga tahu ngaret itu apa, saki tahunya itu karet.

Ok~ ini udah update~ dan saki tetang akan menulis kalau ada yang mau baca *lah(?)*

Ok terima kasih suda mereview~ silahkan baca kalau sudah ada lanjutannya~

**Nadine Midford**

Terima kasih sudah mereview~. Hn? Ok akashi-sama nambah satu suara~

Ok silahkan dibaca ya~ kelanjutan dari cerita abal ini~

Terima kasih sudah mau mereview~

**Gemini otaku-chan**

Ah! Salam kenal juga Gemi-chan*boleh manggil gitu?*

Dan tolong jangan panggil author-san, Misa atau Saki atau Yuna-chan juga cukup kok~ kalau author-san terdengar kayak gimanaa gitu.

Dan yakin mata Gemi-chan ngga rusak atau gimana gitu? Jelas-jelas ini fanfic ngga jelas kok dibilang keren sih? Dannnn emangnya kenapa dengan Sho-Ai?

Engg ngga apa-apa kok kalau ngga ngereview dari awal, yang penting ada yang mau baca saki udah seneng kok~

Hmm ok saki catet, kuroko-kun , taiga-kun, muk-kun. Ok sudah dicatet~

Dan jangan sekarat dulu dong~ suka banget nyiksa diri sih, kalau saki sih udah biasa nyari masalah~.

Un~ maaf kalau ngga bisa update cepet-cepet.

Terima kasih sudah mereview~

**Pingkan**

Awawawawa Owo aku bukan senpai loh~ saki masih kelas 1 smp dan kalau naik kelas *amin* saki bakal kelas 2 smp, dan maaf ngga bisa update cepet-cepet karena mau gimanapun juga otak saki itu memang lemot gara-gara kepenuhan sama pelajaran disekolah.

He? Sampai merinding? Saki bingung bayanginnyaa –w-, ok akashi-sama satu suara lagi~. Hn? Jadi sama-sama kapten biar serasi gitu ya? Ok silahkan dibaca aksi GoM girl ver nya~

**Carnitaa**

Terima kasih sudah mereview~

Ok, kagami-kun nambah 1 suara~

**Killua Big Hunter**

Oh~ milih muk-kun ya~ ok terima kasih sudah mereview!

**Ayu**

Teria kasih sudah mereview~ok muk-kun nambah 1 suara~

Ngomong-ngomong kok nama ayu-chan mirip nama adek saki ya?

**Cia ciel**

Terima kasih sudah mau mereview! Dan ok, kuroko-kun nambah satu suara~

**Hoshi Fumiko**

Are? Apanya yang ketinggalan?

Ah, maaf kalau ngga ada Hanamiya Makoto , Saki lupa sama itu anak(?). tapi akan saki usahain kalau dia bakal keluar nanti, tapi ngga tau kapa ya~

Ok, Tsundere Megane nambah 1 suara~ awawaw OAO hati-hati Hoshi-chan, nanti ada gunting lewat lho.. hiiiii~

Aih, Hoshi-chan cinta mati sama si Tsundere Megane ya? Saki juga kok, walau dikit*ditampar*

Terima kasih sudah mereview~

Ok akhirnya selesai balas revienya... oh iya, Saki mau ngomong sesuatu...

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...YA AMPUN! SAKI SENENG BANGETTT! COBA BAYANGIN AJA BARU BUKA FF SETELAH NGGA BISA BUKA FF DI HP TERNYATA OH TERNYATA REVIEWNYA UDAH BANYAK BANGET! *nunjukreview*

Saki benar-benar terharuu~ TAT siapa sangka yang review yang ada fanfic abal kayak gini lebih dari 50 review?! Padahal nih ya, dulu waktu Saki baru pertama kali nulis chap 1 dan di update Saki pikir ngga bakal ada yang ngereview atau paling enggak Cuma 1 atau 2 orang dan ternyata? Hwaaaaaaa Saki seneng banget TTATT...*curhatceritanya~*

Oh iya, mungkin nanti saki bakal update agak lama soalnya minggu depan Saki bakalan UKK jadi doain Saki ya biar naik kelas dengan nilai yang memuaskan, dan bisa lanjutin ini fanfic dengan segera~

Dan maaf kalau kali ini alurnya kecepetan atau mungkin malah ngga jelas ya? Dan jujur saki mau bilang kalau...

SAKI BINGUNG BIKIN SCENE PERTANDINGANNYA! *capslock jebol*

Sumpah deh, saki itu bingung banget gimana jalan pertandingannya, salah gerak nanti salah dan alhasil tarraaa~ chapter gaje inilah hasilnya~

Jadi maaf kalau chapter ini kurang memuaskan .

Dan entah saki harus ngomong kayak gini berapa kali tapi~

CONTINUED or DISCONTINUED IT?

RnR please? OwO


	5. Chapter 5: GoM dan pembagian grup

**Halo~ Saki balik lagi disini~**

**Maaf kalau Saki update terlalu lama, maklum aja UKK bikin kepala Saki mau hancur...**

**Umm, oh iya Saki mohon maaf kalau di chapter sebelumnya ada kesalahan baik dalam penulisan, Typo, atau apalah itu yang penting Saki minta maaf yak~**

**Ok deh langsung aja ya~**

**DESCLAIMER : sampai kapan pun juga Kuroko no Basuke hanya milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei**

**GENRE : Romance(belum elah), Friendship, school life dll(?)**

**RATED :K+**

**WARNING : banyak TYPO bertebaran, tidak sesuai dengan EYD yang berlaku, alur ngga jelas, dan lain-lain**

**OH IYA! Karena Cerita ini berasal dari khayalan otak Saki yang memang udah stress dari sononya(?), maka mungkin ada perbedaan antara jalan cerita di anime yang sebenarnya.**

**Dan sebagai permintaan maaf karena chapter kemaren pendek banget, maka chapter kali ini lebih panjang 'dikit' dari biasanya~**

**20 lembar, lumayan lah~ 16 lembar untuk ceritanya, 4 lembar untuk balas review~**

**Ok daripada banyak cin-cong, lansung aja ya~**

**READY~**

**GO!**

...

**READER'S POV**

Ok, aku tidak menyangka kalau hal ini akan terjadi. Setelah melalui tes basket yang cukup melelahkan + menyenangkan itu, aku dan keempat temanku pergi ke Maji Burger, tempat kesukaan kami, tapi siapa yang menyangka kalau ku bisa bertemu dengan Tetsuya-kun dan juga temannya?

Dan inilah hasilnya, sekarang kami bertujuh duduk di salah satu meja yang ada dan makan bersama, aku yang duduk di depan Tetsuya-kun hanya bisa memperhatikan teman dari Tetsuya-kun yang memiliki selera makan yang WOW, bisa bikin orang facepalm deh, cowok yag namanya Kagami Taiga itu, jujur nih, memang sih ya, wajahnya mirip macan, tinggi nya itu lumayan ngga normal, kalau kata Tetsuya-kun sih orangnya baik tapi bodohnya keterlaluan, dan sekarang ada satu fakta lagi tentang si Kagami itu, dia makannya banyak banget...

...

...

...

Nah loh, kok jadi pada diam-diamman ya? Si Kagami itu sedang makan burgernya yang mungkin ke-11, Tetsuya-kun sedang meminum vannila milkshake nya dengan hikmat, Misa-chan sedang memakan kentang goreng, Yuka-chan sedang memakan cheese burger kesukaannya, Yuki-chan sedang meminum soda-nya, dan Haru-chan... oh, dia ternyata lagi membaca bukunya, dan jangan lupakan kacamata frame tipis yang selalu digunakannya kalau sedang membaca.

...

...

Ugh, Ok, karena aku tidak suka dengan saat ini, mungkin aku bertanya saja ya?

"Anoo... Tetsuya-kun..." ucapku yang membuat 6 pasang manik berbeda warna menatapku, ya, 6 pasang karena semua yang ada di situ langsung menatapku bersamaan, tepat setelah aku berbicara, hey, kalau menatap sih ya biasa aja dong! Ngga usah kayak ngeliat hewan langka gitu kan?!

"Um, Tetsuya-kun, kamu ikut klub basket kan? Kagami-kun juga?" tanyaku yang padahal aku sudah tau banget jawabannya apa.(?)

"Ha'i, dan Kagami-kun juga mengikuti klub basket, sama sepertiku" jawab Tetsuya-kun. Sementara Kagami-kun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. "He? Kalau begitu apa di klub basket putra itu latihannya berat?" tanyaku lagi.

"Hn, bukan berat lagi, tapi udah kayak penyiksaan tau!" kali ini Kagami-kun yang jawab, ya jelas lah, Tetsuya-kun yang moe nggak mungkin ngomong kayak gitu kan?

"Ppfftt... berarti sama kayak klub basket putri dong" sahut Yuka-chan, hm, bener juga sih, latihan klub basket putri kan juga sama kayak penyiksaan -_-''. Dan setelah itu, kami semua_**(min yuki-chan dan tetsuya-kun)**_ terus mengobrol banyak hal, mulai dari basket, teknik-teknik, olahraga, atlet favorit bahkan sampai membicarakan hal-hal yang tidak jelas seperti gambar seprei kasur(?)

Setelah puas mengobrol sampai berbusa-busa(ha?), karena haus aku segera meminum vannila milkshake milikku, tetapi, baru dua tegukan tiba-tiba handphone ku berbunyi tanda bahwa ada e-mail yang masuk, aku segera mengambil hp-ku yang sewarna dengan warna rambutku dengan gantungan berbentuk bunga berwarna biru dengan inisial **'HM'**.

Aku segera membuka hp-ku dan melihat sebuah e-mail yang entahlah dari siapa. Ini isinya.

From: 02xx-xxx-xxx

Subject: besok libur XDD

Ini nomornya [name]-chan kan? Ini Karin-senpai, manager sekaligus pelatih klub basket putri yang terkeceh~(?), oh iya, jangan tanya darimana aku dapat nomrmu yang penting latihan untuk besok akan ditiadakan karena penempatan posisi masih belum ditentukan, jadi mungkin pemberitahuan posisinya akan dilakukan lusa atau besoknya lusa(?). saa~ segini aja ya~ bye-bye~ 3

Ok, aku sweatdroped seketika.

Apa-apaan tanda '3' itu? Bikin ilfeel banget...

Tanpa kusadari, ada enam pasang mata berbeda warna yang menatapku.

"Ada apa [name]-chan?" tanya Yuka-chan tiba-tiba.

"Ah, um ini..."ucapku gelagapan karena masih kaget. Tetapi karena terlalu penasaran, misa-chan ikut bertanya. "Dari siapa? " tanya Misa-chan, aku pun segera menjelaskan tentang e-mail yang diberikan oleh Karin-senpai yang dibalas dengan semua teman-temanku yang langsung facepalm ditempat.

"Jadi, besok kita ngga ada latihan?" tanya Yuki-chan yang tumben banget angkat bicara. Aku hanya menganggukan mataku dan menopang daguku menggunakan tanganku, dan diikuti oleh Misa-chan yang juga menopang dagunya sama sepertiku.

"Hmm... berarti besok kita bakal kebosanan dong..."ucap Yuka-chan yang masih setia memakan kentang miliknya yang tidak habis-habis.

"Hah~ kalau begitu biar ngga bosan kita ngapain ya?..."ucapku, tentu saja karena aku ini tipe orang yang gampang banget bosan, dan tadinya sih, aku ngga bakal bosan kalau main basket, tapi karena latihan untuk besok ditiadakan maka dirumah aku pasti bosan setengah mati.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kalian datang ke Gym klub basket putra?" ucap sebuah suara.

...

...

Krik... krik... krikk...krikk...

...

Eh?

...

Suara tadi...

"KYAAAAAA!SEJAK KAPAN KAMU DISITU!"teriak kami semua(minus Yuki-chan dan suara itu).

"... Aku sudah disini dari tadi..."ucap suara tadi yang ternyata adalah... TETSUYA-KUN?! ah aku lupa kalau dia dari tadi ada disini. "um, gomen ne Tetsuya-kun, aku lupa kamu ada disitu hehehe~" ucapku pada Tetsuya-kun yang langsung pundung seketika.

"Um, ne Kuroko-kun, tadi kamu bilang apa?"tanya Misa-chan kepada Tetsuya-kun yang kembali meminum vannila milkshake setelah puas ber-pundung-ria.

"Tadi aku bilang, bagaimana kalau kalian datang saja ke Gym basket putra" ucap Tetsuya-kun, hmm, perasaan tadi omongan Tetsuya-kun ada yang beda sama yang barusan ... biarin aja deh.

"He? Ke Gym basket putra? Ngga apa-apa tuh?" tanya Yuka-chan. "Bener tuh kata Yuka-chan, ngga apa-apa tuh? Kalau mengganggu gimana?" tanyaku pada Tetsuya-kun. ketika Tetsuya-kun mau menjawab, tiba-tiba Kagami-kun sudah memotongnya.

"Boleh-boleh saja, asal kalian tidak membuat masalah" ucap Kagami-kun sambil menyudahi kegiatan makan burger miliknya. Hm~ gimana ya? Pasti seru tuh ngeliat Tetsuya-kun main basket.

"Benarkah?" tanyaku dengan mata yang berbinar-binar dan senyuman manis. Hey, tentu saja aku senang, siapa sih yang ngga akan senang kalau diizinkan untuk melihat klub basket putra yang terkenal itu?.

Entah kenapa Kagami-kun menatapku sebentar sebelum akhirnya memalingkan wajahnya kesamping dan menjawab dengan ketus

"Tentu saja! Dan jangan menatapku dengan mata yang seperti itu!" ucapnya yang masih memalingkan wajahnya, umm, hey, mataku yang memang salah lihat atau wajahnya memang ada semburat merah diwajahnya? Tapi... Ah biarin aja deh~

"Ok~ jadi _minna_~ mau ikut ke klub basket basket putra ngga besok?" tanyaku kepada kelima temanku yang langsung menganggukkan kepala mereka.

"Ikut!" ucap Misa-chan dan Yuka-chan bersamaan.

"Aku ikut" ucap Haru-chan, "ta-tapi bukan karena aku ingin melihat klub basket putra, tapi karena aku tidak ingin kebosanan dirumah!" lanjutnya sambil menaikkan kacamatanya yang sebenarnya tidak turun sedikitpun_**(tunggu...kayak pernah lihat gerakan kayak gitu deh).**_ Aku hanya terkekeh sebentar lalu lanjut menatap kearah Yuki-cha seolah mengatakan mau-ikut-ngga?. Karena sudah terbiasa dan mengerti arti dari tatapanku, Yuki-chan langsung menjawab.

"Kalau Yuka-nee ikut, aku juga akan ikut." Ucap Yuki-chan kalem sambil menatap Yuka-chan yang terharu dan langsung memeluk Yuki-chan karena mendengar kata-katanya, aih kakak beradik yang bahagia ya~ apalagi Yuki-chan adalah adik yang setia sama kakanya~ hah~ punya saudara itu enak ya~... tapi ...

...kalau ngomongin tentang saudara...aku jadi keingetan dengan'nya... kira-kira 'dia` sedang apa ya? Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengan'nya...

Tanpa sadar aku melamun sambil menyentuh gantungan hp ku yang berbentuk bunga itu, sebentar aja sih, sebelum akhirnya aku disadarkan oleh suara nyaring Misa-chan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu! Ne~ Kuroko-kun!, Kagami-kun! besok sepulang sekolah kami akan datang ke Gym klub basket putra, ok?!" ucap Misa-chan semangat.

Kagami-kun dan Tetsuya-kun hanya bisa menganggukan kepala mereka sebelum akhirnya Kagami-kun berdiri dari duduknya.

"Mau kemana Kagami-kun?" tanya Misa-chan.

"Aku mau pulang, coba lihat sekarang sudah jam berapa." Ucap Kagami-kun, aku pun melihat kearah jam yang ada dilayar handphone ku yang ternyata menunjukkan jam setengah sembilan, oh...tunggu... HAH?! SETENGAH SEMBILAN?! Udah malam banget ini mah!

"Eh?! Sudah jam segini?!" ucap Yuka-chan tidak percaya.

"Hm, sudah malam rupanya, ne~ minna, kayaknya kita harus segera pulang deh." Ucap Misa-chan, kami semua menganggukan kepala bersamaan dan membereskan barang-barang kami, lalu berjalan keluar Maji semua berjalan bersama sampai akhirnya Kagami-kun harus berpisah dengan kami di perempatan karena arah rumah Kagami-kun berbeda dengan kami.

Ini urutan berpisahnya kami satu persatu(?)

Kagami-kun Yuka-chan dan Yuki-chan Haru-chan dan Misa-chan lalu aku dan Tetsuya-kun.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, kamipun berpisah satu persatu sampai akhirnya hanya aku dan Tetsuya-kun yang biasa, kami berjalan sambil mengobrol walau aku lebih banyak mengobrol daripada Tetsuya-kun, dan juga seperti biasa Tetsuya-kun mengantarku sampai ke depan gerbang rumahku.

"Ne~ Tetsuya-kun, terima kasih ya, sudah mau mengantarku."ucapku sambil tersenyum.

Hening sebentar sebelum akhirnya Tetsuya-kun menjawab "sama-sama,[name]-san, aku pulang dulu ya, _Mata_ _Ashita_" ucapnya dengan wajah datarnya dan berjalan kearah rumahnya yang berjarak 1 rumah dari rumahku.

Setelah Tetsuya-kun sudah tidak terlihat lagi, akupun masuk kedalam rumah.

**SKIP TIME~~**

**NORMAL POV**

_**SMP TEIKO**_

"_Ohayou gozaimashita_~" ucapmu saat memasuki kelas, tentu saja ada orang yang menjawab salammu.

"_Ohayou_, [name]-chan~"ucap beberapa temanmu, yang sudah pasti mengenalmu karena baru beberapa hari saja kamu sudah cukup terkenal di kelas , alasannya? Kalau kata orang sih, kamu itu cantik, baik, ceria, pintar, dan atletik, padahal menurutmu kamu itu biasa-biasa aja.

Kamu berjalan kearah tempat dudukmu dengan mata yang sedikit memerah dan juga kantung mata dibawah matamu,dan kalau ada yang bertanya kenapa wajahmu seperti itu, alasannya adalah karena tadi malam kamu bersusah payah mengerjakan tugas yang waktu itu diberikan oleh Hiro-sensei waktu itu, wah, keren ya, bagimu yang merupakan murid berprestasi saja tugas ini sudah sulit banget, gimana kalau orang lain ya? Setelah itu kamu pun terus berusaha mengerjakan tugas itu dengan buku seadanya sampai tiba-tiba...

**GREKK**...

Tiba-tiba pintu kelas terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok cowok yang ehemtampanehem, dengan rambut merahnya.

Ya, siapa lagi orang yang berambut merah dikelasmu kalau bukan Akashi Seijuuro? Sang ketua kelas yang baru dipilih kemarin, karena aura wibawanya yang tinggi(ok,alasan yang aneh)

Tapi... kalau diperhatikan, ternyata dibalik tubuh pend—kurang tinggi nya Akashi, terdapat seorang cowok berambut hijau dengan mata emerald yang sedang membawa patung beruang kayu yang sedang memakan ikan..._are_? ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Midorima Shintrou

Setelah melihat siapa yang masuk kedalam kelas, kamupun kembali berkutik dengan tugasmu, untung saja kamu datang cukup pagi kali ini sehingga kamu masih bisa memiliki waktu kira-kira 30 menit.

Kamu terus berfikir tentang soal yang sedang kamu kerjakan, bahkan bisa dibilang saking seriusnya, kau sampai tidak sadar kalau ada orang yang berjalan mendekatimu dan tiba-tiba saja...

"[last name]-san" ucap seseorang, karena kaget, kamu segera duduk dengan tegap dan menghadap kearah orang tersebut yang ternyata adalah... Midorima?

**READER POV**

"_Nani_? Midorima-kun?" tanyaku pada Midorima-kun yang berhasil mengagetkanku.

"Kau, sedang mengerjakan tugas yang waktu itu ya, _nanodayo_?" tanya Midorima-kun.

"Yap, memangnya kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Bagaimana kalau aku meminjamkanmu buku yang waktu itu kupinjam dari perpustakaan? Di buku itu semua jawaban yang kau butuhkan ada _nanodayo_" ucap Midorima-kun. eh ? Ngga salah tuh? Midorima-kun orangnya peduli(?) banget ya~

"Eh? Bolehkah? Baiklah kalau begitu, arigatou~" ucapku sambil tersenyum. Entah kenapa Midorima-kun sedikit tersentak sebelum akhirnya menjawab sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"A-aku meminjamkannya padamu bukan karena aku peduli padamu _nanodayo_! Te-tetapi karena aku kasihan(?) saja padamu!" ucap Midorima-kun sambi menaikkan kacamatanya menggunakan tangan kirinya yang dibalut perban.

Hm? Sifat tsunderenya kambuh ya~

"Ya-ya terserah apa katamu lah Midorima-kun~" balasku, Midorima-kun segera kembali ke tempat duduknya untuk mengambil buku itu dari tasnya lalu segera membawanya padaku.

"Ini _nanodayo_" ucap Midorima-kun. akupun mengambil buku itu dari tangannya.

"Ah, _Arigatou_~ aku akan mengembalikannya besok" ucapku, setelah itu Midorima-kun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan segera kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Sementara itu, aku pun mulai mencari jawaban dari soal yang susahnya amit-amit ini, dan ...Hey! Midorima-kun benar! Semua jawaban dari soal yang aku butuhkan ada di buku ini, keren banget bukunya! Nanti aku cari buku ini di toko buku ah~ _***bahasanya -_-'***_

Setelah berkutat membolak-balik lembaran buku dan juga membaca banyak sekali bab didalam buku itu, akhirnya aku hampir selesai, kira-kira tinggal 3 soal lagi, tapi, tepat sebelum aku mau mencari jawabannya, tiba-tiba saja bel masuk berbunyi, akupun menghela nafas dan menghembuskannya sebentar sebelum memasukkan buku tugasku dan mengeluarkan buku untuk pelajaran pertama.

**SKIP TIME~**

Sepulang sekolah...

"Hoaammm~"ok, entah ini sudah keberapa kalinya aku menguap. Untung saja cuaca di siang hari kali ini tidak terlalu panas jadi aku dan Haru-chan yang sedang beteduh dibawah pohon tidak kepanasan.

Alasan kami berdua duduk disini? Apalagi kalau bukan menunggu Misa-chan,Yuki-chan, dan Yuka-chan. Seperti kemarin.

Katanya mereka itu lagi ada tugas piket, dan sebentar lagi mereka akan datang kesini. Kalau Tetsuya-kun dan Kagami-kun sih mereka sudah memulai latihan mereka karena dipanggil oleh kapten mereka. Dan mereka berdua bilang kalau mau masuk, nanti langsung masuk aja.

Dan beginilah jadinya, aku sekarang duduk bersandar ke batang pohon sementara Haru-chan masih setia membaca bukunya itu, dan jangan lupakan kacamata miliknya ya.

Ugh, jujur aja, aku bosen setengah mati! Memangnya piket kelas itu memakan waktu satu setengah jam ya? Ulangi lagi... SATU SETENGAH JAM!

Haah~ ok selain menguap, entah aku juga sudah berapa kali menghela nafas dalam satu setengah jam kali ini. Baru aku mau menguap lagi(?) tiba-tiba ada suara gadis yang memanggil namaku dan nama Haru-chan.

"[name]-chan! Haru-chan! _Gomen ne_~" ucap Misa-chan saat sudah ada di depan kami. Aku hanya menganggukan kepalaku dan segera berdiri lalu meregangkan badanku yang agak pegal.

"Hoam~, iya ngga apa-apa, yuk masuk, nanti keburu selesai loh" ucapku.

_***A/N :perhatian! Karena fanfic ini buatan Saki jadi Saki memutuskan kalau sekarang Kuroko dan Kagami sudah masuk string 1 atau grup 1 (sama aja sih) nah, terus Kise udah masuk dari awal, dan Akashi adalah Ketua 2 di klub basket, kalau ada yang mau protes silahkan saja~***_

Kami berjalan kearah Gym basket, tapi ada yang agak aneh, seharusnya saat klub basket bermain, apalagi kalau para pemainnya adalah peman terkenal yang berbakat pasti Gym ramai dengan para fans kan? Tapi ini kok sepi?.

Setelah berjuang setengah mati(?) untuk masuk kedalam Gym, terlihatlah beberapa orang berambut warna-warni yang sedang melakukan pertandingan 3 on 3

Saat aku membuka pintunya yang pertama kali kudengar adalah suara sepatu yang berdecit dan juga suara pantulan bola basket. Setelah mengucapkan 'permisi' dengan suara kecil _***sama aja boong***_ aku pun jalan duluan di depan ke empat temanku, dan saat aku bisa melihat siapa saja yang ada di lapangan in-door tersebut, aku cukup tertegun karena Gym ini hanya diisi oleh... 8 orang?

Ya ampun, Gym ini hanya berisi 8 orang? Apa memang segini jumlahnya atau yang lainnya lagi diliburkan? Kami berjalan kearah bench yang ada didekat kami dan duduk disitu sambil melihat kearah para pemain yang sedang melakukan 3 on 3. Antara Tetsuya-kun, Kagami-kun, dan cowok berambut blonde yang sepertinya pernah kulihat melawan Midorima-kun dan aku cukup kaget saat tahu kalau dia ikut klub basket, cowok berambut navy blue dan berkulit agak hitam, dan... are? Muk-kun? aku baru tahu dia ikut klub basket... kalau tingginya sebelum main basket aja udah segitu, nanti setelah main basket tingginya jadi berapa ya? Jangan dibayangin ah, nanti leherku sakit(?).

Jujur saja, aku cukup tertegun pada permainan mereka, lalu saat aku melihat Tetsuya-kun bermain, aku cukup kagum, apalagi saat Tetsuya-kun meng-pass bola itu, masalahnya itu keren banget! Selain itu ,Tetsuya-kun menghilang dan akhirnya malah melakukan steal setelah muncul tiba-tiba. Dasar, memanfaatkan keberadaannya yang lemah itu ya? Selain itu juga ada Kagami-kun yang entah kenapa daritadi PASTI selalu saja 1 on 1 dengan cowok berkulit hitam itu setiap kali kebagian bola, hm... pemain reguler klub basket putra hebat-hebat ya~

Hehehe, bagaimana kalau aku memperhatikan skill yang mereka punya dan mendata mereka? Lumayan lah, bisa dijadikan inspirasi untuk gerakan baru.

Aku melihat saat cowok dim_**(manggil gitu cocok ya**_?) sedang menghalang cowok blonde yang sedang membawa bola.

"Oy Kise, jangan harap kau bisa melewatiku!" ucap si cowok dim ke cowok blonde yang ternyata bernama Kise itu.

"Mou~ tentu saja aku bisa melwatimu Aomine-cchi! Tapi bukan sendirian tentunya ssu!" jawab cowok bernama Kise itu kepada cowok Dim yang bernama Aomine...cchi? yang langsung melihat kearah Tetsuya-kun.

"Kuroko-cchi! Ambil bolanya ssu!" teriak cowok blonde itu yang segera mengoper bolanya ke Tetsuya-kun. oh, aku tau pasti embel-embel cchi itu ciri khas si Kise ya?

"Kuroko! Pass bolanya padaku!" sahut Kagami-kun yang lansung dihadiahkan bola dari Tetsuya-kun menggunakan pass miliknya. Setelah itu... ya, Kagami-kun berlari kearah rin basket lawan yang berisikan Midorima-kun, Muk-kun, dan juga Aomine, dan saat berada didepan Muk-kun ,Kagami-kun melakukan manuver yang cukup cepat dan langsung melakukan dunk. He~ hebat juga ya~

Setelah itu dilanjutkan dengan Midorima-kun yang membawa bola sampai ke garis three-points dan yang HEBATNYA! Midorima-kun melakukan shoot dengan mulus kearah ring, bahkan Midorima-kun sempat berbalik dulu dan menaikkan kacamatanya seakan-akan tahu dan yakin kalau tembakannya pasti masuk. Hihihi~ aku melihat kearah Haru-chan yang memiliki kesamaan dengan Midorima-kun, yaitu, sifat tsundere dan sekarang? Mereka berdua sama-sama bisa menembak sesuatu dengan tepat, benar-benar hebat.

Lalu saat aku melihat Muk-kun melakukan dunk yang hebat dan hampir sama sepertiku tapi dunk milik Muk-kun menggunakan putaran badan yang sempurna, tidak sepertiku yang hanya berputar sedikit. Lalu si cowok bernama Aomine itu melakukan shoot dengan gaya yang cukup aneh sebenarnya, tapi tentu saja aku tahu gerakan apa itu, hampir semua gerakannya adalah gerakan yang digunakan dalam streetball, pasti selama ini Aomine itu barmain streetball dulu baru main secara resmi setelah masuk klub basket, tapi gerakannya tetap aja kayak permainan streetball yang bermain dengan gerakan bebas namun tidak melanggar peraturan. Dan jangan tanya kenapa aku bisa tau, karena mau bagaimanapun juga aku pun sering seperti itu. Yap, seperti itu...

Tiba-tiba saja ada seorang gadis yang menghampiri kami.

"Are? Kalian ini siapa? Dan sedang apa disini ya?" tanya gadis itu dengan suara lembutnya. Aku sedikit tersentak dan aku yakin keempat temanku juga pasti sama kagetnya denganku.

"Eh, um, ka-kami ini anggota klub basket putri dan juga teman Tetsuya-kun dan Kagami-kun, kami datang kesini karena ingin meliat mereka berlatih." Ucapku mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya.

Gadis bersurai smoke pink dengan badan yang bisa dibilang lumayan, itu tersenyum senang sebelum akhirnya berbicara. "He? Klub basket putri ya? Jadi kalian datang kesini untuk melihat klub basket putra berlatih? Kalau begitu perkenalkan, _watashi wa_ Momoi Satsuki _desu_~ kalian bisa memanggilku Momoi, dan aku adalah Manager disini. Kalau nama kalian siapa aja ya?" Ucap sekaligus tanya Momoi-chan.

Aku yang berada paling dekat dengan Momoi-chan langsung berbicara lebih dahulu.

"Ah, _watashi wa_ [full name] _desu_, senang berkenalan dengan mu Momoi-chan, dan yang disebelahku ini Yushira Misaki, Shouma Haruka, Yukina Yuka, dan Yukina Yuki, Momoi-chan bisa memanggil kami apa saja. Dan maaf kalau keberadaan kami mengganggu disini" Ucapku sambil tersenyum manis lalu sedikit membungkukkan badanku.

"Eh?! Tenang saja! Kalian tidak mengganggu kok~ malah aku senang karena ada yang bisa menemaniku disini~" balas Momoi-chan yang setelah itu duduk di sampingku.

"Ne~ bagaimana kalau aku menjelaskan tentang orang-orang yang ada disini?" tanya Momoi-chan. Kami berlima mengangguk yang dibalas dengan senyuman Momoi-chan dan Momoi-chan pun segera menceritakan profil orang-orang yang ada.

"Hee~ orang-orang yang sedang kalian lihat ini adalah para pemain reguler, dimulai dari yang paling tinggi, namanya Murasakibara Atsushi, aku memanggilnya Muk-kun, hobinya makan, dia berposisi sebagai center disini." Ucap Momoi-chan sambil menunjuk kearah Muk-kun. are? Cara memanggil Momoi-chan kepada Muk-kun sama sepertiku.

"Lalu yang berambut hijau, dan berkacamata itu adalah Midorima Shintarou, posisinya adalah Shooting Guard, oh iya aku memanggilnya Midorin dan dia sangat suka sekali dengan yang namanya Oha-Asa dan juga _**Lucky Item**_" lanjut Momoi-chan.

"Lalu yang berkulit hitam dengan rambut biru tua itu namanya Aomine Daiki, aku memanggilnya Dai-chan karena dia adalah temanku sejak kecil, posisinya adalah sebagai Power Forward, dan Dai-chan memiliki formless shoot yang cukup hebat sih." Ucap Momi-chan sambil menatap cowok yang bernam Aomine itu. Lalu tatapan Momoi-chan beralih ke Kagami-kun.

"Nah, cowok berambut merah dengan gradasi hitam yang itu namanya Kagami Taiga, dia pernah tinggal di Amerika, posisinya adalah sebagai Power Forward, sama seperti Dai-chan, bahkan mereka berdua sering berebut tentang siapa yang menjadi 'cahaya'nya Tetsu-kun." ucap Momoi-chan sambil melihat kearah Aomine-kun_**(aku memutuskan untuk memanggilnya seperti itu)**_ dan juga Kagami-kun yang sedang ber 1 on 1 ria. Hey, aku baru tahu kalau Kagami-kun itu berasal dari Amerika.

"Lalu cowok cantik yang berambut blonde itu namanya Kise Ryouta, dia itu model loh!, posisinya adalah sebagai small forward, apalagi dengan kemampuannya yaitu dia dapat meng-copy gerakan orang lain. Dan aku memanggilnya Ki-chan!" ucap Momoi-chan sambil tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya saat yang katanya model itu melambaikan tangannya pada Momoi-chan.

"Setelah itu, yang berambut Baby blue dengan wajah yang _kawai_(?)~ itu namanya Kuroko Tetsuya, aku yakin kalian pasti mengenalnya, posisinya sih belum ada yang tahu, tapi kemungkinan besar posisi Tetsu-kun adalah passing, mengingat kemampuan passing Tetsu-kun benar-benar hebat dan Tetsu-kun yang bisa menghilang secara tiba-tiba, keren kan~~" ucap Momoi-chan dengan tampang ... fangirling huh? Bisa kutebak, Momoi-chan pasti menyukai Tetsuya-kun. itu mudah sekali ditebak, lalu setelah berfangirling ria, Momoi-chan langsung menunjuk kearah seorang cowok berambut merah terang yang sedang berdiri di pinggir lapangan, memperhatikan jalannya pertandingan... he? Tunggu dulu, kok kayaknya pernah lihat ya? Rambut merah,tubuh yang tidak terlalu tinggi... ah?! Jangan-jangan...

"nah, yang itu kapten kedua di klub basket putra, namanya adalah Akashi Seijuuro, meski tampang(?) nya seperti itu, Akashi-kun itu pintar dan benar-benar hebat dalam bermain basket, posisinya adalah sebagai Point Guard" ucap Momoi-chan sambil menunjuk kearah cowok yang katanya sih Akashi-kun, eh, tunggu dulu, Akahi itu apa? Kapten kedua?

"Um, Momoi-chan, aku baru tahu kalau Akashi-kun itu kapten di klub basket putra, lagipula bukankah Akashi-kun itu masih anak kelas 1? Memangnya sudah boleh menjadi ketua?" tanyaku kepada Momoi-chan.

"Ya, sebenarnya sih ngga boleh, tapi karena bakat Akashi-kun yang memang benar-benar hebat dan juga auranya yang benar-benar seperti seorang pemimpin, bahkan bisa dibilang Akashi-kun itu sempurna, maka Akashi-kun diberi pengecualian." Ucap Momoi-chan menjawab pertanyaanku.

Hm, jujur aku cukup kaget juga sih, dan saat aku melihat kearah Misa-chan, Yuki-chan,Yuka-chan, Dan Haru-chan, mereka sama sepertiku tadi, cukup tertegun karena mendengar kehebatan dari seorang Akashi Seijuuro.

"hm, Momoi-chan tau mereka cukup banyak ya." Ucap Yuka-chan yang dibalas dengan senyuman manis dari Momoi-chan. Lalu aku teringat sesuatu.

"etto, Momoi-chan, kenapa yang latihan disini Cuma 8 orang aja? Yang lainnya?" tanya Misa-chan.

"hm, sebenarnya ada banyak kok~ tapi mereka diliburkan dengan alasan kalau mereka harus beristirahat, padahal sih alasan yang sebenarnya bukan itu, tapi biar mereka ber-7 bisa latihan dengan serius." Ucap Momoi-chan yang membuat aku dan yang lainnya menganggukan kepala kamj pertanda bahwa kami mengerti.

Tidak lama kemudian pertandingan selesai dengan dimenangkan oleh kelompoknya Midorima-kun, Muk-kun, dan Aomine-kun. Mereka bertujuh_**(ditambah Akashi-kun)**_ datang menghampiri kami.

_**NORMAL POV**_

"oy, Satsuki, siapa mereka?" tanya Aomine kepada Momoi sambil mengelap keringatnya menggunakan handuk.

"hm? Mereka itu temannya Kagami-kun dan juga temannya Tetsu-kun~" ucap Momoi yang langsung memperkenalkan kalian.

"he? Jadi kalian ini anggota klub basket cewek ssu? Perkenalkan namaku Kise Ryouta, model terkenal, dan cowok yang paling tampan disini, salam kenal ssu~" tanya Kise sekaligus memperkenalkan dirinya yang diakhiri dengan gaya jari telunjuk dan ibu jari yang membentuk pistol dan diarahkan kebawah dagunya dan jangan lupa dengan kedipan mata. Aneh... itu kesanmu pertama kali dengannya.

"hihihi~ Ki-chan! Kau telat, aku sudah memperkenalkan kalian semua pada mereka tau!" ucap Momoi sambil tertawa.

"Nani?! Momoi-cchi hidoi ssu! Seharusnya biarkan aku memperkenalkan diriku sendiri ssu~" ucap Kise sambil memajukan bibirnya. Lalu tatapan mata Kise beralih kearah Yuka, Yuki, dan Misaki yang dari tadi hanya diam dan memperhatikan.

"Hee? Bukannya kalian itu satu kelas denganku ya ssu?" tanya Kise sambil menatap ketiga gadis itu bergantian, sementara ketiga gadis yang ditatap hanya menganggukkan kepala mereka secara serentak.

"Hm, ya begitulah, Kise-kun" ucap Misaki pada Kise sementara orang yang diberikan jawaban Cuma mangut-mangut karena mengerti. Tiba-tiba kamu merasa kalau kamu sedang diperhatikan daritadi akhirnya melihat kesekelilingmu dan kamupun tau siapa yang terus melihat kearahmu yang ternyata adalah Midorima. Lalu kamu teringat sesuatu.

"Ah, Midorima-kun, aku baru tahu kalau ternyata kamu ikut klub basket, dan tentang buku yang kamu pinjamkan, aku sudah selesai memakainya sih, tapi ada di loker ku, jadi mungkin besok pagi bisa aku kembalikan, ngga apa-apa kan?" tanyamu pada Midorima.

"Ya, itu terserah padamu nanodayo." Ucap Midorima sambil menaikkan kacamatanya. Sementara kamu hanya tersenyum.

"Oh iya, kalian mau apa kesini?" tanya Aomine kepada kamu, dan keempat temanmu, yang langsung memberikan perhatian kalian pada si cowok dim itu.

"Hm, karena hari ini klub kami diliburkan, maka kami datang ke klub basket putra untuk melihat-lihat, dan kami tidak akan membuat masalah kok, jadi boleh kan?" tanyamu sambil menatap para anggota klub basket putra sebelum akhirnya sang ketua 2 membuka suara.

"Baiklah, kalian aku izinkan berada disini." Ucap Akashi yang sedang menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada nya.

"Ha'i, _arigatou gozaimashita!"_ ucapmu, Misaki, Yuka, Yuki, dan Haruka. Dan setelah itu, selama seharian penuh kalian berada di dalam Gym, entah kenapa, hanya dalam waktu satu hari, kalian semua bisa dekat dengan sangat cepat, bahkan kamu sampai bisa hafal dengan sikap mereka, Kuroko yang bisa muncul tiba-tiba, Kise yang berisik dan mempunyai pelukan mematikan(terlihat dari keadaan Kuroko setelah dia memeluknya), Aomine yang memiliki sifat pemalas dan juga mesum, Midorima yang tsundere dan juga _**lucky item**_ kesayangannya, Murasakibara yang tidak bisa pisah lama-lama dengan snack miliknya, Kagami yang memiliki sifat yang mirip dengan Aomine tapi tidak mesum seperti Aomine, lalu Akashi , kapten tegas tapi memiliki wibawa(?) yang tinggi, sementara itu, kamu dan teman-temanmu bahkan sempat membantu Momoi sehingga meringankan beban pekerjaannya sebagai Manager. Setelah latihan selesai, kalian semua, bahkan termasuk Akashi berjalan kearah Maji Burger untuk makan bersama, dan percayalah, entah kenapa kamu memiliki sebuah firasat yang cukup kuat bahwa kalian semua akan menjadi teman yang sangat dekat, atau mungkin lebih daripada itu...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, tepatnya sepulang sekolah, semua anggota klub basket putri sedang berada di dalam Gym, alasannya? Tentu saja karena hari ini adalah pemberitahuan hasil dari tes yang sudah diberikan. Sekarang, kamu Yuka, Yuki, Misaki, dan juga Haruka sedang berbaris dengan tidak sabar menanti hasil dari tes dan tidak lama kemudian, datanglah orang-orang yang akan memberitahukan hasil dari tes itu, kedua kapten klub basket putri dan juga sang manager.

"_Konnichiwa_ Minna~" teriak Karin sambil melambai-lambai kan tangannya. Yang dibalas dengan sahutan '_konnichiwa'_ dari para anggota. Tentu saja Karin yang mendengar itu langsung tersenyum lebar dan mempersilahkan sang kapten utama untuk memberikan sambutan(?).

"Baiklah, hari ini kita akan memberitahukan pembagian grup mana kalian akan masuk, dan apapun hasilnya, jangan menolak apabila hasil yang kalian terima tidak cukup bagus, karena mau bagaimanapun juga, orang yang memutuskan hasil ini adalah sang pelatih yang memang cukup berbakat dalam menilai seseorang" ucap Yahiko to the point, sementara itu para anggota hanya menganggukan kepala mereka tanda bahwa mereka setuju.

"Oh iya, mohon maaf, tapi ternyata ada orang yang tidak lulus atau bisa dibilag hanya bisa masuk kedalam grup tiga, yaitu.." ucap Seira sambil menyebutkan nama-nama yang tentu saja pemilik dari nama itu hanya bisa mendesah kecewa. Dan setelah sekitar 25 nama dipanggil, Karin langsung menyudahi panggilan untuk grup tiga.

"Nah, kalau yang tadi itu adalah grup tiga, sekarang kami akan menyebutkan siapa yang akan masuk kedalam grup satu." Ucap Karin sambil tersenyum yang membuat para anggota heran. Tiba-tiba ada yang mengungkapkan rasa penasarannya.

"Eh, anoo, kantoku, tapi grup dua nya belum disebutkan, kenapa grup satu duluan?" tanya gadis itu yang malah membuat senyuman Karin semakin lebar dan membuat beberapa anggota bergidik ngeri sementara para senpai hanya _**sweatdroped**_.

"Hihihi~ tentu saja karena kami sudah tidak sabar untuk memberi tahukan bahwa siapa yang menyangka kalau ternyata ada beberapa murid kelas 1 yang berhasil masuk kedalam grup 1" ucap Karin sambil terkekeh, dan tentu saja ucapannya itu malah membuat semua anggota yang ada kaget dengan pikiran yang sama _**'ada anak kelas 1 yang bisa masuk grup 1? Pasti bercanda.'**_ Pikir para anggota, dan seolah-olah mengerti apa yang dipikirkan oleh para anggota Yahiko malah angkat bicara.

"Kami tidak bercanda kok, memang benar ada anak kelas satu yang bisa masuk kedalam grup satu, tentu saja karena bakat mereka yang benar-benar hebat." Ucap Yahiko sambil tersenyum. Dan berkat ucapannya itu, para anggota malah menjadi heboh membicarakan tentang siapa-murid-yang-berbakat-itu. Berbeda denganmu dan keempat sahabatmu yang hanya bisa berharap dan juga yakin kalau kalian bisa masuk. Setelah itu, Haruka memisahkan diri dari barisan.

"Jangan berisik! Kami akan membacaka nama-nama yang akan masuk kedalam grup satu, bagi yang namanya dipanggil, harap memisahkan diri!" ucap Seira sambil memegang kertas yang diberikan oleh Karin.

"Baiklah, yang pertama..." Seira menghentikan ucapannya sejenak untuk lebih mendramatisir(?) keadaan. " Baiklah yang pertama, Shouma Haruka dari tim 7" ucap Seira yang membuat para angota menengok kearah kelompokmu, dan mulai memberikan selamat,sementara kamu hanya tersenyum kepada Haruka seakan-akan mengucapkan '_Omedetou_ Haru-chan!' yang dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Haruka.

" Dibilangin, jangan berisik, selanjutnya, hm, ah, Kumika Yuka, dan Kumika Yuki dari kelompok 7, kalian masuk kedalam grup satu, silahkan bergabung dengan Shouma-san" ucap Seira yang langsung membuat Yuka memekik tertahan, dan Yuki langsung tersenyum, dan tentu saja kamu, dan Misaki langsung mengucapkan selamat dan setelah itu mereka berdua ikut memisahkan diri dan bergabung dengan Haruka yang sedang menatap mereka berdua.

"Langsung saja, selanjutnya, Yushira Misaki, dari kelompok 7, selamat kamu masuk kedalam grup satu." Ucap Misaki yang langsung direspon dengan Misaki yang langsung tersenyum senang dan memelukmu yang mengucapkan selamat padanya.

"hee? Sebagian besar anak kelas 1 yang masuk kedalam grup 1 itu berasal dari kelompok 7 ya?" ucap seorang anggota yang langsung disahut "benar juga sih, apa jangan-jangan semua anggota kelompok 7 bakal masuk grup 1 ya?" balas seseorang, "ya mengingat kalau permainan mereka keren banget sih, memang seharusnya mereka itu masuk kedalam grup 1" ucap suara yang lain, dan tentu saja hal itu membuatmu tersenyum dan melambaikan tanganmu kepada Misaki yang sudah berjalan kearah Haruka, Yuka, dan Yuki sambil mengucapkan "_Ganbatte ne_, [name]-chan!" dan bergabung dengan mereka bertiga.

"Baiklah, dan selanjutnya, ini nama yang terakhir yang akan masuk kedalam grup satu, dan berarti bagi setiap nama yang tidak dipanggil, maka itu berarti kalian diterima sebagai grup 2, nah, langsung saja, jadi nama-nama anggota yan akan masuk kedalam grup 1 adalah Shouma Haruka, Kumika Yuka, Kumika Yuki, Yushira Misaki dan yang terakhir adalah..." Seira sengaja menghentikan ucapannya, yang membuat para anggota menjadi deg-deg an apalagi kamu yang dari tadi sudah menutup matamu dan berdoa kepada Kami-sama agar namamu lah yang dipanggil, tentu saja keempat sahabatmu juga ikut mendoakanmu karena bagi mereka, meskipun mereka mendapatkan posisi yang terbaik, tanpamu yang merupakan pemimpin mereka, semua usaha mereka akan sia-sia.

.

.

.

.

Tetapi, sepertinya Dewi Fortuna tidak memihak padamu dan keempat temanmu karena...

.

.

.

.

"Selamat untuk Yukimura Ayame dari kelompok 9, kamu masuk kedalam grup 1" lanjut Seira setelah sebelumya sempat menghentikan ucapannya...

.

.

Eh?.

.

.

Yukimura... Ayame ?

.

.

Tiba-tiba, terdengar pekikan dari beberapa anggota dari kelompok 9 yang mengucapkan selamat kepada salah satu anggota mereka yang bernama Yukimura Ayame itu, sementara kamu?

Kamu hanya bisa berdiam diri dengan mata yang terbelalak dan tubuhmu yang seolah-olah membeku, sama seperti keempat sahabatmu yang juga ikut membeku sepertimu.

.

.

Hanya satu yang dapat kamu pikirkan saat itu...

.

.

.

'Aku telah...

.

.

.

gagal?'

.

.

.

.

.

TBC~

Kyyaaaaa~ akhirnya bisa update juga~

Hihihi~ hayo! Gimaa itu, siapa yang menyangka kalau si 'name' gagal? Mou~~ kasihan juga sih~ padahal teman-temannya lulus tapi dia ngga sendiri, hihihi.

Nah, buat chapter 4 kemarin Saki benar-benar minta maaf ya, selain kepanjangan entah kenapa si [name] itu terkesan sadis dan gimana gitu... sungguh maafkan Saki yang memang rada bolot ini...hiks...*ngaku*

Dan maaf kalau chapter kali ini terkesan flat atau bisa dibilang ngga seru, maaf ya~ TTwTT

Oh iya, kira-kira nama siapa tuh yang ada di gantungan hp punya si [name] ? yah, memang gampang ditebak sih, siapa orangnya, tapi... hubungan mereka berdua apa ya? Ada yang bisa nebak?

Dan maaf kalau chapter ini masih banyak Typo nya padahal Saki udah meriksa...hiks...

Dan juga Saki mohon maaf jika chapter kali ini banyak titik-titiknya, sengaja sih, biar lebih mendramatisir.

Ok ini hasil polling suaranya~

Akashi Seijuuro = 16 suara _***makin banyak yah? **_

Murasakibara Atsushi = tetap 10 suara

Kuroko Tetsuya = 3 suara

Kagami Taiga = 3 suara

Midorima Shintarou = 5 suara *ngga salah ngitung kok~*

Kise Ryouta = - no, ngga ada yang vote

Aomine daiki = nasib... sama kayak Kise

Yosha! Maaf kalau ada yang salah penghitungannya~

Dan maaf kalau ada penulisan yang salah, sebenarnya Saki juga ngga tau alias baru tau kalau nama lain dari grup/ penempatan pemain dalam klub basket Teiko ternyata bisa dibilang 'string' juga hehehe~ gomenne~

Heee... jujur aja Saki sempet bingung dengan cara para 1000GF ketemuan sama GoM, dan akhirnya Saki milih cara ini aja deh, walau Saki yakin yang ada malah cerita ini semakin gaje.

Dan mungkin setelah chapter ini, GoM akan semakin banyak berperan dalam fanfic abal ini.

Balas review~

**Pingkan**

Hehehe~ gomen ne Saki juga sadar kok kalau chapter kali ini pendek banget TTATT

Hm? Hidoi?yandere? ya~ bisa dibilang kayak gitu sih... atau mungkin enggak?*ditendang

Hm~ 1000 gf vs kisedai? Ya~ gimana ya? Maunya gimana? Dan kalau memang ada Saki juga bakal dukung 1000gf kok~

Oh iya ngomong-ngomong... pppfftt! Apa-apaan itu?! KATE MERAH?! HAHAHAHAHAHA... sumpah Saki ngakak berat tau! Soalnya Saki kan punya ayam Kate dirumah, eh Saki malah ngebayangin kalau akashi jadi ayamnya Saki pppffttt HAHAHAHAAHA aduduh Saki sakit perut.

Ya, akan Saki pikirkan lagi deh kira-kira 1000gf bakal lawan kisedai atau engga.

Ok deh, terima kasih sudah mereview~

**Akaisora hikari**

Ini udah lanjut~, hm~ akashi nambah satu suara lagi yak?

Aih, bukan jatuh cinta lagi tapi jatuh cintrong ya? Tapi Saki mau nanya, jatuh cintrongnya sama Akashi atau sama mata heterochromenya ya? Wkwkwk

Ne~ terima kasih sudah mereview~

**Hoshi Fumiko**

Pagi~*plak* hm? Wakana Miwa? Temen Hoshi-chan ya?, he~ ngomongnya nge-JLEB? Sama kayak Saki kalau lagi badmood dong~*blink-blink*

Ahahaha~ kadang ada saat dimana Saki mau nge- plagiat kok~*ditendang*

EHH?! MEMANGNYA KENAPA KALAU SAKI UMURNYA 13 TAHUN? MEMANGNYA HOSHI-CHAN UMURNYA BERAPA?!*_**CAPSLOCKNYAMATIINOY**_*

Ehem, ya gitu deh, tsundere megane oha-asa berjalan Cuma dapat 20 suara dibagi 4 dikurang 1 dibagi dua alias 2 suara, sabar ya~.

Mau gimana lagi, Saki juga bingung kenapa banyak banget sih orang yang milih si kurcaci mer—SYUUT...JLEB...GYAAA! APAAN TUH YANG LEWAT ?!*liat sekeliling nemu gunting nancep dikasur*

Hehehe~ ehem, Saki juga maunya sih si 'name' main tanpa ampun juga~ tapi... karena menurut Saki belum saatnya bagi 'name'untuk beraksi soalna kalau si 'name' ngasih tau semua kekuatannya nanti ngga seru dong~

Hehehe~ tulisan TBC itu Cuma keisengan Saki aja kok~*ditabok massal*

He? Senpai-nya ngga minta maaf? Makin songong? Balas songongin aja~*WOY* hm, sebenarnya ada alasan loh kenapa si 'name' dan teman-temannya mau maafin para senpai~ ingat tujuan mereka kan? Nah itu alasannya~

Yang ngerjain? Hm~ entahlah, menurut Hoshi-chan siapa? Tapi kayaknya bukan Makoto deh~

Uh, maaf kalau Saki ngga bisa update terlalu cepet, biasa... otak Saki terlalu padet(?) hehehe...

Nah, terima kasih sudah mereview~

**Wakana Miwa**

Halo~ jadi ini ya, temannya Hoshi-chan~*sok akrab banget sih*

Are? Kalian punya julukan masing-masing ya? Sugoi~

...strategi? memangnya didalam ff gaje ini ada strateginya? Perasaan ngga ada deh -_-...

Eh ada ding~, dan maaf kalau strateginya jelek, maklumin aja, Saki itu bukan pemain basket, dan Saki itu Cuma membuat jalan cerita ff ini menggunakan imajinasi Saki, bisa dibilang, semua gerakan yang ada disini itu Cuma imajinasi dan tidak jelas bisa dilakukan atau enggak.

Terserah aja sih~ Silahkan saja kalau mau diambil~ Saki ngga peduli~*HEY!*

Glek...46—12? SASUGA~(OAO)... main basket itu psti seru yak... Saki jadi pengen main juga, tapi ngga dibolehin.. hiks...TTwTT

Etto...Kana-chan(boleh manggil gitu?) kayaknya itu bener-bener nge-JLEB deh... ngga kasihan tuh para senpai-nya?

Hm? Yang ngisengin? Ya~ siapa yang tau~ wong Saki aja ngga tahu~*DUAKK!*

Ok deh~ Midorima-kun 1 suara lagi~

...

...

...

...

...

HIHIHI~ Kana-chan tsundere nanodayo~*digunting*

Ok ini udah update kok~

Terima kasih sudah mereview~

**Akiyama Seira**

Ngga apa-apa kok~ mau ngereview kapan pun silahkan saja~

Pairingin semua?! Saki ngga tau deh bisa atau enggak karena saki sendiri bukan seorang ahli dalam percintaan...

He? Mirip sama Thor hammer? Beda kok~ kalau si 'name' kan ngga pake efek angin badai/petir yang menyambar~ lagipula dunk-nya ngga sampe bikin ring-nya hancur kan? Cuma geter doang kok~

Setuju... poor Kise &amp;Aomine~*PLAK

Baiklah, terima kasih sudah mereview~

Nah, setelah ini Saki mau nanya sesuatu nih~ kalian suka yang mana?

CHARMING AKASHI sifatnya baik, suka menolong, pokoknya sebelum mendapat emperor eye

SADIST AKASHI ya sifatnya sadis, suka nodong gunting, maen gunting, lempar gunting, and nge-bossy, udah dapat emperor eye

Nah, kalau para reader-tachi suka yang mana nih? Saki bingung mau pake Akashi yang mana TTwTT

Silahkan jawab di review ya~ jangan lupa alasannya~

Apalagi sekarang Akashi Seijuuro sudah kembali! Hihihi~ Okaeri Akashi-sama~

Dan Saki juga mau nanya(lagi) nih...ada yang punya request buat jadi saudara/ keluarganya si [name] ? ada ngga? Ngga? Ya udah #plak.

Baiklah karena menurut Saki ini udah terlalu panjang maka segini saja ya~

Kalau ada yang mau ngeflame, kritik, ataupun request silahkan me review~

Dan maaf kalau Saki mungkin bakal hiatus, bentar aja sih, ngga nyampe 1 bulan, soalnya Saki sibuk ngurusin pindahnya Saki dari Jakarta ke Medan. Jadi silahkan tunggu Saki sampai Saki selesai hiatus ya~

Nah! Kira-kira kalau chapter depan sudah di update, apakah yang akan terjadi? Apakah [name] akan mengurung diri dan marah kepada teman-temannya? Atau mungkin dia akan berhemti main basket, atau jangan-jangan malah bunuh diri?#plak.

Ok deh, ingat loh ya! Chapter ini memiliki jawaban dari chapter sebelumnya~ hihihi~

Saa~ CONTINUED or DISCONTINUED it?

And RnR please? XDD


	6. Chapter 6: musuh? tantangan?

Muehehehehe~ Saki is back! Ada yang kangen ngga? Ngga ada? Ya udah, Saki hiatus lagi yak! #plak!

Bercanda~ hihihi~ ok, karena Saki sudah sampai di Medan dengan selamat, Saki ingin mengucapkan terima kasih karena sudah mendoakan Saki dalam perjalanan~, yah, kalau terjadi apa-apa sama Saki maka Fanfic ini tidak akan dilanjutkan bukan? Ada sih yang ngelanjutin tapi... ya gitu deh, orangnya pemalas!#ditabok

Ah iya, maaf ya karena Saki udah hiatus sampe 2 bulanan (mungkin)~

Tapi masalahnya, sewaktu di Medan itu yang jadi masalah besar bagi Saki adalah... bahasa!... yak! Bahasa, entah kenapa setiap Saki mau punya temen baru, dan temen Saki itu ngomong sama Saki pasti pada make bahasa Medan dan karena Saki ngga ngerti jadi Saki Cuma bisa geleng-geleng sama angguk-angguk kepala aja~ sambil bilang "Ahaha...iya...emm...he?" jadi Saki terkesan kayak anak yang gimanaaaa gitu... *curhat*

Nah minna-cchi, apa kalian suka sama ff Saki yang buat ulang tahun Kagami itu? Enggak? Yasudah~

Ah, dan maaf ya chapter ini lama banget keluarnya, Saki selalu kena WB pas mau ngelanjutin Chiyoko Hana, kalau bukan karena WB paling-paling karena kurikulum 2013 yang bikin Saki jadi sibuk banget. ... TwT...

Ah, dan bagi yang mau menunggu ff ini update Saki ucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya karena mau nunggu dengan sabar sampe lumutan buat ff ini update...

Terus, karena yang ngereview terlalu banyak maka Saki bagi dua reviewnya, satu di awal sebelum cerita dan sisanya di bagian bawah setelah cerita selesai. Jadi yang isi balasan reviewnya pendek taruh diatas dan yang panjang taruh dibawah, ngerti? Enggak? Mati aja sana~ #ditabokreader

Review~

**Guest 1**

Ok! Midorin tambah satu suara lagi~

Hihihi~ mungkin tebakan tentang inisial HM itu Hanamiya Makoto benar, tapi kalau tentang mantan pacar... entahlah, Saki juga ngga tahu, dan itu masih jadi rahasia~

Terima kasih sudah mereview!

**Guest 2**

Terima kasih sudah mereview~ ok! Midorima satu suara lagi~

**Guest 3 **

Ok! Midorin satu suar lagi~ Hayama kah? Ok, akan Saki pikir-pikir lagi~

Terima kasih sudah mereview~

**Etsuka Yumi**

Yoroshiku~, temannya Hoshi-kun, Kae-chan, Kana-chan dan juga Kane-chan ya? (banyak banget yang berawala Ka...) ... Saki panggilnya Etsuka-chan ya?

Hihihi~ entahlah, Saki juga nggak tahu kenapa Kagami bisa nyasar disitu~#plak. Yang jelas biar ngga mainstream jadi Saki masukkin aja dia disitu~ walau harusnya Kagami masih di Amerika sih~.

Hihihi~ Gimana ya? Bisa jadi si [name] jadi pemain ke-6, tapi bisa juga enggak~ soalnya Saki sudah punya rencana sendiri~ khukhukhu~

Yak! Saki kalah lagi, bahkan Saki ngga tahu tinggi badan Saki sekarang itu berapa tapi Saki ngga peduli~ OwO

Ok! Midorima tambah satu suara~ bener sih, semuanya memang milih Midorin loh!

Terima kasih sudah mau mereview~

**29'0'0'8'109**

Eh~ midorima ya? okeh Midorima nambah suarannya~

Terima kasih sudah mereview~ dan ngomong-ngomong nama nya susah ya? #slap

**Rei Kuroshi**

Ti-tiga tahun?! Lama sekali! bahkan Saki baru tahu fanfiction sejak bulan November yang lalu alias newbie! Kau hebat Rei-chan bisa tahan untuk tidak mereview selama itu!

Kagami apa Midorima nih? Bisa dua-duanya kok~ ah, sudah Saki duga... berarti Saki itu pendek ya? tinggi Saki hampir sama kayak Riko... uhm, yap hampir sama, #dihajar...

Eh? Cidera kah? Bisa sembuh tidak? Kalau bisa semoga Rei-chan cepat sembuh yaa~ dan buat orang-orang yang nyelakain Rei-chan dapat balasannya dan cepet tobat yaa~

Uhm, jawabannya ada di chapter ini dan kalau tebakannya benar selamat yaa~

Dan terima kasih sudah mau mereview ff abal ini.

**Yamu**

Sadist Akashi? Okeh akan Saki ambil itu~ dan alasannya Saki terima dengan mudah~

Terima kasih sudah mereview~

Okeh! Segitu aja ya?

DESCLAIMER : Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei

Title: Chiyoko Hana

Author : Misaki Younna

Genre: Friendship, Humor, Romance, School life, Sports

Rated : T (naik tuh)

Warning : awas ceritanya abal, gaje, banyak TYPO(s) bertebaran, humor garing, romance yang telat, alur cerita yang kelambatan dll.

Ok deh! Karena Saki ngga tahu harus bicara apa lagi jadi~

READY~

GO!

...

**READER POV**

Entah kenapa, senyuman tidak bisa hilang dari wajahku sekarang ini, memang sih, badanku terasa agak lelah tetapi rasa lelah itu tidak dapat menyingkirkan rasa senangku saat ini.

Aku masih terus menatap handphone ku yang berisikan banyak sekali e-mail dari keempat sahabatku yang juga sama senangnya denganku hari ini.

Ya, aku sedang senaaang sekali, padahal tadinya aku pikir hari ini adalah hari terburuk bagiku mengingat aku 'nyaris' gagal. Yap! Nyaris! Dan masalahnya ternyata aku ditipu plus dikerjai! Padahal ini bukan April Mop atau apalah itu..

_**FLASH BACK**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Gagal?

.

.

Kenapa aku bisa gagal? Aku kan sudah berjuang sekuat mungkin agar bisa masuk grup satu bersama yang lainnya? Kenapa bisa gagal?

Aku hanya bisa menatap punggung gadis yang bernama Yukimura Ayame itu yang sedang berjalan kearah tempat dimana keempat sahabatku berada dengan tatapan sendu.

Tentu saja, seharusnya aku yang ada di grup satu, seharusnya akulah yang ada diposisi cewek yang bernama 'Yukimura' itu, tetapi kenapa aku malah gagal? Apa aku memiliki kekurangan?

Aku menghiraukan semua suara yang ada disekitarku, semuanya terasa terlalu berat untuk aku terima, bahkan untuk menelan saliva ku sendiri rasanya sangat sulit...

Aku tahu kalau keempat temanku pasti juga merasakan hal yang sama sepertiku, dan saat aku menatap mereka berempat dengan tatapan sendu dari kedua mataku, mereka juga memalas tatapanku dengan tatapan yang khawatir...

Aku berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk mengucapkan sesuatu kepada mereka agar mereka tidak khawatir..

"Aku tidak apa-apa, selamat ya" ucapku sambil memasang senyum yang aku paksakan...entah kenapa, keempat sahabatku itu langsung mendatangiku sambil mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat untuk menyemangatiku.

"[name]-chan, daijobu?" tanya Misa-chan yang hanya aku balas dengan anggukan kepala.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Yuki-chan padaku, belum sempat kujawab Haru-chan memotong perkataanku.

"Aku yakin ada kesalahan tentang ini, bu-buka berarti aku peduli padamu, hanya saja, aku merasa ada yang tidak beres disini bahkan Yuki-chan juga setuju denganku." Ucap Haru-chan sambil memalingkan wajahnya, sementara Yuki-chan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.  
"Tenang saja, aku baik-baik saja kok, dan Haru-chan, entahlah, aku tidak tahu ini memang kesalahan atau bagaimana, yang jelas aku harus menerima apa adanya bukan?" Ucapku sambil memaksakan senyuman.

Sementar itu, Yahiko-senpai langsung angkat bicara.

"Oke~ kami mengucapkan selamat bagi para anggota yang bisa masuk kedalam grup 2 maupun grup 1, sedangkan bagi yang belum masuk kedalam salah satu grup tersebut, teruslah berusaha dan jangan menyerah, mengerti?" ucap Yahiko-senpai kepada semua anggota yang ada.

"Ha'i" adalah jawaban yang diberikan oleh para anggota.

Setelah itu, semua anggota diperbolehkan untuk pulang dan kembali besok untuk memulai latihan tergantung grup mana mereka bergabung. Tentu saja aku hanya bisa tersenyum ramah (baca:dipaksakan) saat Yukimura Ayame itu tersenyum padaku, dan entah kenapa aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan senyumannya. Seolah-olah ada makna tersembunyi dibalik senyumannya itu.

Tidak lama kemudian aku dan keempat sahabatku pun meninggalkan Gym dan berjalan pulang, err, tidak langsung pulang dan kami sempat berencana untuk berkumpul ditaman terlebih dahulu.

Tetapi, sebelum kami pergi lebih jauh dari gerbang sekolah,tepatnya ketika kami berjalan disekitar toko-toko yang lumayan ramai, tiba-tiba saja ada yang menarik tanganku kedalam salah satu gang yang berada diantara dua buah toko. Tentu saja keempat sahabatku ikut masuk kedalam gang itu karena mereka berfikir kalau aku akan diculik (padahal itu mustahil banget!), dan disaat sudah berada didalam gang, aku sempat berinisiatif untuk meluncurkan tendangan kearah kepala orang yang menarikku, tapi gerakanku terhenti saat mendengar suara yang cukup familiar ditelingaku.

"Woah! Santai saja [name]-chan~ kami bukan orang jahat yang akan menyakitimu kok!" ucap suara yang lumayan familiar ditelingaku dan akupun segera menurunkan kakiku dan terkeju setengah hidup saat melihat wajah manager ter-unik dan ter-narsis yang pernah kukenal. Ya, aku melihat Karin-senpai sedang tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya didepan dadanya.

"Eh, Karin-senpai? Jadi kau yang menarikku?" tanyaku kepada Karin-senpai yang hanya membalas dengan senyuman lalu menjawab dengan nada ceria.

"Tentu saja aku yang menarikmu [name]-chan~ ah, tapi bukan hanya aku loh yang menarikmu! Mereka juga!" ucap Karin-senpai sambil mengarahkan jari jempolnya kearah belakangnya. Aku pun menggeser kepalaku sampai akhirnya terlihat dua wajah yang beberapa menit yang lalu kulihat, ada kedua pemimpin klub basket putri di belakang Karin-senpai, Yahiko-senpai sedang tersenyum lebar sambil melambaikan tangan kanannya, dan disampingnya ada Mika-senpai **[okeh, Saki jadi bingung sendiri ama panggilan reader ke trio senpai ini -_-"]** yang sedang berwajah masam.

Aku hanya menatap mereka bertiga bingung selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya ada beberapa suara yang mengganggu.

" [name]-chaannn! Kau tidak apa-apa?!" teriak suara yang kuduga adalah suara milik Yuka-chan, lalu tidak lama kemudian datanglah ke-empat sahabatku itu didepanku dan aku cukup menikmati ekspresi mereka yang bisa dibilang campuran antara panik, kaget, bingung, datar, ketakutan dan lain-lain yang jelas jarang loh bisa melihat mereka seperti itu.

Kami ber-delapan diam selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya Mika-senpai membuka suara.

"Baiklah, Yahiko cepat katakan saja pada mereka tentang 'itu'" ucap Mika-senpai yang sukses membuatku bingung, 'itu' maksudnya apa yak?

"Iihh! Seira-chan ngga seru ah! Jangan _to-the-point_ gitu dong! Harusnya kita tunggu mereka tanya dulu!" ucap Karin-senpai ke Mika-senpai yang semakin membuat aku dan sahabat-sahabatku semakin bingung. Pada ngomongin apa sih?

"Eh? Memangnya kenapa mereka harus nanya dulu ke kita Karin-chan?" sambung Yahiko-senpai, Karin-senpai tersenyum sebelum akhirnya menjawab.

"Biar makin GREGET dong!" ucap Karin-senpai sambil agak menekankan di kata 'GREGET', okeh, kurasa senpai-ku yang satu ini patut dipertanyakan kewarasannya.

Kami semua—min Karin-senpai—sweatdrop seketika.

Akhirnya Yuki-chan berani mengucapkan pertanyaan yang dari tadi aku ingin tanyakan dan aku yakin baik aku, Yuka-chan, Misa-chan, dan Haru-chan ingin tanyakan dari tadi.

"Anoo, senpai, dari tadi aku merasa kalau ada yang tidak beres disini, dan sikap serta perkataan kalian sudah membuktikan kalau firasatku selama ini benar bahwa kalian merencanakan sesuatu, benar kan?" ucap Yuki-chan yang sukses membuatku tertegun karena itu adalah kata-kata terpanjang yang pernah dia ucapkan mengingat Yuki-chan itu pendiam banget, bahkan kalau ngomong paling-paling irit kata banget.

Trio senpai itu saling menatap untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya Yahiko-senpai menghadap kami dan mengatakan sesuatu yang sebenarnya cukup tabu untukku saat ini.

"Hey-hey, kalau tidak salah nama kalian itu Misaki, Yuka, Yuki, Haruka, empat orang yang masuk kedalam grup satu kan?" ucap Yahiko-senpai, yang tentu saja itu membuatku teringat lagi dengan masalah di klub basket tadi, uh, Yahiko-senpai kau kejam sekali membuatku teringat hal menyebalkan itu. Ketiga sahabatku yang kayaknya tau kalau mood ku yang buruk karena hal itu lansung panik.

"U-uhm, Yahiko-senpai, memang benar kami yang masuk kedalam grup satu tapi apa hubungannya dengan 'penculikan' [name]-chan ya?" tanyaYuka-chan yang ber-sweatdrop ria ketika melihat aura pekat mulai keluar dari tubuhku.

" Yaa, kalau hubungannya sama kalian berempat sih ngga ada~" ucap Karin-chan dengan nada sing a song tapi sukses membuat sebuah perempatan merah tampak di dahi Mika-senpai.

"Karin, langsung saja _to-the-point _napa?! Jangan bertele-tele gitu!" ucap Mika-senpai ke Karin-senpai dengan wajah horror tapi Karin-senpai kayaknya udah bebal deh tuh buktinya masih senyum-senyum aja.

"Oke deh, kamu [name]-chan kan?" tanya Karin-senpai kepadaku yang langsung kaget karena namaku disebut tiba-tiba. Dengan ragu aku menganggukkan kepalaku.

" [name-chan], kamu masuk grup mana?" tanya Yahiko-senpai, eh topik itu lagi? Dengan berat hati aku menjawab dengan senyuman manis (yang sayangnya fail banget dan jadinya kayak seringai)

"Aku masuk kedalam grup dua, senpai~" ucapku, dan bagi orang yang peka pasti tahu kalau ada aura hitam di belakangku. Yahiko-senpai memiringkan kepalanya sebelum akhirnya tersenyum lembut dan menatapku dengan tatapan yang lembut juga.

"Benarkah? Kalau gitu bagaimana perasaanmu saat tahu kalau kamu ada di grup kedua?" tanya Yahiko-senpai, aku menundukkan kepalaku sebelum menjawab dengan suara yang lirih.

"Sedih mungkin?" ucapku tidak jelas, lalu akupun mendengar suara Yahiko-senpai "Sedih kenapa?" dan akupun menjawab dengan suara pelan.

"Sedih karena aku tidak bisa masuk padahal aku sudah berusaha sekuat mungkin, aku juga sedih karena aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku kepada sahabat-sahabat ku mungkin?" ucapku lirih.

Akupun merasakan tangan Yahiko-senpai mulai mengelus rambutku sebelum akhirnya mengucapkan kata-kata yang membuat ku kaget setengah hidup.

"Maa~ [name]-chan malang sekali ya kau harus jadi korban kejahilan kami yang dengan alasan yang tidak jelas...ups!" ucap Yahiko-senpai yang entah kenapa langsung menutup mulutnya sedangkan Karin-senpai hanya melotot ke arah Yahiko-senpai, eh? Apa? Korban kejahilan?! Aku langsung menatap kearah Yahiko-senpai yang tersenyum lebar, tentu saja keempat sahabatku juga agak kaget mendengar kata-kata senpaiku yang satu itu.

" Yahiko-chaann! Kenapa kau malah bilang sih?! Ngga seru ah!" seru Karin-senpai ke Yahiko-senpai yang cuma cengengesan ditempat dan berkata "Sori keceplosan" dengan entengnya. Akupun bertanya sesegera mungkin.

"Eh? Korban kejahilan? Maksudnya?" tanyaku bingung.

"Yaah, kalau udah ketahuan mau bagaimana lagi~" ucap Karin-senpai yang langsung maju kearahku dan menatapku dengan mata sewarna lavender-nya sebelum akhirnya Karin-senpai berteriak dengan kencang.

" Selamat bagi saudari [full name] karena anda mendapat kesempatan untuk menjadi korban dari kami! Trio senpai terkeceh dan tercetar membahana di sekolah ini! Nyahahahaha~" ucap Karin-senpai yang meletakkan tangannya yang sudah membentuk tanda 'peace' ke sebelah mata kanannya.

Hening~

Okeh, sepertinya Karin-senpai harus dikirim ke RSJ sekarang juga atau virus alayersgila syndrom (?) nya nanti menular kemana-mana...

Eh? Wait a minute! Tadi apa yang Karin-senpai bilang?

Hening~

10%

25%

35%

50%

75%

90%

99%

100%

Loading complete~

"HAH?! KORBAN KEJAHILAN?MAKSUDNYA APA TUH?!" teriakku, Misa-chan dan Yuka-chan bersamaan secara kami ini kan yang paling berisik, ah jangan lupakan wajah kami yang jadi horror sehorror saat , melihat Akashi-kun yang memakai bikini merah putih _**[oke itu horror beraat! *digunting *] **_

Misa-senpai yang merasa paling waras pun akhirnya menjelaskan.

"Heeh~ jad bisa dibilang saat kami melakukan penilaian, si baKarin itu merasa kalau tidak akan seru jika tidak ada kouhai yang dijahilin, dan setelah melakukan survei kami pun memilihmu, [full name] untuk menjadi korban kami selanjutnya, mengingat nilai mu yang terlalu bagus saat test yang lalu, jadi yang seharusnya kamu berada di grup satu kami memindahkanmu ke grup kedua" Ucap Misa-senpai panjang lebar yang membuatku membelalakkan mataku.

Apa katanya? Aku dijadikan korban kejahilan Cuma biar penilaian nya jadi semakin seru?! Teganya!

"Tunggu! Apa itu berarti [name]-chan seharusnya lulus dan bisa masuk kedalam grup satu?" tanya Haru-chan yang dari tadi hanya memilih untuk diam.

" Hee~ kalau kau mendengar apa kata Seira-chan tadi pasti ngerti dong kalau [name]-chan itu masuk grup satu~" kata Karin-senpai sambil mutar-mutar gaje lagi.

Hening~

Hening~

"Eh?" satu kata dari Yuka-chan membuat kami sadar dari kata-kata Karin-senpai tadi.

Aku. Lulus.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! YAATTTAAA! AKU LULUS!" teriakku kencang dan tentu saja disambut dengan teriakan"[NAME]-CHAN! SELAMAT KAU LULUS!" oleh Yuka-chan dan Misa-chan yang langsung memelukku diikuti dengan Yuki-chan yang tersenyum dan Haru-chan yang hanya membenarkan bando telinga kucing berwarna putih yang digunakannya.

Sementara itu trio senpai hanya melihat kami sambil tersenyum, tapi aku mendengar Mika-senpai yang mengucapkan.

"Kami mengharapkan yang terbaik darimu, [name]-chan."

_**BACK TO FUTURE~**_

.

.

Yaa, bisa dibilang ternyata semua yang terjadi hari ini sudah direncanakan oleh para senpaiku yang dengan mudahnya menjadikanku korban hanya untuk bersenang-senang. Benar-benar SENPAI YANG TEGA! Tapi setidaknya aku tidak jadi masuk kedalam grup kedua~hehehe~

_**KEESOKAN HARINYA**_

**AUTHOR POV**

**BRAAKKK! **

"_Ohayou minna_~" teriakmu setelah selesai membanting pintu yang tak berdosa itu lalu berjalan masuk kedalam kelas menghiraukan tatapan tanya dari seluruh murid yang ada dikelas. Yeah, tentu saja sikapmu jadi seperti ini karena kamu berhasil masuk kedalam grup satu, jadi saking senangnya kamu jadi mengeluarkan sifat aslimu yang berisik dan over hiperaktif.

Setelah duduk dibangku mu kau pun membuka sebuah buku matematika kemudian mempelajari semua yang ada di buku itu dengan aura yang meriah karena bunga-bunga yang bertebaran disekitarmu, karena mau bagaimanapun juga kau sudah tidak sabar untuk memberitahukan kabar ini ke teman barumu yaitu para anggota klub basket putra berambut pelangi.

Bahkan saking semangatnya saat pelajaran olahraga hari ini kau berhasil mencatat rekor lari putri tercepat yaitu lari sejauh 50 meter dengan kecepatan 10,2 detik. Lalu di saat pelajaran sains kau yang tidak mau ambil pusing dengan seenaknya mencampurkan zat-zat berwarna-warni sesukamu yang akhirnya membuat satu laboratorium dipenuhi oleh asap berwarna ungu pekat dan aneh nya kamu malah ketawa-ketawa karena ulahmu. Dan akhirnya semua temanmu pun mencatat satu hal penting.

Jangan buat [full name] terlalu senang atau dia akan menjadi orang gila #ditabok

.

.

Sepulang sekolah kamu dan keempat sahabatmu langsung menuju ke gym klub basket putra tempat para anggota grup atau string satu berlatih. Yaa, bisa dibilang hari ini para senpai-mu meliburkan klub basket putri (lagi?) dan akhirnya kalian memutuskan untuk membantu Momoi di klub basket putra sekaligus memberikan kabar gembira.

"_Konnichiwa minna-san~_ kami ada kabar gembira loohh!" ucap kalian (min Yuki dan Haru) bersamaan saat memasuki GYM basket putra. Momoi yang melihat kalian dengan wajah ceria langsung berlari kearah kalian dan memelukmu sambi berteriak.

"[name]-chaaann! Selamat yaaa~" ucap Momoi yang membuatmu bingung. ' Selamat apa maksudnya? Apa jangan-jangan Momoi-chan udah tahu?' batinmu. Melihat ekspresimu, Momoi langsung tersenyum dan menjawab isi pikiranmu.

"Hihihi~ biar kutebak, kalian semua berhasil masuk grup satu kaaan? " tanya Momoi kepada kalian, kalian berlima hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng sebelum akhirnya kamu berbicara.

"Bukan kok! Bukan itu kabar gembiranya Momoi-chan!" ucapmu dan Momoi pun menatapmu seolah –olah bertanya 'terus apa dong?' kamupun tersenyum lebar sebelum akhirnya menjawab dengan nada riang.

"Sekarang durian ada durinya loohh!" ucapmu dengan semangat mengumandangkan bahwa durian kini ada durinya... eh?

AH MAAFF! SALAH NASKAH! SUMIMASEENNNN! *sembahsujud*

Okeh kita kembali ke naskah aslinya.

"_Konnichiwa minna-san~_ kami ada kabar gembira loohh!" ucap kalian (min Yuki dan Haru) bersamaan saat memasuki GYM basket putra. Momoi yang melihat kalian dengan wajah ceria langsung berlari kearah kalian dan memelukmu sambi berteriak.

"[name]-chaaann! Selamat yaaa~" ucap Momoi yang membuatmu bingung. ' Selamat apa maksudnya? Apa jangan-jangan Momoi-chan udah tahu?' batinmu. Melihat ekspresimu, Momoi langsung tersenyum dan menjawab isi pikiranmu.

"Hihihi~ biar kutebak, kalian semua berhasil masuk grup satu kaaan? " tanya Momoi kepada kalian, kalian berlima mengangguk dengan semangat tapi masih ada yang kau bingungkan disini.

"Anoo, tapi kenapa kau hanya menyelamatiku saja Momoi-chan?" tanyamu pada Momoi yang hanya tersenyum dan berkata dengan riangnya.

"Aku tau kalau tadinya [name]-chan tidak lulus di grup satu dan masuk kedalam grup dua eehh ternyata [name]-chan Cuma dikerjain sama senpai-mu kan?" ucap Momoi yang entah kenapa hal itu seolah-olah aib dan memalukan.

"Momoi-chan, kau tau itu dari siapa? Ah bu-bukannya aku peduli! Ta-tapi—" belum sempat Haruka menyelesaikan perkataannya Momoi sudah menyela " Hmm~ aku ini pengumpul informasi terbaik tau~ jadi bagiku kejadian itu adalah hal yang mudah saja untuk diketahui~" jawab Momoi dengan santainya dan berhasil membuat kalian berlima cengok.

Lalu tiba-tiba ada suara langkah kaki seseorang yang sedang berlari kearah kalian.

"[name]-cchi! Yuki-cchi! Misa-cchi! Haru-cchi! Yuka-cchi! Senang bisa melihat kalian ssu!" ah kalian tentu tahu siapa pemilik suara itu kan? Yaa, Kise Ryouta yang sekarang sedang berlari kearah kalian ber-enam (Momoi juga dihitung dong!).

"Ah Kise-kun, _doumo_!" ucap Misaki yang dibalas dengan anggukan kepala dari si kuning.

"Hwaaaa, sudah dua hari kalian tidak berkunjung disini aku jadi kangen ssu!" seru Kise yang kemudian mencoba untuk memeluk Misaki yang 'kebetulan' berada di sebelah Kise, namun tepat sebelum Kise memeluk Misaki sebuah tendangan melayang ke perut sang model yang ternyata tendangan itu berasal dari Yuki yang sedang mengeluarkan aura hitamnya dan berkata.

"Coba saja kalau kau berani memeluk temanku, kubunuh kau" desis Yuki sambil mengeluarkan aura hitam lebih banyak lagi sedangkan Yuka hanya berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk menenangkan saudara kembarnya itu.

"Heh, rasakan itu Kise, bisa-bisanya kau mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan" ucap seseorang dengan nada malas yang ternyata berasal dari makhluk dim bernama Aomine Daiki sang ACE sekaligus penerima gelar cahaya walaupun kulitnya itu redup dan ngga terang sama sekali .

"Aomine-cchi hidoi!" teriak Kise sambil memanyunkan mulutnya dan menggembungkan pipinya, ah kalau para fans-nya melihat adegan ini pasti akan ada banjir darah tuh...

Lalu satu persatu para anggota klub basket putra pun berkumpul di tempat kalian dan memberi selamat pada kalian dengan cara mereka masing-masing sebelum akhirnya mereka kembali berlatih.

Selama klub basket putra berlatih, kamu hanya memperhatikan seseorang dengan intens. Bisa dibilang kamu itu memiliki keahlian untuk melihat kemampuan seseorang, ah tidak, bahkan jauh lebih hebat daripada itu, dan saat kamu melihat seseorang itu, siapa yang menyangka kalau ternyata kemampuan orang itu benar-benar hebat, hampir sama seperti mu, atau mungkin melebihimu?

Akashi selaku kapten klub basket putra menyudahi pertandinan 3-on-3 antara Kagami, Kuroko dan Aomine melawan Kise, Midorima dan Murasakibara. Yang menang untuk kali ini adalah pihak Kise, Midorima dan Murasakibara, alasannya? Ah itu Cuma karena dua 'cahaya' yang saling memperebutkan sang 'bayangan' dan sebagai hukumannya mereka bertiga harus keliling lapangan 10 kali (sabar yaa~)

Setelah itu Akashi pun memberi waktu untuk istirahat, ke-enam pemuda itupun segera menghampiri kalian yang sedang berada di bench dan siap untuk memberikan handuk serta minuman.

Kamu yang sedang memegang sebuah handuk dan bingung mau memberikan handuk itu kepada siapa akhirnya diam saat melihat Aomine menghampirimu dan mengulurkan tangannya – meminta handuk dan minuman— dan dengan senang hati tentu saja kau memberikan handuk itu kepada Aomine.

"Thanks" ucap Aomine saat menerima minuman isotonik dan langsung meminumnya sedangkan kamu hanya melihatnya sambil tersenyum. Tanpa kalian sadari ada dua pasang mata yang mengawasi kalian berdua ah tapi sepertinya dua pasang mata itu menatap tajam kearah Aomine, mungkin?

Tiba-tiba saja Kise mengeluarkan suara. "Wew, Aomine-cchi! Jangan mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan dong ssu! Kalau mau nyari pasangan cari aja yang sejenis ama Aomine-cchi! Jangan sama cewek manis dan imut kayak [name]-cchi ssu!" ucap Kise yang langsung menarikmu menjauh dari Aomine yang mulai gelagapan.

"H-hah?! Siapa yang nyari kesempatan hah, Kise?!" tanya Aomine yang dijawab dengan " Tentu saja kau AHOmine-cchi!" dari Kise yang langsung lari saat Aomine mengejarnya sambil membawa-bawa sapu (?).

Sementara itu kamu, Momoi, Yuka, dan Misaki yang meihat itu hanya tertawa tapi disela tawamu kau mendengar Yuka yang berbisik "ciee, [name]-chan udah ada yang mengincar kamu tuh" yang sukses membuatmu blushing dan menjawab "H-hah? Yuka-chan! Jangan main-main ah!" ucapmu dengan wajah memerah sementara Momoi hanya tersenyum penuh arti dan melirik dua orang pemain klub basket putra –yang sedang sibuk dengan kerjaan mereka sendiri— sampai akhirnya sebuah senyum penuh arti tersungging di wajah manis seorang Momoi Satsuki.

'_Hihihi~ bakal seru nih~__**'**_ batin Momoi yang terus tersenyum penuh arti tapi malah terlihat seperti seringaian sehingga kalian (para cewek) segera menyingkir sejauh mungkin dari Gadis berambut merah jambu itu

.

.

.

Di lain tempat ada seorang gadis yang memperhatikan kalian semua sambil menggeretakkan giginya. Kesal.

"[full name], selama ini aku adalah perempuan yang paling sempurna dan selalu menjadi pusat perhatian, tapi tidak kusangka ternyata gadis jelek sepertimu bisa mengalahkan kepopuler-anku, gadis sepetrtimu bisa mengalahkan kepintaranku, dan coba lihat sekarang? Kau mencari perhatian para laki-laki dengan senyuman sok sucimu itu? Dasar jalang! . Lihat saja..." gadis itu menyeringai keji sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan kata-katanya.

.

.

"Aku akan menghancurkanmu~" setelah berkata itu, gadis itu pun berlalu meninggalkan keheningan di depan pintu GYM klub basket putra.

.

.

.

.

_**BEBERAPA MINGGU KEMUDIAN**_

Sudah hampir dua bulan kamu bersekolah di SMP Teiko ini dan tentu saja sebagai anggota grup satu kamu sudah melakukan beberapa kali pertandingan latihan yang tentu saja dimenangkan oleh pihak SMP Teiko mengingat para pemain dari grup satu nya adalah para pemain yang benar-benar berbakat.

Tapi ada satu masalah, baik didalam klub basket putri maupun dalam kelas, entah kenapa kamu seolah-olah memiliki seorang musuh, baik dalam kepintaran maupun dalam olahraga. Orang yang seolah-olah adalah musuhmu itu adalah seorang gadis berwajah cantik yang cukup hebat dalam olahraga, sayangnya gadis itu memiliki sifat yang egois dan mudah iti hati, bahkan gadis itu sempat me-ngejekmu ketika kau meleset saat sedang melakukan three points.

Gadis itu adalah Yukimura Ayame.

Entah kenapa gadis yang satu itu selalu berusaha menjatuhkanmu bahkan tidak mau berdekatan denganmu dengan alasan bahwa kamu adalah pembawa virus menjijikan dan tentu saja kamu hanya diam saja karena menurutmu kamu bukanlah pembawa virus jadi buat apa marah? Buang-buang tenaga saja.

Pada awalnya kamu kira gadis bermarga Yukimura itu hanya bercanda saja tetapi sepertinya dia serius karena disaat SMP Teiko akan melakukan festival gadis itu secara terang-terangan memberikan tantangan untukmu yang berisikan.

"[full name], aku menantangmu! Siapa ang bisa menjadi 'The Queen' dalam festival nanti maka dia akan menjadi cewek terbaik disekolah!" seru Ayame kepadamu yang hanya bisa terbengong-bengong karena tantangan absurd-nya.

"Apa hadiah kalau aku menang?" tanyamu. Ayame langsung tersenyum dan menjawab.

"Kalau kau menang maka aku akan mengakui kalau kamu memang hebat karena bisa mengalahkanku." Ucap Ayame santai sebelum akhirnya ia melanjutkan " Tapi kalau kau kalah maka kau akan menjadi budakku selama 6 bulan, bagaimana?" lanjutnya. Tidak adil ya? memang~ bahkan Haruka dan Yuka yang mendengar itu ingin melakukan protes tapi kamu menyuruh mereka untuk diam.

Kau hanya diam sejenak sebelum akhirnya tersenyum dan berkata "Baiklah aku terima tantanganmu, Yukimura-san~" dengan senyum lebar dan tentu kata-katamu membuat keempat sahabatmu tersentak, hey yang benar saja, itu kan taruhan yang tidak adil banget.

"Sou? _Yokatta_, kalau begitu mari bertanding dengan baik, [name]-chan~" ucap Yukimura yang mengulurkan tangannya untuk bersalaman dan tentu saja kamu menyambut tangan itu sambil tersenyum.

'_Aku akan menghancurkanmu [full name]~'_ inner Yukimura sambil menyeringai kejam.

'_Oh tidak, kasihan sekali kau, Yukimura-san...'___batin keempat sahabatmu dalam hati. Eh? Ngga salah korban tuh?

.

Ah apa kalian mau tahu tentang festival dan apa itu maksud dari 'putri' dalam festival sekolah ini? Mari kita lihat flashback nya~

.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Minna-san, _Ohayou_~" sapa Miyashi selaku wali kelas mu yang terlalu ceria itu sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah murid-muridnya yang hanya menjawab "_Ohayou_ Miya-sensei" sang wali kelas hanya tersenyum sebelum mulai berbicara lagi.

"Nee, minna! Apa kalian sudah dengar tentang festival yang akan diadakan 3 minggu lagi?" tanya Miyashi yang dijawab dengan anggukan dari murid-muridnya. Miyashi tersenyum sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Nah, kalau gitu apa kalian tahu apa saja event-event yang ada?" dan kali ini dijawab dengan gelengan kepala. Miyashi pun melanjutkan ucapannya. "Baiklah, kalau gitu dengar baik-baik ya, jadi festival ini diadakan untuk ulang tahun berdirinya sekolah ini _**[ini ngarang 1000%!] **_dan dalam festival itu setiap kelas harus menyediakan setidaknya satu event, mau cafe, rumah hantu, photo both, game center, atau apalah itu terserah kalian tapii, ada satu event yang sangat dinanti-nantikan oleh seluruh murid, kalian mau tahu?" tanya Miyashi sengaja bikin murid-muridnya kepo lihat aja seluruh muridnya kini menatap guru dengan mata pengen tahu dan bertanya "Kenapa?" ala salah saru iklan biskuit yang bikin sang author gedek dan pengen nabok anak dalam iklan itu #abaikan.

"Di dalam festival itu akan ada penentuan bagi siswa dan siswi terbaik selama festival baik dalam penampilan, sifat, perilaku apalagi nanti akan diadakan sebuah pesta dansa dan bagi siswa dan siswi yang terpilih maka akan menjadi The Queen dan The King yang berkuasa selama festival berlangsung yang berarti mereka berdua mendapat kekuasaan penuh untuk menyuruh-nyuruh orang lain, gimana? Seru kan?!" ucap Miyashi yang membuat seluruh kelas langsung berbisik-bisik tentang siapa yang akan menjadi putri dan pangeran dalam festival itu.

_**BACK TO FUTURE**_

Dan inilah yang terjadi dikelasmu sekarang. Semua murid sedang sibuk mendiskusikan tentang apa yang akan diadakan di kelas 1-A ini.

" Minna! Bagaimana kalau kita membuat rumah hantu saja?" teriak seorang murid tetapi ada yang menyahut. "Jangan! Kita bikin cosplay cafe saja!" dan "Bagaimana kalau kita bikin crossdress cafe?" yang lansung ditolak dengan senang hati oleh para lelaki.

Kamu yang tadi sedang sibuk oleh komik yang kamu baca langsung merasa terganggu dan akhirnya kamu pun menutup komikmu dan berteriak. "Minna! Jangan berisik dong, daripada berisik mending kalian voting aja kan damai tuh?" serumu yang langsung membuatmu jadi pusat perhatian di kelas.

"Ah, [name]-chan! Bagaimana kalau kamu saja yang menentukan kelas kita mau bikin apa, mau?" ucap seorang temanmu yang langsung membuatmu sweatdroped seketika. Perasaan tadi kamu nyuruh mereka buat voting tapi mereka malah minta pendapat ke kamu.

"Hee? Kenapa tanya padaku?" tanyamu kepada mereka yang langsung dijawab "karena kamu yang paling kreatif disini, [name]-chan!" oleh seorang siswa dan tentu saja terdengar sebuah dengusan dari arah Yukimura Ayame yang dari tadi hanya diam memperhatikan.

"Hm, kalau begitu bagaimana kalau maid cafe?" saranmu dan sukses membuat kelas hening akhirnya para siswi berteriak "HEEE?! MAID CAFE?! NOOO! NANTI COWOKNYA KEENAKAN DONG!" dengan kencang sementara para cowok hanya bisa diam dan membayangkan bagaimana jadinya para siswi dengan pakaian maid yang manis dan menyambut mereka dengan senyuman manis, waah para cowok langsung nosebleed seketika dan para cewek hanya speechless melihat para siswa yang ribut mencari tisu kesana sini.

"[name]-chan! Apa tidak ada saran yang lain?" teriak para cewek, kamupun tersenyum dan menjawab "nekomimi cafe?" dengan polosnya sontak para cewek berteriak "SAMA SAJAA!" dan para lelaki hanya bisa senyum-senyum mesum apalagi mengingat di kelas ini kamu sebagai cewek termanis—menurut mereka—pasti akan sangat manis kalau menggunakan baju nekomimi.

"Eehh? Tapi setidaknya kalian bisa menggunakan baju yang manis-manis kan?" rayu mu dan sontak membuat para cewek terdiam dan bergumam "iya juga sih..." sementara kamu hanya tersenyum dan Haruka yang dari tadi hanya memperhatikanmu pun membatin.

'_Wah, wah, [name]-chan sudah memulai rencananya ya? ya... mau bagaimana lagi aku ikut-ikut saja ah... dan kuharap si Yukimura itu tidak akan syok karena sudah mau melawan [name]-chan yang anteng-anteng tapi menghanyutkan (?)itu...'_

Tapi dari antara mereka semua ada Akashi dan Midorima yang sama sekali tidak terpengaruh karena mereka berdua sedang sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing. Akashi sibuk main shogi yang entah bagaimana caranya dia bisa serius padahal kelas lagi berisik—dan tumben-tumbennya tidak ada gunting yang melayang kali ini—sedangkan Midorima sedang sibuk membaca buku sejarah dengan serius.

Tapi meskipun dari luar sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing, duo merah-hijau ini sedang sibuk berfikir hal yang cukup absurd.

'_Kalau [name] menggunakan baju maid dan melayaniku kira-kira cocok ngga ya/nanodayo?'_

.

.

.

**NARITA AIRPORT**

Seorang pemuda dengan kaus berwarna putih yang dilapisi dengan jaket kulit berwarna coklat dan memakai celana jeans serta topi berwarna biru sedang berjalan menyusuri bandara untuk mencari orang yang akan menjemputnya setelah dia kembali ke Jepang.

Tiba-tiba pandangannya terpaku kepada seseorang yang memberikan hormat kepadanya dan berbicara.

"Maaf sudah membuat anda menunggu tuan, silahkan masuk, tuan besar sudah menunggu di rumah utama, biar saya yang mengurus bawaan anda" setelah bergumam "hn" pemuda itu masuk kedalam mobil yang sudah disediakan untuknya.

Setelah sang pelayan selesai memasukan semua barang kedalam bagasi dan masuk kedalam kursi sopir dan langsung melaju meninggalkan bandara.

Pemuda itu menyeringai mengingat kalau kini ia sudah berada di Jepang, mengingat sudah cukup lama ia meninggalkan Jepang , meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya, dan juga meninggalkan gadis itu...'Imouto-nya'.

Sang pelayan melirik sebelum akhirnya memulai pembicaraan.

"Ada apa tuan? Apakah anda sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan tuan besar?" tanya sang pelayan. Pemuda itu tersenyum dan menjawab,

"Tidak, aku hanya merindukan 'Imouto-ku'" sedangkan sang pelayan hanya tersenyum maklum mendengarnya.

"Begitukah? Waah, pasti adik tuan sangat berarti bagi tuan sampai-sampai saat tiba di Jepang dia lah orang yang paling ingin ditemui oleh tuan, benarkan?"

"Yaa, bisa dibilang begitu." Ucap pemuda itu.

'_Kita akan bertemu lagi, [name]-chan, seperti janjiku padamu dulu sebelum aku pergi meninggalkanmu. Dan kali ini aku akan menjagamu dan tidak akan membiarkanmu berada ditangan orang yang salah, aku janji itu'_ ucap sang pemuda sambil mengambil sebuah gantungan kunci dengan tulisan [full name], sang pemuda hanya tersenyum melihat nama itu. Lalu tiba-tiba ia mengingat sesuatu.

"Oh iya, dan jangan panggil aku 'tuan' panggil saja dengan namaku, mengerti? Dan tolong lebih cepat jalannya aku ingin segera pulang." Ucap sekaligus perintah pemuda itu. Sang pelayan hanya tersenyum sebelum akhirnya menjawab.

"Ha'i, Hanamiya Makoto-sama" ucap pelayan itu dan mulai menyetir lebih cepat namun tetap hati-hati menuju kediaman utama.

.

.

TBC~

AKHIRNYA UPDATE JUGA~ uwaaahhh, kalau sebuah ff dan isinya protagonis semua ngga akan seru kaan? Nah makanya Saki membuat satu orang antagonis yang berperan besar dalam Ciyoko Hana ini~

Uwaaaahh, sudah 96 review?! Padahal tadi Saki sempat berfikir kalau ff ini pasti ngga ada yang bakal nge-review. Tapi ngga disangka ternyata banyak juga ya, yang ngereview~ ya, setidaknya untuk first fanfic, ff ini ngga buruk-buruk banget lah.

Ah iya mohon maaf di kesalahan tentang nama panggilan reader buat Kimio Yahiko, yang tadinya Kimi-senpai diubah jadi Yahiko-senpai, gapapa kan? Anggap saja karena reader udah merasa dekat makanya dia udah mau manggil Yahiko-senpai~

Ah dan mungkin gaya menulis saki berubah-ubah setiap chapter ya? kadang serius kadang banyak bercanda dan terkesan ngga niat? Yaa, itu bergantung ama mood Saki sih~

Dan hihihi~ selamat yaa, bagi yang jawab Hanamiya Makoto, anda benar hahaha~ disini Hanamiya Saki buat jadi seorang tuan muda loohh~ naa, semoga nanti dengan adanya si Hanamiya ini ceritanya makin seru yaa~

Nah ini jumlah dari votingnya~

Akashi Sejuuro = 16 suara

Murasakibara Atsushi = tetap 10 suara

Kuroko Tetsuya = 3 suara

Kagami Taiga = 4 suara

Midorima Shintarou =16 suara, wew Murasakibara dikalahkan..dan...sama seperti Akashi keren...

Kise Ryouta = - no, ngga ada yang vote

Aomine daiki = nasib... sama kayak Kise

Jadii~ pairing nya sudah ditetapkan yaituuuu! Ada di chapter selanjutnya~ #buagh bugh drak guk(?) meong(?) cit cit(?) *ditabokwargasekampung*

Okeh! Sekarang balas review bagian kedua!

**Hoshi Fumiko**

Hihihi~ sugoi? Masa? Biasa aja ah~, tunggu! Kurang panjang?! Hoshi-kun, kalau Saki nulis ff lebih panjang dari ini bisa-bisa Saki tewas seketika(?) loh! Ini aja udah bikin kepala Saki pusing baget -_-".

Dua belas tahun?... HEEE?! Kok bisa?! Hiks... Saki kalah sama kouhai sendiri...hiks... QwQ...

Jawaban dari siapa ora—ralat mereka itu ada di chapter 5 dan 6 kok~

Jarang ada yang balas review? Oh kalau Saki sih, rasanya ngga enak kalau enggak balas review, soalnya membalas review dari para pembaca itu bagaikan kesenangan sendiri bagi Saki~

Terima kasih sudah mau mereview dan mengikuti jalan cerita ff ini!

**Wakana Miwa**

Ohh~ Saki bisa main basket kok! Tapi bisa aja~ bukan jago~#plak... sama-sama~ silakan dipakai, haha...agak nge-jleb tapi biasa aja sih, temen Saki juga bilang kalau ini tuh strategi jelek kok TwT

Khukhukhu~ tenang aja, bentar lagi Saki bakal dibolehin buat main basket kok! Soalnya ayah Saki udah janji kalau nanti sudah di Medan, Saki boleh ikuta klub basket~~

Nani?!main curang ya?! Yang sabar yak, memang banyak loh pemain yang rela bermain curang demi mendapatkan kemenangan. (sok bijak)

Hihihi~ tidak ada tsundere yang akan mengakui kalau dirinya tsundere loh Kana-chan~~.

Terima kasih sudah mereview~

**Kaede Akane**

Hihihi~ terima kasih sudah mereview!

Saki manggilnya Kae-chan aja ya? Temennya Hoshi-kun sama Kana-chan yak?

Ok! Midorima satu suara lagi! Aih~ Midorima menyusul tuh~

Hehehe~ sebenrnya sih, [name] itu boleh main sampe jam berapa aja terserah dia, tapi karena pesan dari seseorang yang bilang ke [name] kalau pulang terlalu malem itu ngga bagus buat anak perempuan jadinya yaa~ gitu deh...

Lempar linggis? Kurang atuh! Lempar meja aja sekalian~*ditabok massal* hee?! Cepet banget! Saki kalah lagi TwT, ngomong-ngomong 20 m itu semana ya? Lapangan bola?

Hihihi~ Kana-chan pasti cantik ya?

Ok, ini udah update kok!

**Akiyama Seira**

Khukhukhu~ Karin-senpai memang narsis dari sananya~/maksudlo?

Hihihi~ psycho? Terdengar kayak pisco alias pisang coklat#plak...

Are? Jadiin adiknya Midorima? Entahlah, Saki juga ngga tahu~ OwO

Mayuzumi? Ok, nanti Saki pikir-pikir lagi apakah Mayu-chan cocok buat jadi saudaranya si [name].

Kok tahu? AKH! Jangang-jangan otak Saki itu terlalu transparan ya? Jalan ceritanya bisa ditebak semudah itu TTwTT, Hanamiya Makoto? Entahlah, Saki juga ngga tahu...#PLAK Tenang aja~ ini reviewnya ngga termasuk panjang kok!

Terima kasih sudah mereview~ ini Saki udah balik dari hiatus kan? ^^

**Kane Akira**

Are? Temannya Hoshi-kun, Kana-chan, dan juga Kae-chan ya? Aish~ senangnya w...Saki panggilnya Kane-chan atau Akira-chan nih? Terima kasih sudah mau mereview~

Ok, Saki udah ubah panggilan jadi –kun kok! Makasih atas doanya~ dan ini Saki udah balik lagi kan?...Kagami makannya berisik?...bener sih...Saki ngga mikir sampe situ loh...

Hee?! Enaknya~ Saki bukan termasuk murid yang berprestasi sih... Cuma sekedar murid biasa yang merupakan otaku...

...16 kali?...SASUGA! hebat banget! Kalau Saki sih... ngga ada orang yang mau sama Saki karena kalau dikelas, ingat! Hanya dikelas aja yak! Kalau dikelas, Saki itu orangnya...galak, cerewet dll, yang jelas kalau ada cowok yang suka sama Saki itu namanya keajaiban!.

Hihihi~ entahlah, Saki juga ngga tahu itu beneran Hanamiya apa bukan~*evilsmirk*

Ok! Midorin satu suara lagi~ romancenya Saki belum tahu kapan bisa ditulis, tapi setidaknya untuk sekarang, bibit-bibit cinta nya dulu aja yak! Jangan langsung ke buah cintanya~(ha?)

Entahlah, mungkin Skai ngga diizinin karena takut kecapekan dan juga karena sekolah Saki terlalu jauh dari rumah? Yang jelas padahal Saki itu ikut Tekwondo yang latihannya aja bisa bikin badan Saki kram 1 hari, dan kalau ujian badan Saki kram 3 hari...

Tsundere galak? -_-"...entahlah~

Hihihi~ di chapter ini sudah ada jawabannya kan? Apakah [NAME] lanjut atau tidak? Lagipula chapter ini jawaban dari siapa orang-orang yang mau ngejahilin [name] hihihi~

Ini udah lanjut kok~

**Sora Haruna**

Biar Saki tebak.. pasti temennya Hoshi-kun cs ya? Aih~ ini kok jadi rame sih? Mana kebanyakan dari kihosei semua~

Silahkan panggil Saki apa aja~ ok Midorin tambah satu suara, dan...etahlah~ seperti yang sudah Saki bilang ke Etsuka-chan, Saki udah punya rencana sendiri untuk si [name] fufufu~

Keren! Lahir di Autralia ya? Enaknya~(ha?)... hihihi~ pantas bahasanya Haru-chan(boleh manggil gitu?) masih agak baku...itu pendapat Saki.

Bandit terminal? Hihihi~ entahlah, Saki juga pengen kayak gitu, maklum, kedua adik peremuan Saki itu sifatnya aneh semua, kalau yang adik pertama, dia itu baik, tapi kalau marah... Saki langsung angkat tangan deh, nyerah aja. Kalau adik kedua sekaligus anak terakhir, ini dia yang paling aneh, Saki lewat didepan dia, Saki diselengkat, Saki lagi tidur-tiduran, dicipratin air, Saki main hp, Hp Saki diambil, Saki main laptop, laptop nya dimatiin dan kalau itu terjadi ya, Saki Cuma bisa banting ntu anak deh~

Tapi kalau dia nangis? Ya udah, nyari perhatian kesana-sini, suaranya bikin telinga mau pecah! Apalagi kalau mau sesuatu atau minta tolong, dia tinggal main nyuruh aja tanpa bilang tolong sedikit pun... bahkan berani melawan orang tua...ckckck,*curhat*

Terima kasih atas doanya~tinggal di Jakarta? Saki tinggalnya di Jakarta Timur dekat bandara Halim Perdana kusuma.

Hayama Kotarou? Hihihi~ ok akan Saki pikirkan lagi~

Sekali lagi terima kasih sudah mereview~

**Shinju Hoshi**

Are? Hihihi~ terima kasih sudah mau mereview~

Hewan langka? -_-". ... sama kayak Saki dong! Saki juga ngga bisa main basket! Bisa sih~ tapi ngga jago, hanya sekedar bisa mendrribel, sama nge-shoot dari jarak...dibawah ring? Entahlah, Saki males ngitungnya.../slap

Sprei punya Saki ngga normal dong! Gambarnya hello kitty~*oy! Jangan buka aib!*

Entahlah, Saki juga ngga tahu apakah Hanamiya itu saudaranya [name] atau bukan~ *smirk*

TYPO? Hehehe~ gomenne~ entah kenapa pasti selalu ada yang namanya Typo di fanfic milik Saki yang satu ini, Typo nya suka kali nongkrong disini yak?#plak!

Ok! Akan Saki perhatikan lagi spasi nya~

Tenang aja! Saki menulis fanfic ini kan untuk membuat senang(baca:penasaran) pembaca~ jadi mau di review, flame, request, memuji lah, terserah, Saki akan terima dengan lapang dada~...

Siapa bilang? Jalan cerita Saki itu gampang banget ditebak! Cuma luruss, belok kanan, mentok belok kiri, lurus terusss pada perempatan kedua belok kanan dan taraa! Sampe deh di rumah Saki! *ditabokwargasekomplek* ehehe~ gomen, itu tadi cara jalan ke rumah Saki mulai dari depan komplek hehehe~

Ok! Midorin satu suara lagi! Ternyata dia menyusul yak!

Saki hiatus sampe hari dimana ff chapter 6 ini update hohoho~

Noh kan! Itu tahu jalan ceritanya! Tenang aja, ngga ada yang main curang kok~ kan ada jawabannya di chapter 6 ini kenapa [name] ngga masuk kedalam grup 1 hihihi~

Are? Ngga apa-apa kok! Saki malah lebih suka kalau ada yang mau memberi tahu kesalahan Saki biar Saki lebih teliti lagi dalam menulis!

Terima kasih karena sudah mereview dan atas pelajarannya~

Dan selamat untuk mey-nee~ tebakanmu benar ssu~

Ah, maaf ya kalau chapter ini agak tergolog sedikit maklum ngetiknya buru-buru sih jadi jangan tanya kenapa ada banyak banget TYPO(S) yang bertebaran~

Okeh! Apakah di chapter depan [name] bisa menjadi 'The Queen' dan memenangkan Yukimura itu? Dan apa yang akan terjadi selama festival berlangsung? Siapa yang akan menjadi 'The King?' Lalu apa yang akan dilakukan Hanamiya untuk [name]? Silahkan tunggu chap selanjutnya yaa~

SAA~, CONTINUED or DISCONTINUED THIS?

RnR please~ ^^


	7. Chapter 7: festival: day 1 : cafe?

UPDATE~~ hahaha~

Ada yang masih ingat sama ff abal ini? Ngga ya? yasudah kalau begitu... #slap

Ah, maaf update nya ngaret lagi yaa~ hahaha~

Dan untuk reader-tachi, Serius, saki seneng banget waktu reviewnya udah lebih dari 100 review! Kyyaaaaa~

Uh, disini entah kenapa Saki jadinya semakin sibuk sama kegiatan ekstrakulikuler atau apalah itu, apalagi sebagai Ketua Kelas Saki jadi sibuk banget! Semua tugas Saki yang mengerjakan sedangkan bendahara kelas dan sekretaris kelas Cuma diem aja ngga bantu sama sekali... tapi itu belum apa-apa yang jelas ada kejadian yang bikin Saki panik setengah mati. Jadi tuh waktu Saki lagi ngangkat ember berisi air, hp Saki yang ada dikantung baju jatuh dan berenang bebas didalam ember. Nah, Saki itu ngga langsung respect tapi loading dulu sebelum akhirnya teriak karena hp satu-satunya yang Saki punya nyemplung di air. Kalau isi hp nya ngga penting ya rapopo, masalahnya hp Saki itu satu-satunya jalan buat nge-update fanfic...apalagi didalamnya ada lagu2 dan foto2 penting~ shishishishi (maaf jadinya curhat begini).

Okeh karena Saki udah mulai bingung mau bicara apa lagi jadi...

DESCLAIMER : Kuroko no Basuke itu milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei dan tidak akan pernah menjadi milik Saki bahkan walau Saki sembah sujud di kakinya Fujimaki-sensei tetep ngga bakal dikasih sampai kapanpun...

TITLE : Chiyoko Hana

AUTHOR : Misaki Younna

Genre : Friendship, Romance, Comedy, Sports, School life

RATED : T

WARNING!: cerita yang tidak sesuai dengan EYD yang berlaku, always TYPO (s) everywhere karena Saki adalah (s), cerita abal, alur kelambatan atau kecepatan, OC everywhere, reader insert, humor garing, imajinasi ngga jelas, romance gagal 1000%, bahasa campur aduk, OOC , OOT dll.

Okeh gitu aja...

Don't like this fanfic? Press the BACK button~ gitu aja kok repot :v #dibakar

READY~

GO!

.

.

**AUTHOR POV**

Sibuk!

Sekarang ini seluruh penjuru di SMP Teikou sedang sibuk luar biasa. Karena dua hari lagi festival perayaan didirikannya SMP ini akan dilaksanakan maka seluruh kelas dari kelas satu SMP sampai kelas tiga SMP sibuk mendirikan stand untuk event-event yang akan setiap kelas mereka dirikan, baik stand itu ada di lapangan sekolah maupun dikelas masing-masing. Ada banyak event yang dibuat disetiap kelas di SMP Teikou tapi mungkin akan lebih baik kalau kita menuju ke kelas yang penting-penting saja.

Kelas 1-A

Kelas yang terdiri dari para murid yang bisa dibilang berprestasi baik dalam pelajaran dan tentu saja kelas ini berisikan murid-murid yang dari pintar ke murid yang jenius semua.

Dan kalau kita lihat baik-baik kelas yang tadinya rapih dan bersih berubah menjadi kotor dengan hiasan yang menumpuk dimana-mana, ah lalu ada juga belasan meja dan kursi serta berbagai macam properti yang akan digunakan nanti.

Nah, dan coba kita lihat dirimu. Sekarang ini kamu sedang membawa tumpukan kain yang akan digunakan menjadi taplak meja. Jujur saja kamu merasa agak repot mengingat taplak meja yang kamu bawa itu ada cukup banyak bahkan sampai-sampai menutupi seluruh wajahmu, dan masalahnya taplak meja yang panjang membuatmu harus berhati-hati agar ujung taplak itu tidak menyentuh lantai atau agar tidak kamu injak ujungnya.

"Permisi, aduh, misi ya, maaf" ucapmu agar orang-orang yang menghalangimu menyingkir dan membiarkanmu lewat mengingat bahwa wajahmu tertutup dengan tumpukan taplak kamu takut kalau nantinya kamu akan menabrak orang.

Tunggu, kenapa tidak anak laki-laki saja yang membawa taplak mejanya? Nah itu dia, saat melakukan _jan-ken-pon_ tadi entah kena sial apa yang lain memilih kertas dan kamu memilih batu dan alhasil kamu harus mengangkat taplak-taplak meja ke kelas.

Sambil menggerutu tidak jelas, kamu berjalan keujung ruangan dimana temanmu sedang memangilmu untuk membawa taplak mejanya ketempat yang benar.

"Ugh, berat sekali taplak mejanya!" gerutu mu tidak jelas sambil mengeratkan peganganmu kepada taplak meja yang sempat melonggar tadi, tapi tiba-tiba saja sebagian taplak meja di pelukanmu itu diambil sebagian oleh seseorang, dan saat kau melihat siapa yang mengambil taplak meja itu, kamu pun menemukan seorang Midorima Shintarou si tsundere kece sedang mengangkat sebagian taplak meja pada kedua tangannya.

Kamu sempat terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya sadar dan mulai bertanya.

"Anoo, Midorima-kun, apa yang kamu lakukan?" tanyamu pada Midorima. Midorima pun memalingkan wajahnya lalu berucap dengan suara agak pelan.

"Tentu saja membantumu nanodayo, bukan karena aku peduli padamu ta-tapi karena aku kasihan saja padamu _nanodayo_!" ucap Midorima dengan wajah merah padam.

Kamu yang sudah mulai terbiasa dengan sifat si tsundere yang satu ini pun memakluminya dan tertawa kecil lalu sedikit menggoda sifat tsunderenya

"Hihihi, maa~ Midorima-kun, kalau kamu mau membantuku kenapa ngga bilang langsung aja sih? Ngga usah pake acara malu-malu gitu~" ucapmu sambil tertawa kecil membuat wajah sang _three pointer shooter_ semakin memerah.

Kalian berdua berjalan untuk meletakkan taplak meja sambil berbicara dengan cukup akrab—tepatnya kamu yang menggoda sifat tsundere Midorima—tanpa tahu bahwa ada sepasang mata yang menatap kalian dengan cemburu.

Setelah kamu selesai mengangkat taplak meja, dan beberapa properti sudah selesai diletakkan dengan baik, saat istirahat makan siang kamu pun meminum jus apel yang tadi sempat kamu beli.

"Ugh, kenapa _bento_-ku sampai harus ketinggalan dirumah sih?!" omel mu saat tidak menemukan bekal buatan _Kaa_-san mu didalam tas milikmu.

Sebenarnya kamu agak lapar dan sayangnya kamu terlalu malas untuk berjalan dan membeli makanan di kantin yang pastinya ramai dan penuh sesak. Hingga alhasil disinilah kamu sekarang, duduk di pojokkan kelas sambil menyandarkan tubuhmu kedinding dengan perut keroncongan. Bagaimana dengan Haruka? Oh dia sedang ada urusan di klub literatur karena itu ia tidak bisa mendampingimu sekarang.

Dan kenapa tidak ke kelasnya Misaki, Yuki, dan Yuka saja? Ah tidak, pergi kesana merupakan pilihan terakhir yang ada dalam daftar 'tempat yang mau dikunjungi' olehmu. Tidak. Kamu tidak sedang marah dengan mereka bertiga sampai-sampai tidak mau bertemu, hanya saja kelas mereka yang menjadi masalah.

Kelas mereka. Kelas 1-B. Membuat event yang paling kamu benci.

Sedang sibuk-sibuknya berkutat dengan pikiranmu, tiba-tiba saja ada sebuah roti melon dan sekotak susu strawberry diletakkan di pangkuanmu. Saat kamu melihat siapa yang memberikannya, kamu melihat seorang Akashi Seijuuro yang duduk disebelahmu dan menatapmu seolah-olah berkata _'makan-itu'_.

Kamu cengok sebentar. Sejak kapan Akashi jadi baik begini?

Sambil mengangkat roti melon dan susu pemberian Akashi kamu bertanya dengan hati-hati.

"Uhm, anoo... Akashi-kun, apa maksudnya ini?" tanyamu pada Akashi yang hanya diam saja dan memakan _bento_ yang dibawa olehnya dalam diam. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaanmu.

Dengan sabar kamupun bertanya sekali lagi. "Akashi-kun ini apa?" tanyamu yang dijawab dengan tatapan _intens_ dari seorang Akashi yang menjawab "Itu roti dan susu" ucapnya enteng lalu melanjutkan makannya yang tertunda.

**TWICH**

Sebuah perempatan merah muncul dikepalamu.

"Aku tahu ini roti dan susu, Akashi-kun, tapi kenapa kamu memberikannya padaku?" tanyamu lagi dengan sabar. Akashi menghentikan makannya sejenak lalu berucap dengan tenang.

"Kau lapar kan. Kalau begitu makanlah rotinya. Dan susu itu, minumlah agar tubuhmu jadi semakin tinggi" ucapnya ditengah-tengah acara makannya. Tunggu! Apa dia bilang?!

Aura gelap mulai menyelubungi-mu_**. **__'Apa katanya? Minum susu biar tinggi? Ngga lihat diri sendiri ya? ngaca dulu dong!'_ batinmu kesal bahkan sampai meniru kalimat dari seorang magician botak yang sering ada di tv-tv dengan alis mata yang aneh, karena orang disampingmu ini sudah mengata-ngataimu 'pendek' secara tidak langsung. Tentu saja, siapa sih yang ngga kesal kalau orang pendek dengan ngga sadar diri ngatain orang lain pendek?

Oke, tunggu sebentar ya, ada hujan gunting nih...

.

.

.

Dengan kesal kamu pun akhirnya tetap memakan roti melon itu dengan nikmat, tentu saja, jarang-jarang kan seorang Akashi yang 'itu' mau baik sama orang lain? Iya, yang 'itu'.

Sambil memakan roti melon itu kamupun bergumam sesuatu . "...tou", gumammu, Akashi yang tidak terlalu mendengarnya karena sibuk memakan bento yang dibawanya menghentikan acara makannya dan menengok kearahmu lalu bertanya "Apa yang tadi kau katakan?", kamu menundukkan wajahmu, untuk menyembunyikan wajahmu yang terasa panas entah kenapa. "...gatou" gumam-mu lagi. Akashi pun mengerti apa yang kamu ucapkan tapi entah kenapa Akashi ingin menjahili seorang [full name].

"Apa kau katakan tadi? Aku tidak mendengarmu." Ucap Akashi, masih bergumam kamupun mengucapkannya agak kencang. "Ari..gatou.." ucapmu tapi Akashi menjawab dengan "Apa? aku tidak dengar." Menghela nafas sebentar kamu pun menjawab "Arigatou.." sambil mencoba untuk menahan wajahmu yang terasa semakin panas. Akashi yang tahu apa yang terjadi –karena dia tahu segalanya— pun semakin niat buat menggodamu jadi Akashi bertanya lagi.

"Apa? Aku tidak bisa mendengar suaramu yang seperti suara cacing (?) itu, [name]". Habislah sudah, kau pun mengangkat wajahmu dan berteriak dengan cukup kencang.

"GAAHHH! AKU BILANG ARIGATOU! ARIGATOU! TERIMA KASIH ATAS ROTI DAN SUSUNYA! DAN LAGIPULA DARIMANA AKASHI –KUN TAHU SUARA CACING ITU SEPERTI APA HAAAHH?!" teriakmu sambil menatap Akashi dengan kesal, tetapi setelah sadar tentang apa yang kamu lakukan kamupun langsung menundukkan wajahmu yang merah sempurna ke lututmu yang kamu tekuk, menyembunyikan wajahmu dari tatapan seluruh orang dikelas tentunya.

Akashi hanya bisa menyeringai melihatmu emosi seperti itu, dan tak lama kemudian kamupun memilih untuk pergi ke kamar mandi untuk menenangkan diri. Sementara Akashi yang masih terduduk bersandar di dinding hanya bisa tersenyum kecil karena berhasil membuatmu marah.

Sementara itu, berbagai pasang mata dari para siswa siswi di kelas 1-A yang memperhatikan kalian berdua tadi pun segera mengambil sebuah kesimpulan yang cukup unik...dan berbeda-beda setiap orangnya.

'_Waaahh, akan ada couple baru nih~' _

Sementara itu beda dengan para siswa siswi dikelas, beda lagi dengan dua orang ini.

'_Cih, dasar cewek menyebalkan! Suka cari perhatian!'._

_._

_._

'_Akashi... aku tidak akan kalah meskipun orang itu adalah kau.. akulah yang akan mendapatkan [name]! Dan itu pasti!'_

Keesokan harinya..

"[name]-chan! Bagaimana dengan kostum-kostumnya? Apa sudah siap?" tanya sang bendahara kelas kepadamu. Tentu saja kamu mendapat bagian untuk kostum yang akan digunakan mengingat bahwa ibumu adalah seorang designer ternama yang telah membuat berbagai macam pakaian.

Dengan senyum ceria kamu menjawabnya. "Tentu saja sudah! Nanti sepulang sekolah kamu datang saja ke butik milik **kaa**-san ku dan pilihlah yang mana yang kamu mau, disana ada banyak desainnya kok! Tapi maaf ya aku ngga bisa nemenin soalnya ada latihan basket hari ini~".

"Oke deh! Gapapa! Lagipula aku bisa milih sendiri kok~" ucap sang bendahara dan lalu berlalu begitu saja meninggalkanmu sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

.

_**Hari pertama festival.**_

Hari ini adalah hari yang ditunggu-tungg oleh semua murid SMP Teikou, semua bagian diseluruh sekolah telah dihias dengan berbagai macam hiasan, ah dan asal kalian tahu, festival ini akan diadakan selama 4 hari, dilapangan _outdoor_ ada banyak stand yang berdiri walau kebanyakan stand itu adalah stand makanan dan stand untuk permainan.

Sebenarnya yang merayakan festival ini bukan hanya para murid tetapi bahkan masyarakat umum pun boleh masuk mengikuti festival yang ada. Setiap stand yang ada dipenuhi oleh banyak pelanggan, tetapi dari semua event yang ada, ada satu event yang dilaksanakan dalam kelas yang sangat dipenuhi oleh pengunjung.

Ya, kelas 1-A...

Kelas yang merencanakan sebuah maid cafe, tidak, bukan nekomimi cafe karena setelah melakukan voting ulang, maid cafe lebih dipilih oleh para siswi yang memang akan menjadi korbannya—menjadi maid lebih baik daripada jadi neko-chan!— nah karena itulah, kelas 1-A kini telah beubah 180 derajat (lagi?), tentu saja perubahan besar ini dikarenakan sang ketua kelas yang sudah merenovasi kelas ini menjadi sebuah cafe berkelas tinggi.

Dinding kelas kini berubah menjadi berwarna kuning dengan garis vertikal berwarna hijau dan dengan hiasan bunga matahari di yang bertebaran dimana-mana.

Disetiap beberapa meter terdapat bunga matahari yang diletakan didalam ruangan, tentu saja bunga mataharinya mekar dengan indah entah bagaimana caranya.

Lalu langit-langitnya berubah menjadi warna biru pucat dengan hiasan awan putih berarak-arak dengan gambar matahari yang bersinar terang. Korden kelas berwarna kuning dengan renda hijau diujungnya. Lalu menu makanan dan minuman hari ini adalah makanan yang khusus ada setiap musim panas.

Yak! Kelas 1-A memilih cafe bertema musim panas yang berarti semua barang didalam cafe berubah menjadi suasana musim panas. Tentu setiap hari selama festival mereka akan mengganti temanya, repot memang tapi sudah ada yang mengurusnya kok, yaitu sang ketua kelas serba bisa yaitu Akashi-sama~

Walau sederhana, nyatanya cafe ini benar-benar dipenuhi oleh para pengunjung, terutama pengunjung laki-laki yang dengan senang hati akan berkunjung ke cafe yang satu ini. Tidak peduli walau bayarannya mahal yang penting makanan di cafe ini benar-benar berkualitas tinggi—enak maksudnya— dan juga para pelayannya yang tampan, imut dan cantik. Ah, tentu saja para pelayan perempuannya jauh lebih disukai oleh para laki-laki.

Lihat saja, semua siswi kelas 1-A berubah menjadi gadis-gadis cantik yang memakai kimono. Kenapa bukan seragam maid? Yaa, kalau Yukata kan terkesan lebih cocok sama musimnya, karena itu semua pelayan siswi yang ada harus memakai kimono sementara para pelayan siswa memakai yukata.

Tapi meski begitu, hampir semua pelayannya memakai kimono berwarna kuning semata kaki dengan obi berwarna hijau dan hiasan rambut yang berupa jepit bunga matahari sementara rambutnya diikat ponytail, tapi ada satu orang pelayan yang memakai pakaian lain dari yang lain yaitu memakai yukata berwarna merah gelap 7 cm diatas lutut dengan obi berwarna hitam, dan hiasan dikepalanya bukanlah bunga matahari melainkan bunga mawar merah yang dibentuk menjadi mahkota bunga, dengan rambut digulung agak acak-acakan sehingga beberapa helai rambut jatuh mengenai punggung.

Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan kamu, cewek termanis di kelas 1-A yang menjadi sasaran kejahilan sang bendahara kelas yang menyuruhmu untuk memakai pakaian lain daripada yang lain?.

Tentu saja pakaianmu yang cukup mencolok ini membuatmu menjadi sasaran dari banyak mata, tapi toh kamu hanya cuek-cuek saja. Kamu menghampiri Haruka yang sedang istirahat sejenak. Haruka memakai kimono yang sama seperti siswi yang lainnya, hanya saja rambutnya tidak diikat ponytail tapi sengaja diurai olehnya, ah jangan lupa telinga kucing yang masih saja digunakan olehnya bahkan disaat-saat begini.

"Haru-chan..ini melelahkan sekalii~ gantikan aku yaa~" ucapmu merengek kepada Haruka yang hanya cuek dan kembali mengipasi wajahnya menggunakan buku menu. Kamu pun semakin merengek kepada Haruka. "Nee, Haru-chan, please~ tolong gantikan aku, pakaian ini benar-benar tidak nyaman tau.." sementara itu Haruka hanya pergi meninggalkanmu yang masih meminta untuk bertukar pakaian dengan berbagai macam penawaran.

Tiba-tiba saja sang bendahara kelas menghampirimu seraya berucap "[name]-chan! Kenapa disini?! Ayo sana layani para tamu lagi! Mereka pada nungguin kamu loh!" ucap sang bendahara sambil tersenyum.

Sebenarnya kamu mau-mau saja melayani mereka, masalahnya itu pakaian yang kamu pakai terasa terlalu mencolok, apa lagi sejak tadi kamu selalu menjadi objek foto bagi para laki-laki. Pengen rasanya kamu ganti baju tapi ya gitu, pas kamu nanya ke Akashi boleh ganti baju yang lain apa enggak dengan entengnya dia menjawab 'enggak' padahal didalam hatinya udah kegirangan minta ampun karena meskipun ngga bisa dilayani oleh [name] setidaknya ia bisa melihatnya dalam versi memakai kimono yang cukup..err, seksi? Dan jawaban serta alasan yang sama juga berlaku kepada Midorima.

"[name]-chaannn! Layani meja nomor 4 yaa!" ucap seorang siswi kepadamu yang hanya bisa menurut dan berjalan kearah meja nomor 4 lalu menanyakan pesananmu. "Maaf tuan, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya mu dengan senyum manis terkembang diwajahmu. Sementara itu sang pelanggan hanya diam dan mengamatimu dari atas ke bawah sebelum akhirnya menjawab "Aku memesan parfait coklat, itu saja." Ucapnya sementara itu kamu hanya mencatat pesanan tersebut tanpa melihat wajah sang pelanggan yang ditutupi oleh buku menu sehingga hanya surai berwarna hitam saja yang terlihat. Setelah itu kamupun undur diri dan segera menyerahkan pesanan tersebut kepada siswa dan siswi yang menjadi juru masak.

Sebenarnya bisa dibilang cafe ini benar-benar untung besar, apalagi pelanggannya sebanyak ini, ah dan jangan salah karena bukan hanya laki-laki saja yang datang kesini namun para perempuan juga, apalagi untuk melihat para _bishie_*(cowok ganteng) dari kelas 7-A seperti misalnya sang ketua kelas yang sekarang memakai yukata merah darah dengan hiasan motif bunga berwarna hitam yang bertebaran, lalu obi berwarna hitam dengan beberapa jahitan benang berwarna emas di pinggiran kainnya.

Akashi Seijuuro sekarang sedang cukup sibuk, sebenarnya kalau ini adalah saat hari-hari biasa pasti tidak akan ada yang mau dilayani oleh sang _Emperor_, tapi entah kenapa kali ini Akashi berubah cukup banyak misalnya hal yang membuat Akashi diminta untuk melayani para gadis adalah senyuman dari seorang Akashi yang benar-benar langka kini terpatri dengan indahnya di wajah putra tunggal dari keluarga Akashi. Ya. Akashi Seijuuro tersenyum. Dengan mudahnya seorang Akashi tersneyum dengan menawan bahkan setiap wanita yang dilewatinya pasti ber-_fangirling_ ria.

Lain disisi merah lain lagi disisi hijau kini sang oha-asa freak yang menggunakan yukata hijau bergaris hitam dengan obi berwarna hijau tua sedang membawa berbagai macam pesanan di kedua tangannya, melangkahkan kakinya kearah sebuah meja dimana beberapa gadis menunggu sambil ber-teriak kagum akan aura kharismatik ala cowok megane yang satu ini. "Ini pesanannya, dan selamat menikmati _nanodayo_" ucap Midorima sambil menaikkan kacamatanya sebelum berlalu dari meja itu meninggalkan para pelanggan masuk kedalam imajinasi mereka masing-masing.

.

.

Setelah kira-kira hampir 5 jam melayani para pelanggan, Akashi memutuskan untuk memberikan waktu istirahat bagi para pelayan sementara sang bendahara menghitung penghasilan cafe mereka yang WAOW.

Kamu sendiri sekarang sedang duduk disalah satu kursi yang ada sambil meminum _lemon_ _tea_ yang segar—cukup untuk melepas penat— sambil memainkan ponsel milikmu. Sementara Haruka duduk didepanmu dan memakan es krim cokelat yang ia buat sendiri. Sebenarnya kamu ingin mengunjungi sahabat-sahabatmu yang lain tapi kamu selalu mengurungkan niatmu kalau mengingat event apa yang kelas mereka adakan.

Tiba-tiba saja ada sesosok raksasa berambut ungu duduk di kursi sebelahmu. Karena penasaran kamu pun melihat siapa yang duduk disitu dan langsung membelalakkan matamu saat melihat siapa orang yang duduk disampingmu.

Murasakibara Atsushi

"A-are? Muk-kun? apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyamu agak gugup—akibat jarang berbicara dengannya—sementara Murasakibara hanya menatapmu dengan wajah malasnya sebelum menjawab "Aku mau jadi pelanggan..." ucapnya sementara kamu hanya _speechless_, _'Ini jam istirahat kan?'_ batinmu bingung. "Etto, tapi sekarang kami sedang istirahat loh muk-kun, gimana kalau nanti aja datangnya?" bujukmu dengan lembut tapi dijawab oleh gelengan keras dan rajukan ala anak kecil "Nggaa~ ngga mau...maunya sekarang [name]-chiiinnn..." ucap Murasakibara—merajuk seperti anak kecil membuatmu bingung dengan sikapnya yang benar-benar kekanak-kanakkan. Sementara Haruka hanya diam saja, bahkan melirik pada kalian pun tidak, padahal kau sedang butuh pertolongannya.

'_Haru-chan wa hidoi!'_ batinmu—merana.

Tiba-tiba terbesit sebuah ide di kepalamu. "Baiklah muk-kun, mau pesan apa?" tanyamu seraya berdiri dan memberikan senyuman terbaikmu—yang biasanya bikin cowok _nosebleed_—dan mulai berakting sebagai pelayan lagi dan memberikan sebuah buku menu kepada Murasakibara yang langsung memasang tatapan gembira—walau tidak terlalu kelihatan—dan langsung memilih menu makanan yang disukainya.

"Aku mau strawberry cake ukuran medium, parfait cokelat ukuran besar, puding mangga 3, dan...err, blueberry cake ukuran besar dengan ekstra potongan blueberry diatasnya, yang banyaaaakkk~ boleh kan [name]-chin~" ucapnya sambil menatapmu dengan wajah memelasnya yang sejujurnya membuatmu gemas. "Ha'i, pesananmu akan segera kubuatkan, Muk-kun~" ucapmu sambil berjalan kedapur dan bersiap untuk memasak. Yap, karena sebagian besar koki di kelasmu itu pergi untuk beristirahat keluar cafe untuk berkeliling festival jadi kamu lah yang memasaknya.

Setelah semua bahan sudah kamu siapkan, dengan lincahnya tanganmu mengolah semua itu, dimulai dari mencampurkan tepung, memecahkan telur, mengaduk adonan, mencetak adonan, memasukkannya kedalam oven, dan lain sebagainya, sementara untuk parfait dan puding sih sudah ada di kulkas hanya diambil lalu tinggal dihias saja.

Tidak lebih dari 1 jam, semuanya telah siap, mungkin itu terdengar lama tapi tenang saja, Murasakibara tidak bosan menunggu kok karena dari tadi Haruka selalu memberikannya banyak kue cokelat maupun snack kepadanya agar tidak bosan. Lagipula mengingat kamu bekerja sendirian didapur, waktu 1 jam untuk mengerjakan semuanya tergolong cepat—ralat lumayan cepat.

Setelah itu kamu pun membawakan hasil buatanmu kepada Murasakibara yang sudah menunggu dengan wajah berbunga-bunga—senang—dan langsung memakan semua masakan dengan lahapnya. Sementara kamu hanya bisa tersenyum gembira saat melihat cara makan Murasakibara yang menurutmu lucu bahkan tanpa sadar kamu mengusap-usap kepala Murasakibara dengan lembut yang bahkan orang yang bersangkutan tidak menolaknya dan menerimanya saja.

Sementara itu, tiga orang yang daritadi memperhatikanmu dan saat melihat hal itu hanya mendesis—tidak suka—entah kepada siapa desisan itu ditunjukkan dan karena apa alasannya hanya mereka lah yang tahu.

.

.

.

Setelah seharian bekerja, badanmu yang rasanya sakit semua itu benar-benar merepotkan. Ingin rasanya kamu segera pulang kerumah, berendam dalam air panas lalu segera tidur sampai besok pagi. Dan sayangnya kamu tidak bisa melakukan hal itu karena sekarang, kamu harus berdiri di sini. Di kelas yang diubah sedemikian rupanya hanya untuk membahas tentang penghasilan cafe kelas mereka hari ini dan beberapa tambahan dari sang ketua kelas.

"Baiklah, seperti yang kalian tahu, cafe kita ternyata memiliki banyak sekali pengunjung dan tentu saja uang hasil kerja kita hari ini benar-benar besar, maksudku coba bayangkan! Bahkan dengan uang cafe kita hari ini kita bisa membeli banyak sekali perabotan untuk kelas! Kyaaa~ kalau kayak gini terus kelas kita bisa kayaaa~~" ucap sang bendahara kelas dengan wajah berbunga-bunga sambil terus menatap hasil kerja keras mereka hari ini yang benar-benar besar.

"Dan mungkin untuk sekedar tambahan, terima kasih atas kerja keras kalian hari ini, setelah ini pulanglah kerumah kalian lalu istirahat karena besok kalian masih harus melakukan hal yang sama seperti hari ini. Membuat sebuah cafe dengan tema yang berbeda." Ucap Akashi selaku ketua kelas.

"Bajunya?" tanya seorang siswa. Akashi menatap siswa itu sebelum menjawab. "Sudah disiapkan, besok kalian hanya perlu datang lalu melayani pelanggan, itulah tugas kalian, mengerti?" jawab sekaligus tanya Akashi yang langsung direspon dengan koor 'Ha'ii' dari para siswa siswi kelas 1-A yang benar-benar sudah kelelahan. "Baiklah kalian boleh bubar." Ucap Akashi yang diterima dengan senang hati oleh semua murid dikelas itu termasuk kamu tentunya. Namun, sebelum kamu hendak meninggalkan kelas kamu mendengar Akashi mengucapkan sesuatu padamu. "Kerja bagus, [name]" yang membuatmu tersenyum manis kepadanya sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan kelas dan pergi ke gerbang sekolah.

.

.

Sesampainya di gerbang sekolah kamu langsung marah-marah sendiri, ternyata Haruka, Misaki, Yuka, dan Yuki sudah meninggalkanmu, padahal tadi kamu hanya pergi ke toilet sebentar dan meminta mereka untuk menunggu di gerbang sekolah dan buktinya? Mereka meninggalkanmu.

Tiba-tiba saja kamu mendengar gerutuan dari sebelahmu. "Ck! Dasar Kuroko Teme! Bukannya nungguin malah ninggalin! Gimana sih?!" dan saat kamu melihat siapa itu tenyata itu adalah Kagami Taiga, satu-satunya pemuda beralis cabang yang kamu kenal.

"Konbawa, Kagami-kun." sapamu yang membuat Kagami berjengit kaget sebelum menjawab "U-um, Konbawa [name], ngapain disini?" tanya Kagami padamu. "Pertanyaan yang sama dariku untukmu dan jawaban yang sama darimu untukku." Ucapmu enteng membuat Kagami mengernyitkan alisnya—bingung dengan kata-katamu—, "Hah? Masudnya apaan tuh?" tanya Kagami—bego, yang membuatmu menghela nafas, lupa kalau pemuda yang satu ini ngga bisa diajak berpikir hal-hal yang rumit.

"Haahh, maksudku, aku juga menanyakan hal yang sama, kenapa Kagami-kun masih disini? Nah, dari yang kudengar tadi, jawaban dari pertanyaanku barusan adalah jawaban yang sama dari pertanyaan Kagami-kun padaku yaitu kita berdua sama-sama ada disini karena kita ditinggalin, ngerti?" jelasmu dengan selambat mungkin agar Kagami bisa mencerna kata-katamu tanpa perlu pengulangan lagi. Kagami pun angguk-angguk sambil mulutnya membentuk huruf 'O'.

Hening sejenak...

"Gimana kalau pulang bareng aja?" usul Kagami padamu yang membuatmy menatapnya bingung sementara Kagami langsung gugup entah kenapa. "Y-yaa, cewek itu kan ngga baik kalau pulang malam-malam sendiri, jadi mending kita pulang bareng aja sekalian n-nanti aku antarkan sampai kerumahmu, gimana? Ma-mau nggak?" tanya Kagami sambil menatap seberang jalan—enggan menatapmu yang mulai mengerti maksud baiknya. "Oke deh, ayo pulang bareng Kagami-kun!" ucapmu sambil menarik tangan kirinya untuk mulai berjalan mengikutimu—yang tanpa kamu sadari wajah Kagami sudah memerah bahkan merahnya menyaingi warna rambutnya Akashi—.

"Ah! Ayo kita ke Maji Burger dulu! Kagami-kun mau kan?" ucapmu bersemangat sedangkan Kagami yang mendengar kata 'Maji Burger' langsung ikut bersemangat "Yosha! Ayo! Aku sudah benar-benar lapar!" ucapnya, dan perjalanan kalian pun diselingi oleh canda dan obrolan-obrolan lain—yang lebih sering menjurus kearah basket dan makanan—tanpa mengingat kalau kedua tangan mereka masih berpegangan satu sama lain.

.

.

.

.

_**OMAKE**_

Kamar... dapur...ruang tamu...dapur... kamar...

Dari tadi kamu berjalan berkeliling rumah yang selama ini kamu tinggali dengan alasan yang tidak jelas, bolak balik—membuat kedua orang tuamu bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang terjadi pada putri mereka—hanya untuk menenangkan diri karena kejadian yang tadi kamu alami saat pulang bersama Kagami tadi.

Kejadian yang entah kenapa membuat detak jantungmu berdetak semakin kencang saat kembali memikirkannya.

kejadian yang diawali oleh makan bersama di Maji Burger, dan berakhir dengan hal yang bisa membuat wajahmu memerah entah kenapa.

Saat Kagami mengatakan hal 'itu' padamu saja, saat itu dunia seperti berhenti berutar bagimu.

.

.

.

'_apa... yang dikatakan Kagami-kun tadi benar ya?...'_

Hening sejenak.

'_apa...'_

...

'_apa benar kalau bagi Kagami-kun aku ini...'_

.

.

.

'_semakin gendut ya?'_

.

.

Ya, disaat makan di Maji burger tadi, Kagami yang melihat sebanyak apa kamu makan tadi dengan mudahnya mengatakan kalau tubuhmu semakin gendut, tidak seperti dulu. Dan tentu sebagai perempuan hal itu menjadi salah satu daftar hal _taboo. _Padahal seingatmu kamu hanya naik 1 kg saja.

Kamu pun langsung memutuskan.

.

.

.

'_Mulai sekarang aku akan diet! Sampai Kagami-kun tidak memanggilku gendut lagi!'_

Serumu dengan semangat yang berkobar-kobar.

.

Dan ff ini pun TeBeCe dengan gaje nya :v

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA~~~ BUMBU ROMANCE SUDAH DITEBARKAN SSU~

aduh! Gimana pendapatnya? Saki udah usahain buat masukin romance nya nih! Udah bagus belum? Masih kurang ya romance-nya? XDD

serius bikin romance itu susah bangetttt! Ini aja mikirnya harus lama banget baru dapet ide~ semoga suka ya~

dan maaf kalau chap kali ini pendek banget, entah kenapa Hati kecil saki mengatakan kalau segini aja udah cukup jangan bikin panjang-panjang karena takutnya nanti reader-tachi bosen bacanya jadii~ mulai sekarang Saki hanya akan mengetik dengan paling banyak 15 lembar dan bukan 20 lembar lagi, maaf kalau mengecewakan yaa~

Oke karena Saki punya banyak waktu jadi...

Balas REVIEW nanodayoo~

**Akiyama Seira**

Terima kasih sudah merevieww~ ^^

Karin-senpai memang udah narsis dari bawaan lahir kali (BUKAN!) Ayame-chan jahat? Ya iya dong, dia kan kebagian peran jadi antagonis~ kalau baik ya ngga seru dan cerita di ff ini bakan jadi flat... king-nya ya bisa dilihat sendiri nanti~

Maa~no! Bukan Mako-chan yang ituu~ tapi yang ini~ (hah?!)

Oke deh sekali lagi terima kasih sudah mau mereview~

**Hoshi Fumiko**

Ah? Gapapa kok~ latihan neraka? Enak tuuhh! #slap. Ah, Hoshi-kun sudah gila ya? sama dong! Hmm, dan Karin-senpai narsis karena kalau dia ngga narsis ntar ngga dapet honor dari Saki /slap

BWAHAHAHA! AKASHI MEMANG COCOK MAKE BAJU KEK GITU~ *dilempar gunting* ah awas Hoshi-kun, ntar nabrak loh.. Hanamiya ngga serem tapi keceh! Haha~ Midorin eoh?

Itu bukan kehebatan, Hoshi-kun, tapi itu keisengan~ Saki kan suka ngisengin orang makanya itu Saki potong ditengah-tengah cerita, WUAHAHAHA~

Ah ini sudah Saki balas reviewnya~ dan tentu saja Saki akan berusaha!

Sekali lagi, terima aksih sudah mereview~

**Etsuka Yumi**

Speechless? Kenapa? Ah Saki 'bukan' yandere kok! Bukan! Saki itu anak baik! Kalau ngelawak, Saki memang suka melawak (Garing). Saki itu kan anak baik yang sukamenolong, tidak sombong dan suka ngelempar penghapus papan tulis sama kamus bahasa indonesia~ baik kan?

Eh? Sempurna? Kagak ah... banyak TYPO gitu~ (serius)

Oke deh, terima kasih sudah mau mereview!

**Rei Kuroshi**

Geregetan! Jadinya geregetan! Apa yang harus kulakukan~ #slap (malah nyanyi!). uwaah, umur 8 tahun! Kagami masih ada harapan kok! Karena Saki selalu suka bikin kejutan, jadi apa yang mustahil bisa menjadi mungkin loohh~~

Udah sembuh? Yokatta~ lain kali mainnya hati-hati ya, jangan sampe kena lagi~ (pengalaman sering dicurangi pas main bola (?)

Gaya tulis Saki gaya tulis yang pasti ngebales? Maksudnya?

MAKASIH~! Baru tau ya kalau ff buatan Saki itu unik? Kemana aja selama ini hm? *dihajar massa*.. hayo buatan siapa tuhh~

AHOminECCHI? Hahaha~ dia memang modus kok! Ini sudah dilanjut kok. Dan ngomong-ngomong nama akun Facebook nya Rei-chan apa? Yang mana nih?

Terima kasih sudah mereview!

**Wakana Miwa**

Uh, Jangan ah.. Saki ngga bisa main basket, wong bolanya aja kabur terus! Ah jangan one-on-one...ngeri ah. Hee? Jadi Kana-chan mau ngajakin aku one-on-one? Sudahlah, tsundere ya tsundere.

Kurang narsis? Ah, di trio senpai itu yang narsis Cuma si Karin-senpai aja kok!...err, kayaknya~

Ah ngomong-ngomong kata-katamu sungguh nge-JLEBB! Kana-chan...TwT

Kalau tsundere ya tsundere! Itu udah hukum alam, Kana-chan! Ah kenapa cing-cong? Bukan cing cang aja? Ini sudah lanjut kok.

Terima kasih sudah mereview! Tsun-chwaann~ (huwat?!)

**Kane Akira**

Perasaannya? Biasa aja ah... bahasa inggrismu hancur, Kane-chan...tidak diakui? Kasihan sekali~ #plak.

Cieeee! Yang setia nih yee! Ahay! (udah gila). Ah! Bu-bukan itu juga kali! Bukan anak! Tapi artian yang lain! Jadi jangan langsung main pacar-pacaran tapi melewati proses suka secara perlahan! Ja-jadi bukan anak! (serius saki kaget plus panik dibagian sini).

Ah, sudah Saki duga kalau Hoshi-kun jadi gila, semoga cepet sembuh yak...

Terima kasih sudah mereview~ dan Oke deh, hati-hati ya mainnya~ awas nabrak nyamuk! :v

**Sora Haruna**

Ketahuan? Uwaahh the shadow player~ apanya yang ngga berbelit? Padahal Saki aja bacanya bingung sendiri sama apa yang saki tulis... silahkan panggilnya Saki-sama! /slap

Jahatnya! Masukin kelubang toilet? Ihhh! Jorok! Kenapa ngga sekalian masukin ke septic tank aja? *dibantai*

Ah meski benci tapi setidaknya Sora-chan sayang sama kakaknya Haru-chan kan? Hihihi~ Ah bener, jauh banget...

Seharusnya Saki yang bilang kayak gitu. Terima kasih sudah mereview, hati-hati ya mainnya, jangan sampe kesandung semut! (hah?)

**Kaede Akane **

Uwah~ Power Forward~ kebiasaan yang bagus nak! *ditabok* aduh, kasihan sekali Hoshi-kun, semoga Hoshi-kun cepet sembuh yak! Biar nanti kalian kena linggis nya bareng-bareng! *dibantai*

Uh 20m meter... kayaknya dulu Saki pernah lari 50 meter dengan kecepatan kurang dari 12 detik deh (ngga inget lagi karena udah lama)...waah~ kecil-kecil cabe rawit eoh? Hihihi~

Ah jangan! Ntar orangnya marah loh~ ngga kepanjangan kok!

Terima kasih sudah mereview~

**Shinju Hoshi**

Siapa bilang habis pindahan Saki langsung buat cerita? Gini-gini Saki itu main-main terus loh~ ah, Miyo? Lucunya~ boleh dong! Ah? Iya-ya...marganya kok beda? (siapa yang bikin hah?)

Wuah...yang sabar ya, Shinju-chan~ (bingung mau manggil apa). Ah ngemeng-ngemeng (?) chapter ini ada banyak typo loh~

Se-senpai?! KYAAAAAAA~~ Saki dipanggil senpai! Aduh senangnya~~

Terima kasih sudah mereview~

**ShitaaSN**

Siapa kakak yang dimaksud? Hana-kun kah? Memang mustahil sih~

Ah reader baru? Salam kenal yaa~ ahahaha~ I LOPH YOU TOO~ (gilanya kambuh lagi)

**Minechan30**

Biar kutebak, Min-senpai kan?! Cieeee~ yang udah mau baca fanfic! Prikitiew!/slap

Ekhem, ya maaf kalau banyak Typo dan bukannya Saki memang anak aneh ya? maklumin aja~ dan say "Hai juga" ke Khei-chaann~

Oke terima kasih sudah mau mereview~

Oke deh! Selesai bagian balas reviewnya~

Dan terima kasih buat Mey-nee, Kanzanaki Haseo-chan, Zhang Fei-chan dan semua teman Saki yang udah mau ngasih saran buat ff ini. Dan terima kasih juga untuk teman-teman Saki yan selalu kasih semangat setiap hari, dan juga untuk kalian yang sudah mau membaca ff ini, Saki ucapkan terima kasih banyak yaa~

Karena mungkin ff ini akan semakin jarang update seiring dengan kesibukan Saki yangs emakin meningkat jadi selamat menunggu~

Dan ada yang mau ngasih saran buat tema cafe mereka? Sarannya berupa tema, menu makanan, pakaian dan bahkan kalau kalian mau nitip OC boleh kok~ soalnya Saki lagi butuh banyak oc buat dijadikan teman maupun lawan para Chiyoko Hana ( hanya menerima sekitar 10-15 OC dan tolong sertakan biodata mereka seperti nama, posisi, ciri-ciri dan sifat mereka serta teknik kesukaan mereka)

Ditunggu sarannya di review yaa~

CONTINUED or DISCONTINUED it?

RnR pleaseee~


	8. Chapter 8: festival: day 2

Haloha minna~

KYAAAA~ akhirnya Saki bisa balik lagi!

Gomenne karena ternyata Saki udah hiatus lamaaaaaa banget! Ah mungkin karena saki kebanyakan ikut ekskul? Ditambah saki jadi ketua kelas, dan parahnya karena kecerobohan saki SEMUA data di netbook saki hilang, ya saki langsung nangis sampe minta bantuan sana-sini dan setelah berjuang selama 6 jam akhirnya datanya bisa balik walau hanya sebagian :')

Nah karena itulah fic ini ngga bisa dipublish padahal chapter 8 sebenarnya udah selesai sejak lama eh ternyata malah error pas dibuka... dan itu menyebabkan mood saki untuk menulis menurun namun sekaran saki ngetik lagi dari awal sebagai pertanggung jawaban. Karena itu hope you like it minna~

WORDS : 6642 _words_ bersama dengan balasan reviewnya

DESCLAIMER : Kuroko no Basuke tetap milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-_sensei_ dan tidak akan pernah diberikan kepada Saki meskipun Saki menawarkan segunung vanilla mikshake padanya.

RATED: T

GENRE : Friendship, School Life, Romance, Humor,

WARNING: _OOT_, plis saki ngga mungkin bisa membuat para chara ngga _OOC_, _TYPO_ (S) _everywhere_, alur maju mundur, cerita abal, curhatan author,

Balas _review_ bentar yaa~

**enakeh**

wew, PenName nya unik... /ditabok. Ah! Ini udah dilanjut kok! _Sangkyuu_ sudah mau mereview~

**haruki kagami**

uwaaahh~ _Yokatta_ ne kalau haruki-_san_ sukaaa~  
ini udah lanjut kok, dan yeah, memang sulit untuk menentukan pasangan ketika sedang di harem-in...mwehehehe /bakar!. Ah awas haruki-san! Kalau narik-narik rambut ntar botak loh! XD

yeah, silahkan menjawab di chapter ini yaa~ ditunggu jawabannya!

Dan terima kasih sudah mereview~

**Akiyama Seira**

Walah, padahal pusing tapi sempat-sempatnya mereview? Makasih yaa~ sekarang udah sembuh kan? Hehehe~  
yah, makasih, untung aja hp-nya udah berhasil selamat dari maut~

_Arigatou_ sudah mereview.

**Rei Kuroshi**

Hmm... apa ya? saki juga ngga tau /slap.  
midorin? Ntahlah~ saki juga belum menentukan, hehehe~ nggak! Siapa yang peduli hah? *_tsundere_*.  
walah, sampe hafal, keren!. Dan.. yeah! Saki juga setuju, fic yang banyak actionnya itu seru! XD

Hmm... udah belum ya? kayaknya udah...eh, kayaknya belum... entahlah... /silahkandibakar?

Yeah! Tenang aja! Nanti akan saki berikan beberapa tendangan ke akashi!  
oke, jaga keponakannya baik-baik ya /telat.

Ah iya, OC-nya diterima dengan baik kok! Roger! Nama panggilannya Rei-_dono_/Rei-_nee_!

Terima kasih sudah mereview~

**Yuichi Uta**

Hehe~ sini Saki gampar~ /STOPH!. Ah, sengaja sih, biar seru aja gitu kalau Hanamiya jadi kakaknya~.  
yeah, Saki juga setuju kalau dia agak mirip dengan hanji... hmm, Ayame kah? Tenang aja, dia itu baik kok, kayaknya sih...

Uwah! Ngakak ya? baguslah kalau ada yang terhibur~ awas kalau kebanyakan ketawa ntar kayak Saki yang dicap gila sama ortu.

Uwaah! Hontou ni gomenasai! Ini updatenya telat pake bangeett! Hehehe~

Semoga suka chapter kali ini, dan terima kasih sudah mereview!

**koizumi ayuu**

uwah! Makasih~ Saki baru liat Koizumi-_san_ disini, baru ya? semoga suka ne~

terima kasih sudah mereview~

**eutsuki sumire **

aish makasih yaa~ sebegitu misterinya kah fic abal ini huh? Dan tenang saja, Saki sudah berusaha menebarkan romance kemana-mana kok~

terima kasih sudah mereview!

.

.

Oke balasan selanjutnya ada di bagian paling bawah setelah cerita selesai~

Langsung saja!

Kalau penasaran silahkan baca

Kalau tidak penasaran ya tidak usah baca

Kalau suka silahkan me-review

Suka namun tidak mau mereview silahkan nge-favourite atau nge-follow

Tidak suka tapi mau mereview, ano... nge-flamenya jangan pedes-pedes yaa~

Ah dan fic ini berdasarkan request dari Shiroi Twin –san. Semoga suka ya!

READY...

..

..

..

GO!

oOo

**Hari kedua Festival**

_**AUTHOR POV**_

Decakan kesal terdengar dari seorang gadis manis yang sedang berjalan sambil menghentak-hentakkan kaki jenjangnya disepanjang lorong. Ia terus berjalan, bahkan ia seolah-olah menutup telinganya dari panggilan seorang gadis berambut coklat dibelakangnya.

Penampilan gadis itu yang tidak 'biasa' menuai banyak decakan kagum dari orang-orang yang melihatnya, remaja lak-laki yang melihatnya pasti langsung terpukau seketika, sementara bila para perempuan yang melihatnya pasti langsung iri karena merasa dikalahkan.

Menghiraukan tatapan yang berasal dari segala penjuru, gadis itu terus berjalan cepat, menuju suatu ruangan dimana didepannya ada antrian orang-orang (tepatnya pelanggan), ruangan yang ia hampiri itu telah didesain sedemikian rupa dengan papan bertuliskan "Welcome to Ice Miracle Cafe", ia tanpa aba-aba langsung membuka daun pintu yang dicat berwarna biru muda dengan hiasan keping salju, masuk kedalam cafe tersebut lalu menuju ruang staf dan membuka pintunya dengan bunyi berdebam.

Tentu saja beberapa orang yang berada didalam ruang staf langsung mengalihkan perhatian mereka ke sumber suara. Dan kini tampaklah dihadapan mereka seorang gadis cantik.

Gadis itu memiliki rambut berwarna putih yang dikepang kesamping dan terliat agak berantakkan, dengan mata berwarna biru yang indah, gaun panjang berbahan satin berwarna biru muda sebatas dada. Lalu sebuah jubah berwarna biru keperakan (hampir terlihat transparan) yang menyambung dengan sarung tangannya yang hampir menutupi seluruh lengannya, untuk kaki jenjangnya dipasangkan sebuah sepatu dengan heels setinggi 5 cm berwarna biru keperakan. Yeah, pakaian yang mirip dengan salah satu tokoh yang memiliki kekuatan es dari film berjudul Fr*zen.

" Eh? Ano... kenapa kamu membanting pintunya, [name]-_chan_? Biasa aja dong," tegur salah satu perempuan yang ada disitu. Gadis itu—yang ternyata adalah dirimu tidak menjawab melainkan melihat kesekeliling ruangan, mencari seseorang yang menjadi alasan betapa menderitanya ia sekarang.

"Minna..." panggilmu dengan pelan sambil menundukkan wajahnya, membuat tanda tanya besar bersarang diatas kepala teman sekelasnya yang lain, "Apa kalian..." lanjutmu masih dengan nada pelan dan masih menundukkan kepalanya, tapi tidak lama kemudian tiba-tiba saja kamu mengangkat wajahmu dan menampakkan kedua bola matanya yang kini berwarna biru yang penuh dengan amarah. "Melihat Akashi-kun?" lanjutmu dengan nada seram yang membuat semua yang ada di ruangan itu langsung menelan ludah mereka dan berusaha bertahan dari atmosfir ruangan yang tiba-tiba menjadi berat.

Tidak ada yang berani berbicara, mereka terlalu takut untuk mengeluarkan suara mereka, mata [name] kini berkilat dengan tajam, menilik satu persatu orang yang ada, meminta jawaban, baru saja [name] hendak mengulangi pertanyaannya sekali lagi tiba-tiba saja ada tangan yang menyentuh bahunya—membuat [name] sedikit tersentak—dan membuat kamu melihat siapa yang menaruh tangan di bahunya.

Surai berwarna merah, mata dengan iris berwarna _crimson_, dan wajah yang rupawan kini menghiasi pengelihatanmu. Akashi Seijuuro, orang yang ia cari sedari tadi kini muncul dengan sendirinya.

"Kenapa kamu mencariku, [name]?" tanya Akashi kepadamu yang masih terbengong-bengong. Butuh beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya jari telunjuk yang ditutupi oleh sarung tangan berwarna biru muda kini menunjuk tepat ke hidung Akashi.

"KAU! AKASHI-_KUN_! APA-APAAN INI?! KENAPA KAU SELALU MEMBUATKU MENDERITA HAH?!" kau berseru dengan kesal. Akashi yang memang tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini pun hanya berpura-pura tidak tahu apa-apa. "Hm? Apa maksudmu, [name]?" dengan tampang sok polos yang entah kenapa membuat [name] ingin melayangkan setidaknya dua puluh atau lima puluh bola basket ke wajahnya.

"COBA LIHAT INI! KAU TELAH MEMBUATKU MEMAKAI PAKAIAN SEPERTI INI TAHU! DITAMBAH KENAPA KAU MENYURUHKU UNTUK MEMBAGIKAN SELEMBARAN DI LUAR?!" dengan penuh rasa kesal kau berteriak menyuarakan isi hatimu yang benar-benar penuh amarah. Tiba-tiba saja ada seorang gadis berambut coklat dikepang dua dengan pakaian berwarna hijau-hitam dan jubah berwarna ungu datang menghampiri mereka berdua, wajahnya yang tadinya ceria berubah menjad wajah seorang gadis yang dingin—berbeda dengan watak asli dari tokoh yang ia perankan—A*na dari Fr*zen.

"[name]-_chan_, kenapa kau meninggalkanku.." ucap gadis berkepang dua itu—tepatnya Haruka yang kini menampilkan wajah kesal kepadamu. "Aku tau kau menderita disana tapi dengan teganya kau meninggalkanku sendirian?" lanjutnya dengan nada sedikit mengambek.

Akashi yang sebenarnya tahu apa yang telah terjadi pun bertanya, "Huh? Memangnya kalian kenapa?" meskipun ia sudah tahu jawaban yang sebenarnya. Dan akhirnya kamu pun hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah, dan seketika atmosfir ruangan kembali seperti semula.

"Hahh... jadi begini..."

**FLASHBACK**

_**[name] POV**_

"_Ohayou_ _Gozaimasu_!" ucapku saat memasuki ruang ganti, aku melihat beberapa orang temanku yang berpakaian seperti seorang putri, seekor kelinci, kucing, seorang pangeran, dan entah apalagi itu. Saat sedang melihat sekeliling aku mendengar ada yang memanggilku dan saat aku melihatnya, ternyata bendahara kelaslah yang memanggilku. Aku pun langsung menghamprinya, dan menatapnya dengan tatapan 'ada-apa?', gadis didepanku hanya tersenyum manis lalu menunjukkan sebuah tas kertas kepadaku. "Itu seragam miliku, [name]-_chan_!" ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis—yang membuatku merasa tidak enak badan seketika—dan benar saja, setelah aku mengganti pakaianku dengan apa yang ada didalam tas kertas itu, kini aku hana bisa terdiam didepan kaca.

Kini aku berpakaian sebagai E*sa dari Fr*zen, yah, sejujurnya tidak terlalu buruk sih, namun tetap saja dengan seperti ini aku merasa agak aneh. Tidak lama kemudian, cafe pun mau dibuka, karena itulah semua murid keas 1 – A dikumpulkan.

Kini Akashi-kun selaku ketua kelas membagikan tugas. Ada yang kebagian tugas untuk menjadi pelayan, kasir, ah untuk koki hanya orang tertentulah yang bisa mendapat bagian itu, penerima pelanggan, aku tentunya langsung deg-degan karena ingin tahu apa tugasku untuk hari ini. setelah menunggu beberapa saat akhirnya. "[full name] dan Shouma Haruka, kalian bertugas untuk membagikan selembaran dan mempromosikan cafe kita di lapangan, ah jangan lupa untuk membawa itu ya" Ucap Akashi sambil menunjuk sebuah pamflet bertuliskan 'Ice Miracles Cafe' dengan besar dan berwarna biru.

Oh my ...

Apa ada yang bisa lebih buruk daripada ini? Ada ?!

Dan ternyata memang ada yang lebih buruk daripada berkeliling sekolah untuk mempromosikan _event_ kelas dengan pakaian yang ribet seperti ini.

"Ayo mampir sebentar di _Ice_ _Miracle_ _Cafe_!" seru ku dengan kencang sambil memegang pamflet diatas kepalaku, tentu ada banyak orang yang datang kearahku dan Haru-_chan_ pun membagikan selembaran yang ada. Semuanya berjalan normal sebelum akhirnya ada kejadian yang tak terbayangkan.

"Woaahh! _Nee_-_chan_! Kau cantik sekali!" seru seorang gadis kecil sambil menunjuk kearahku, aku hanya tersenyum simpul kepadanya. "Hmm~ kau cantik juga ya~, boleh minta tanda tangan?" tanya seorang pemuda, akupun langsung menanda tangani kertas yang ia berikan, "Ini dia, silahkan mampir ke _Ice Miracles Cafe_ ya." ucap ku dan dijawab dengan anggukkan.

Tidak lama kemudian, entah kenapa orang yang meminta sesuatu kepadaku jumlahnya semakin banyak.

"WAAH! _Nee_-_san_! Wajahmu mirip sekali dengan orang yang ada di film yang kutonton!", "Wah! Iya! Dia benar-benar mirip!", "_Cosplayer_ ya?", "_Kirei_.." , "Aku minta tanda tangan!", "Ayo berfoto bersamaku!", "Ayo kencan denganku!"

Dan entah apa lagi yang mereka katakan sebelum akhirnya aku berlari dengan kencang—setelah memberikan pamfletnya ke Haru-_chan_ pastinya—karena merasa tidak sanggup lagi mendengar segala permintaan dan komentar yang ada.

Yang jelas dipikiranku hanya ada satu hal.

'_TEMUKAN AKASHI SEIJUURO LALU SURUH DIA MENGUBAH TUGAS DAN TOKOH YANG AKU PERANKAN!'_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

_**AUTHOR POV**_

Akashi hanya tersenyum tipis—sangat tipis saat mendengar setiap kata serta keluhan yang diucapkan oleh gadis didepannya.

'_Manisnyaa...'_

Batin Akashi dengan nista-nya. Di luar sih kelihatannya normal-normal saja padahal aslinya dia sedang berfantasi menari di taman bunga, sambil memutari air mancur yang ada, menyanyikan lagu entah-apalah-itu sambil menari, oh pakaiannya normal kok tenang saja. Baju berwarna serba merah ala cewek india tergolong normal kan?

"Jadi, [name] kau mau aku merubah peranmu?" tanya Akashi yang langsung kamu jawab dengan anggukkan antusias. Akashi hanya mendengus kecil sebelum menjawab. "Tidak, aku tidak mengizinkanmu." Ucap Akashi yang membuat _mood_ –mu yang tadinya bagus kini kembali menggelap. "Maaf [name] tapi aku tidak bisa megubah semuanya secara tiba-tiba tanpa perencanaan yang matang karena itulah, selamat menikmati harimu" ucap Akashi dengan senyuman diakhir kalimatnya dan setelah itu berlalu—meninggalkanmu masih terdiam sementara murid-murid lain yang ada disekitarnya tidak bisa berkomentar sama sekali.

"..."

Kamu masih tak bergerak sama sekali, malahan kini ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"..."

Ruangan menjadi sepi karena tidak ada satupun yang mau angkat bicara.

"..."

"..."

"Grrrrrr!" tiba-tiba terdengar geraman dari arahmu. Badanmu kini sedikit bergetar dan tiba-tiba saja kamu mengangkat wajahmu dan beteriak—tidak peduli dengan orang-orang yang akan terganggu saat mendengar teriakan membahana darimu.

"AKASHI_-KUN WA BAKAAAAAAAAAAAA_!"

.

.

.

.

**ANOTHER PLACE**

"Hee~ apa-apaan si cebol itu hm? Mengganggu _my_ _little_ _imouto_ sampai marah begitu?" gumam seseorang yang kalian-tahulah-siapa sambil mengingat kembali apa yang barusan ia lihat dari teropong miliknya.

Ia teringat ketika wajah gadis itu memerah—marah.

"Ck! Dia memang manis saat marah... seandainya akulah orang yang membuatnya kesal... hmmm~" ucap pemuda berusia 21'an itu sambil menjilat bibir atasnya yang kering dengan gerakan sensual.

..

..

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong [name]-chan cantik memakai baju seperti itu..." lanjutnya dengan seringai tipis terpatri diwajahnya.

.

.

**SKIP TIME**

"Maaf aku ingin memesan crepe es krim coklatnya dua untuk minumnya aku ingin _ice mint glace_ nya satu dan _strawberry glace_ nya satu." Ucap seorang pelanggan kepada mu sementara kamu langsung mencatat apa yang ia pesan dan segera meminta undur diri lalu berjalan kearah dapur dan berkata "Crepe es krim dua, _ice mint glace_ satu dan _strawberry glace_-nya satu!" serumu lalu berjalan pergi dan berjalan menuju pelanggan yang lainnya.

Yeah, kini kamu mendapat giliran untuk menjadi pelayan, hanya sementara karena kamu sedang menggantikan salah satu temanmu yang sedang ke kamar mandi sekarang.

"_Cream Cheese Frozen Cake_-nya satu dan _bush the noelnya_ satu, minumnya _ice lemon tea_ dua." Setelah megulangi pesanan kamu kembali memberitahukan pesanan ke para koki, kamu pun membawakan pesanan yang tadi diberikan sebelumnya.

"Crepe es krim coklatnya dua, _ice mint glace_ dan _strawberry glace_nya sudah siap~" ucapmu dengan senyum manis lalu meletakkan pesanan di atas meja, para pelanggan yang merupakan sepasang cewek-cowok didepanmu hanya tertegun lalu berucap. "Wah~ kamu benar-benar mirip seperti di film-nya yaa~ bedanya disini bukan sebagai ratu tapi sebagai pelayan" ucap pemuda didepanmu, kamu hanya tertawa kecil lalu undur diri untuk kembali ke dapur.

Ketika berjalan masuk, kamu tiba-tiba saja melihat seseorang dengan kostum yang berbentuk seperti... wortel?. Kamu melihat baik-baik siapa yang ada didalam kostum itu lalu akhirnya kamupun tertawa saat mengetahui bahwa yang ada didalamnya dalah seorang Midorima Shintarou, yang kini merangkap sebagai sesosok wortel raksasa yang berjalan. Oh! Jangan lupakan _teddy_ _bear_ yang ada didalam genggaman tangan kanannya.

Diam-diam kamu membuka ponselmu lalu memotret pemandangan didepanmu diam-diam.

'_Lumayan buat kenang-kenangan~ hehehehe~'_ batinmu nista, dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan Midorima yang kini sedang merinding karena merasa ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi padanya nanti.

**SKIP TIME~**

"Huuffttt... akhirnya selesai jugaaa~" ucapmu sambil duduk disalah satu kursi yang ada di dalam cafe itu, mengistirahatkan kakinya yang kelelahan. "Uhh...kakiku benar-benar pegaaaallll..." kamu mengerang sambil memijat otot kakimu yang menegang, _well_ bayangkan saja, setelah kamu selesai menggantikan temannya yang ke kamar mandi, kamu kembali pergi kelapangan dan seharian berkeliling sekolah yang besarnya minta ampun itu tentu langsung kelelahan.

'_Hm?'_

Entah kenapa kamu merasa seperti ada yang memperhatikanmu, saat kamu mengalihkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, kamu dapat melihat Akashi yang terus menatapmu. Hening sejenak sebelum akhirnya kamu mengalihkan pandanganmu kearah lain—enggan menatap Akashi—oh tentu saja kini Akashi menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika melihat gadis yang diam-diam menarik perhatiannya itu mengalihkan pandangan darinya.

'_Ngambek huh?'_ batin Akashi sambil menyeringai kecil. Menganggap bahwa perilaku gadis yang duduk tidak jauh darinya itu begitu lucu.

Tiba-tiba Akashi melihatmu yang beradu pandang dengan Midorima, alih-alih mengalihkan pandangan seperti apa yang dialami oleh Akashi, kini kau malah tersenyum manis sambil melambaikan tangan kanannmu kearah Midorima, bahkan Akashi sempat mendengar suara "Hai Midorima-_kun_~ _lucky_ _itemmu_ lucu ya!" dan membuat Midorima terdiam dengan wajah yang err... memerah?

'_What?! Kenapa si hijau itu aja yang disapa?! Kenapa aku enggak?!'_ batin Akashi merana dan merasa tidak adil, ia pun memberikan _glare_ gratis kearah Midorima yang masih _blushing_.

'_Ah...untung saja aku membawa boneka teddy bear ini, Oha-Asa memang selalu benar nanodayo'_ batin Midorima sambil agak nge-fly setelah disapa oleh gadis yang menurutnya menarik.

Yeah, ketahuan deh kalau kalian punya rasa sama [name].

Akashi pun segera berdiri dari tempatnya tadi lalu maju kedepan dan menghadap ke seluruh murid kelas 1-A, "Baiklah! Hari kedua sudah selesai! Terima kasih atas kerja samanya!" seru Akashi kepada seluruh murid kelas 1-A. "Untuk besok, seperti kemarin, semuanya akan disiapkan dan tugas kalian hanyalah bekerja saat festival, mengerti? Kalau begitu silahkan pulang." Ucap Akashi megizinkan murid kelas 1-A untuk pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing.

Tentu saja kamu juga ikut pulang, setelah berganti pakaian kamu pun langsung berjalan pulang bersama Haruka. Selama perjalanan hening menguasai sebelum akhirnya kamu angkat bicara.

"Haru-_chan_! Entah kenapa selama festival sekolah berlangsung kita jadi jarang ketemuan sama yang lainnya yaa~" ucapmu sambil memandang langit yang kini dihiasi warna kemerahan. "Ya, itu normal sih, mereka kan pasti sibuk di kelas mereka masing-masing." Ucap Haruka, diam sejenak sebelum ia buru-buru menambahkan "B-bukan maksudku pe-perhatian sama mereka! h-hanya saja mereka pasti sedang fokus disana!" ucapnya dengan cukup kencang.

"Haru-_chan_, jujur saja terkadang aku tidak bisa menangkap maksud dari perkataanmu..." ucapmu sambil menatap Haruka datar sementara yang ditatap hanya memalingkan wajah lalu menaikkan kacamatanya. Oh... ada yang aneh.

"Haru-_chan_, kemana bando mu?" tanyamu dengan nada agak kebingungan, "Hah? Maksudmu?" tanya Haruka sambil menelengkan kepalanya kekanan. Tanganmu terangkat, membuat gestur untuk menunjuk ke atas kepala Haruka. "Di atas kepala mu sama sekali tidak ada bando telinga kucing seperti biasanya, Haru-chan." Ucapmu yang membuat Haruka langsung berhenti seketika, lalu dengan cepat meraba kepalanya hanya untuk tidak menemukan apapun selain rambutnya.

"_Heck_! Bando ku ketinggalan! [name]-_chan_, kamu duluan saja, nanti aku akan pulang sendiri! _Jaa_" seru Haruka yang langsung berbalik arah lalu berlari kearah kelas, meninggalkanmu yang hanya bisa terbengong-bengong sendirian.

"Ya sudah." Ucapmu sambil menaikkan bahu, lalu berjalan untuk pulang.

.

.

Ketika berjalan pulang, kamu melewati lapangan basket yang biasanya kamu dan teman-temanmu pakai. Tadinya kamu ingin cepat-cepat pulang ke rumah namun niatmu segera kamu urungkan saat mendengar bunyi yang sangat kamu kenali. Bunyi pantulan bola. Karena penasaran kamu pun berjalan memasuki lapangan itu dan menemukan seorang pemuda, berambut kuning keemasan.

'_Ah, bukannya itu Kise-kun?'_ batinmu saat melihat Kise Ryouta, seorang model sekaligus pemain basket yang gemar meng-copy paste gerakan orang lain.

Kamu pun terus memperhatikan gerakannya, ia melakukan _dribble_, _shoot_, _lay_ _up_ dan _dunk_ beberapa kali, bahkan terkadang ia mengusap wajahnya menggunakan lengan kemeja miliknya. Kamu akui permainan cowok yang satu itu lumayan sih,tapi ada yang kurang.

Terus memperhatikan Kise, tanpa sadar ternyata ada seseorang berdiri disampingmu, lalu berbicara tepat disamping telingamu.

"_Konbanwa_, [name]-_san_" kamu bahkan bisa merasakan deru nafasnya tepat di telingamu. Sontak kamu balik badan. "SIAPA ITU?!" teriakmu kaget, bahkan Kise sampa menghentikan permainannya saat mendengar suaramu. Kamu hanya bisa berkedip beberapa kali saat menyadari bahwa yang ada dihadapanmu adalah Kuroko Tetsuya, "T-Tetsuya-_kun_ apakah itu kau?" tanyamu untuk memastikan apakah yang ada dihadapanmu memanglah Kuroko Tetsuya. "_Ha'i_, ini aku, [name]-_san_" ucap Kuroko dengan datar, kamu yang yakin bahwa itu benar-benar Kuroko pun langsung memukul kepala Kuroko—hingga Kuroko mengaduh kesakitan.

"_Baka_! Jangan ngagetin kayak gitu!" ucapmu sambil berkacak pinggang, tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara dari belakangmu. "Are? [name]-_cchi_~ apa yang kamu lakukan disini _ssu_?" tanya Kise padamu.

"Hanya numpang lewat." Jawabmu singkat. "Hee? Masa? Yakin _ssu_? Bukannya buat ngikutin aku ya ssu?" ucap Kise dengan narsisnya membuatmu _sweatdroped_ seketika. "Err, tidak." Jawabmu datar.

"Hm? [name]-_cchi_ habis darimana _ssu_?" tanya Kise padamu. "Hm? Oh ini, aku habis dari sekolah..." jawabmu sambil tertawa kecil. "Hee~ sampai selarut ini?", "Yep!", tiba-tiba saja Kise datang menghampirimu lalu menatap wajahmu lekat-lekat. Kamu yang bingung langsung tersentak kaget ketika tiba-tiba saja Kise menangkup wajahmu menggunakan kedua tangannya yang lebih besar darimu. "Eh?" hanya itulah yang bisa kamu katakan. "Hmmm..." Kise mendekatkan wajahnya kearahmu sebelum akhirnya mengambil sapu tangan dari kantung celananya lalu mengusapkannya ke wajahmu dengan hati-hati.

"[name]-_cchi_, kalau sudah selesai _make_-_up_, hapusnya yang benar dong, ini masih tersisa seidikit loh _ssu_~" ucap Kise dengan riang sambil terus menerus mengusapkan sapu tangannya ke sekitar wajahmu. Dari dahi, pelipis, kelopak mata, hidung, pipi, dagu. Semuanya ia sentuh. " E-eh? Gitu ya, aku tadi buru-buru sih~" ucapmu sambil menggaruk kepalamu yang tidak gatal.

Kuroko yang dilupakan keberadaannya, entah kenapa merasa agak risih dan tidak suka dengan apa yang ada didepannya. "Kise-_kun_, sebaiknya biarkan saja [name]-_san_ yang melakukannya sendiri" ucap Kuroko yang langsung membuat kalian berdua tersentak kecil—benar-benar lupa kalau ada tiga orang di lapangan itu. Kise pun dengan gugup langsung memberikan sapu tangan miliknya padamu dan kamu segera membersihkan wajahmu dengan cepat. "Kise-_kun_, sapu tangannya kubawa pulang kerumah saja ya? nanti akan kukembalikan. Ah! Nanti juga akan kucuci kok!" ucapmu sambil memegang sapu tangan itu dengan kedua tanganmu.

"Eeehh! Tidak usah _ssu_! Tidak apa-apa kok, sini berikan saja padaku, [name]-_cchi_ tidak usah repot-repot mencucinya." Ucap Kise yang langsung mengulurkan tangannya padamu. Menghela nafas kamupun memberikan sapu tangan itu kembali ke pemiliknya. "Maaf merepotkanmu, Kise-_kun_, ah, _arigatou gozaimasu_" ucapmu sambil membungkukkan badanmu.

"Oh iya [name]-_cchi_! Kudengar katanya [name]-cchi jago main basket ya _ssu_? Mau _one-on-one_ tidak? Siapa yang memasukkan bola 3 kali maka dialah yang menang _ssu_~" tanya Kise padamu. Berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya kamu mengiyakan ajakan Kise.

Beranjak dari tempatmu sebelumnya, kini disinilah kamu berada, dibawah gelapnya malam, di sebuah lapangan basket hanya diterangi dengan lampu jalan. Didepanmu kini ada seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan mata berwara topaz, "[name]-cchi mau duluan _ssu_?" tawar pemuda itu—Kise kepadamu yang menggeleng pelan. "Tidak perlu, kau saja yang duluan, Kise-_kun_." Ucapmu yang dibalas dengan anggukkan kepala.

"Oh iya [name]-_cchi_! Tenang saja _ssu_, karena [name]-_cchi_ itu perempuan aku pasti akan mengurangi tenagaku kok ssu!" ucap Kise dengan senyuman diwajahnya, membuat sebuah senyuman miring kini terpatri diwajahmu. Mengibaskan tanganmu beberapa kali, kau pun berucap "Oh~ tidak perlu sungkan kok Kise-_kun_, gunakan saja seluruh kekuatmu~ aku tidak akan keberatan kok." Ucapmu dengan santai.

Meskipun bingung, Kise pun mengangguk lalu bersiap-siap. Kuroko yang berada di pinggir lapangan hanya memperhatikan dalam diam. Tiba-tiba saja, Kise men-dribble bolanya dan berlari melewatimu dengan cepat. Tentu kamu langsung bergerak—mengejar Kise dnegan berlari cepat. Dan benar saja, kurang dari 2 detik kini kamu telah berhasil berada didepan Kise, membuat pertahanan yang hebat, bahkan Kise tidak tahu apakah ia bisa melewatinya apa tidak, Kise pun segera mundur beberapa langkah sebelum akhirnya membuat shoot dan membuatmu hanya tersenyum kecil.

Sambil membawa bola dengan cara men-_dribble _nya, kini kamu berucap dengan pelan "Sekarang giliranku _ne_, Kise-_kun_~" ucapmu masih dengan men-_dribble_ sebelum akhirnya kamu berlari, melewati Kise dan memasang aba-aba melakukan shoot, tentu saja Kise langsung mencegatmu dengan cara berdiri di hadapanmu, namun tiba-tiba saja kamu berlari memutarinya maju sedikit, berhenti, lalu melakukan 3 point shoot dengan mudah.

"Woaah! _Sugoi_!" seru Kise kagum. "Ayo Kise-_kun_, masih ada 2 bola lagi." Ucapmu lalu dengan sengaja memberikan bola kepada Kise yang langsung menerima bola dan berlari menuju ring milikmu. Kise terus berlari sebelum akhirnya ketika ia sudah tepat dibawah ring, Kise melompat dan akan melakukan _dunk_ namun batal karena tiba-tia saja kamu melompat tepat sebelum ia melakukan dunk, dan langsung menepis bola yang ada di tangan Kise, "Ah!" Seru Kise ketika ia melihatmu yang sudah berlari kearah daerah miliknya, Kise langsung mengejar, berlari tepat dibelakangmu yang sedang men-_dribble_ cepat dengan tangan kanan dan siap melakukan _steal_.

Ketika merasa waktunya sudah pas, Kise langsung mengulurkan tangannya dengan cepat, bersiap untuk melakukan _steal_, bukannya bola yang ia dapatkan, yang ada hanyalah kekosongan, karena kamu sudah tidak ada lagi didepannya, melainkan kini sudah melompat sebelum akhirnya melakukan _lay_ _up_, "Ah... sepertinya aku terlalu lama membuang-buang waktu _ssu_~" gumam Kise pada dirinya sendiri yang tentu bisa didengar olehmu yang kini berjalan mendekatinya.

"Ini Kise-_kun_, cobalah menyerang lagi" ucapmu sambil memberikan bola yang ada di tanganmu ke Kise. Kise mengangguk lalu akhirnya mengambil bola itu dan mulai men-_dribble_ lagi. Kali ini Kise tidak bermain-main. Tidak ada lagi tatapan yang penuh keceriaan di matanya, yang ada hanyalah keseriusan yang mendalam.

Men-_dribble_ dengan cepat, sebelum akhirnya ia maju, berlari dengan kecepatan yang lumayan cepat, kamu tentu langsung mengejarnya, saat kamu sudah berada di hadapannya tiba-tiba saja ia memutarimu, maju sedikit, dan bersiap melakukan _shoot_, _'Hey! Dia meng-copy ku!'_ batinmu sambil memutar badanmu dengan berporos pada satu kaki, dan langsung melompat didepannya. _'Ini gerakanku, dan hanya akulah yang tahu setiap detailnya, terutama kelemahan gerakan itu sendiri, Kise-kun...'_ batinmu lagi.

Kise yang menyadari bahwa kamu akan mengambil bola darinya langsung menarik kembali bola setelah kakinya sudah menyentuh tanah, ia langsung berlari ke arah ring mu. Iris topaznya yang serius tiba-tiba saja melebar ketika ia tidak merasakan apapun ditangannya. Saat ia melihatnya, ternyata bola sudah hilang dari tangannya dan kini berada ditanganmu yang sedang melakukan _dribble_.

Kamu berlari menuju ring milik Kise, berlari dengan kecepatan yang bisa dibilang agak lambat—hey! Ini bukan sengaja, salahkan orang yang menyuruhnya berkeliling sekolah sepanjang hari ini!— dan benar saja Kise langsung menyusulmu, kamu langsung berhenti berlari, kembali berlari untuk memasukkan bola kedalam ring bukanlah pilihan yang bagus. Kamu menatap Kise yang kini sedang memperhatikanmu dengan serius.

Tiba-tiba saja, kamu mempunyai sebuah ide. Membuka mulutmu, kamu pun memanggilnya. "_Ne_, Kise-_kun_..." yang dipanggilpun langsung mentap kearah matamu, kamu tersenyum manis lalu berkata lagi. "Coba perhatikan baik-baik ya~" Kise yang tidak begitu mengerti langsung waspada ketika kamu mulai memperlambat _dribble_ pada bolamu dan mengambil bola itu dengan tangan kanan setelah dipantulkan terlebih dahulu, Kise terus memperhatikan kemana bola itu berada.

Tangan kanan. Di _pass_ ke tangan kiri. Dipantulkan lewat belakang ke tangan kanan. Dipantulkan lewat depan ke tangan kiri.

Terus seperti itu sampai akhirnya kedua iris topaz milik sang model melebar tidak percaya ketika bola yang tadi gerakannya masih bisa ia ikuti kini hanya menjadi sekelebat warna oranye yang bergerak dengan cepat.

Kanan. Kiri. Depan. Belakang. Memutar. Atas. Bawah.

Kise bahkan benar-benar kesulitan untuk menemukan tempat keberadaan bola itu, kamu hanya menyeringai kecil ketika melihat Kise sudah masuk ke salah satu perangkap kecil mu. Semakin mempercepat gerakanmu tiba-tiba saja kamu berbicara, "Kise-kun, coba tebak." Ucapanmu dibalas dengan tatapan oleh Kise. Kamu menyeringai kecil sebelum akhirnya berkata. "Menurutmu... " kamu sengaja menghentikan kata-katamu dan saat itu juga kamu menghentikan gerakan tanganmu dan merentangkan kedua tanganmu. "Bolanya ada dimana?" lanjutmu dengan seringai tipis diwajah saat melihat ekspresi pemuda didepanmu.

Kedua iris berwarna topaz itu kembali melebar ketika ia melihatmu, kamu tidak memegang satupun bola. Tangan kanan, kosong. Tangan kiri, kosong. Belakang, tidak ada. Depan apa lagi. Belum selesai ia mencari keberadaan bola itu, tiba-tiba saja terdengar bunyi –SRETT – setelah bunyi –DRAK – dari belakangnya. Dan ketika ia melihat apa yang terjadi, Kise hanya bisa tertegun saat melihat bahwa bola yang sedari tadi ia cari ternyata sudah meluncur mulus melewati ring.

Hanya ada satu hal yang ia pikirkan saat itu.

'_Bagaimana bisa?'_

.

.

.

.

Kedua remaja itu berjalan dengan pelan, tidak peduli dengan angin malam yang terus berhembus. Si gadis terus berjalan sambil menatap sekitar sementara pemuda yang ada disampingnya berjalan dengan tenang dan wajah datarnya.

"Tetsuya-_kun_, tadi kamu ngapain di lapangan bersama Kise-_kun_?" tanyamu memecah keheningan diantara kalian. "Hanya latihan sedikit" jawab Kuroko dengan datar. Kamu hanya bisa tertawa kecil, "_Typicall_-mu sekali ya, Tetsuya-_kun_." kamupun melihat kearah jam tanganmu. 07.15 . Lumayan lama juga kamu berada dilapangan ya. Sekitar 2 jam lebih.

Kamu hendak berpikir kembali sebelum akhirnya kamu merasa lapar. "Tetsuya-_kun_, kita makan yuk..." dan tanpa mendengar jawaban dari Kuroko, kamu langsung menarik tangan Kuroko, dan membawanya ke suatu tempat. Setelah berjalan sedikit, kalian pun sampai di tempat tujuan kalian, Maju burger. Yah cuma ini tempat yang bisa kamu pikirkan sekarang. Memasuki antrian, memesan, lalu berjalan kearah salah satu meja dengan kursi yang berhadapan.

"Tetsuya-_kun_ hanya memesan _vanilla_ _milkshake_ aja?" tanyamu pada Kuroko yang menjawab dengan anggukkan kepala. "Hee~" responmu sebelum akhirnya memakan burger yang kamu pesan dengan perlahan. Kalian berdua makan dalam keheningan . Kuroko yang masih meminum _vanilla_ _milkshake_ miliknya dan kamu yang sudah menghabiskan 2 dari 4 burger pesananmu.

Kamu sudah terbiasa dengan hal ini. makan dalam keheningan bersama Kuroko sudah sering terjadi. Tiba-tiba saja saat kamu hendak memakan burgermu yang ketiga, kamu mendengar Kuroko memanggilmu, dan saat kamu menatapnya, sebuah tangan meraih wajahmu lalu mengusap pinggiran bibirmu dengan pelan dan lembut. Kamu tahu tangan siapa itu. Itu adalah tangan milik Kuroko.

Kamu hanya terdiam sampai Kuroko melepaskan usapannya di wajahmu lalu berkata. "Tadi ada saus di wajahmu, [name]-_san_" ucapnya dengan datar sementara kamu langsung menganggukkan kepalamu sambil mengucapkan "_Arigatou_".

Ketika kamu kembali memakan burgermu tiba-tiba saja pelanggan lain yang duduk dibelakangmu berteriak dengan kencang. "HEY ITU BAGIANKU!" seru seorang anak kecil yang sontak mengagetkanmu dan burger yang masih ada didalam mulutmu langsung membuatmu tersedak.

"UHUK! A-aduh, uhuk!" batukmu sambil memukul kecil dadamu dan berusaha menurunkan burger yang tersedak di tenggorokanmu. Tiba-tiba saja Kuroko mengulurkan _vanilla_ _milkshake_ miliknya padamu. "Ini minumlah [name]-_san_"ucapnya dengan nada sedikit khawatir, tentu kamu langsung menerima segelas minuman manis berasa _vanilla_ itu dan langsung meminumnya.

Memakai sedotan yang sama dengan yang dipakai oleh Kuroko...

Kamu yang tidak menyadarinya masih terus meminum vanilla milkshake itu, berbeda dengan Kuroko yang kini sedang menepuk-nepuk pelan punggungmu hanya bisa menahan rona merah diwajahnya.

'_Indirect_ _kiss_ dengan [name]-_san_...' batinya sambil tersenyum kecil.

Tidak lama kemudian kamu pun sudah merasa baikkan. "_Arigatou_ _ne_ Tetsuya-_kun_, gomene _vanilla_ _milkshake_ mu kuhabiskan, hehe~" ucapmu sambil menggaruk tengkuk mu yang tidak gatal. Kuroko hanya tersenyum kecil lalu berkata. "Tidak apa-apa, aku akan membelinya lagi."ucap Kuroko yang langsung berjalan pergi untuk memesan satu minuman kesukaannya lagi.

Meninggalkanmu sendirian dengan masih memegang gelas yang kini telah kosong itu seraya bergumam. "Manis..".

.

Tidak lama kemudian Kuroko menghampirimu dengan segelas _vanilla_ _milkshake_ ditangannya dan mengajakmu untuk pulang. Kamu hanya tersenyum dan segera berdiri lalu kalian pun keluar dari tempat itu.

"Hwaa! Tetsuya-_kun_! lihat!" serumu sambil menunjuk kearah langit. Kuroko yang penasaran dengan apa yang kamu lihat pun menengadahkan kepalanya keatas dan kedua iris _baby blue_ itu langsung terlihat berbinar ketika melihat langit malam yang kini dipenuhi oleh bintang-bintang.

"Ada bintang! Ini benar-benar jarang sekali menemukan bintang di kota seperti ini!" serumu dengan semangat. "Oh iya Tetsuya-_kun_! ayo kita segera pulang!" ajakmu sambil meraih tangan kiri Kuroko lalu menariknya untuk segera berjalan pulang. Dengan kata lain selama perjalanan kalian terus berpegangan tangan. Kamu yang tidak menyadari apa-apa terus memegang tangan Kuroko dan terlihat enggan melepaskannya.

Tak menghiraukan Kuroko yang kini wajahnya sudah semerah apel yang matang dibelakangnya.

..

..

..

**TBC.**

.

.

**Omake **

_**Di rumah kediaman keluarga Kise**_

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Hei Ki-chan, kau tidak apa?" tanya Kise Ryuka, kakak dari Kise Ryouta itu menanyakan keadaan adiknya yang benar-benar aneh meskipun biasanya dia juga aneh sih. Ayolah siapa coba yang ngga akan khawatir saat melihat adikmu sedang duduk di lantai sambil menatap sapu tangan yang ada di genggaman tangannya sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri dan bahkan tertawa sendiri dengan wajah yang memerah.

"_Daijoubu_ _ssu_~ aku hanya sedang senang kok _nee_-_cchi_~" ucap Kise masih dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya.

'_Kyaaaa~ sapu tangan bekas dipakai [name]-cchi ssu~ aku benar-benar beruntung! Kyaaaaa~'_ batin Kise dengan bunga bertebaran dimana-mana serta aura pink dan lope-lope yang berjatuhan.

Melihat adiknya yang semakin menggila, Ryuka pun lebih memilih untuk menjauh secara teratur dari adiknya lalu berlari meninggalkan adiknya di ruang tamu dan kembali ke kamar untuk menelpon seorang psikiater agar memeriksa adiknya.

.

.

Yah, sepertinya Kise juga memiliki rasa yang sama seperti si hijau dan merah. Walau tidak terlalu kelihatan sih.

.

.

_**Mansion Tempat Kediaman keluarga Akashi**_

Kini sang putra tunggal Akashi sedang berada di kamarnya yang benar-benar luas. Berdiam diri dikamar sambil tengkurap diatas kasur dengan bantal yang menutupi wajahnya. Entah kenapa aura yang dikeluarkannya benar-benar suram.

" [name]... kenapa kau tidak menyapaku tadi? Apa kau lebih memilih Midorima* daripada aku yang tampan, pintar, dan kaya ini?" gumam Akashi sambil terus mengeluarkan aura suram yang saking suramnya bahkan tidak ada satupun serangga yang berani mendekat dalam radius 5 km.

" [name] jahaaaaatt! Aku kan juga mauuuuuu!" raung Akashi sambil memukulkan kedua tangan serta kakinya ke kasur king size yang tidak berdosa itu.

Well Akashi, kamu itu cowok tapi kok galaunya kayak cewek alay yang pengen dibeliin rumah sama pacarnya.

.

.

_**Rumah Kediaman Keluarga Midorima**_

"Nii-san, kenapa nii-san senyam-senyum terus?" tanya seorang gadis kecil berambut hijau lumut sebahu dengan bando pita berwarna putih dikepalanya.

"Aku tidak apa _nanodayo_, kau tidak usah khawatir" ucap Midorima sambil tersenyum agak lebar dari biasanya, membuat adik perempuannya semakin bingung namun akhirnya menyerah dan memilih untuk megangkat bahu tidak peduli dan membiarkan kakaknya sendirian duduk diatas kasur sambil terus senyam-senyum..

Wah, sepertinya senyuman dan sapaan dari seorang [name] bisa membuat seorang tsundere seperti Midorima langsung tobat seketika.

_**Rumah Kediaman Keluarga Kuroko**_

Berbeda dengan yang lainnya, kini Kuroko sedang berada di kamar mandi, berdiri didepan wastafel sambil memandang pantulan dirinya dari cermin yang ada didepannya.

Bibir mungilnya terbuka, mengeluarkan suara khas miliknya yang lembut, "Indirect Kiss bersama [name]-san..." ucapnya sambil menyentuh permukaan bibirnya, semburat merah kini menghiasi wajah imutnya. Lalu beralih dari bibirnya, kini ia membuka tangan kirinya lalu kembali bergumam, "[name]-chan menggenggam tanganku... tangannya hangat..." lanjutnya tidak peduli dengan wajahnya yang kini benar-benar memerah.

Tiba-tiba saja Kuroko mengambil sesuatu dari rak kecil yang ada didekatnya. Sebuah sarung tangan. Lalu memakaikannya ke tangan kirinya. "Aku tidak akan mencuci tanganku. Tidak akan" lanjutnya sambil tersenyum manis.

Oalah, Kuroko bahkan bisa sampai segitunya, [name] memang hebat!

.

.

.

**BEHIND THE SCENES**

1#

Decakan kesal terdengar dari seorang gadis yang sedang berjalan sambil menghentak-hentakkan kaki jenjangnya disepanjang lorong. Ia terus berjalan, bahkan ia seolah-olah menutup telinganya dari panggilan seorang gadis berambut coklat dibelakangnya.

Penampilan gadis itu yang tidak 'biasa' menuai banyak decakan kagum dari orang-orang yang melihatnya, remaja lak-laki yang melihatnya pasti langsung terdiam seketika, sementara bila para perempuan yang melihatnya pasti langsung membelalakkan mata mereka.

Menghiraukan tatapan yang berasal dari segala penjuru, gadis itu terus berjalan cepat, menuju suatu ruangan dimana didepannya ada antrian orang-orang (tepatnya pelanggan), ruangan yang ia hampiri itu telah didesain sedemikian rupa dengan papan bertuliskan "Welcome to Ice Miracle Cafe", ia tanpa aba-aba langsung membuka daun pintu yang dicat berwarna biru muda dengan hiasan keping salju, masuk kedalam cafe tersebut lalu menuju ruang staf dan membuka pintunya dengan bunyi berdebam.

Tentu saja beberapa orang yang berada didalam ruang staf langsung mengalihkan perhatian mereka ke sumber suara. Dan kini tampaklah dihadapan mereka seorang gadis cantik.

Dihadapan mereka, seorang gadis dengan atasan baju kulit sebatas dada sampai ke tulang rusuk dilapisi dengan jaket kulit, dan bawahan hot pants berbahan kulit dengan ikat pinggang, ditangannya terdapat sebua cambuk yang panjang. Dengan topi kulit berwarna hitam diatas kepalanya. Dan sepatu boots hitam sepaha. Dengan heels 10 cm. Untuk hiasan wajah, gadis itu memakai eye shadow berwarna hitam dan lipstick berwarna merah pekat. Rambutnya diurai begitu saja di punggungnya.

..

..

..

"[name]-chan? Kenapa pakaianmu seperti itu?" dan pertanyaan dari gadis dihadapannya sukses membuat [name] langsung berlari keluar dengan wajah memerah—malu setengah mati.

2#

"_Cream Cheese Frozen Cake_-nya satu dan _bush the noelnya_ satu, minumnya _ice lemon tea_ dua." Setelah megulangi pesanan kamu kembali memberitahukan pesanan ke para koki, kamu pun membawakan pesanan yang tadi diberikan sebelumnya.

"Crepe es krim coklatnya dua, _ice mint glace_ dan _strawberry glace_nya sudah siap~" ucapmu dengan senyum manis lalu meletakkan pesanan di atas meja, para pelanggan yang merupakan sepasang cewek-cowok didepanmu hanya tertegun lalu berucap. "Wah~ kamu benar-benar mirip seperti di film-nya yaa~ ah! Kamu bahkan lebih cantik dan manis dari yang aslinya!" ucap pemuda didepanmu.

Tiba-tiba saja ada gunting merah, segelas vanilla milkshake, majalah gr*vu*e, sebuah boneka teddy bear, ponsel, dan bungkus makanan terlempar kearah pemuda itu yang langsung ketakutan,

"BERANINYA KAU MENGGODA [NAME]/-_CCHI_!" seru Aomine dan Kise bersamaan.

"Tak bisa dimaafkan/ _nanodayo" _ucap Akashi dan Midorima.

"Mau aku ignite pass kai/kuhancurkan?" tanya Kuroko dan Murasakibara bersamaan sementara pemuda itu langsung berlari ketakutan. "_SUMIMASEEENNN_!"

3#

Tiba-tiba saja, kamu mempunyai sebuah ide. Membuka mulutmu, kamu pun memanggilnya. "_Ne_, Kise-_kun_..." yang dipanggilpun langsung mentap kearah matamu, kamu tersenyum manis lalu berkata lagi. "Coba perhatikan baik-baik ya~" Kise yang tidak begitu mengerti langsung waspada ketika kamu mulai memperlambat _dribble_ pada bolamu dan mengambil bola itu dengan tangan kanan setelah dipantulkan terlebih dahulu, Kise terus memperhatikan kemana bola itu berada.

Tangan kanan. Di _pass_ ke tangan kiri. Dipantulkan lewat belakang ke tangan kanan. Dipantulkan lewat depan ke tangan kiri.

Terus seperti itu sampai akhirnya kedua iris topaz milik sang model melebar tidak percaya ketika bola yang tadi gerakannya masih bisa ia ikuti kini hanya menjadi sekelebat warna oranye yang bergerak dengan cepat.

Kanan. Kiri. Depan. Belakang. Memutar. Atas. Bawah.

Kise bahkan benar-benar kesulitan untuk menemukan tempat keberadaan bola itu, kamu hanya menyeringai kecil ketika melihat Kise sudah masuk ke salah satu perangkap kecil mu. Semakin mempercepat gerakanmu tiba-tiba saja kamu berbicara, "Kise-kun, coba tebak." Ucapanmu dibalas dengan tatapan oleh Kise. Kamu menyeringai kecil sebelum akhirnya berkata. "Menurutmu... " kamu sengaja menghentikan kata-katamu dan saat itu juga kamu menghentikan gerakan tanganmu dan merentangkan kedua tanganmu. "Bolanya ada dimana?" lanjutmu dengan seringai tipis diwajah saat melihat ekspresi pemuda didepanmu.

Kedua iris berwarna topaz itu kembali melebar ketika ia melihatmu, kamu tidak memegang satupun bola. Tangan kanan, kosong. Tangan kiri, kosong. Belakang, tidak ada. Depan apa lagi. Belum selesai ia mencari keberadaan bola itu, tiba-tiba saja terdengar bunyi –SRETT – setelah bunyi –DRAK – dari belakangnya. Dan ketika ia melihat apa yang terjadi, Kise hanya bisa tertegun saat melihat bahwa bola yang sedari tadi ia cari ternyata kini menyangkut diantara ring dan papannya... hah?

"HEEEE?! B-BOLANYA NYANGKUT _SSU_!" seru Kise panik.

"UWAH?! G-GOMENNE! AKU TIDAK TAHU KALAU AKU SALAH LEMPAR!" seru mu dengan panik. Dan setelah itu kalian berdua pun sibuk melompat-lompat untuk menjatuhkan bola itu. Sementara Kuroko yang daritadi terus diam hanya bisa menghela nafas lalu berucap. "_Baka_.."

DAN FIC INI PUN BERAKHIR DENGAN GAJE-NYAA~

YATTA~ AKHIRNYA SELESAI JUGA SSU~

Setelah berjuang selama lebih dari 13 jam, akhirnya fic ini selesai dengan gaje-nya~  
Ah btw, humornya berkurang drastis ya? gomenne~ sense humor saki sedang memburuk, hiksu. Dan gimana nih? Romance nya? Udah bagus belum?

Ah iya! Otanjoubi Omedetou ne Kuroko-kun! semoga kamu semakin cute, imut, baik hati, semakin tidak terlihat dan tambah tinggi yaaa~

Uhm, oke langsung aja balas review ya?

**Kaede Akane**

Pfftt... ngga mendoakan kok, hanya menginginkan~

Uwah, berarti Saki salah hitung ya? btw, naik beart badan tapi ngga keliatan gemuk itu keren loh!  
hm? Mau latihan kah? Oke deh, selamat berlatih~

Dan terima kasih sudah mereview~

**Shinju Hoshi**

Nope, Saki sama sekali tidak melakukan seperti yang Shinju-chan pikirkan. Uhm yeah..gimana jelasinnya ya? bisa dibilang Saki asal nyulik aja, dipikiran Saki pas nulis adanya Hanamiya untuk jadi kakak ya jadinya Hanamiya lah yang dipilih! Mwehehehe~

Uhm! Saki jarang dipanggil 'senpai' sama yang lainnyaa~  
UWOH?! TURUT BERDUKA CITA UNTUKMU SHINJU-CHAN! Kita senasib!

Okeh! OC diterima dengan baik! Silahkan menunggu penampilannya yaa~

Terima kasih sudah mereview!

**Tsukuro Reiko**

Uwah? Ganti nama huh? Yah kalau begitu tetap saja, review yang sebelumnya udah ada diatas loh ya~  
well, kalau Tsuku-_chan_ (?) itu keturunan titan ntar pasti sudah dhabisi oleh pasukan dari fandom sebelah loh...

Ara? Ganti lagi?...hmm, ganti ngga ya? kalau Saki pakai dua-duanya ngga apa-apa kan? Hehehe~

Terima kasih sudah mereview lagi~

**Tanpa Nama**

PenName-nya Tanpa Nama... kok aneh ya? /ditendang.

Un! Makasih karena sudah bilang fic abal ini keren! Dan... Tanpa Nama-_san_, pasti sekarang sudah lumutan ya? ini aja udah lebih dari berbulan-bulan... dan kalau ada cutter melayang Saki akan dengan senang hati menghindarinya kok!

Terima kasih sudah mereview~

**29008109**

Kali ini PenName-nya ribet sekali... ._.

Hehehe~ error kah? Sekarang sudah betul belum?, publish cerita lewat hp bisa kok, tapi lumayan ribet. *Hp-nya BB*

Hm? Temennya Tsuku-_chan_? Salam kenal!  
uwoh! Makasih ya karena sudah suka cerita abal ini! dan semoga UAS-nya sukses~/TELATSEKALIIII!

Oke, OC-nya diterima kok, tenang aja. Jadi tinggal tunggu penampilanna aja~

Terima kasih sudah mereview!

**Kiseki no Hosei**

HEE?! TIDAK BISA MEREVIEW LAGII?!

Hweeee~ berarti nanti Saki curhat ama siapa dong? *nangis* /rasanya sedih sih. Kalau gitu jangan lupakan fic ini yaaa~

Miwa-_san_, plis, jangan _tsundere_ disaat seperti ini dong~ hiksu...

Hoshi-kun kah? Itu rekor lari yang hebat sekali! terus tingkatkan ya! ^^  
oke deh, kalian semua diterima dengan sangat baik kok!

Tenang saja, sepanjang apapun review kalian pasti tetap Saki baca dan balas kok!

Yeah, semoga kalian bersenang-senang! Sekali-kali jangan lupa mampir ya~

Terima kasih atas reviewnya selama ini!

Dan... Saki maklum aja sih kalau 'orang' seperti kalian tidak bisa terus mereview cerita milik Saki ini, hehehe~ _JAA_~

**Harukichi Matsuhina**

Hm? Oalah, ternyata ada juga orang yang mau promosiin fic ini?! say thanks to Tsuku-_chan_!  
okeehh! Saran cafe diterima dengan baik! Nanti pasti akan Saki pakai!

Wew, OC nya punya alter ego~  
HUWAT?! PACARNYA KUROSHI REI?! PFFTTTT!

t-tenang saja, OC nya pasti akan dipakai kok.. pfftt...

a-ah! Terima kasih sudah mereview!

**Lovely-chan**

Wew, benar-benar PenName yang 'lovely'~ XDD  
akashi ya? oke deh~, dan yeah, rencananya memang mau dibuatkan kisah romance mereka, tapi baru beberapa saja yang sudah ditentukan pairnya~

Ah iya! Terima kasih atas saran dan reviewnya yaa~

**Lavender White**

Uwah! Pembaca baru kah? Salam kenaall~  
okeh! OC diterima! XD

Hm? Mau jadi antagonis? Boleh kok! Boleh banget malah! Silahkan menunggu penampilan antagonisnya yaa~

Dan terima kasih sudah mereview!

.

.

BAIKLAH! Acara balas review sudah selesai~ dan, sepertinya OC yang dibutuhkan sudah cukup segini saja dulu~ hehehe~

Oke deh, langsung saja, silahkan berikan pendapat kalian serta sarannya di review ya! Saki akan dengan senang hati menunggu~

a/n: semakin banyak review yang datang semakin cepat pula Saki akan meng-update chapter selanjutnya.

Saa~ CONTINUED or DISCONTINUED it?

R n R pleaseee~


	9. Chapter 9: festival day 3

UPDATE SSU~~~~

HWAAA! HONTOU NI GOMENASAI! SAKI SUDAH MEMBUAT KESALAHAN FATAAAAALL! QAQ)/  
hiksu... Saki salah nulis panggilannya Kise dari kakaknya... Saki nulisnya Ki-chan padahal seharusnya Saki nulis Ryou-chan! #pundungdipojok.

Huftt... oke deh, semoga reader-tachi mau memaafkan Saki, dan... maaf (lagi?! ) karena Saki baru update sekarang, sejak pindah rumah jadwal kegiatan Saki benar-benar full kecuali hari Selasa, diisi sama berbagai macam les sama latihan yang bikin badan Saki mau hancur (/TwT)/...

Apalagi dengan seringnya WB menjangkiti otak Saki sehingga kalau ada libur bukannya dipakai buat melanjutkan fanfic ini eh malah mendownload anime-anime baru~

Bahkan Saki jadi sering mampir ke fandom tempat para personifikasi negara berada~~ ufufufufu~

Maa~ karena menurut Saki lebih cepat lebih baik, akhirnya Saki memutuskan untuk mengetik fic ini sambil menunggu download'an anime selesai! Jadi, semoga _reader-tachi_ suka ya! X3

DESCLAIMER: haruskah Saki ulangi berulang kali kalau Kuroko no Basuke itu hanya milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi seorang? Ah, dan beberapa OC milik 5872682 muncul disini!

RATED: T (mohon maklumi otak gila yang Saki miliki)

GENRE : Friendship, School Life, Romance, Humor, Siscon (?!), DLL *silahkan dicari sendiri*

WARNING: _OOT_, plis saki ngga mungkin bisa membuat para chara ngga _OOC_, _TYPO_ (S) _everywhere_, alur maju mundur maju mundur jelek (?), cerita abal-abal, curhatan author dimana-mana, WB disetiap chapternya, pemaksaan jalan cerita, menu asal-asalan yang penting jadi, dll.

Oke! Langsung saja yaa~

READYYYY~~~

GO! ^^

.

.

.

**AUTHOR POV**

"[name]-chan! _Ohayou_!" seru beberapa orang siswi satu kelasmu tepat saat kamu membuka pintu khusus staf yang didalamnya ada beberapa siswi sedang memilih kostum yang akan digunakan.

"_Araa_~ [name]-_chan_ hari ini datangnya lebih cepat ya?" ucap sekretaris kelas sambil meliat jam tangan miliknya sementara kamu hanya bisa mendengus kecil sebelum menjawab, "Oh tentu saja aku datang lebih cepat, aku tidak ingin seperti kemarin..." nada penuh dengan kemenangan tercetak jelas didalam kata-katamu barusan membuat sang sekretaris hanya bisa menangkup pipi kanannya menggunaka telapak tangan kanannya lalu berucap pelan, "Yaah, sayang sekali..." sementara kamu hanya bisa _sweatdroped_ lalu menyahut, "Aku mendengar itu loh."

Setelah itu, kamu pun menghampiri deretan kostum yang tergantung dengan rapi, memilih-milih sebelum teringat sesuatu. "_Ne_," panggilmu yang ditunjukkan untuk sang sekretaris yang langsung memfokuskan tatapannya padamu. "Hari ini tema-nya apa?" tanyamu sambil menatap sang sekretaris yang sedang tersenyum aneh. Entah kenapa firasatmu jadi sedikit tidak enak. "Hm? Temanya yaa~" Sang sekretaris yang tidak pernah disebutkan namanya sampai sekarang ini berjalan mendekatimu perlahan-lahan yang otomatis membuatmu berjalan mundur—menjauhinya.

"Ne, [name]-_chan_, sebenarnya tidak peduli [name]-_chan_ datang jam berapapun pasti nanti akan berakhir sama seperti kemarin kok~" ucap sang sekretaris sambil tersenyum membuat perasaanmu semakin tidak enak.

"Err? Ada apa?" tanyamu dengan hati-hati, takut dengan seringaian yang kini muncul diwajah sang sekretaris kelas. Sang sekretaris membuka mulutnya, lalu mengucapkan beberapa kata yang bagaikan neraka bagimu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tema kita adalah pe-ker-ja-an, dan aku sudah memilih pakaian yang cocok untukmu, [name]-_chaaan_~~~"

Dan tepat saat itulah sang sekretaris menunjukkan pakaian yang baru di ambil dari tas milik sekretaris itu sendiri yang sukses membuat kedua bola matamu langsung membulat horror saat melihat pakaian itu. Hening sejenak sebelum akhirnya teriakan penuh derita pun terdengar di penjuru sekolah.

"TIIIIDDAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

.

.

Sudahlah, ternyata tidak ada gunanya kamu datang lebih cepat jika akhirnya tetap akan dipakaikan pakaian yang aneh-aneh seperti sekarang ini.

.

.

.

**SHOUMA HARUKA P.O.V**

Haruka disini, a-asal kalian tahu saja b-bukannya a-aku mau memberitahukan n-namaku p-p-pada kalian! A-aku hanya memperingati saja pada kalian agar t-tidak salah orang! Hanya itu!

.

Ekhem.

Lupakan yang barusan, karena kini ada hal yang lebih penting untuk diurus, yaitu sahabatku sejak SD yang sedang mondar-mandir untuk menerima pesanan ataupun mengantarkan pesanan.

Mengingat tentang [name]-_chan_... well, kuakui [name]-_chan_ itu gadis yang baik, b-bukan maksudku memujinya! I-itu kata teman-temanku! Bukan kataku loh ya!.

Uhm, Sejak dulu, [name]-_chan_ itu jarang merepotkan orang lain, justru sebaliknya, ia lebih sering direpotkan oleh orang lain namun tetap terlihat biasa-biasa aja. Keluarga [name]-_chan_ sebenarnya bisa dibilang keluarga terpandang, namun [name]-chan sama sekali tidak bersikap angkuh ataupun melebih-lebihkan kekayaan yang ia miliki seperti yang dilakukan oleh anak orang-orang kaya yang ada di novel ataupun di drama picisan, percayalah, dimataku [name]-_chan_ itu benar-benar sempurna, hanya saja ia menyembunyikannya dengan baik sampai tidak ada satu orang pun yang menyadarinya kecuali aku.

Hey! Ini bukan karena aku yang terus mengawasinya tetapi karena semua itu terlihat jelas dimataku oke?!

Ehmm, [name]-_chan_ itu baik hati, ia suka menolong orang lain, selalu berpikir positif, bisa menghibur orang yang sedang sedih dengan mudah, dan terkadang ia bisa menjadi seseorang yang benar-benar ceroboh tetapi tetap saja, aku yakin ada sifat lain yang tidak pernah [name]-_chan_ tunjukkan kepada kami.

Mungkin [name]-_chan_ sudah berusaha menyembunyikan ini dari kami semua tetapi aku tetap bisa merasakannya.

Yang pertama, cara bicaranya. Meskipun sudah ditutupi dengan cara bicara seperti gadis lainnya tetapi tetap saja aku tahu bahwa cara bicara [name]-_chan_ yang sebenarnya adalah berbicara dengan sopan, tanpa ada penekanan kata disetiap katanya apalagi dengan keluarnya kata-kata kasar. Walau sampai saat ini jujur saja aku belum pernah melihatnya marah sih.

D-dan ini bukan karena aku pe-penasaran saat [name]-chan marah ya!

Yang kedua, tingkah laku. Bersikap kekanakan dan terkadang ceroboh benar-benar bisa menutupi gerak-gerik aslinya yang benar-benar santun dan waspada disaat yang bersamaan.

Yang ketiga, cara berjalan. Jika [name]-_chan_ sering berjalan dengan sedikit melompat-lompat kecil ataupun berjalan mundur, dimataku hal itu tetap tidak bisa mengubah pandanganku bahwa ada kalanya kalau [name]-_chan_ berjalan dengan sangat anggun, seolah-olah ia merupakan keturunan bangsawan yang seharusnya dijunjung tinggi.

Ah, dan aku yakin kalau pendapatku ini benar, karena kalau aku salah, tidak mungkin aku dipanggil sebagai 'observer nomor satu' oleh [name]-_chan_ sendiri kan?

Sebenarnya bukan sebuah masalah bagiku jika [name]-_chan_ menyembunyikan semua itu dari sahabat-sahabatnya sendiri, tetapi yang ingin kuketahui itu adalah kenapa?

Kenapa [name]-_chan_ menyembunyikan hal itu dari kami?

"Hei nona~ pesanan kami mana?" pikiranku langsung buyar seketika ketika mendengar seruan yang berasal dari sebuah meja yang berjarak 3 meja dari tempatku, aku melihat [name]-_chan_ yang segera membawa nampan dengan pesanan pelanggan itu diatasnya lalu setelah meletakan pesanan diatas meja [name]-_chan_ terlihat seperti minta maaf sebelum akhirnya undur diri dan kembali menghampiri meja lain saat ada pelanggan lain yang memanggilnya.

Hmf! Mau tidak mau aku tertawa kecil melihatnya. Mau bagaimana lagi, mana ada coba pelanggan yang tidak mau dilayani oleh seorang 'suster' cantik nan manis sepertinya? Hanya orang bodoh yang akan melakukannya.

Meski begitu aku agak merasa kasihan pada [name]-_chan_, b-bukan karena dia temanku! T-tapi karena aku kasihan saja melihatnya terlihat menderita seperti itu! M-maksudku, sudah dipakaikan kimono super pendek, berubah jadi cosplay E*sa dari kartun Fr*zen, dan sekarang? Oh jangan tanya.

Sekarang malah dipakaikan baju suster berwarna merah jambu pucat yang bahkan hanya menutupi 1/4 kakinya dengan nametag bertuliskan [full name] di bagian kanan , dengan stocking putih dan sepatu high heels dan pita diujungnya yang berwarna serupa dengan bajunya, rambutnya digulung dengan rapi dan diatas kepalanya terdapat topi berwarna merah jambu yang biasanya digunakan oleh suster-suster dirumah sakit namun dengan beberapa bordiran bunga sakura di beberapa bagiannya.

Ah, aku yakin pasti fans [name]-_chan_ akan bertambah banyak hari ini, untung saja aku memakai baju yang normal-normal saja, kemeja putih, dasi hitam, jas berwarna hitam dan rok selutut dengan warna serupa. Pekerja kantor. Biasa-biasa aja kan?. Ah iya... soal fans, ada satu di ujung sana yang terlihat tidak suka melihat [name]-_chan_ yang tampak dikerubungi oleh pelanggan.

Rambut merahnya yang sedikit berkibar saat hembusan AC yang ada di dekatnya seakan-akan tidak mempengaruhi pemilik rambut itu. Mata crimson-nya terus menatap kemana arah [name]-_chan_ pergi, menghiraukan teriakan kekaguman para gadis saat melihatnya memakai pakaian khas tradisional Jepang. Ah dia jadi pemain shogi ya? b-bukannya aku sok tahu! Ta-tapi itulah yang diatakan oleh Midorima-_san_ saat aku bertanya padanya! Jadi jangan salah paham!.

Meski begitu, aku bingung pada [name]-_chan_. Padahal semua orang yang ada dikelas ini tahu kalau orang itu—Akashi Seijuuro, sangat tertarik kepada [name]-_chan_.

...

...

Ah...

Tapi...

...Kenapa harus [name]-_chan_?

...Aku ...

...

...jadi iri...

.

.

.

**AUTHOR POV**

Kelas 1-A, seperti hari-hari kemarin tetap berhasil menarik banyak perhatian pengunjung, apalagi dengan tema untuk hari ini yaitu pekerjaan. Dari luar terlihat dengan jelas papan nama bertuliskan **'**_**Future**_ _**Job**_ _**Cafe'**_ tumben-tumbennya tidak berhubungan dengan kata 'keajaiban'?

Seperti namanya, kini dibagian dalam ruangan terlihat berbagai pelayan (yang sebenarnya siswa-siswi kelas) yang mondar-mandir dengan kostum yang berbeda-beda. Polisi, tentara, pelukis, penari, komikus, pekerja kantoran, jurnalis, fotografer, model, penyanyi, pemadam kebakaran, dan masih banyak lagi namun seperti kemarin, tetap saja ada pelayan yang menjadi bahan rebutan para pelanggan baik untuk dicatatkan pesanannya maupun hanya untuk meminta tanda tangan lalu _selfie_ bareng.

Salah satunya, kamu.

Hampir setiap detiknya akan ada pelanggan yang memanggilmu, oh astaga, kalau boleh kamu pasti akan melakukan demo di depan Akashi agar sang ketua kelas mau menaikkan gajimu—itupun kalau ada.

"Maaf sudah menunggu lama, tuan. Ini pesanan anda." Ucapmu sambil meletakkan pesanan diatas meja lalu segera kembali ke _counter_ untuk mengambil pesanan lainnya. Setibanya di _couter_, kamu melihat kearah jam .

Di lain sisi lain kelas, Akashi sedang memandangmu dengan tatapan aneh, percampuran antara datar, sedikit mesum dan...

.

.

Cemburu?

Oke itu perpaduan emosi pada mata yang unik, tapi soal yang terakhir itu, kenapa Akashi cemburu coba? Apa karena ia tidak mendapatkan kesempatan untuk berbicara denganmu hari ini? apa karena ia tidak bisa menyapamu sekali saja? Atau karena ia tidak bisa ber-_selfie_ denganmu? Atau karena—

"[name]-_san_, ini meja nomor 11" Ucap Midorima seraya membantumu mengambil pesanan dari koki lalu menyerahkan nampan yang penuh dengan pesanan ke tanganmu. "B-bukan karena aku ingin membantumu, hanya saja kau mengganggu kalau terus-terusan berdiri disini padahal pesanan lagi banyak-banyaknya _nanodayo_!" ucap Midorima dengan sedikit tergagap.

"Eeh~ maaf kalau begitu, dan terima kasih sudah mengambilkan nampannya ya, Midorima-_kun_!" seru-mu lalu berjalan ke arah meja nomor 11.

Mata Akashi yang tadinya melihat kearahmu langsung berubah haluan menuju Midorima yang sedang memperbaiki perban ditangannya setelah mengantarkan pesanan. Jika dilihat lebih jelas, Akashi menatap baju yang dikenakan oleh Midorima dengan tajam.

Oh, seandainya tatapan bisa mengeluarkan api, pasti dari tadi pakaian yang dikenakan Midorima sudah terbakar dan Midorima tentu menjadi tidak berbusan—... lupakan. Bahaya kalau nanti diantara kalian yang baca ada yang teriak-teriak gaje sambil guling-guling di lantai atau menutup mulut seraya berteriak '_Mein_ _Gott_!' (My God!), 'Kyaaa~' 'Anjrit!' '_Awesome_!' dan 'Pastaaaa~' dengan hebohnya di rumah karena membayangkan Midorima sedang nak—lupakan. (yang aneh-aneh jangan hiraukan saja).

Kamu yang sudah kembali dari meja nomor 11 kini menghampiri Midorima dan bercakap-cakap dengannya.

Sekilas Akashi bisa mendengar percakapan dari mereka berdua.

"Ne Midorima-_kun_ benar-benar cocok make pakaian dokter seperti ini loh!" terdengar suaramu yang berseru gembira dan diikuti oleh suara dengusan dari Midorima dan beberapa penyangkalan tsundere.

Ara, sepertinya sudah jelas kenapa Akashi merasa cemburu.

"Uwaah! Lihat [name]-_chan_ dan Midorima-san! Mereka memakai baju suster dan dokter loh!"

"Hwaaaa~ Benar-benar seperti pasangan ya!"

"Uuuhh, aku iri dengan [name]-_chaan_! Mereka benar-benar terlihat serasi!"

"Manisnyaaa~"

"Ugh, Midorima benar-benar beruntung!"

"Anak muda zaman sekarang memang hebat-hebat yaaa~~"

Dan yang barusan itu adalah suara-suara baik dari pelayan ataupun pelanggan lain yang membuat telinga Akashi semakin terasa panas.

"..."

Akashi terus menatapmu dan Midorima, membayangkan apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"..."

Dari Luar Akashi memang tetap diam hanya saja tapi...

'_Aku juga mau pakai pakaian dokter dan bercita-cita jadi dokter saja ah. Tunggu, tapi kalau nanti jadi dokter bukannya sembuh nanti pasienku malah mati karena tampang—uhukiblisuhuk –kerenku gimana?'_

_No comment._ Ternyata itu yang dipikirkan Akashi. Nak, tolong sadar diri, sudah tahu kamu itu pencabut nyawa, bukan malaika—oke tolong turunkan gunting rumputnya Akashi-_kun_, Saki khilaf—lupakan yang barusan.

**Skip Time**

Kamu yang kini sedang berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi untuk melakukan sesuatu—nggak perlu dituliskan sebab itu privasi—sebelum tiba-tiba saja tangan seseorang yang menepuk pelan (baca: keras) bahumu. Sontak kamu berbalik dan melihat Yuka—untung saja tadi kamu bertemu Kuroko yang memberikanmu jubah hitam yang panjang— yang sedang tersenyum tak bersalah sambil berseru.

"[name]-chan! _Konnichiwa_!" bersemangat seperti biasa, kamu langsung membalas "_Konnichiwa_ Yuka-_chan_," melihat ke belakang gadis yang suka melompat-lompat itu—berharap menemukan satu lagi orang berwajah serupa dengan gadis didepanmu—namun tidak ada, tidak ada Yuki yang selalu menempel dengan kakak kembarnya yang satu ini.

"_Ara_? Yuka-_chan_, dimana Yuki-_chan_? Tumben tidak ada di belakangmu." Ucapmu heran, tentu saja heran, memangnya kapan bisa melihat kakak-adik kembar yang satu ini terpisah dan tidak bersama-sama?

"Uh... Yuki-_chan_ sedang di kelas~ Yuki-_chan_ terlalu sibuk denga n pekerjaannya sampai-sampai melupakanku... hiks.." ucap Yuka dengan bertingkah seperti anak kecil yang sedang ngambek sambil mengerusutkan bibirnya. Kamu tersenyum kecil lalu menepuk bahu Yuka—dengan pelan tentu saja—seolah-olah memberikan semangat.

"Maa~ Yuka-_chan_ tenang saja Yuki-_chan_ memang sibuk sehingga tidak bisa bersama-sama dengan Yuka-_chan_, tapi belum tentu ia melupakanmu kan?" ucapmu dengan bijaknya dan membuat Yuka langsung terdiam menatapmu dengan pandangan... kagum?

"Hwaaaa~ [name]-_chan_ benar-benar pintar!" seru Yuka dengan mata berbinar.

PLOK!

Yuuka menepuk kedua pipinya dengan keras—saking kerasnya sampai menjadi perhatian semua orang yang berada di lorong— lalu mengepalkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Yosh! Aku tidak boleh berpikiran buruk tentang Yuki-_chan_! _Arigatou_ ne [name]-_chan_! Karena mu aku menjadi semangat lagi!" ucapan Yuuka yang penuh dengan semangat itu tentu saja membuatmu tersenyum lebar.

"Yep, sama-sama." Balasmu. "Oh iya, kelasnya Yuka-_chan_, Yuki-_chan_ dan Misa-_chan_ lagi buat apa sih? Kelasku sedang membuat cafe loh! Mau mampir?" tawaran darimu tentu saja dibalas dengan anggukkan senang.

"Kelasku membuat sesuatu yang benar-benar keren! Dan tentu saja aku mau mampir! Tapi kasih diskon ya? hehehe~" candaan Yuka membuatmu terkekeh pelan. "Iya iya~" jawabmu.

"Oke! Kalau begitu aku kembali ke kelasku dulu ya, [name]-_chan_! Nanti aku akan mampir ke kelas [name]-chan dengan yang lainnya! Jaa~" dan Yuka pun belalu begitu saja. Meninggalkanmu yang cengo karena perubahan sifatnya yang begitu drastis.

"Yah, terserahlah." Ucapmu sambil mengangkat kedua bahu. Berbalik badan lalu berjalan kembali kekelas sebelum akhirnya berhenti tiba-tiba.

"...Tadi aku mau ngapain ya?"

.

.

.

.

"Selamat datang di _Future Job cafe_! Untuk berapa orang?" ucap sekretaris kelas yang saat ini mendapat bagian sebagai penerima pembeli. Di depannya kini ada beberapa siswa dan siswi dengan beragam ekspresi. Ceria, senang, cuek, datar, pencilaan (nggak bisa diam maksudnya), ngantuk, dan lain sebagainya.

" Tolong untuk delapan orang ya!" ucap pelanggan berambut merah keoranyean—tepatnya Misaki— dengan ramah seperti biasa. Dijawab dengan anggukkan kepala oleh sang sekretaris yang langsung memanggil salah satu pelayan yang ada di dekatnya, dan orang itu adalah...

Shouma Haruka.

Misaki langsung tersenyum mengejek melihat sosok yang kini berjalan menghampiri mereka dengan cueknya. Bahkan ia langsung membuat berbagai macam kata-kata untuk mencari masalah dengan Haruka sebelum akhirnya bungkam seketika karena pelototan tajam dan aura hitam yang menyerbak keluar dari Yuki.

"Mari saya tunjukkan tempatnya" ucap Haruka dengan datar sedatar papan tulis kelas 1-B menghiraukan keberadaan Misaki dan langsung berjalan kearah tempat duduk yang mampu memuat 8 orang.

"Ini menunya, saya undur diri sebentar, pesanannya nanti akan dicatat oleh pelayan yang lain, permisi." Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Haruka langsung berlalu, meninggalkan ketujuh pelanggan yang sedang berbengong-ria (?).

Kise yang melihat beberapa buku menu yang nganggur langsung mengambil satu buku lalu mencari makanan yang sesuai seleranya.

"Hmmm... makanannya terlihat enak-enak semua _ssu_!" gumam Kise sambil membolak-balik buku menu. Diikuti oleh Kuroko yang duduk disebelahnya dan oleh yang lainnya. Yuka yang sudah menentukan pilihannya pun memanggil salah satu pelayan yang tak jauh dari mereka.

"_Anoo_, kami mau memesan!" seru Yuka, pelayan yang merasa paling dekat pun menghampiri mereka, dan semua orang yang ada di meja itu langsung terdiam saat melihat siapa yang akan mencatat pesanan mereka.

"_Ha'i_, jadi apa pesanannya?" tanya pelayan didepan mereka dengan senyum manis yang merekah.

Bukan, bukan [full name] kok. Tenang saja.

"Ano, bisa saya catat pesanan anda sekarang?" tanya si pelayan karena beberapa pelanggan di depannya terus diam saja dari tadi.

"A-ah, aku ingin memesan es krim rasa orange _mint_ dan _orange_ _cake_" ucap Yuka agak gugup. Yuki yang disebelahnya menambahkan "Aku es krim vanIlla dan blueberry _cake_." Misaki yang daritadi menatap pelayan itu segera mengalihkan wajahnya lalu berucap "Parfait strawberry dan

"Aku mau _lemon tea_ saja ssu" timpal Kise. Aomine menguap sebentar lalu berkata singkat "_Cola_". Kuroko yang dari tadi diam berucap "Vanilla milkshake satu". Murasakibara dan Kagami lah yang paling ribut disini. "Ada burger nggak? Enggak? Ya udah, steaknya 7 porsi yang large, cola-nya 3 large juga." Dan setelah itu Kagami langsung disikut oleh Kuroko. "Aku mau bluberry _cake_-nya 5 yang besar, strawberry _cake_ nya 4." Ujar Murasakibara malas-malasan sementara si pelayan sibuk mencatat pesanan.

Misaki kembali menatap pelayan berkostum ala seorang pramugari didepannya lalu berucap."Aku nggak nyangka kalau orang sepertimu juga bakalan jadi pelayan disini." Dan pelayan itu, Yukimura Ayame, hanya menatap mereka dengan tanpa ekspresi.

"Segitu tidak sukanya kamu dengan kapten kami, kamu yang seorang _hime_-_sama_ sampai rela jadi pelayan seperti ini, eoh?"

"Maaf, tapi saya tidak hanya tidak menyukai cewek itu, tapi saya juga membenci orang seperti kalian" jawab Ayame terhadap pertanyaan Misaki.

Yap, Ayame tidak menyukai orang-orang yang dekat denganmu, entah kenapa.

"Hmph, apa ini ada hubungannya dengan gelar ratu itu?" tanya Misaki. Kali ini Ayame tidak menjawab. Mendengus pelan.

"Bukan urusanmu" dan tepat setelah mengatakan hal itu, Ayame langsung pergi meninggalkan Yuka, Kise, dan Kagami yang kebingungan, Aomine, Murasakibara, dan Yuki yang tetap cuek, sementara Misaki hanya tertawa kecil.

.

Jangan tanya darimana Misaki tahu kalau Yukimura Ayame membenci kapten mereka. Karena untuk mengetahui hal itu, dalam sekali lihat saja semua orang pasti sadar kalau Ayame benci—tidak, sangat membenci seorang [full name].

.

Seringai kecil tiba-tiba muncul di wajahnya namun segera menghilang saat namanya dipanggil oleh Kise. "Misaki-_cchi_, kenapa tertawa _ssu_?". Menggeleng pelan dan menjawab "Iie, _betsuni_". Namun di pikirannya, Misaki berkata lain.

.

.

'_Baka, ingin melawan [name]-chan? Jangan bercanda, seratus tahun pun tidak akan cukup bagimu untuk menang dari [name]-chan. Haha~' _

.

.

.

**READER POV**

Huwaaaa~ hari ini benar-benar sibuk! Banyak sekali pelanggan yang datang, bahkan tadi aku melihat Misa-_chan_ dan yang lainnya datang kesini, sayang sekali aku tidak bisa menghampiri mereka sekarang.

**CLING~**

Bunyi bel yang ada diatas pintu menarik perhatianku. Ada pelanggan yang baru masuk. Sekumpulan murid seusiaku. Mereka duduk tidak jauh dari _counter_ dimana aku berada. Aku melihat-lihat ke sekeliling cafe—sekedar melihat apa ada kursi yang masih kosong—namun tiba-tiba salah satu dari kumpulan murid yang tadi baru masuk memanggilku.

Aku menghampiri mereka lalu berucap sambil tersenyum manis. "Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?".

"Kami mau memesan! _Ne_,_ne_ Riku-_senpaaii_! Riku-_senpai_ mau pesan apa? Biar aku juga pesan yang sama!" seru seorang cewek berambut biru donker panjang bergelombang sepingang dan bermata hitam pada cewek bermabut pirang dan bermata emerald yang diperkirakan bernama 'Riku-_senpai'_.

Aku melihat cewek yang dipanggil 'Riku-_senpai'_ itu tersenyum. "Aku akan memesan teh melati dan _cheese_ _cake_, Mei-chan mau apa?" kali ini aku melihat kearah cewek berambut hitam kemerahan sepundak, mata sewarna langit yang mengingatkanku pada Tetsuya-_kun_, dan yang daritadi membaca komik sekaligus berbicara dengan seseorang disebelahnya.

"Ah! Aku mau... etto... uhmm.. jus apel ada?" aku mengangguk. "Yeay! Kalau begitu jus apelnya satu dan pai apelnya satu! Miki-_kun_! mau memesan juga?" dan kali ini aku melihat ke orang yang duduk disebelah cewek yang tadi dipanggil 'Mei-_chan'_ ini.

Aku langsung tertegun saat melihat orang itu. Kulitnya yang tan—tidak sehitam Aomine-kun kok!—rambutnya yang hitam lurus seleher dengan poni yang menyamping kekanan dan mata berwarna biru laut. Ia memakai kaos berwarna putih namun diluarnya ia memakai kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna merah yang lengannya digulung sampai siku, untuk celana sepertinya ia memakai jeans. Wajahnya itu tampan tapi disaat yang bersamaan terasa manis!

**DEG**...

a-aa... duh, kok aku jadi deg-degan ya?

dan saat ia melihat kearahku, entah kenapa aku langsung pengen berlari kebelakang dan sembunyi dibalik Akashi-kun! eh jangan ding, bisa-bisa aku dibantai.

"che, disini berisik sekali, aku pesan kopi saja." Dan suaranya itulooohh! Bikin meleleh! Kyaa~

Wait... kok aku jadi kayak gini ya?

"Hush! Miki-_kun_! jangan ngomong kaya gitu! Dan, _etto_, aku pesan _ice_ _cappuchino_ ya!" kali ini seorang cewek berambut putih dan bermata ungu yang berucap. Uwaahh~ jadi namanya 'Miki-_kun'_ yaa~

_Stop_ _it_ [name]! Fokus ke tugasmu kalau tidak mau mimpi buruk tentang dikejar-kejar gunting bertentakel! Hiiii~

"Baiklah saya ulangi pesanannya, teh melati dua, _cheese_ _cake_ dua, jus apel satu, pai apel satu, kopinya satu, _ice_ _cappuchino_ satu. Ada yang kurang?" tanyaku dijawab oleh gelengan kepala. Aku melihat kearah mereka satu-persatu namun tak sengaja pandanganku bertemu dengan mata biru lautnya 'Miki-_kun'_.

**BLUSH**

Aku yakin wajahku sudah merah sejarang! "K-kalau begitu saya permisi, pesanan akan datang dalam 10 menit" dan setelah itu aku langsung kabur ke _counter_, meletakkan pesanan dan segera berlari kedalam _staf_ _room_ lalu bersembunyi dibalik tumpukkan kostum yang ada.

.

.

Aku terdiam sambil meletakkan tanganku ditempat dimana jantungku berada.

.

Tiba-tiba terbayang wajah 'Miki-_kun'_ serta tatapannya yang terlihat dingin namun lembut disaat yang bersamaan.

.

.

_BLUSHHH!_

.

.

_IIEEEEEE~ WATASHI NO KOKOROO~~~~~_

.

.

.

**AUTHOR POV**

Setelah menenangkan jantungmu , kamu pun segera bangkit berdiri dan berjalan keluar _staf_ _room_ hanya untuk bertemu langsung dengan Akashi yang kini berjarak kurang dari 1 meter darimu. Tepatnya Akashi tadi berada didepan pintu.

"A-ah... Akashi-_kun_, _gomenne_, Akashi-_kun_ mau masuk ya, silahkan" ucapmu yang langsung memberi jalan untuk Akashi. Tapi bukannya masuk kedalam kini Akashi malah diam ditempat dan menatapmu dalam-dalam.

"[name]" panggilnya. Kamu langsung menatapnya dengan tatapan 'ada-apa-?'. Akashi terdiam sejenak lalu tiba-tiba saja tangannya beranjak naik keatas kepalamu sebelum akhirnya membenarkan topi yang ada diatas kepalamu.

"Topi-mu miring, kalau tidak diletakkan dengan benar, percuma saja kamu memiliki wajah yang manis seperti itu." Kamu hanya terdiam sementara Akashi langsung pergi meninggalkanmu yang masih diam.

"Eh? Tadi Akashi-kun memuji-ku ya?" gumammu saat sudah sadar sambil menyentuh topi diatas kepalamu. "Hehe~ Akashi-_kun_ ternyata nggak menyeramkan seperti yang dikatakan ya?" dan kamupun segera melenggang pergi—melupakan sejenak masalah yang baru kamu terima tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"[NAME]-_CHAAAANNN_!" kamu melihat kebelakang namun dibalas dengan DUA pelukan erat nan mematikan.

"[NAME]-_CHAN_ _WA_ _HIDOIIII_! PADAHAL TADI KAMI SUDAH BERSUSAH PAYAH MAMPIR TAPI MALAH NGGAK KETEMU SAMA [NAME]-_CHAAANNN_! HWEEEE~" kamu melihat kearah Misaki dan Yuka yang tengah memelukmu erat, meskipun kamu hampir kehabisan napas, kamu berucap pelan "_Maa_~ _gomenne_, tadi aku ada urusan sebentar jadinya tidak bisa bertemu kali—" belum sempat kamu selesai bicara pelukan yang kamu terima terasa lebih erat dari sebelumnya bahkan kamu sampai mengeluarkan suara tercekik pelan.

Tiba-tiba saja.

**PLAK! DUAGH!**

Kamu langsung menarik nafas sebanyak-banyaknya saat dua pelukan maut itu terlepas sementara Misaki dan Yuka yang tadi memelukmu kini meringis kesakitan lalu melihat kearah orang yang telah membuat mereka sakit.

"Mou Yuki-_chan_! Kenapa kamu memukul kepala kakak tercintamu ini dengan kipas? Apa salahku?" ujar Yuka sambil memanyunkan bibirnya. Sementara Misaki menatap kesal kearah Haruka.

"Haruka! Kenapa kamu menendangku?!" dan dibalas dengan gelengan kepala oleh Haruka.

"Maa, sudahlah, ayo kita pulang saja, hari sudah mau malam loh." Ucapmu. Keempat temanmu menatapmu sebentar lalu mengangguk dan langsung mengejarmu yang sudah berjarak sekitar 5 meter dari mereka.

"_Matte_ _yo_, [name]-_chan_!" seru Misaki yang langsung menyamakan jalannya denganmu dan diikuti oleh yang lainnya. "Hey, ke Maji burger yuk? Udah lama nggak kesana loh, terus kita main basket di lapangan! Gimana?" tawar Yuka yang direspon positif oleh yang lainnya.

"Ayuk!"

Yaah, meski hari ini lumayan melelahkan, tapi setidaknya saat bersama dengan teman-temanmu sendiri semua rasa lelah akan menghilang kan? Toh sudah lebih dari dua hari kamu tidak bersama mereka.

.

.

.

Tak jauh dari tempatmu, sebuah mobil _porsche_ hitam terparkir di pinggir jalan.

Matanya yang berwarna _greyish brown_ itu menata punggungmu lekat-lekat. Alis tebal tidak mengurangi ketampanannya sedikitpun, malah menambah kesan licik yang sudah ada sejak dulu. Mulutnya yang sering mengeluarkan kata-kata tajam itu kini terdiam, bersamaan dengan bibir yang selalu menyeringai itu kini membentuk kurva melengkung kebawah.

Tersenyum tipis.

Seorang Hanamiya Makoto tersenyum tulus hanya karena melihat adik kesayangannya.

"Kau sudah besar rupanya sekarang, [name]-_chan_. Bahkan kini kau telah memiliki temanmu sendiri." Gumamnya pelan.

**DRTTTT... DRRTTT**

Tangan putih itu mengambil ponselnya, ada telepon masuk. Mengangkatnya lalu mulai berbicara dengan penelpon diseberang sana.

"Ya, tentu saja saya menerima tawarannya."

"_Ha'i_"

"Hm? Setelah festival saya sudah bisa memulainya? Baiklah kalau begitu"

"Ya, terima kasih, dan mohon kerja samanya."

Telepon ditutup, seringai mulai kembali terbentuk di wajah pemuda berumur 20 tahunan itu. Matanya kembali menatap kejalan dimana malaikat kecilnya tadi lewat. Meski sekarang sudah kosong karena sosok yang dilihatnya tadi sudah berbelok saat ada persimpangan.

"Meski begitu, aku tetap tidak akan membiarkanmu sendirian, karena itulah, tunggu aku. Dua hari lagi, tunggulah dua hari lagi dan aku akan bisa terus menjagamu dari para serigala di luar sana, _my little princess_, [fullname]." Ucapnya dengan pelan.

Menyalakan mobil, menginjak gas lalu berlalu pergi.

Meninggalkan area sekolah yang kini terasa semakin sepi.

.

.

.

.

.

Kamar yang mewah itu kini berantakan, barang-barang tergeletak begitu saja dilantai. Pelaku pelemparan itu kini sedang duduk diatas karpet berbahan lembut dengan wajah menahan amarah.

"UKH! Aku kalah lagi!" teriaknya marah. Untung saja kamarnya dipasang alat peredam suara.

"Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa mengalahkanku?! Memang iya keluarganya itu terpandang! Tapi apa bedanya denganku?!" ia memaki kearah tembok yang tidak bersalah. Melemparkan beberapa vas dari tembikar yang langsung pecah berkeping-keping saat menghantam permukaan dinding.

**PRANGG**!

Sekali lagi untung saja kamar ini dipasang peredam suara, kalau tidak mungkin saja mansion besar nan megah ini akan ribut karena amukan sang putri.

"Aku akan melakukan sesuatu! Akan ku singkirkan dia! Apapun caranya! Akulah yang akan menjadi ratunya nanti! Hanya aku!" serunya kesal.

Mengambil ponselnya, memencet beberapa nomor, lalu meletakkan ponselnya disamping telinganya.

Nada dering terdengar sebelum akhirnya diangkat.

"Halo? Ah, ini aku."

"Aku punya tugas untukmu"

Hening sejenak, ia menatap kearah jendela kaca. Mata sewarna bunga krisan itu menatap kearah hamparan pepohonan di kebun, rambut kuning cerahnya kini acak-acakan sementara kacamata yang biasanya bertengger di hidung mancungnya entah hilang kemana.

"Tenang saja, aku akan membayar mahal untuk tugas ini."

Hening kembali. Seringai lebar terpatri di wajah cantik itu.

"Hancurkan gadis bernama [full name], secepatnya."

Kini Yukimura Ayame tidak akan sungkan lagi melakukan apapun demi menjadi nomor satu.

Ya, apapun.

.

.

.

.

.

**BEHIND THE SCENE**

**NORMAL POV**

#1

Kuroko Tetsuya. Seorang pemuda manis nan imut yang berteman baik dengan [full name] sejak kecil itu kini sedang berjalan pelan. Berencana ingin pergi ke kantin. Namun terhenti ketika matanya yang bulat dan sewarna langit itu melihat sesosok malaikat lewat didepannya.

Bukan, walau sama-sama berjulukan malaikat, malaikat yang dimaksud disini bukan malaikat pencabut nyawa alias Akashi kok. Nggak mungkin kan Akashi memakai baju perawat berwarna merah jambu lembut dengan panjang seperempat paha, stocking putih, high heels berwarna merah jambu dengan pita diujungnya, memakai topi ala perawat dan berjalan dengan anggun kan?

UHUK.

Tidak terima kasih. Kuroko malah ingin ketawa membayangkannya.

Didepannya, kini seorang [full name] berjalan sambil bersenandung pelan. Pelan-pelan ia mengambil ponsel dari saku celananya lalu –**JPRET**!— tambah satu deh koleksi fotonya. Tersenyum kecil, Kuroko segera berjalan menghampiri [name] yang tampaknya tidak menyadari kehadirannya.

"[name]-_san_, _Kon'nichiwa_" .

"HWAA! Tetsuya-_kun_! a-apa yang kau laku—bukan! Sejak kapan kamu disini?!" [name] yang baru saja dikagetkan langsung menunjuk kearah Kuroko yang masih tampak kalem. "Aku mau ke kantin, [name]-san sendiri mau kemana?" tanya Kuroko.

"Aku mau ke kamar mandi." Jawabmu.

Hening sesaat sebelum akhirnya Kuroko membuka suara.

"[name]-_san_, apa tidak risih berpakaian seperti itu?" tanya Kuroko, kamu hanya tersenyum lalu menjawab. "Mau gimana lagi? Hanya baju ini yang kudapat." Mengangkat bahumu sedikit lalu merapikan bajumu. Tiba-tiba saja sebuah jubah hitam panjang menutupi badanmu. Kamu menatap Kuroko bingung.

"Pakai saja itu [name]-_san_. Tidak baik keluar dengan pakaian seperti itu, nanti jadi masalah besar loh." Ucap Kuroko sambil tersenyum pelan dan berjalan pergi meninggalkanmu yang terbengong-bengong.

"Hm, yasudahlah, kupakai saja." Dan kamu pun segera melanjutkan perjalananmu ke kamar mandi.

.

.

#2

Seharian ini Akashi tidak melayani siapapun, yap, tidak satupun. Ia terlalu sibuk duduk di kursi yang ada di pojok ruangan dan mengawasi cafe yang ia dirikan (?). yah, walau tatapannya terus mengikutimu sih.

Akashi kini menatap kearahmu yang sedang mencatat pesanan para remaja yang seumuran dengannya. tadinya sih ia biasa-biasa saja, namun dahinya langsung mengernyit saat melihat wajahmu bersemu merah tiba-tiba.

'_Kenapa ia memerah?'_

'_Apa dia sakit?'_

'_Jangan-jangan dia digombalin lagi!'_

'_Eh, tapi sama siapa? Di meja itu kan cewek semua...'_

'_Eh, tunggu yang satu itu cewek apa cowok?'_

Dan berbagai macam pertanyaan muncul di kepala Akashi. Saat ia melihat [name] berlari ke staf room Akashi langsung berdiri dan menghampiri pintu staf room, tadinya ingin masuk dan menanyakan keadaan [name] namun daripada masuk ia lebih memilih untuk menempelkan telinganya ke daun pintu.

Satu menit. Tiga menit. Tujuh menit berlalu.

Aneh, jangan-jangan terjadi sesuatu?

Baru saja Akashi ingin membuka pintu, namun pintunya sudah terbuka dari dalam, menampilkan wajah [name] yang menatapnya.

'_Mampus ketahuan!'_ batin Akashi nista

"A-ah... Akashi-_kun_, _gomenne_, Akashi-_kun_ mau masuk ya, silahkan" ucap [name] dan membuka jalan bagi Akashi yang terdiam. Akashi pun memutuskan untuk berbicara.

"[name]" segera tangan Akashi naik keatas kepala [name] dan berpura-pura membenarkannya. "Topi-mu miring, kalau tidak diletakkan dengan benar, percuma saja kamu memiliki wajah yang manis seperti itu."

Bohong. Topinya sama sekali tidak miring kok. Akashi Cuma cari kesempatan saja. Berjalan pergi, Akashi pun tersenyum sendiri.

'_Rambutnya halus...'_

**OMAKE!**

#1

Di rumah kediaman Midorima. Keanehan kembali terjadi pada anak sulung keluarga ini.

Midorima yang biasanya lebih memilih diam, memasang wajah dingin dan bahkan yang jarang sekali menerima permintaan adik perempuannya untuk bermain kini malah memasang wajah hangat dan meminta adik perempuannya untuk bertingkah menjadi pasien.

"Apa yang anda rasakan? Bagian mana yang terasa sakit?" tanya Midorima dengan lembut, sementara si bungsu Midorima yang biasanya bersemangat kalau kakaknya ikut bermain dengannya kini terdiam.

"Kok diam? Coba beritahu _sensei_ mana yang sakit." Lanjut Midorima sambil memakai stetoskop miliknya, bungsu Midorima masih terdiam. "Kenapa? Takut kalau nanti terasa sakit ya?" Midorima masih bertanya sementara yang ditanyai kini mulai berpikir keras apa yang terjadi dengan kakaknya yang tsundere.

"U-uhm, _nii-chan_, sepertinya yang sakit bukan aku deh. Tapi _nii-chan_" Bungsu Midorima mulai berbicara. Sementara si sulung Midorima hanya menatap heran adiknya. Apa maksudnya?

"Apa maksudmu? _Sensei_ baik-baik saja kok!" Midorima sulung tersenyum lebar dengan kedua mata yang kini tertutup—membentuk bulan sabit. Sementara bungsu Midorima yang tidak tahan langsung berlari keluar kamar seraya berteriak.

"_KAA-CHAN! NII-CHAN_ SUDAH SAKIT JIWA _KAA-CHAAN_!"

#2

"_Otou-sama_, aku ingin menjadi dokter saja."

Ucapan dari seorang Akashi Seijuuro seolah-olah bagaikan petir yang menyambar di malam hari bagi sang kepala keluarga. "Apa maksudmu Seijuuro?" tanya sang kepala keluarga.

"Aku ingin menjadi dokter, _Otou-sama_."

"Kenapa?" tanya Akashi Seishirou kepada anak tunggalnya yang tengah duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengannya.

"Aku..."

Tadinya seorang Akashi Seishirou berpikir mungkin saja anaknya ingin menjadi dokter demi menyelamatkan nyawa orang lain, namun jawaban dari putra tunggalnya itu langsung membuatnya ingin headbang di gedung pencakar langit terdekat (?).

"Aku ingin menjadi dokter sehingga bisa bersama-sama dengan perawat yang cantik, Otou-sama!"

'_Anata_, maafkan aku yang telah mendidik putra kita dengan cara yang salah ini!' batin kepala keluarga Akashi sambil menangis dalam hati. Salah mengira kalau putranya ingin merasakan yang namanya _harem reverse_, pffftt...

Aha~ andai saja Akashi tahu kalau [name] sama sekali tidak memiliki ketertarikan untuk menjadi perawat dimasa depan nanti~.

.

.

**TBC**

Yo! Minna~ maaf baru update~ banyak yang nunggu ya? ehehe~

Be te we, maaf ya, humornya kali ini berkurang drastis, habisnya Saki kehabisan stok humor dan yang ada malah humor garing seperti ini... gomenne...

Dan yap! Kali ini Saki membuat tema pekerjaan! Gimana pendapat kalian? Iya sih, fanservice-nya berkurang banyak, tapi setidaknya masih ada kan? Dan kali ini Misaki, Yuka, Yuki, Haruka, dan yang lainnya akhirnya muncul! Mwahahahaha~ ah kalau alurnya berkesan dipaksakan, memang itu kenyataannya.

Dan ada yang sadar? Yap! Selamat~ [name] jatuh cinta loh! JATUH CINTA!

Uwoohh~ apa reaksi para penggemarnya tuh? Mwahahahaha~ *thanks to Mey-nee atas ide'nya*

OKE! SAATNYA BALAS REVIEW! XDDDD

**Akiyama Seira**

Hee?! Sakit lagi? Memang gampang sakit atau gimana nih? Soalnya Saki itu jarang banget sakit entah kenapa padahal kerjaannya begadang sampe jam 2 dan pas bangun baru jam 4, ditambah jadwal harian Saki yang penuh banget setiap harinya nggak membuat Saki jatuh sakit entah kenapa...

Yep, untungnya hp Saki selamat~  
Fs? Fan Service? Mwahahaha~ itu nggak sengaja sih sebenarna, Cuma lagi pengen aja~~ dan Saki juga suka bagian itu! X3

Ehehe~ ini sudah update~ maaf kalau sudah menunggu hampir sebulan~ (apa lebih?)

Terima kasih sudah mau menghabiskan waktu untuk membaca fict Saki! XDD

**Lavender White**

Mwahahaha~ boleh-boleh aja~ manggil Misaki-sama juga boleh banget kok! XD.  
yep, sama-sama, dan terima kasih juga sudah menitipkan OC~~

Ini sudah lanjut kok! Dan, jangankan ngasih saran, ada yang mereview fict ini aja Saki udah kesenangan sendiri! XD

Terima kasih sudah mau mereview!

**Lovely-Chan**

Keren?! Sangkyuuu~  
M-Misa-tan?! S-Saki tau kalau kulit Saki itu agak kecoklatan (?) api Saki bukan 'tan!' (salah fokus+mengartikan)

He?... hwee~ gomenne~ kalau soal kakak ganteng Saki nggak yakin deh, soalnya sudah terlalu banyak orang yang meng'haremin [name], bahaya kalau nambah lagi... gomenne~

Ini sudah dilanjut kok! Dan terima kasih sudah mereview cerita sebelumnya yaa~

**Guest**

Seru? Serius? Fanfic OOT dan keluar alur ini keren? Meragukan... *wongedan!*

Ini sudah dilanjut kok, Guest-san! Terima kasih sudah mereview yaa~

**syifa-sama**

ahahaha~ 200 review? Kalau itu benar-benar menjadi kenyataan pasti Saki bakal nangis di kamar sambil meluk guling saking sedihnya/SALAH!

Ekhem, maa~ tenang saja, Saki selalu bersemangat kok! Seandainya nggak kena WB aja sih... ahaha~  
oalah~ cocokan dengan Akashi? Hmm~ kota liat aja deh nanti, btw jangan banyak-banyak milih pairnya, ntar jadi galau milih yang mana /contohkorbanyakayakgini/

Mungkin iya mungkin enggak, ah soal itu, bukannya Saki udah bilang kalau rumahnya [name] itu lebih sederhana (?) dari yang seharusnya? Bisa jadi sebenarnya keluarga [name] itu punya banyak rumah kan? Nah mungkin aja Makoto-nii chan tinggal di rumah yang lainnyaaa~~ *spoiler nggak tuh? Enggak kok*

g-gagal paham ya? oke saki juga sebenarnya nggak tau apa sih yang tangan Saki ketik setiap membuka , yang jelas terkadang Saki sendiri bingung dengan kata-kata yang nggak bakal nalar di otak, karena itu Saki mohon maaf atas ketidak nalar-an fanfic buatan Saki ini. *bow*

Saki hanya akan meng-edit saat Saki sedang bergembira contohnya setelah nonton anime yang bikin ngakak selama seminggu, pasti Saki akan semangat buat meng-edit, mwahahaha~

Okeh! Terima kasih suah mereview ya! ditunggu reviewnya lagi yaaa~

**jj**

uwah! PenName-nya antimainstream! *baru liat*

i-ini sudah dilanjutt~ maaf lama yaaa~ otak Saki mampet sih! Awas kalau senyam-senyum sendiri ntar dikira orang gila loh :v /pengalaman(?)/

ha'i! Selamat menunggu dan terima kasih atas reviewnyaaa~

**Tsukuro Reiko**

Yep, karena Saki ngga terlalu pintar dan nggak berani ngotak-ngatik netbook Saki, alhasil Saki tidak pernah mem back-up data di netbook Saki...

Ckckck~ Tsuku-chan (?) tidak boleh begitu~

Ehehe~ Makoto-nii chan memang yang terbaik!

Hmm~ Saki ganti nggak ya? mwehehehe~  
ara? Orang pertama? Kalau begitu... mana hadiahnya?~~ *smirk*

Hmm~ angka ribet? Yang itu ya? FB-nya di-hack? Turut berduka cita yaaa~ *njir kurang asem!*

Maa~ karena Saki bingung mau nulis apa lagi,langsung aja, terima kasih sudah mereview yaa~

**Seiki**

Ara~ ini sudah lanjut kok! Salam kenal dan terima kasih sudah mereview~~

Oke! Acara membalas review sudah selesai~

Dan untuk pembagian kelasnya, reader-tachi udah tahu kan? Apa belum? Kalau masih bingung, sini Saki kasih tahu~

1-A : [name], Akashi, Midorima,

1-B: Misaki, Yuka, Yuki, Kise, Aomine, Kuroko,

1-C: Murasakibara,

Yep, maafkan Saki karena telah memisahkan Murasakibara dengan yang lainnya! Maafkan Saki ya Muk-kuunn! *Panda eyes no jutsu* *tabloked*

Ah! Dan Saki janji! Chapter depan akan semakin menarik kok! Soalnya Saki sudah punya bayangan apa yang bakal terjadi di chapter depan! Jadi... selamat menunggu~

Ah kalau ada TYPO maaf ya~

a/n: apa ada yang sadar akan sesuatu diatas?

Saa~

CONTINUED or DISCONTINUED it?

RnR please~~


	10. Chapter 10: festival: day 4

UPDATE SSU~

Chiyoko hana chapter 10! Akhirnya sampe juga chapter 10-nyaaa~ XDD  
Yak! Memang beginilah sifat Saki, update sesuka hati, perintah orangtua buat belajar di abaikan~ nyahahahaha~ *dibantai*

Uhuk, lupakan.  
daann, setelah dilihat-lihat, rupanya ada banyak diantara reader-tachi yang bertanya-tanya siapa itu Hanamiya Makoto dan apa hubungannya dengan [name].

Dan jawabannya akan ada di chapter depan! Bukan chapter ini~ *slap*  
chapter kali ini dijamin bakal panjaaaangggg~ karena akan ada banyak konflik didalamnya, eaa~  
dan tentu akan ada fanservice juga~ khusus! Siapakah orangnya? Silahkan lihat sendiri. *tendang*

Desclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei! Kalau KnB punya Saki, Aomine akan berkulit putih, Kuroko jadi tinggi~ (kayak Karoku dari anime K*rneval!), dan Momoi akan 'rata'! *dibunuh fans Momoi*. Chiyoko Hana milik Saki seorang dan OC yang muncul milik pemiliknya masing-masing, haha :v *duagh*

Dan terima kasih banyak buat beta reader Saki, yaitu adik Saki sendiri yang mau-maunya disuruh Saki buat ngedit fic super panjang ini, nyahahahaha~  
tapi kalau tetap masih ada TYPO, ya sori

Genre : Humor, Friendship, Romance, SchoolLife, canon? Nggak deh kayaknya,

Rated : T

WORDS COUNT : 12.982 words

WARNINGS! : Abal, OC everywhere, TYPO(S) bertebaran, alur maju mundur, POV berganti sesuka hati, dan warning-warning lainnya yang silahkan dicari sendiri sebab Saki malas nyebutinnya. *bakar*.

Siapkan diri kalian karena chap kali ini memang panjang banget...

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ~ *berubah lagi... -_-*

OK! Langsung saja~

READY...

GO!

.

.

.

**READER POV**

'_Nii-chan_! _Ne_~, _nii-chan_, ayo kita kesana!' tangan kecilku meraih pergelangan tangannya yang jauh lebih besar dariku. Aku menariknya menuju salah satu permainan kesukaanku. Komedi putar. Ia sempat memintaku untuk tidak berlari bahkan ia langsung mengangkat tubuhku. Setibanya di pinggir komedi putar ia membantuku menaiki tempat duduk berbentuk kuda, saat komedi putar itu mulai berputar, ia terus menatapku sambil tersenyum. 'Ahaha~ _nii_-_chan_!' aku berseru sambil melambaikan tanganku padanya.

Tak lama kemudian, komedi putar itu berhenti, aku melompat turun dari atas mainan berbentuk kuda itu dan berlari kearah dimana ia berdiri. Merentangkan tangannya lalu merengkuh dan mengusap kepalaku. Aku tersenyum tentu saja.

Setelah itu, kami membeli es krim. Aku rasa vanilla sementara ia membeli rasa coklat. Kami memakan es krim itu sambil duduk di salah satu bangku yang ada.

Saat aku sedang menjilat es krimku, tiba-tiba saja ia berdiri. 'Tunggu disini sebentar ya, ada yang ingin _nii_-_chan_ lakukan.' Aku mendengar ia berkata seperti itu seraya mengusap kepalaku. Aku menganggukkan kepalaku dan sentuhan itu pun menghilang. Bersama dengan punggungnya yang berjalan menjauhiku.

Aku terdiam, sambil terus menghabiskan es krimku. Suara riuh disekitarku tak ku hiraukan. Orang-orang yang berlalu lalang seakan-akan tidak pernah ada. Aku sibuk dengan duniaku sendiri. Menanti sampai ia kembali.

Tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan ada yang menepuk pundak kananku. Aku berpikir bahwa itu adalah dia, tapi ternyata bukan. Alih-alih seorang kakak yang selalu berada disisiku, yang kutemukan adalah seorang paman bermasker. Aku terdiam.

_Kalau ada orang asing yang mencurigakan, biarkan saja, tidak usah diladenin._ Itu kata _tou_-_san_.

Paman itu tiba-tiba saja berjongkok didepanku dan mengeluarkan sesuatu. "Adik manis, namamu siapa?". Aku menatap paman itu.

Hm, _jika ada orang bertanya harus dijawab, ingat sopan santun_. Itu kata kaa-san.

"[name], namaku [name]." Aku menundukkan kepalaku. Es krim kesukaanku kini kubiarkan. Aku terlalu gugup. "Maaf, paman siapa ya?" tanyaku, paman itu tidak menjawab, malahan aku merasakan ia berdiri, dan terdengar sedang mencari sesuatu dari kantung jaketnya.

"Paman punya permen loh, ini enak. Mau?" aku menatap wajah paman itu, lalu melihat kearah permen ditangannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tidak paman, terima kasih, aku tidak suka permen. Kata _nii_-_chan_ permen bisa membuat gigiku berlubang dan gigi berlubang itu rasanya tidak enak." Jawabku sambil menatap paman itu lekat-lekat. Aku melihat paman itu menepuk dahinya. Kenapa? Apa aku salah jawab?

_Jangan pernah menerima barang dari orang tidak dikenal_. Itu salah satu dari ratusan nasihat yang _nii_-_chan_ katakan.

Kulihat paman itu kembali berjongkok didepanku.

"[Name]-chan mau ikut paman? Kita main ke taman bermain." Ucap paman itu. Aku mengernyitkan dahi. Aku menjawab. "Loh? Paman ini lupa atau gimana? Kita kan sudah ada didalam taman bermain?" dan kali ini kulihat paman itu berdiri dan membenturkan dahinya ke pohon didekatku.

Aku salah lagi? Nggak kan ya? ini kan memang sudah di taman bermain.

Paman itu berjalan lagi menghampiriku. "Adik manis datang kesini sama siapa?" aku tersenyum. "Sama _nii_-_chan_!" aku menjawab dengan semangat. "Ohh, dimana dia?" tanya paman itu.

"_Nii_-_chan_ sedang pergi sebentar, mungkin kekamar mandi?" aku tidak tahu kemana ia pergi, jadi itulah yang kujawab.

"Kalau begitu mau cari _nii_-_chan_ mu sama paman?" tawar paman itu. Aku tertegun. Gimana ini?  
ah, aku ingat sesuatu.

"Tidak, terima kasih paman. _Nii_-_chan_ berkata aku harus menunggunya disini dan tidak pergi kemana-mana." Aku tersenyum kecil mengingat apa yang tadi ia katakan padaku.

Tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan sesuatu yang lengket mengalir di tanganku. Ah! Es krimnya!.

Aku segera berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan paman itu kearah tempat sampah terdekat. Membuang es krim itu dan berjalan kembali ke tempat dudukku tadi. Baru beberapa detik aku duduk, terdengarlah suara orang yang kutunggu dari tadi.

"Yo [name]-_chan_. Maaf menunggu lama ya, tadi toiletnya benar-benar ramai." Aku tersenyum dan segera berlari kearahnya.

"_NII_-_CHAN_! Aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi loh!" aku memeluknya erat. Setelah melepas pelukanku, aku meraih tangannya, kulihat ia mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Tanganmu kok lengket, [name]-_chan_?" aku tertawa kecil. "_Gomenne_, tadi es krimnya meleleh." Ia segera mengeluarkan sapu tangan, ia membasahinya sedikit dengan air lalu membersihkan tanganku. Setelah itu dia menggendongku. Aku sudah berumur enam tahun tapi ia bilang aku sama sekali tidak tambah berat, aneh ya?

Kulihat tatapannya menuju kearah paman yang tadi. "Siapa?" kudengar ia bertanya pada paman itu. Loh, paman itu kenapa? Kok panik begitu? "Ah, _nii_-_chan_ paman itu menemaniku dari tadi." Aku menjawab padahal bukan aku yang ditanya. Tatapannya berganti arah menuju wajahku. "Benarkah? Oh baguslah kalau begitu." Ia berjalan mendekati paman itu, menurunkanku dari gendongannya lalu meraih tanganku. "Ayo kita pulang" ucapnya, aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku.

Saat berjalan pergi, aku sempat mendengar ia mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Jangan coba-coba mendekati adik manisku, sialan."

.

.

.

**PLIK**

Aku membuka mataku, mengerang pelan karena cahaya matahari yang langsung menerpa kedua mataku. Aku mendudukkan diriku, mengumpulkan nyawaku yang masih berpencar kemana-mana lalu tiba-tiba aku teringat mimpiku barusan.

"Hnng? ...Tadi itu...

.

.

... apa?"

.

.

.

_**SKIP TIME**_

.

.

Hari ini benar-benar cerah, setelah berpisah dengan Kuroko-_kun_ yang katanya ingin pergi ke _Gym_ olahraga karena ada urusan aku berjalan kembali menuju kelasku namun terhenti ketika mendengar suara yang terbilang kencang memanggilku.

"[Name]-_chan_! _Ohayou_~" aku menoleh kearah datangnya suara yang ternyata adalah Misa-chan. "Un, _Ohayou_ _mo_, Misa-_chan_. Yang lain mana?" pertanyaan dariku hanya dijawab dengan gelengan kepala.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak lihat, aku aja baru nyampe, hehe~" aku tersenyum kecil. "Hee~ tumben nggak bareng. Biar kutebak, sengaja ninggalin ya?" Aku menatap langsung kearah Misa-_chan_ yang terkekeh pelan. "Ufufufu~ yaa, gitu deh aku sengaja ninggalin mereka~ ahahaha~ habisnya lelet sih~" aku hanya bisa diam.

Aneh...

"Ah, [name]-_chan_" aku menoleh kearah Misa-_chan_ yang kini tersenyum lebih lebar dari biasanya. "Ada apa?", "Kemarin kan aku sudah mampir ke kelas [Name]-_chan_, kali ini [Name]-_chan_ yang mampir ya?" oh. Soal itu. Hmm, gimana ya.

"Baiklah, nanti aku akan mampir kalau ada waktu." Jawabku.

"Serius?!" Misa-_chan_ tiba-tiba saja langsung melotot kearahku, bahkan sampai memegang kedua tanganku. "Kalau begitu kutunggu kehadiranmu ya [Name]-_chan_!" kali ini Misa-_chan_ menggoyangkan tubuhku kedepan dan kebelakang.

"Ukh, _y-yame-te_.." dan tubuhku pun berhenti di goyangkan secara tidak berperikemanusiaan oleh Misa-_chan_.

"Oke, untuk info, _event_ kelas kami diadakan di _GYM_, jadi datangnya kesana saja ya!" aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku pelan. "Kalau begitu aku duluan ke kelas ya! ingat loh! [Name]-_chan_ harus datang!" dan setelah mengatakan itu, Misa-_chan_ pun pergi sebelum akhirnya menghilang, meninggalkanku yang _facepalm_ di tempat.

Mengangkat bahuku, aku pun segera pergi ke kelasku.

"Ya sudahlah, nanti aku akan mampir kesana saat jam istirahat."

.

.

.

**KRING!**

Suara lonceng yang terletak di atas daun pintu berbunyi, menandakan ada pelanggan yang baru masuk.

"Selamat datang di _Miracle of Chinese Cafe_!" seruku sambil tersenyum pada para pelanggan yang baru masuk. Menghampiri mereka, aku pun bertanya sambil mengeluarkan senyum terbaikku. "Untuk berapa orang?"

"A-ah... untuk empat orang..."

Aku menganggukkan kepala, "Baiklah, mari saya tunjukkan tempatnya." Akupun berjalan menuju salah satu meja berwarna coklat gelap dengan taplak berwarna merah dan jahitan emas di pinggirannya yang menutupi sebagian permukaan meja. Di atas meja itu tersedia tempat berisikan sumpit-sumpit, meja ini disiapkan khusus untuk empat orang, setelah mempersilahkan mereka duduk, akupun menyerahkan menu lalu undur diri setelah berpesan untuk memanggil saat mereka sudah menentukan menu yang akan mereka pilih.

Aku berjalan mendekati counter lalu berhenti sejenak. Mataku menatap ke sekeliling ruangan, kali ini Akashi-kun memilih tema 'Cina', dan inilah hasilnya. Untuk dinding, 2/3 di bagian atas berwarna putih gading sementara sisanya berwarna coklat gelap dan ada beberapa lukisan yang dipasang, di langit-langit yang berwarna putih ada beberapa lampu yang terbuat dari bambu yang dirangkai lalu dilapisi kertas tipis yang digantung dan menjadi sumber penerangan meski ruangan tidak terlalu terang tapi menurutku lumayan bagus, lalu setiap beberapa meter ada beberapa pot bambu air dan diatasnya terdapat lampu-lampu neon berwarna merah lainnya, lantainya dilapisi karpet merah dengan jahitan emas yang membentuk ukiran-ukiran tertentu, di dekat jendela ada sebuah akuarium besar berisikan berbagai macam ikan, lobster, dan udang, ah bahkan ada kepiting di dalamnya, lalu di _counter_ terdapat beberapa toples manisan dan diatasnya terdapat kain merah bergambar naga emas yang meliuk-liuk, yeah, menurutku tema kali ini lumayan bagus, meskipun...

"Yo, [name]-_chan_! Yang semangat ya! karena aku sudah bersusah payah memilihkan baju untukmu! Ahahaha~" seru seseorang dari balik counter, nah tanpa berbalikpun aku tahu bahwa yang barusan berbicara itu adalah sekretaris dari kelasku. Haha... dan ya, dialah orang yang selalu membuatku berakhir dengan pakaian-pakaian aneh dan membuat hariku menjadi sial.

Contohnya saat ini coba tebak apa yang aku kenakan.

_Cheongsam_* super pendek dan ketat yang memperlihatkan dengan jelas siluet tubuh dan hampir seluruh kaki'ku? Ditambah stocking putih dan sepatu yang senada dengan pakaiannya? Nah, kalau kalian berpikir seperti itu karena kali ini tema kami adalah Cina, maka aku dengan senang hati akan menendang wajah kalian.

Karena yang kukenakan saat ini adalah _Cheongsam_ berwarna biru tua panjang, pinggiran kainnya berwarna kuning keemasan, dan ada motif berbentuk bunga berwarna merah dengan pinggiran emas di beberapa bagian, lalu ada belahan di samping dari bawah sampai sebatas paha atas, aku memakai stocking putih panjang sampai batas paha atas—tepat dimana belahan baju dimulai—, rambutku diikat namun hanya pada bagian bawahnya saja dengan menggunakan pita berwarna biru, dan untuk sepatu, aku memakai _flat_ shoes berwarna biru tua dan bergambar bunga berwarna merah yang sama dengan yang ada pada pakaianku.

Seperti yang kubilang tadi, tema kali ini lumayan bagus, aku pasti akan memberikan pujian pada Akashi-_kun_ atas idenya dan kekreatifannya dalam mendesain ruangan ini—dia yang memberitahukan padaku kalau ia medesain semuanya— namun aku tidak setuju dengan pakaian nista ini.

Karena pakaian ini sama seperti pakaian yang kupakai sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Membuatku banyak digoda oleh beberapa pelanggan yang minta digampar dengan nampan...

"[name]-_chan_..." aku terkejut saat mendengar suara lain dari sampingku, saat aku melihat Haru-_chan_ yang berdiri dengan wajah datarnya.

Aku meneliti penampilan Haru-_chan_ dari atas sampai bawah sebelum akhirnya tertawa lepas.

"Pfft! Ahahahahaha~ H-Haru-_chan_! Kamu cocok sekali berpakaian seperti itu!" ucapku sambil menepuk bahu Haru-_chan_ pelan, "Cih, cocok apanya? Tidak lihat kalau aku harus menahan diri agar tidak menimpuk wajah para pelanggan dengan nampan yang kupegang?" aku langsung menatap Haru-_chan_ yang memasang wajah kesalnya.

"Yaaah, mau gimana lagi? Habis Haru-_chan_ manis sih~"

Aku nggak bohong kok, ingat tidak dengan bayangan soal _Cheongsam_ super pendek yang sempat kusebut-sebut? Aku berpikir seperti itu bukan tanpa alasan, melainkan karena kini di dekatku, ada korban yang terpaksa mendapatkan pakaian seperti itu, yakni Haru-_chan_ bedanya Haru-_chan_ menambahkan bando telinga kucing kesayangannya, manis banget!

"_U_-_urusai_! Jangan berpikir hanya karena kamu memanggilku manis maka aku senang ya!" aku hanya bisa _speechless_ saat melihat tsunderenya kambuh lagi. "Iya iya, terserah deh."

Aku menatap kearah akuarium yang terletak tidak jauh dariku sebelum akhirnya teringat sesuatu, aku langsung menatap Haru-_chan_. "_Ne_, Haru-_chan_, tadi aku diajak sama Misa-_chan_ untuk datang ke _event_ kelasnya, mau ikut nggak?".

Haru-_chan_ melihat kearahku lalu menjawab. "Hm? Memangnya mereka membuat apa?" aku melihat ekspresi Haru-_chan_ yang langsung berubah panik, namun tepat sebelum ia menyangkal kalimatnya sendiri aku langsung menjawab "Tidak tahu, tadi Misa-_chan_ cuma minta agar aku datang.", Haru-_chan_ langsung mendengus pelan,"Entahlah, nanti deh lihat keadaan dulu, kalau memungkinkan aku ikut." Aku tersenyum kecil sebelum akhirnya segera beranjak pergi ketika ada pelanggan yang memanggilku, "Aku lanjut bertugas lagi ya, _jaa_~", sekilas aku melihat Haru-_chan_ menganggukkan kepalanya sebelum berjalan masuk ke _staff_ _room_.

.

.

.

**GLEK GLEK GLEK**

"Haahhh~ segarnyaa~" aku meletakkan gelas berisikan _lemontea_ yang tadi kuminum diatas meja lalu melihat kearah jam, setengah satu siang, dan Akashi-_kun_ dengan tumben-tumbennya mengizinkan untuk beristirahat sampai pukul setengah tiga nanti, aku melihat keseliling _cafe_ yang hanya berisikan beberapa orang saja, itupun cuma duduk-duduk atau bergossip, aku yakin sisa murid yang lainnya memilih untuk pergi keluar cafe dan berkeliling sekolah sampai tepar hahaha~

Tiba-tiba aku teringat dengan janjiku untuk mampir ke kelas Misa-_chan_, aku segera mengambil ponselku dari dalam tas lalu mengirim _E-mail_ ke Misa-_chan_.

_**To: Misa-chan**_

_**Misa-chan, kelasku diberi waktu istirahat sampai jam setengah dua nanti, jadi aku ke kelasmu sekarang ya?**_

.

Belum sempat aku mengembalikan ponselku ke dalam tas tiba-tiba balasannya sudah datang.

_**From: Misa-chan**_

_**Yosh! Kalau begitu akan kutunggu di depan kelasku sekarang ya! w**_

.

Aku hanya tersenyum kecil lalu membalas,

_**To: Misa-chan**_

_**Ha'i Ha'i, aku segera kesana.**_

.

Akupun memasukkan ponselku kedalam tas, dan berjalan masuk kedalam _staff room_ untuk meletakkan tasku disana, namun tiba-tiba mataku melihat kearah dua orang gadis di pojok ruangan, satunya berambut pirang satunya lagi berambut merah, keduanya memakai _Cheongsam_ yang sama pendeknya, yang membedakan mereka adalah satu berwarna hijau, satu lagi berwarna merah dan juga bando telinga kucing yang dipakai gadis berambut merah. Ah tentu aku tahu siapa gadis berambut merah dengan _Cheongsam_ merah pendek serta telinga kucing yang kini tengah dipojokkan yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Haru-_chan_.

Dan aku tahu siapa gadis lainnya yang kini tengah memojokkan Haru-_chan_ dan menghalangi Haru-_chan_ untuk pergi. Yukimura Ayame. Salah satu rekan sekelasku yang entah kenapa terlihat sangat membenciku. Dengan perlahan aku berjalan mendekati mereka, samar-samar aku mendengar suara Yukimura Ayame-_san_ yang terdengar mengancam.

"Dengar Shouma-_san_, jauhi [Full Name]..." aku tertegun mendengar hal itu,saat aku melihat Haru-_chan_ yang terdiam, namun matanya yang berwarna keemasan menatap dingin kearah Yukimura-_san_. Aku langsung berhenti mendekat dan memutuskan untuk bersembunyi dibalik beberapa kostum-kostum yang digantung pada sebuah tiang tidak terlalu jauh dari mereka namun setidaknya aku bisa melihat wajah mereka dari samping. Aku menajamkan pendengaranku, nggak sopan sih karena ini artinya aku menguping, tapi karena yang di obrolkan itu aku, nggak apa-apa kan?

"Kenapa aku harus menjauhinya?" aku mendengar Haru-_chan_ membalas dengan... dingin?, tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara tembok yang dipukul lalu diikuti oleh suara decihan Yukimura-_san_ "Karena aku tidak ingin kau berteman dengan gadis sepertinya! dia itu tidak cocok memiliki seorangpun teman! Coba saja lihat sifatnya yang angkuh namun rendahan itu! Aku heran kenapa gadis yang menurutku lumayan bagus sepertimu harus berteman dengan seorang gadis seperti [Full name]! Dia itu murahan! Kau lihat bagaimana para laki-laki memujanya?! Kau juga lihatkan ia memakai pakaian-pakaian yang seksi untuk menarik perhatian laki-laki?!"

"..." aku terdiam mendengar semua itu, rasanya dadaku sakit mendengar ada orang lain yang berbicara seperti itu tentangku, tenggorokanku terasa tercekat, bahkan untuk menelan ludah pun susah. Bagaimana aku lupa akan hal ini? yang dikatakan Yukimura-_san_ memang salah, tapi bagaimana kalau Haru-_chan_ percaya padanya?

Aku terdiam dan memutuskan untuk mendengar apa yang akan Haru-_chan_ katakan, bahkan jantungku berdegup semakin kencang. Lalu aku mendengar suara helaan nafas.

" Haahh...Apa maksud perkataanmu itu? Oh ayolah, aku tidak menyangka kalau gadis yang tergolong pintar didepanku ini ternyata hanyalah gadis bodoh nan angkuh dan judes yang hanya melihat orang sekilas dan langsung menuduhnya macam-macam tanpa mengetahui asal-usulnya terlebih dahulu." Aku mengintip sedikit dan melihat Haru-_chan_ yang sedang berkacak pinggang dan menatap Yukimura-_san_ dengan pandangan meremehkan namun aura tegasnya tetap terasa.

"Dengar ya, aku mengenal [Name]-_chan_ bahkan sebelum aku masuk ke SMP ini, karena itu aku mengenal banyak hal tentang dirinya lauh lebih banyak darimu, dan kau tahu? Tidak ada satupun hal yang dilakukan oleh [Name]-_chan_ yang menunjukkan bahwa ia itu murahan, justru sebaliknya, ia adalah perempuan paling hebat yang pernah kulihat. Belum lagi apa tadi kau bilang? [Name]-_chan_ memakai pakaian seksi untuk menarik perhatian laki-laki?" mendengus sekali lagi, Haru-_chan_ bahkan kini menarik kerah baju milik Yukimura-_san_ sampai jarak mereka tidak lebih dari 10 cm. "Heh, kutanya, ingat dengan sekretaris kelas kita yang isengnya minta ampun itu? Dialah yang meminta [Name]-_chan_ untuk memakai pakaian seperti itu, dan [Name]-_chan_ yang terlalu baik hati tentu tidak bisa menolaknya! Kau dengar itu?! Dan kenapa para laki-laki tertarik padanya? Itu karena dia memang cantik dan baik hati, semua kelebihan yang dimiliknya memang pantas dikagumi oleh semua orang, kau mengerti?! " aku tertegun saat Haru-_chan_ menyelesaikan omongannya sambil menyentak Yukimura-_san_ kebelakang sambil melepaskan pegangannya sehingga Yukimura-_san_ mundur beberapa langkah.

"Cih, menjelaskan hal sepele itu dengan panjang lebar pada orang sepertimu membuat leherku sakit." Haru-_chan_ tampak memegangi tenggorokannya, "Ini pertama kalinya aku berbicara sepanjang itu pada orang lain, kau harusnya bersyukur karena hal itu." Aku melihat Haru-_chan_ yang hendak berjalan pergi, namun ia tiba-tiba saja berhenti dan menoleh sedikit kearah Yukimura-_san_ yang masih terdiam dengan wajah memerah.

"Ah iya, dan soal 'jauhi [Full Name]' tadi, aku dengan senang hati menolak." Sebuah seringai terpasang di wajah Haru-_chan_, "Aku menolak, memangnya siapa kau sampai bisa menyuruhku seperti itu? Hidup-hidupku, nyawa-nyawaku ini, jadi suka-suka aku dong mau berteman dengan siapa?" setelah itu aku melihat Haru-_chan_ yang berbalik lalu berjalan pergi keluar _staff room_. Aku masih tertegun mendengar semua yang dikatakan oleh Haru-_chan_. Aku tersenyum kecil. Ternyata meskipun _tsundere_ Haru-_chan_ itu baik banget ya, bodohnya aku sampai meragukan posisi'ku sebagai teman Haru-_chan_.

**DUAGH! PRANG!**

Aku tersentak dan langsung melihat kearah Yukimura-_san_ yang baru saja menendang meja di sampingnya, bahkan vas bunga yang ada diatas meja itu kini sudah jatuh dan pecah di lantai dan air kini menggenang di sekitar pecahan itu.

"Beraninya..." aku mendengar Yukimura-_san_ mendesis tidak suka, wajahnya bahkan sangat merah sekarang! Aku semakin menajamkan pendengaranku, penasaran dengan apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Yukimura-_san_. "Beraninya... BERANINYA DIA MENGATAKAN HAL ITU PADAKU!" aku speechless melihat Yukimura-_san_ yang kini berteriak-teriak mengucapkan entah berapa kata yang sangat tidak sopan, bahkan sesekali nama penghuni kebun binatang keluar. Wah, ini langka!

Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir sebaiknya aku segera keluar ya? mumpung Yukimura-_san_ kini sedang marah-marah sambil membelakangi pintu keluar. Aku pun berjalan dengan pelan dan sangat hati-hati, lalu meletakkan tas ku diantara tas murid lainnya sebelum akhirnya berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

Saat sudah berada di dekat pintu keluar, aku pun bersiap-siap agar nanti segera membukanya lalu berlari, namun saat aku sudah memegang knop pintu namun..

"Kau..."

Aku membeku saat mendengar suara Yukimura-_san_ yang berada tidak jauh dari tempatku.

Mati aku!

.

.

.

.

_**HARUKA POV**_

Aku berjalan sambil menghentakkan kakiku dengan keras. Percayalah, meskipun aku sudah mengeluarkan semua uneg-uneg yang ada di otakku tadi tetap saja apa yang terjadi di dalam staff room tadi masih membuatku kesal. Maksudku, memangnya siapa dia? Seenaknya saja menyuruhku menjauhi [Name]-_chan_!

Aku berjalan kearah pintu keluar cafe masih dengan langkah yang dihentakkan, namun saat aku baru membuka pintu disaat yang bersamaan ada yang membuka pintu.

**BUGH..**

Aku langsung mundur beberapa langkah sambil memegangi hidungku yang terasa nyut-nyutan karena menabrak orang di depanku. Dengan ganas aku melirik kearah tersangka yang membuat hidungku seperti ini, dan coba tebak apa yang aku temukan? Seorang pemuda tinggi berambut hijau dengan kacamata berframe hitam yang membingkai matanya. Oh siapa lagi kalau bukan Midorima Shintarou?

"Ah, _summimasen nanodayo_." Ucapnya meminta maaf, aku hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalaku lalu bergumam 'Hm' pelan. Kulihat mata _emerald_ miliknya menelusuri sekeluruh ruangan, kemungkinan besar hendak mencari seseorang, dan saat matanya kembali menatap kearahku bisa kutebak bahwa ia pasti akan bertanya padaku.

"Apa kau melihat [Name]-_san_?" aku menaikkan sebelah alisku. Sudah kuduga. Siapa lagi orang yang akan ditanyakan kepadaku selain [Name]-_chan_ ketika hanya gadis yang merangkap sebagai ketua kelompok kamilah yang paling dekat denganku di kelas ini?. "Ah, aku bertanya seperti itu bukan karena aku khawatir padannya, hanya saja ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengannya!" lanjutnya membuat aku menaikkan alisku semakin tinggi.

Aku sedang malas untuk berbasa-basi mengingat moodku yang memburuk karena seorang gadis menyebalkan, jadi aku hanya mengangkat kedua bahuku lalu berucap "Tidak tahu." . kulihat alisnya langsung berkedut kesal, "Oh terima kasih kalau begitu _nanodayo_." Ia terlihat ingin masuk kedalam jadi aku mempersilahkannya lewat. Namun sekilas aku teringat dengan janjiku dengan [Name]-_chan_ untuk pergi ke kelas Yuka-_chan_, Yuki-_chan_, dan Misa-_chan_ nanti, karena itu aku langsung menahan tangan pemuda berambut hijau itu lalu berucap.

"Saat ini aku tidak tahu dia dimana, namun aku sudah berjanji dengannya untuk bertemu di _event_ milik kelas 1-B. Jadi kemungkinan besar ia akan kesana." Ia terlihat menatap kearahku sekilas lalu menaikkan kacamatanya. "Kalau begitu aku akan kesana. Terima kasih infonya _nanodayo_" dia segera berbalik dan hendak pergi ke kelas 1-B, dengan cepat aku menahan tangannya dan saat ia menatapku dengan heran dengan cepat aku berucap "A-aku akan kesana sekarang, aku yakin kau tidak tahu jalannya kan?, jadi ayo kesana bersama". Tidak lama kemudian aku tersadar dengan ucapanku lalu menambahkan. "B-bukan khawatir kau akan tersesat! Hanya saja akan merepotkan apabila nanti akan ada pengumuman berisikan 'ada anak hilang berambut hijau dan berkacamata'!" dan setelah itu aku langsung berjalan mendahulinya tanpa mempedulikan apa reaksinya.

Ukh, memiliki sifat yang susah jujur itu merepotkan!

Ah, dan kira-kira apa yang dilakukan si Yukimura itu ya? cih, buat apa aku memikirkannya? Paling-paling ia sedang berteriak-teriak di dalam _staff room_ kan?

.

.

.

_**AUTHOR POV**_

Tak lama setelah Haruka pergi, kamu pun keluar dari ruang _staff_, raut wajahmu menyiratkan kepanikan dan kekhawatiran disaat yang bersamaan, kamu melihat keseluruh penjuru kelas untuk mencari seseorang namun sayangnya yang dicari tidak dapat ditemukan, saat itulah kamu melihat Akashi yang baru memasuki _cafe_, sontak kamu berlari kearahnya.

"Akashi-_kun_!" panggilmu seraya menghampirinya, sementara Akashi segera berhenti dan menatapmu. "Apa?"

"Um, Akashi-_kun_, ngeliat Haru-_chan_ nggak?" tanyamu dengan cepat, Akashi menatapmu dengan satu alis terangkat. "Haru-_chan_?" kamu langsung menepuk dahimu pelan.

'_Aduh, salah! Mana mungkin Akashi-kun tahu 'Haru-chan' mana yang kucari!'_ pikirmu.

Dengan segera kamu meralatnya. "Maksudku Shouma Haruka! Ituloh! Yang suka make bando telinga kucing di kelas!" ucapmu sambil memeragakan seolah-olah kamu menggunakan bando telinga kucing. Akashi menganggukkan kepalanya. "Oh, kalau yang kamu maksudkan adalah Haruka, aku tadi melihatnya sedang berjalan bersama Shintarou," ucapnya sambil menatapmu yang kini tengah berbinar-binar. "Serius?!" tanyamu yang dibalas dengan anggukkan kepala.

"Oke! Terima kasih ya Akashi-_kun_! sekarang aku harus mengejarnya!" ucapmu sambil membungkukkan badanmu sebentar lalu membuat ancang-ancang untuk berlari keluar namun berhenti karena ditahan oleh Akashi, kamu pun langsung menatapnya heran "Ada apa?"

"Aku ikut, kebetulan ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengan Shintarou." Ucapnya membuatmu semakin bingung. "Kalau begitu saat melihat Midorin tadi kenapa nggak langsung bicara aja?" tanyamu. Akashi terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya menjawab. "Aku baru ingat sekarang."

Kamu menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya setuju. "Baiklah, tapi kita harus cepat!" tukasmu yang langsung berlari, untung saja kamu memakai _flat shoes_ jadi tidak perlu repot-repot melepasnya ataupun mendapatkan luka akibat goresan maupun keseleo. Akashi yang ditinggalkan olehmu pun ikut berlari mengejarmu yang berlari dengan cepat.

Rambutmu yang langsung bergerak kesana kemari membuat ikatan yang ada di ujung rambutmu melonggar sehingga ada beberapa helai rambut yang berhasil lolos, suara langkah kakimu yang berlari dengan cepat tidak terlalu terdengar karena suasana koridor yang berisik, belum lagi gerakanmu yang gesit ketika menghindari orang-orang yang berlalu lalang baik dari arah depan, kanan, maupun kiri, saat sedang berlari Akashi tiba-tiba saja sudah ada di sampingmu.

"[Name]" panggilnya, kamu masih terus berlari dan tak menghiraukannya, "[Name]" panggilnya lagi, kamupun langsung menatapnya. "Apa?"jawabmu, "Pelankan larimu, seorang wanita tidak cocok berlari seperti itu." Kamu menatapnya dengan heran, "Aku tahu, tapi saat ini ada yang harus kulakukan, dan ini darurat!" jawabmu sambil terus berlari. Namun tak lama kemudian kamu pun bertanya lagi.

"Mereka kearah mana?" tanyamu sambil berlari, "Dilihat dari arahnya, mereka menuju kelas 1-B" kamu mengangguk lalu semakin mempercepat larimu, wajahmu yang sekilas terlihat serius membuat Akashi menahan keinginannya untuk bertanya apa yang membuatmu seperti itu.

Tidak lama kemudian kalian tiba di event kelas 1-B yang berada di _GYM_ olahraga, kamu melihat ada seorang gadis yang berdiri di depannya sambil bersidekap dengan wajah menahan kesal, saat gadis itu melihat kedatangan kalian gadis yang ternyata adalah Misaki itu langsung berseru.

"YAK! [Name]-_chan_! Kenapa lama sekali?!" serunya kesal, saat kamu sudah berada di depannya kamu langsung tertawa kecil, "Nah~ _Gomenne_~ tadi ada yang harus kulakukan, hahaha~" balasmu sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalamu yang tidak gatal. Sementara itu Akashi yang ada di sebelahmu hanya terdiam, memilih untuk tidak mengganggu pembicaraan kalian.

"Oh iya! Misa-_chan_!" panggilmu membuat Misaki langsung menatap kearahmu, "Ngeliat Haru-_chan_ nggak?" tanyamu dengan serius membuat Misaki memilih untuk tidak bermain-main. "Ngeliat kok, kenapa memangnya?"

"Dimana?" tanyamu lagi, Misaki langsung menunjuk kearah kelasnya. "Di dalam" kamu menganggukkan kepalamu, "Oke, kalau begitu aku kedalam ya." ucapmu dan berjalan menuju pintu masuk, namun tepat sebelum kamu membuka pintu, Misaki langsung menarik rambutmu yang tentu saja membuatmu meringis dan berbalik menatapnya.

"Aduh, rambutku jangan ditarik dong!" serumu sambil menarik rambutmu yang tadi ditahan oleh Misaki. Sementara itu Misaki hanya menatapmu dengan serius. "Ada apa?" tanyanya ambigu. Kamu yang mengerti maksud pertanyaannya pun menatap Misaki sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengucapkan beberapa kata dengan nada pelan namun sanggup membuat Misaki membulatkan matanya.

"Haru-_chan_ dalam bahaya."

.

.

.

.

**FLASHBACK**

_**READER POV**_

Saat sudah berada di dekat pintu keluar, aku pun bersiap-siap agar nanti segera membukanya lalu berlari, namun saat aku sudah memegang knop pintu namun..

"Kau..."

Aku membeku saat mendengar suara Yukimura-_san_ yang berada tidak jauh dari tempatku.

Mati aku!.

.

.

Apa dia mengetahui keberadaanku? Dengan perlahan aku menoleh kebelakang, dan aku masih terdiam ketika melihat Yukimura-_san_ yang masih menghadap kearah dinding. Aku pun memutuskan untuk berdiri disitu sedikit lebih lama untuk mendengar apa yang ingin Yukimura-_san_ katakan.

"Kau akan menerima balasannya karena sudah merendahkanku, Shouma Haruka..." ucapnya diiringi desisan yang membuatku mengernyitkan dahiku. Apa-apaan itu?!

Kulihat ia mengambi ponsel dari meja tidak jauh darinya lalu menekan beberapa tombol sebelum akhirnya mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinganya, aku memang tidak tahu siapa yang Yukimura-_san_ panggil, tapi aku tahu bahwa Yukimura-_san_ merencanakan sesuatu, dan benar saja, mataku membola ketika mendengar apa yang Yukimura-_san_ ucapkan.

"Hancurkan Shouma Haruka, tidak, tidak perlu dibunuh, hancurkan saja beberapa tulangnya atau minimal sampai dia dirawat di rumah sakit, jangan banyak tanya, ini perintah."

Dan setelah itu aku langsung berlari keluar ruangan, tidak peduli apakah Yukimura-_san_ mengetahui keberadaanku atau tidak, yang penting aku harus menyelamatkan Haru-_chan_!

**FLASHBACK OFF**

.

.

.

_**AUTHOR POV**_

Setelah menceritakan semua yang terjadi pada Misaki kamu langsung menunggu reaksi gadis berambut oranye kemerahan sebahu itu. Jangan salah, meskipun Misaki dan Haruka sering bertengkar justru hal itulah yang membuat mereka sangat dekat. Misaki kini terlihat memasang pose berpikir, bahkan terlihat sangat serius, ekspresi yang hampir tidak pernah dikeluarkan oleh gadis bermanik _emerald_ itu.

Tidak lama kemudian Misaki menjentikkan jarinya seraya bergumam 'Aha!' yang membuat kamu langsung menaruh perhatianmu padanya. "Jadi gimana?" tanyamu sementara gadis didepanmu hanya tersenyum lebar seperti biasanya.

"Kita biarkan saja dulu!" ucapnya membuatmu mengernyitkan dahimu, "Biarkan?" ulangmu ragu namun dibalas anggukkan dari Misaki, "Kita biarkan saja ia melakukan apa yang ia mau, jangan beritahu Haru-_chan_," saat kamu hendak menyela Misaki mengangkat tangan kanannya seolah memberikan isyarat untuk jangan menyelanya. "Saat ia beraksi, barulah kita melakukan apa yang harus kita lakukan, pernah mendengar 'Menyerang jika diserang'?" kamu menganggukkan kepalamu mulai mengerti arah pembicaraannya. "Jadi, untuk sementara ini kita hanya perlu berada di sekitar Haru-_chan_ saja dan jangan biarkan ia sendirian kan?" ucapmu dibalas dengan anggukkan antusias dari Misaki. Kamu menghela nafas pelan, "Baiklah kalau begitu." Sambil tersenyum kecil, sementara itu Akashi yang dari tadi terus diam dan mendengarkan akhirnya memilih untuk membuka mulutnya.

"Kalian yakin akan menjaga Haruka dengan tangan kalian sendiri? Aku bisa membantu kalian kalau kalian mau." Ucapnya dengan nada berwibawa seperti biasa dan membuatmu serta Misaki langsung saling berpandangan dan memulai percakapan lewat kontak mata mereka.

'_Astaga kita lupa kalau ada Akashi disini!'_ ucap Misaki dengan panik—tentu hanya dimengerti olehmu saja.

'_Aku juga lupa dia ada disitu!'_ balasmu dengan cepat sambil sesekali melirik kearah Akashi yang masih berdiri di dekat kalian berdua.

'_Gimana ini?'_ tanya Misaki padamu.

'_Aku tidak tahu, itu masalah kita kan? Bisa saja kita memintanya untuk tidak repot-repot, tapi...'_

'_Tapi apa?'_

'_Dia bisa saja berkilah dan memaksa untuk membantu!'_

'_Masa?'_

'_Kau saja yang tidak tahu bagaimana sifatnya itu, Misa-chan. Dia itu keras kepala tahu.'_

'_Tapi dia tidak perlu bertanggung jawab untuk melakukan hal ini kan? Maksudku, Haru-chan tidak ada hubungannya dengan dia kan?'_

'_Kau benar, tapi dia punya hak untuk melakukan apapun yang ia mau, dan itu bisa membuatnya menolong kita kan? Dan soal hubungan mereka berdua...'_ kamu menghentikan percakapan lewat matamu sejenak dan berpikir sebentar.

'_Ada apa diantara mereka berdua?'_ tanya Misaki bingung.

'_Tunggu... jangan-jangan...'_ ucapmu sambil menatap kearah Misaki horror.

'_J-jangan-jangan secara diam-diam Akashi suka sama Haru-chan?!'_ seru Misaki lalu menatap kearah Akashi dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa diartikan yang tentu membuat Akashi _speechless_ karena melihat dua gadis dihadapannya yang entah sedang mengobrol apa karena Akashi sendiri tidak mengerti bahasa mata yang mereka gunakan, apalagi beberapa kali ia melihat kedua gadis itu menatapnya dengan aneh, tapi yang pasti, Akashi yakin ada kesalah pahaman di dalam obrolan mereka.

'_Mungkin?'_ jawabmu enteng.

'_T-tapi tadi Haru-chan masuk bareng Midorima loh!'_ ucap Misaki yang membuatmu menaikkan sebelah alismu. Midorima-_kun_ juga? Pikirmu sambil membayangkan sesuatu.

'_Maksudmu selain Akashi-kun, Midorima-kun juga menyukai Haru-chan?'_ tanyamu bingung.

'_Kemungkinan besar begitu!'_ balas Misaki yang entah kenapa malah semangat membicarakan hal ini.

'_Repot juga ya? cinta segitiga nih!'_ balasmu ikut semangat.

'_Kalau begitu kita biarkan saja?'_ tanya Misaki lagi, kamu berpikir sejenak lalu menganggukkan kepalamu.

'_Oke, aku yakin Akashi-kun pasti khawatir dengan Haru-chan makanya ia mau membantu, jadi kita iyakan saja~'_ jawabmu, dan setelah itu percakapan kalian berdua diputuskan. Kamu melihat kearah Akashi sambil tersenyum kecil. "Kalau tidak merepotkan.." dan dibalas dengan anggukkan kepala oleh Akashi. "Kalau begitu aku akan meminta (baca: menyuruh) yang lainnya untuk membantu kalian." Sementara kamu dan Misaki hanya bisa tersenyum sambil menganggukkan kepala.

"Oh iya, [name]-_chan_." Panggil Misaki kepadamu. "Apaan?" jawabmu sambil menatap gadis berzodiak gemini didepanmu yang kini sedang tersenyum penuh arti. "Mau masuk kedalam _event_ yang dibuat kelasku nggak?" tanyanya, kamu berpikir sejenak.

"Oh iya! Aku sudah janji untuk mampir kesini ya? oke deh, aku masuk." Kamu pun berjalan menuju pintu masuk namun berhenti di depan pintu ketika mendengar suara teriakan kencang dari balik pintu. Kamu langsung menatap kearah Misaki yang sedang tersenyum lebar.

"Misa-_chan_... itu kok ada teriakan?" tanyamu sambil berjalan mundur namun sayangnya Misaki menahan tubuhmu lalu mendorongmu mendekati pintu. "Nyahahahaha~ itu paling-paling cuma pelanggan kami yang ketakutan~"Jawab Misaki dengan ringannya. Kamu langsung mengernyitkan dahimu "Ketakutan? Memangnya kelas kalian membuat apa?" kamupun langsung menatap ke papan nama di atas gedung GYM yang dari luar terlihat biasa-biasa bahkan tanpa hiasan sama sekali ini. namun tepat setelah kamu melihat tulisan yang ada di papan itu, kamu langsung melepas pegangan Misaki pada tubuhmu lalu berjalan mundur dengan cepat, bahkan keringat dingin mulai membanjiri wajahmu.

"M-Misa-_chan_..." suaramu yang terdengar bergemetar membuat Akashi menaikkan sebelah alisnya lalu menatapmu yang kini sedang merapatkan diri ke dinding koridor di belakangmu sementara Misaki kini berjalan mendekatimu secara perlahan. "_Nani_? [Name]-_chan_?" tanya Misaki sambil tersenyum manis yang membuatmu semakin merapatkan diri ke dinding, tiba-tiba kamu menyadari pakaian yang digunakan oleh Misaki bukanlah pakaian yang menurutmu 'normal'

Misaki terlihat sangat pucat—meski susah dibedakan megingat kulit aslinya memang tergolong putih—namun pakaiannya itu loh! Sebuah dress merah selutut dengan beberapa bagian yang lusuh dan sobek, bahkan ada beberapa bercak merah kecoklatan, di tangannya entah sejak kapan terdapat payung merah dengan pita serta ujung yang runcing dan bercak-bercak yang sama juga ada di payung itu.

Kamu gemetar saat Misaki mendekatimu. Mati aku!. Batinmu sambil menangis dalam hati, seharusnya kamu bertanya pada Misaki tadi pagi tentang apa yang kelas gadis itu buat, kalau sudah begini mau gimana lagi?

"[Name]-_chan_, ayo masuk! Jangan cuma diluar saja~" senandungan yang Misaki buat membuatmu semakin berkeringat dingin, matamu langsung menatap kearah Akashi yang masih berdiri dengan tenangnya tak jauh darimu. Oh ayolah, bagaimana bisa Misaki memintamu untuk masuk kedalam dengan mudahnya, jangankan masuk kedalam, hanya dengan melihat papan bertuliskan _'GHOST CORIDOR' _saja sudah membuatmu ketakutan setengah mati.

Yah, bisa dibilang ini adalah salah satu ketakutan terbesarmu.

Hantu.

Kamu sangat membenci hantu, entah itu yang laki-laki ataupun wanita, baik muda, tua, anak-anak, utuh maupun tidak utuh, baik itu tertawa, bisu, berbicara, belum lagi yang berjalan, terbang ataupun mengesot dilantai, baik berbentuk manusia, hewan apalagi tak berbentuk, kamu membencinya. Dan yang membuatmu kesal adalah, jelas-jelas Misaki tahu akan ketakutanmu yang satu ini namun masih menyuruhmu masuk kedalam sana?

Dengan cepat kamu menggelengkan kepalamu. "Tidak! Tidak mau!" serumu kencang membuat Misaki semakin terkekeh, "Ayolaah~ sekali saja kok!" rayu Misaki, namun tentu saja kamu tidak termakan rayuan itu.

Sementara itu Akashi yang menyadari ketakutanmu akan Hantu tadi langsung berpikir.

'_[Name] takut pada hantu? Hmm... '_ dan pada detik itu jugalah Akashi langsung memasang _evilsmirk_nya meski hanya sebentar. Ia menemukan ide yang bagus.

"[Name].." panggil Akashi sambil berjalan kearahmu yang terus menolak tawaran dari Misaki yang masih merayumu agar masuk kedalam _event_ buatan kelasnya. Kamu langsung menatap kearah Akashi yang berjalan mendekatimu. "A-apa Akashi-_kun_?"

"Ayo masuk kedalam" ucap Akashi membuatmu semakin memasang tampang horror. "Nggak! Nggak mau!" kamu memang tidak berteriak namun tetap saja suaramu yang tergolong agak tinggi terdengar cukup nyaring. Akashi berhenti beberapa meter darimu sementara Misaki kini berdiri dan menatap kalian berdua sambil menduga-duga apa yang ingin Akashi lakukan. Menolongku membuat [Name]-_chan_ masuk kedalam mungkin?. Batinnya tidak jelas.

Kamu menatap Akashi lalu berseru. "Akashi-_kun_! jangan berkomplotan dengan Misa-_chan_ seperti itu dong!" serumu sambil menunjuk Akashi tepat di hidungnya. "Meskipun Akashi-_kun_ yang menyuruhku masuk, aku dengan senang hati menolak!" Akashi terdiam dan hal itu membuatmu hendak kembali berbicara namun terhenti ketika kamu melihat Akashi yang malah menjulurkan tangan kanannya. "Aku tidak memintamu untuk masuk kesana sendirian, kita masuk bersama." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum kecil dan membuatmu melongo. Serius?. Pikirmu.

"_No_! Aku tetap tidak mau! Lagipula buat apa masuk kesana?" balasmu sambil menunjuk kearah kelas 1-B yang terlihat sepi namun malah membuatnya jadi terlihat menyeramkan. Akashi yang masih menjulurkan tangan kanannya kini terkekeh pelan. "Ayo, kita kesana untuk mencari Haruka dan Shintarou." Ucapnya. Kamu berpikir sejenak.

Buat apa Akashi-_kun_ mencari mereka berdua? Pikirmu, namun kamu tersadar akan sesuatu.

Oh! Jangan bilang kalau Akashi-kun cemburu sama Midorin yang pergi bersama Haru-chan jadi mau menyusul mereka sebelum sesuatu terjadi! Pikirmu asal sebelum akhirnya menatap wajah Akashi lalu menatap kearah tangan Akashi yang masih menjulur.

Misaki yang melihat kejadian ini langsung memutar otaknya, berusaha untuk mencerna apa yang terjadi, dan ternyata apa yang dipikirannya sama persis dengan apa yang kamu pikirkan barusan. Misaki hanya tersenyum lebar lalu menunggu reaksimu, lumayan, kalau kamu berhasil masuk kedalam meskipun bersama Akashi setidaknya ia bisa melihat wajah ketakutan sang ketua kelompoknya yang biasanya pemberani ini.

Tidak lama kemudian kamu meraih juluran tangan Akashi lalu memegangnya erat. "Oke deh, tapi jangan tinggalin aku ya." ucapmu sambil menatap Akashi dengan _puppy eyes_, sementara itu Akashi sedang berusaha keras menahan degup jantungnya yang semakin cepat serta menahan rona merah diwajahnya agar tidak terlihat jelas lalu mengeluarkan senyum gentleman yang sering diajarkan padanya dirumah. "Tentu, nona."

Misaki hanya bisa bersiul dalam hati, siapa yang menyangka kalau gadis yang paling anti dengan hantu didepannya kini mau bertemu dengan mereka hanya dengan permintaan seorang Akashi Seijuuro?

Misaki pun segera berjalan menuju pintu masuk kelasnya lalu mempersilahkanmu dan Akashi untuk masuk kedalam. "Selamat menikmati~" ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis sementara kamu hanya bisa merapal doa dalam hati dan menggenggam tangan Akashi semakin erat saat melewati kusen pintu.

Terus Akashi gimana? Dia sedang senyam-senyum dalam hati karena rencananya berhasil. Haha...

.

.

.

Sementara itu di dalam sana, Midorima dan Haruka kini sedang berjalan bersama-sama di lorong yang gelap itu. Mereka berdua heran, bagaimana bisa GYM yang sebesar itu kini diubah menjadi lorong-lorong yang dingin dan gelap? Bahkan pencahayaan disini sangat kurang. Namun, meskipun mereka merasa heran tetap saja ekspresi di wajah mereka tidak berubah sama sekali.

Sama-sama terlihat kesal.

Nah, siapa saja pasti akan merasa kesal apabila tiba-tiba saja ada orang yang memaksa mereka masuk kedalam tempat yang mereka tidak inginkan bukan?

Dan itulah yang terjadi pada mereka berdua. Dipaksa masuk oleh gadis serba merah di pintu masuk tadi membuat mood Midorima menjadi jelek, belum lagi Haruka yang sejak awal moodnya jelek kini semakin memburuk saja.

Dan bagaimana dengan rumah hantu yang kini mereka masuki? Yah, beberapa kali mereka sempat kaget namun itu hanya sebatas kaget saja, tanpa teriakan apalagi tangisan. Tapi kalau dilihat baik-baik, bisa dilihat kalau Haruka lebih hebat menghadapi semua ini karena daritadi ia ekspresi yang ia keluarkan hanya matanya yang sedikit terbelalak, tidak lebih, sementara Midorima beberapa kali sempat melangkah mundur ataupun memperbaiki kacamatanya yang melorot ketika ada hantu yang muncul dari balik jendela.

"Tempat ini membosankan." Celetuk Haruka sambil membenarkan bando telinga kucingnya yang sempat bergeser karena terantuk lampu yang dibuat sangat rendah. Midorima hanya bisa mendengus pelan, "Hah, aku tidak tahu kalau ada gadis yang tidak takut hantu sepertimu." Tukas Midorima membuat Haruka langsung mendelik kesal kearahnya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Toh mereka tidak asli ini, buat apa aku takut? Memangnya aku sepertimu yang langsung bergetar ketakutan hanya karena seseorang berpenampilan korban kecelakaan dengan wajah hancur dan usus terburai keluar dari dalam mobil ambulans?" jawab Haruka sarkatik dan segera berjalan mendahului Midorima yang wajahnya kini memerah malu karena ternyata gadis disebelahnya memperhatikan gerak-geriknya dari tadi. Midorima menambah kecepatan langkahnya dan dalam beberapa langkah, ia kembali berjalan di sebelah Haruka yang masih memasang wajah kesal.

"Sudah ah, aku pengen nyari jalan keluar secepatnya, kalau kau berjalan dengan lambat akan kutinggalkan." Ucapnya dengan dingin membuat Midorima mengernyitkan dahi sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas. "Terserahmu sajalah _nanodayo_."

.

.

.

Di lain tempat, tepatnya disalah satu tempat persembunyian yang gelap terlihat ada dua orang pemuda. Dengan cahaya temaram lampu yang sesekali menyala terang sebelum akhirnya kembali mati dan terus berulang seperti itu, bisa terlihat dengan jelas siapa dua pemuda itu. Satu pemuda berambut merah kehitaman, dan satu lagi berambut biru tua dengan kulit yang tak kalah hitamnya. Samar-samar terdengar suara dari arah mereka.

"Cepat masukkan _Aho_mine!" seru pemuda berambut merah-hitam tadi, "Ck! Sabar! Susah tau!" balas pemuda berkulit hitam yang entah sedang apa.

Pemuda berambut merah-hitam yang bernama Kagami Taiga kini terlihat semakin panik, "Astaga, masa masukin itu aja nggak bisa sih?! Cepat sebelum ada orang yang datang!" dan dibalas dengan geraman pemuda lainnya.

"Iya ah! Bawel! Jangan berisik!" sentak pemuda lain—Aomine Daiki sambil memukul lengan Kagami dengan cukup keras. "ADUH! SAKIT!" seru Kagami dan balas menjambak rambut Aomine. "ADUDUDUH! SAKIT! LEPASKAN RAMBUTKU BAKAGAMI!" seru Aomine kesal lalu menampik tangan Kagami, dengan wajah yang benar-benar marah ia menunjuk wajah Kagami dengan tidak sopannya.

"Tutup mulutmu dan jangan berisik! Kau kira mudah apa memasukkan boneka ini kedalam lemari yang dipenuhi berbagai macam alat penyiksa begini?! Tanganku sampai pisaunya tahu!" serunya kesal sambil terus berusaha memasukkan boneka perempuan sebesar anak kecil kedalam lemari.

Sementara itu Kagami hanya melihat kesekelilingnya dengan wajah membiru. Ia tidak suka dengan tempat ia berada sekarang. Lorong gelap dengan suara air menetes dan lampu yang berkedip-kedip membuat Kagami yang memang hanya besar badan namun nyalinya sebesar kuaci tentu saja merasa ketakutan.

Bagaimana kalau dari lorong didepan sana muncul seseorang?, batin Kagami yang mulai ketakutan.

Tidak lama kemudian,Aomine pun berhasil memasukkan boneka itu kedalam lemari meski harus melewati adegan jambak-jambakan, cubit-cubitan, pukul-pukulan maupun adu mulut dengan Kagami. Mereka pun segera berjalan menjauhi tempat mereka berada tadi dan pergi menuju jalan pintas untuk keluar. Mana mau mereka masuk kedalam tempat menyeramkan seperti ini andai saja tidak ada seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang yang membawa kipas raksasa dengan aura gelap yang memaksa mereka untuk membetulkan perabotan yang rusak atau tidak berada pada tempatnya. Pendeknya, mereka kedapatan peran sebagai _staff_ aja, nggak lebih dari itu.

Selama berjalan menuju jalan keluar, kedua makhluk yang lumayan kekar ini beberapa kali berteriak ketakutan karena jebakan yang mereka pasang sendiri. Aduh, susah ya kalau dua orang bodoh dijadiin satu?

Saat ini mereka sedang berjalan melewati lorong gelap nan panjang yang tidak kelihatan ujungnya, Kagami kembali berkhayal yang aneh-aneh sementara Aomine mengawasi sekitar—takut kalau ada 'sesuatu' yang tiba-tiba muncul lalu menerkamnya.

Suasana yang mencekam dan sepi—bahkan yang terdengar hanya suara angin yang berhembus dan suara jam yang berdetak pelan namun membuat kedua _ACE_ klub basket ini langsung menggigil ketakutan.

"Oy _Aho_mine.." suara Kagami memecah udara, membuat perhatian si _navy blue_ jatuh pada pemuda disebelahnya. "Apaan manggil-manggil,_ Baka_gami?!" balasnya pelan. Sementara itu Kagami mengusak rambutnya kasar.

"Serius, aku nggak tahu apa yang ada dipikiran Yushira saat menyuarakan ide-nya untuk membuat rumah hantu seperti ini." ucap Kagami pelan, menghela nafas Aomine mengendikkan bahunya. "Entahlah, lagipula tidak hanya dia saja yang memiliki ide seperti itu kan? Itu tuh, si sulung dari dua anak kembar yang anehnya diizinkan sekelas itu juga memberikan ide yang sama kan?"

"Yah, tapi harus banget di GYM ya? kalau ternyata tempat ini berhantu kan bahaya!" ucap Kagami dengan kesal, sementara Aomine langsung menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Berhantu?", Aomine memasang pose berpikir lalu menjentikkan jarinya.

"Ah! Aku ingat!" Kagami langsung memandang Kagami seolah bertanya 'Ingat-apaan?'. Aomine memberi isyarat pada Kagami untuk mendekat sebelum akhirnya berbisik. "Rumornya, tempat ini memang angker!" Kagami memukul kepala Aomine seraya berdesis. "Jangan nakut-nakutin napa?!" Aomine yang kesal langsung balas memukul Kagami seraya berseru "Aku serius! Katanya dulu pernah perempuan yang mati disini karena terkunci disini dengan pakaian serba putih dan memakai payung sehinga wajahnya tidak terlihat karena tertutupi oleh bayangan payungnya." melihat Aomine yang berbicara dengan serius mau tidak mau membuat Kagami percaya dan menelan ludah. Sial, ia jadi membayangkan bagaimana rupa hantu itu!

Suasana kini semakin awkward.

Mereka terus berjalan, dan tepat saat melewati sebuah jendela buatan, tiba-tiba saja...

**KRATAK..**

Terdengar suara dari arah jendela di itu, sontak dengan gerakan patah-patah Aomine melihat kearah jendela namun tidak ada apa-apa disana.

"Cih! Bikin kaget saja!" Aomine pun berjalan mendekati jendela itu, hendak mengecek jendela itu namun terganggu dengan suara pekikan tertahan Kagami yang langsung menarik-narik sweater biru tua miliknya. Dengan kesal Aomine menoleh kearah Kagami sambil memelototinya, namun entah kenapa rasa kesalnya langsung hilang saat melihat Kagami yang berwajah pucat serta bola mata yang mengecil.

"O-oy, l-l-lihat i-i-itu..d-d-di-didepan..." ucap Kagami ketakutan, perlahan Aomine melihat kearah dimana Kagami melihat dan ia segera menelan ludahnya kasar saat mengetahui apa yang Kagami lihat itu bukanlah hal yang bagus. Oh betapa berharapnya seorang Aomine Daiki agar bisa mengulang waktu dan memilih untuk tidak melihat kelorong didepan sana.

Di depan sana, ia melihat seseorang sedang berdiri, dengan baju loli berwarna putih yang kotor dan kumal serta payung berenda yang membuat wajahnya ditutupi oleh bayang-bayang payung dan sekilas, Aomine dan Kagami bisa melihat kilatan mata sosok itu yang terasa tenang namun seolah-olah mampu masuk kedalam jiwa kedua ACE tersebut. Kedua pemuda itu terdiam, tidak bisa bergerak sedikitpun. Sementara itu bibir pucat milik sosok itu bergerak dan mengeluarkan gumaman pelan.

"Aomine-_kun_... Kagami-_kun_" samar-samar telinga Kagami dan Aomine bisa mendengar suara lirih itu.

Mati! Darimana dia tahu namaku?!, batin kedua pemuda itu ketakutan.

Entah bagaimana caranya, Aomine dan Kagami langsung memutar badan mereka sebelum akhirnya berlari kencang kearah berlawanan secara bersamaan sambil berteriak kencang sampai-sampai terdengar di seluruh sekolah.

"LAAARRIIIIIII!"

.

.

.

.

10 minutes before.

.

_**READER POV**_

Aku melihat ke sekelilingku dengan hati-hati, terkadang aku mempererat genggaman tanganku pada Akashi-_kun_ ketika melihat sesuatu yang 'ganjil'. Aku sempat menjerit kecil ketika tembok di sebelah Akashi-_kun_ diketuk pelan, iseng aku melihat reaksi yang diberikan Akashi-_kun_ siapa tahu dia ikut kaget?

Saat aku melihat wajahnya... nihil! Sama sekali nggak ada rasa takut di mata Akashi-_kun_! bahkan anehnya aku malah melihat raut... senang? Bahagia? Entah apalah itu yang jelas sekilas aku bisa merasakan ada bunga yang bertebangan di sekitar Akashi-kun.

Cih, padahal tempat ini menyeramkan, bukannya takut eh malah senang.

biarin aja deh, Akashi-_kun_ kan rumornya raja dari para setan, jadi maklum kalau dia senang bisa bisa berkunjung ke habitat asalnya (?).

setelah berjalan beberapa meter kemudian ada jalan buntu, namun sebelumnya ada sebuah ruangan yang tertutup. Karena aku tidak berani melihat apa yang akan muncul saat pintu itu dibuka, aku pun memberikan isyarat pada Akashi-_kun_ agar membukakan pintunya sementara aku bersembunyi dan megintip sedikit dari balik punggung Akashi-kun.

**CKLEK.. KRIEEETTT...**

Suara pintu yang terdengar mengerikan itu membuatku bergidik, Akashi-_kun_ perlahan-lahan mendorong pintu itu dan hendak melangkahkan kakinya kedalam, namun terhenti ketika tiba-tiba saja ada sosok berwajah hancur muncul dibalik pintu.

"KYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Dengan cepat aku memeluk pinggang Akashi-_kun_ dari belakang dan menenggelamkan wajahku disana, serius! Hantunya serem banget! Berdarah-darah dan hancur begitu! Meskipun cuma riasan tapi tetap aja membuatku takut!

Aku punya trauma dengan yang namanya hantu tahu!

Tanpa sadar air mataku mengalir, hanya sedikit dan aku berusaha menghentikan isakanku, ah aku yakin Akashi-_kun_ pasti mendengar isakanku, terasa dari badannya yang sedikit tersentak saat aku terisak tadi.

Aku masih menenggelamkan wajahku pada punggung Akashi-_kun_, aku tidak peduli apa yang terjadi disana tapi aku yakin bahwa aku mendengar suara desingan dan suara tancapan meski tidak terlalu jelas karena aku sendiri sedang sibuk menenangkan diriku sendiri.

Tapi tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan Akashi-_kun_ berbalik menghadap kearahku lalu melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggangku dan menarik tubuhku kearahnya. Aku hanya bisa tertegun dan tidak bisa mengatakan apapun, apalagi ketika aku merasakan ada usapan di kepalaku dan aku mendengar suara Akashi-_kun_ yang di dekat telingaku.

"Shh... sudah, jangan menangis lagi [Name], tenanglah aku ada disini, kau tidak perlu takut..." ucapnya menenangkanku, dan harus kuakui perlahan-lahan isakanku mulai mereda meskipun masih ada sedikit air mata di ujung mataku, saat aku hendak melap air mataku dengan punggung tanganku tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan ada kain bertekstur lembut yang dilapkan ke wajahku dengan lembut, dan saat aku melihat siapa yang melakukannya, aku membeku ketika mengetahui jarak wajahku dan Akashi-_kun_ yang sangat dekat, aku merasakan telapak tangan Akashi-_kun_ berada di pipi kananku, mengusap bekas air mataku dengan pelan.

Entah kenapa dalam jarak sedekat ini aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, otakku terasa _blank_ dan masih memproses apa yang terjadi. Mataku hanya bisa terfokus pada kedua bola mata Akashi-kun yang berwarna merah dan emas, wajah Akashi-_kun_ yang entah kenapa baru kusadari kalau dia itu ehem—tampan—ehem, belum lagi raut wajahnya yang terlihat khawatir membuatku tidak bisa mengatakan apapun.

Sampai akhirnya aku tersentak lalu memisahkan diriku dari pelukan Akashi-_kun_. aku merasa pipiku memanas, uhuk, apakah ini yang dinamakan _blushing_?!

Aku langsung menundukkan kepalaku "G_-gomen! Hontou ni gomenasai_, Akashi-_kun_!" seruku lalu saat aku mengangkat kepalaku untuk menatap wajah Akashi-kun, entah kenapa pipiku kembali memanas dan detak jantungku kembali berdetak cepat. Ini aneh! serius!

Apalagi saat aku menatap matanya yang dwi warna itu...

Suasana terasa canggung seketika. Apalagi Akashi-_kun_ tetap tidak berbicara sedikitpun sejak kejadian tadi. Aku hendak berbicara namun terhenti ketika merasa ada seseorang yang berjalan mendekat dari arah belakang sana.

Perlahan aku menoleh kearah sumber suara, dan coba tebak apa yang aku temukan disana. Seorang anak kecil dengan wajah hancur sebelah, kaki yang terseret-seret dan tangannya seolah-olah ingin menggapaiku.

"_WHAT THE_?! ANAK SIAPA ITU—?!" pekikku, saat aku melihat kearah Akashi-_kun_, TIDAK ADA REAKSI APAPUN DARINYA!

Ukh, untuk saat ini, aku tidak bisa mengharapkan apapun dari Akashi-_kun_ yang sedang berdiam seperti patung kan?! Aku harus berlari menuju pintu keluar secepat mungkin, hanya itu satu-satunya cara agar tidak tertangkap oleh para hantu itu! dengan cepat aku melihat sekeliling, mencari jalan kabur dari hantu itu. Lalu saat aku melihat kearah pintu yang didekat kami telah terbuka—meskipun ada seonggok makhluk yang sedang tergeletak di daun pintunya—aku segera berlari menuju pintu itu.

"A-Aku duluan ya, Akashi-_kun_!" dan setelah melangkah melewati makhluk yang tergeletak seraya berbisik 'permisi' pelan akupun segera berlari—meninggalkan Akashi-_kun_ dbelakang sana sendirian.

.

.

.

Aku berlari melewati lorong-lorong yang gelap dan dingin ini dengan cepat, tanpa menoleh baik ke kanan, ke kiri, apalagi ke belakang, terkadang aku mendengar suara-suara seperti suara pintu yang dicakar (?), suara benda tajam—sepertinya sih pisau—yang ditancapkan, suara dentingan pipa besi, bahkan terkadang aku melihat beberapa penampakan ataupun benda-benda yang dipenuhi darah, misalnya sebuah kapak besar yang menancap dan membelah perut sosok—yang kusadari adalah patung—yang sedang terduduk di lantai, ada juga beberapa darah yang berceceran dari langit-langit dan sempat mengenaiku beberapa kali, boneka kayu yang jatuh dari atas diiringi suara tawa anak kecil, suara auman serigala (?) dan derap kaki yang ramai, bahkan beberapa kali aku sempat menabrak hantu-hantu yang menghalangi jalanku, dan baru saja aku harus menambah kecepatanku ketika ada sebuah boneka seorang gadis berambut putih dan berpita putih dengan pakaian hitam dan apron putih yang keluar dari dalam lemari besar dengan pisau ditangannya—itu cukup membuatku jantungan sesaat sih.

Entah sudah berapa lama dan berapa jauh aku berlari, yang jelas saat ini aku berada di sebuah lorong panjang dengan lampu yang berkedip. Lagi.

Aku memperlambat lariku karena entah kenapa jebakan-jebakan disini sudah berkurang drastis.

TAP TAP TAP

Suara langkah kakiku bergema sampai keujung lorong, aduh, apa ini berarti sebentar lagi akan ada hantu lain yang menghampiriku karena mengetahui keberadaanku?

Sesampainya di ujung lorong, aku melihat ada persimpangan jalan, mana yang harus aku pilih? Kanan? Yang kelihatannya adem ayem bahkan terang, atau kiri yang jauh lebih gelap dari lorong lainnya?

Kanan? Atau kiri?

Kalau orang normal dan masih pengen hidup pasti akan memilih kanan, selain karena jauh lebih terang, banyak orang bilang kalau kanan itu pasti membawa keberuntungan... tapi kalau ternyata itu jebakan dan malah membuat orang semakin sengsara?

Aku mengusak rambutku dengan cukup kencang, bodohnya aku karena harus bingung hanya karena masalah ini, akupun mulai berjalan ke arah lorong yang lebih gelap. Ke kiri.

Namun saat baru selangkah berjalan di lorong yang gelap ini, aku merasa ada yang menyentuh bahuku. Hanya sentuhan pelan tapi sukses membuat bulu kudukku meremang, dengan perlahan aku menolehkan kepalaku kebelakang...

.

.

Hanya untuk melihat sepasang bola mata berwarna biru cerah yang sangat kukenali.

.

.

.

"Tetsuya-_kun_?"

"Iya, ini aku sendiri [Name]-_san_."

Aku mengedipkan mataku beberapa kali, sebelum mencengkram kedua bahu pemuda di depanku dengan kecang, "Ini beneran Tetsuya-_kun_?" tanyaku lagi, sekedar memastikan. Aku melihat ia menganggukkan kepalanya, dan sontak aku langsung memeluknya.

"Tetsuya-kun! ini beneran Tetsuya-_kun_! _yokatta_..." ucapku sambil mengeratkan pelukanku, aku merasa tubuh Tetsuya-_kun_ kaget, namun langsung kembali rileks, bahkan aku merasa ia mengusap rambutku pelan. "Iya ini aku, [Name]-_san_."

Aku melepaskan pelukanku dari Tetsuya-_kun_, dan memperhatikan Tetsuya-_kun_ dari atas kebawah.

Baju loli putih yang kotor dan kumuh, payung yang ditutup dan dipegang oleh Tetsuya-_kun_ dengan satu tangan, stocking putih yang sudah sobek-sobek dan sepatu berwarna putih, intinya semua serba putih kecuali rambut biru muda dengan panjang sebahu dan mata birunya.

"Sejak kapan Tetsuya-_kun _berubah jadi cewek?" ucapku spontan—mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang baru saja timbul di benakku. Aku memang tidak bisa melihat wajah Tetsuya-_kun_ karena saat ini ia sedang membelakangi cahaya, namun beberapa tahun bertetangga dengannya sudah cukup membuatku mengenal gerak-gerik Tetsuya-_kun_, saat ini aku pastikan ia sedang malu.

"Misaki-_san_ yang menyuruhku memakai pakaian ini," aku menaikkan sebelah alisku. "Dan Tetsuya-_kun_ terima-terima aja dikasih baju kayak gitu?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum kecil. "Misaki-_san_ berjanji akan mentraktirku vanilla shake selama dua minggu, dan aku setuju."

Aku hanya bisa _facepalm_, kok aku bisa lupa kalau Tesuya-_kun_ itu gampang banget disogok pakai minuman yang diturunkan oleh dewa—kata Tetsuya-_kun_—bernama vanilla shake itu?. Aku akhirnya hanya menganggukkan kepalaku, memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya lebih lanjut.

Aku merasa ada yang sedang menatapku, dan ternyata itu adalah Tetsuya-_kun,_ jika tadi aku yang memperhatikannya dari atas ke bawah, kali ini ia yang menatapku dari bawah ke atas. Aku melihat ia terdiam, dan karena Tetsuya_-kun_ bukanlah tipe orang yang suka memulai pembicaraan, alhasil akulah yang bertanya lebih dahulu.

"Apa ada yang salah denganku, Tetsuya-_kun_?"

menggelengkan kepala pelan, "Tidak, hanya saja kenapa [Name]-_chan_ berantakan seperti ini?"

Mendengar itu aku segera mengecek penampilanku, dan kuakui, penampilanku yang berambut acak-acakan dan sudah tidak diikat lagi karena pita yang tadi aku gunakan sepertinya terlepas ketika aku berlari tadi, baju yang dipenuhi debu dan bercak darah, serta wajah dengan riasan yang berantakan pasti bisa membuatku dikira salah satu penghuni tempat ini—hantu maksudnya.

Aku hanya tertawa kecil, "Yah, mau gimana lagi, habisnya aku berlari terus daritadi, dan aku juga sempat menabrak beberapa properti, dan taraa~ beginilah hasilnya~" aku menggaruk tengkuk leherku yang tidak gatal sedikitpun, sementara itu Tetsuya-_kun_ terlihat menghela nafasnya.

"Kalau begitu, apa [Name]-_san_ mau lanjut? Biar aku antarkan." Tawar Tetsuya-_kun_ yang langsung aku jawab dengan anggukkan cepat, "Boleh nih? Makasih banyak ya, Tetsuya_-kun_! Tetsuya-kun memang baik!" akupun mencium pipi kanan Tetsuya-kun dengan cepat, entah kenapa aku ingin menciumnya, ehm, mungkin karena dia imut? Atau cantik? Yah, siapa tahu kalau aku mencium pipinya kecantikannya akan tertular padaku~ ahahaha~

Aku hanya bisa menatap Tetsuya-_kun_ bingung ketika melihat Tetsuya-_kun_ yang menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya—ah payungnya jatuh dilantai!—, aku melambaikan tangan kananku di depan wajah Tetsuya-_kun_ yang masih ditutupi oleh tangannya.

"Halo? Tetsuya-_kun_? kok malah nutupin muka? Ayo kita segera pergi dari sini, aku nggak mau disini lebih lama lagi." Ucapku, dan dengan itu, Tetsuya-_kun_ menurunkan kedua tangannya dan salah satu tangannya menggenggam tanganku lalu menarikku masuk lebih dalam ke dalam lorong yang gelap itu.

"E-eh? Tetsuya-_kun_, memangnya pintu keluarnya memang kearah sana?" tanyaku bingung, walau tidak terlalu jelas aku melihat Tetsuya-kun menganggukkan kepalanya, dan aku hanya bisa menurutinya.

.

.

.

"Oi Kagami.."

"Apaan?"

"Kayaknya ada orang deh dibelakang sana."

"Ahomine, bisa jangan nakut-nakutin orang nggak? Udah tahu gelap gini, lagipula..."

"Lagipula apa?"

"Kau dimana sih? Di depanku, di sampingku atau dibelakangku?"

"OI! NYINDIR YA?!"

"Sejujurnya sih ENGGAK, tapi KALAU merasa baguslah."

"NYARI RIBUT NIH ANAK!"

"HEH, KENYATAAN KOK!"

"BR*NGSEK! SINI KAU BAKAGAMI!"

.

.

.

"Err... Tetsuya-_kun_, di depan ada orang ya?" tanyaku pada Tetsuya-_kun_, sayangnya lorong ini benar-benar gelap, sehingga aku tidak bisa melihat apapun, tapi sepertinya lorong ini kosong—karena sampai saat ini, kami bahkan tidak tersandung apapun.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi itu mungkin saja." Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku.

Suasana hening seketika...

"Tetsuya-_kun_.." panggilku.

"Iya?" aku mendengar Tetsuya-_kun_ menjawab, "Kita berjalan lebih cepat ya?".

"Memangnya kenapa?" aku menggelengkan kepalaku pelan, meskipun aku tahu bahwa Tetsuya-_kun_ pasti tidak bisa melihatnya. "Aku hanya ingin keluar dari sini lebih cepat, aku benci rumah hantu." Jawabku, dan aku yakin Tetsuya-_kun_ pasti akan bertanya alasannya padaku setelah ini.

"Benarkah? Aku tidak tahu kalau [Name]-_san_ membenci rumah hantu," ucapnya, aku hanya bergumam sebagai penggangti jawaban 'Iya'.

"Kenapa?" tanya Tetsuya-_kun_ padaku, aku tahu pertanyaan Tetsuya-_kun_ itu ambigu, bermakna ganda, dan aku yakin Tetsuya-_kun_ ingin aku menjawab keduanya, tanpa sadar aku tersenyum kecil.

"Misa-_chan_ yangmembuatku masuk kesini, dan Akashi-_kun_ juga ikut turun tangan untuk membuatku masuk kedalam tempat ini." aku menjawab, tapi itu baru satu jawaban dari dua jawaban, jadi aku memutuskan untuk melanjutkan omonganku.

"dan, dulu aku juga pernah masuk kedalam rumah hantu bersama seseorang, tapi di tengah jalan aku kehilangannya, waktu itu aku masih kecil, dan coba bayangkan bagaimana perasaanmu ketika ditinggal satu-satunya orang yang kamu ketahui di tempat yang gelap dan dipenuhi makhluk-makhluk yang menyeramkan?" aku terkekeh kecil saat mengingat pengalaman yang membuatku trauma akan segala hal berbau hantu, "aku bahkan ingat saat aku dibimbing keluar oleh seseorang yang berpenampilan seperti sadako, dan berakhir berada di pelukannya sambil menangis kencang." Lanjutku sambil terkekeh kecil, namun aku tiba-tiba tersadar dengan sesuatu dan langsung menghentikan langkah kakiku.

Aku tahu Tetsuya-_kun_ pasti bingung mengapa aku berhenti, namun ada yang lebih penting dari itu.

"Hmm... nii-_chan_.." gumamku pelan, "Aku memanggilnya 'Nii-_chan_'..."

Tunggu dulu...

.

Aku selalu memanggilnya 'Nii-chan'...

Gantungan di ponsel'ku memang berinisial 'H', aku ingat ia memberikannya padaku dulu saat aku berulang tahun ke 8 tahun...

.

.

Tapi...

.

.

Aku tidak ingat nama aslinya...

.

.

.

"[Name]-_chan_?"

Aku tersentak saat mendengar suara Tetsuya-kun tepat di depan wajahku, "I-iya, Tetsuya-_kun_?" jawabku. "Kenapa berhenti?" aku terdiam lalu menjawab, "Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa, ayo kita lanjutkan" akupun segera menarik tangan Tetsuya-_kun_ untuk berjalan lebih cepat.

.

.

.

"_Aho_mine"

"Diem kau, _Baka_gami, lihat ulahmu, wajahku jadi babak belur."

"Nggak kelihatan, eh di belakang ada o—"

"NGEJEK YA?!"

"TAU AH! DIEM DULU KALAU ORANG MAU NGOMONG!"

"MEMANGNYA KAMU ITU ORANG?!"

"NGGAK! MACAN!"

"Haha! Nyadar!"

"DIEM!"

.

.

.

Meskipun gelap, aku yakin kalau tidak jauh dari kami, ada orang lain. Terdengar dari suaranya, kemungkinan besar lebih dari satu orang dan kedua-duanya laki-laki. Aku dan Tetsuya-_kun_ tidak memelankan langkah kami justru sebaliknya, aku menarik Tetsuya-_kun_ agar berjalan lebih cepat kearah sumber suara.

Aku memberi isyarat pada Tetsuya-_kun_ agar berusaha untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun ketika melangkah ketika kami sudah berada dekat dengan sumber suara tersebut.

Suara itu berasal dari belokan yang berada di depanku, mau gimana lagi, kayaknya rumah hantu ini memang di desain seperti labirin padahal seharusnya GYM nggak seluas ini, atau jangan-jangan mereka ngebuat rumah hantu sampai halaman di belakang GYM juga mereka pakai? Entahlah, aku terlalu malas untuk bertanya pada Tetsuya-_kun_.

Suara perdebatan itu sebenarnya sudah berhenti sejak beberapa detik yang lalu, dan itu agak aneh ketika ada dua orang sedang berdebat namun berhenti secara tiba-tiba, karena itu dengan perlahan aku mengintip ke balik tembok.

Dan melihat sosok berwajah hitam berada tepat didepan wajahku.

"KYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

**DUAGH!**

Reflek aku meninju wajah itu dengan kencang lalu segera berjongkok dan menutup wajahku.

"SAKIT!" aku mendengar sosok itu berteriak kesakitan,

"PFFTT! BWAHAHAHAHA! MAKAN TUH PUKULAN MENTAH-MENTAH!" dan ini sepertinya suara laki-laki yang lainnya deh... tapi suara mereka kayak kenal..

"DIAM KAU BAGAKAMI!"

...Bakagami?

"AHAHAHAAHAHAHA~ Bagaimana rasanya dipukul cewek, Ahomine?"

...Ahomine?

Kayaknya kenal julukan itu deh...

Akupun mengangkat kepalaku dan melihat disana, beberapa meter dariku, Aomine-_kun_ sedang terduduk dilantai sambil mengusap wajahnya, sementara itu didekatnya ada Kagami-_kun _yang sedang menertawai Aomine-_kun._

"E-eh? Aomine-_kun_? Kagami-_kun_?"

Dan saat itu jugalah sepasang mata _navy blue_ dan sepasang mata berwarna _crimson _menatapku disaat yang bersamaan.

.

.

.

_**AUTHOR POV**_

di tempat Midorima-Haruka.

"Haah...akhirnya sampai juga dipintu keluar." Ucap Haruka sambil menghela nafas dan sedikit melakukan peregangan setelah perjalanan yang menurutnya cukup panjang dan biasa-biasa saja itu, sementara itu Yuka yang sedang berada tidak jauh darinya langsung berlari menghampiri.

"Haru-_chan_! Seruan Yuka membuat Haruka menatap langsung kearahnya, "Apa?" tanya Haruka dengan nada datarnya. Yuka yang sudah berada di depan Haruka dan Midorima menatap mereka berdua dengan pandangan aneh.

"Kalian masuk berdua?" tanyanya, dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Haruka. Yuka yang mendengar itu langsung bersemangat, bahkan mata hitam raven miliknya terlihat berbinar senang. "Serius? Aku tidak tahu kalau kalian berpa—" dengan sigap Haruka langsung menutup mulut Yuka dan men-deathglarenya, "Jangan sembarangan ngomong, Misa-_chan_ yang membuatku harus terperangkap bersama si hijau ini di dalam sana." Desis Haruka namun sayangnya tidak cukup untuk membuat seorang Kumika Yuka, yang merangkap sebagai kakak kembar dari Kumika Yuki ketakutan, malah ia hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya. 'Whatever'.

Sementara itu, Midorima yang merasa tidak ada lagi yang harus ia lakukan di tempat itu pun bersiap untuk pergi tanpa berpamitan terlebih dahulu.

"Eh, tapi Haru-_chan_ tahu nggak? Katanya [Name]-_chan_ ikut masuk ke dalam rumah hantu loh!" suara nyaring milik Yuka membuat pergerakan Midorima berhenti seketika.

'_[Name]-san ada di dalam...' _batinnya.

"Jangan bercanda, [Name]-_chan_ takut kepada hantu, dan kita semua tahu akan hal itu, bagaimana ia bisa ada di dalam sana?" Meski tidak diperlihatkan, namun bagi sesama penganut _tsundere,_ Midorima tahu ada nada khawatir di dalam perkataan Haruka. "Bukannya aku peduli atau apa loh ya! kan repot kalau kita harus menggotong [Name]-_chan_ kalau penyakit 'malas jalan'-nya kambuh lagi."

Yuka tersenyum kecil, Midorima tahu hal itu karena ia sedari tadi berdiri menatap kedua gadis yang sedang mengobrol seolah-olah dirinya itu tidak ada.

"Yah, kudengar [Name]-_chan_ mau masuk karena Akashi-_kun_ menemaninya~", Haruka yang mendengar ini langsung melirik kearah Midorima—ingin melihat ekspresi Midorima—, dan entah apa yang Haruka pikirkan ketika melihat raut wajah Midorima yang terlihat tidak senang.

"Kalau gitu biarkan saja mereka, bilang pada [Name]-_chan_ segera ke kelas setelah keluar nanti, waktu istirahat sudah hampir habis, aku akan kembali ke kelasku duluan, _jaa_." Ucap Haruka sebelum akhirnya berlalu pergi, tanpa menoleh sedikitpun kebelakang ataupun mengajak Midorima untuk kembali ke kelas bersama-sama, lagipula ia tahu, Midorima pasti akan menunggu gadis yang ia sukai dan memastikan keadaanya.

"Haah... Sayangnya [Name]-_chan_ itu orangnya nggak peka sama orang lain." Gumam Haruka sebelum akhirnya berjalan menjauh—menuju kelas 1-A dan membantu yang lainnya disana.

.

.

.

Lorong gelap yang tadinya terasa menyeramkan kini justru dipenuhi oleh canda dan tawa dari kedua pemuda dan seorang gadis yang tidak berhenti berbicara sedari mereka bertemu tadi.

"Hahahaha~ aku nggak nyangka kalau hantu bermuka hitam tadi itu Aomine-_kun_!" ucapmu sambil tertawa, membuat yang dibicarakan tidak terima. "Siapa yang hitam?!"

Kagami ikut tertawa karena merasa mendapat sekutu untuk menghina si dim. "Akui saja kalau kau memang hitam, _Aho_mine!"

"Diam!"

"Sudah ah, jangan bertengkar terus, aku jadi kayak ngeliat Misa-_chan_ dan Haru-chan di depanku.." ucapmu melerai mereka sebelum pertengkaran mereka berlanjut. "Mending kita lanjut jalan lagi, iya kan?"

Aomine dan Kagami berpandangan sejenak, sebelum akhirnya Kagami membuka mulutnya.

"Y—", "[Name]-_san_ benar, kita tidak bisa terlalu lama disini karena [Name]-_san_ benci hantu."

Kagami bengong. Aomine bengong.

Tadi bukan suara Kagami, apalagi Aomine, dengan cepat mereka berdua membalikkan badan mereka dan melihat sosok hantu yang pernah mereka lihat sebelumnya.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Kamu hanya _facepalm_, mereka cowok kan? Kok teriak sambil berpelukan gitu sih?

"HUSH! HUSH! PERGI SANA! " kamu semakin _speechless_ saat melihat Aomine membentuk gerakan mengusir kucing ke sosok di depannya, "JANGAN GANGGU AKU! AKU NGGAK ENAK DIMAKAN!" kali ini Kagami yang berteriak sambil menutup kedua matanya.

Kamu menghela nafas. "Kagami-_kun_, Aomine-_kun_, itu Tetsuya-_kun_ loh."

"Eh?"

Kamu membuat gestur untuk mengajak Kuroko berjalan mendekat kearahmu yang berada di sebelah Aomine, lalu menurunkan lalu menutup payung putih berenda yang entah kapan dipakai oleh Kuroko.

Aomine dan Kagami hanya bisa terdiam dengan rahang yang jatuh kebawah saat mereka melihat sosok yang mereka ketahui sebagai bayangan mereka kini tengah ber-cosplay menjadi hantu.

"PFFTTT!" Kagami segera membalikkan badannya lalu menutup mulutnya—menahan untuk tidak tertawa, lain lagi dengan Aomine yang langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak namun langsung berhenti karena terkena _ignite pass_ tepat di ulu hati oleh Kuroko.

"Pfftttt...uhuk...aduh maaf, Kuroko, kau cocok memakai pakaian seperti it—oke maaf, aku nggak akan ngomong lebih lanjut." Kagami langsung mengambil jarak beberapa langkah dari Kuroko, tidak ingin tewas seperti Aomine yang kini tengah tepar di lantai.

"Tapi tunggu dulu, [Name], kau nggak kaget dengan kemunculan Kuroko?" tanya Kagami padamu, kamu langsung memasang pose berpikir. "Iya juga ya... ah mungkin karena aku sudah terlalu sering di kagetkan hari ini?" jawabmu sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Memangnya bisa begitu?" tanya Kagami lagi sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Entah." Kagami _sweatdroped_ seketika.

"Udah ah! Pokoknya ayo lanjut, aku nggak mau disini lama-lama, untung aja di lorong ini nggak ada hantu yang muncul." Kamu menunjuk keujung lorong. "Pintu keluarnya tidak jauh lagi kan? Ayo kita jalan." Ucapmu lalu mulai berjalan terlebih dahulu dengan yakin dan berani—karena sampai saat ini kamu belum melihat satupun hantu yang muncul entah darimana—diikuti oleh Kagami, Kuroko dan Aomine yang diseret oleh Kagami yang memegang kaki kanannya.

Setelah berjalan sekitar 5 menit, kamu melihat ada tanda panah yang menunjukkan jalan keluar, kamu tentu saja semakin semangat untuk pergi menuju arah yang ditunjukkan oleh panah itu, kondisi lorong kini tidak lagi segelap sebelumnya, tapi masalahnya, ada banyak cermin disana, baik yang digantung, ataupun didirikan dengan berbagai macam bentuk.

Entah kenapa hal itu malah membuat perasaanmu tidak enak, dan sepertinya Aomine dan Kagami sependapat dengan hal itu.

Setelah berjalan lebih jauh, kalian melewati sebuah cermin yang cukup besar.

**SRET...**

Kamu langsung berhenti berjalan.

'_Kayaknya ada yang aneh dengan bayanganku di cermin tadi...'_ pikirmu, dengan hati-hati kamu mencoba mendekati cermin besar tadi lalu berdiri di depannya. Kamu melihat ada sosok yang sangat mirip denganmu berada di dalam cermin itu.

'_Nggak ada yang aneh... apa Cuma perasaanku aja?'_ batinmu sambil berjalan kembali untuk melanjutkan perjalanan untuk menuju pintu keluar.

Dan tidak melihat bayangan seorang laki-laki berumur 20 tahunan yang muncul dari cermin besar tersebut.

Mata laki-laki itu melirik ketempatmu berjalan.

'_Hmm? Kukira ia takut pada hantu. Ah sudahlah, yang penting aku tidak sabar menunggu hari esok tiba'_

.

.

.

"_YATTA_! AKHIRNYA KELUAR JUGA!" serumu sambil menari-nari kecil setelah melewati pintu keluar.  
kamu melihat Yuka yang berada tidak jauh darimu. "Yuka-_chan_!" panggilmu dan yang dipanggil langsung melihat kearahmu, "[Name]-_chan_!"

"[Name]-_chan_! Kamu nggak apa-apakan? Nggak luka kan? Nggak ada yang sakit kan? Tadi jatuh nggak? Mau kuantar ke UKS? Atau ke Rumah Sakit? AH! Atau ke rumah [Name]-_chan_ aja?" dan serbuan pertanyaan segera diberikan oleh Yuka padamu saat ia sudah berada di depanmu, kamu hanya bisa tertawa miris.

"Nggak apa-apa kok, tadi sempat _shock_ dan nangis sedikit sih, tapi lama-kelamaan biasa kok!" jawabmu sambil mengusak rambutmu.

Yuka mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Baguslah kalau begitu..."

Tiba-tiba saja kamu teringat akan sesuatu. "Oh iya! Yuka-_chan_ ngeliat Haru-_chan_ dan Midorima-_kun_?"

"Hm? Haru-_chan_ dan Midorima-_kun_? ngeliat kok, mereka udah keluar dari tadi. Haru-_chan_ sih udah pergi duluan, kalau Midorima-_kun_... tuh orangnya lagi duduk disana" Jawab Yuka sambil tersenyum lebar dan menunjuk Midorima yang tampaknya menyadari keberadaanmu dan kini sedang berjalan kearahmu. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Nggak... nggak apa-apa kok." Balasmu sambil tersenyum kecil, "Cuma nanya aja~"

"[Name]-_san_" Kamu langsung menoleh kearah sumber suara. "Ah? Iya, Midorima-_kun_?"

Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya, "Kau tidak apa-apa? Bukannya aku peduli, tapi karena nanti aku akan menjadi dokter maka aku mencoba mengatasimu terlebih dahulu _nanodayo_!" kamu hanya terkekeh pelan. "Midorima-kun, perkataan dan pengelakkanmu itu nggak nyambung loh, hahaha~" dan kamu semakin tertawa ketika melihat wajah Midorima yang tampak memerah.

Yuka menaikkan sebelah alisnya. _'Midorima-kun kok aneh? tadi dia nggak kayak gini ah...'_ Yuka memasang pose berpikir sebelum akhirnya membuat gerakan tangan kanan yang dikepalkan lalu dipukulkan ke tangan kiri sebagai alasnya._ 'Aku tahu! Jangan-jangan Midorima-kun ada rasa sama [Name]-chan?' _kini Yuka langsung senyam-senyum sendiri.

"[Name]-_chan_! Midorima-_kun_!" panggil Yuka, sontak kamu dan Midorima menoleh kerah gadis berambut raven itu di waktu yang sama.

"Ada apa?" tanyamu.

"Ekhem, jadi gini, tadi Haru-_chan_ ngomong sesuatu tentang 'segera kembali ke kelas karena waktu istirahat sudah hampir habis'," ucap Yuka, kamu langsung mengernyitkan dahimu. Hampir habis?

"Memangnya sekarang jam berapa?"

Yuka menunjukkan ponselnya padamu. "Jam 14:05,"

kamu langsung kaget, "Serius?! Itu nggak salah kan?!" tanyamu pada Yuka yang langsung menganggukkan kepalanya. "Serius, aku nggak bohong." Kamu mendecakkan lidahmu, "Yasudah kalau begitu aku ke kelas dulu ya! _Jaa_~" ucapmu sambil menarik tangan Midorima dan segera berlari menuju kelasmu, meninggalkan Yuka yang terdiam sambil tersenyum kecil, Aomine dan Kagami yang tampak kembali bertengkar sejak melewati pintu keluar, dan Kuroko yang terlupakanpun berjalan masuk kembali ke dalam rumah hantu.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

_**OMAKE**_

**1#**

Setelah [Name] pergi meninggalkan Akashi sendirian, tidak lama kemudian Akashi pun tersadar.

'Ukh, wajahnya saat habis menangis benar-benar manis...' batin Akashi sambil mengusap wajahnya kasar, berusaha menghilangkan rona merah yang mungkin masih terlihat jelas di kedua pipinya.

Setelah merasa lebih tenang, Akashi melihat kesekelilingnya. Yang ia lihat, pertama, hantu yang tergeletak didekat pintu akibat serangan gunting miliknya karena telah menakuti [Name], yang kedua, dari arah lorong, ada seorang anak kecil, oke sekarang masalahnya... dimana [Name]?.

Akashi memutar otaknya—bukan secara harafiah tentu saja—dan setelah ia mengetahui apa yang terjadi, Akashi langsung menatap anak kecil itu dengan tatapan tajam.

"Kau telah membuat [Name] ketakutan, karena itulah ia berlari meninggalkanku, aku benar kan" itu sebuah pernyataan tentu saja. Perlahan, Akashi berjalan mendekati anak itu yang kini tengah gemetaran dibawah pandangan sadis sang _emperor_, jika 'pandangan bisa membunuh' maka bisa dipastikan anak kecil itu akan menjadi hantu sungguhan sekarang.

Setelah Akashi berada di depan anak itu, seringai tercipta dibibirnya.

"Tidak peduli kau anak kecil, kau telah membuat [Name] takut. Mati sana."

Dan setelah itu,suara raungan dan tangisan pun terdengar di seluruh penjuru lorong. Sedangkan hantu yang tergeletak di dekat pintu yang sudah sadar dari beberapa saat yang lalu lebih memilih kembali pingsan dengan cara memukulkan dahinya ke lantai daripada menjadi korban sang _emperor_ yang tengah mengamuk.

**2#**

"Hey Tetsu." Panggil Aomine pada Kuroko yang sudah berganti baju seperti semula. Kuroko langsung menatap Aomine, "Ada apa, Aomine-_kun_?".

Aomine tersenyum lebar sambil berucap.

"Kapan-kapan pakai baju kayak tadi lagi ya! cocok loh! Nanti kujadikan pacarku deh!"

Dan setelah itu, Aomine Daiki pun ditemukan oleh anggota kelas 1-B lainnya dalam kondisi mengenaskan setelah diberikan Ignite Pass Kai dengan gratis oleh Kuroko.

_**BEHIND THE SCENE**_

**1#**

.

Paman itu berjalan lagi menghampiriku. "Adik manis datang kesini sama siapa?" aku tersenyum. "Sama _nii_-_chan_!" aku menjawab dengan semangat. "Ohh, dimana dia?" tanya paman itu.

"_Nii_-_chan_ sedang pergi sebentar, mungkin kekamar mandi?" aku tidak tahu kemana ia pergi, jadi itulah yang kujawab.

"Kalau begitu mau cari _nii_-_chan_ mu sama paman?" tawar paman itu. Aku tertegun. Gimana ini?  
ah, aku ingat sesuatu.

"Tidak, terima kasih paman. _Nii_-_chan_ berkata aku harus menunggunya disini dan tidak pergi kemana-mana." Aku tersenyum kecil mengingat apa yang tadi ia katakan padaku.

Tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan sesuatu yang lengket mengalir di tanganku. Ah! Es krimnya!.

Aku segera berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan paman itu kearah tempat sampah terdekat. Membuang es krim itu dan berjalan kembali ke tempat dudukku tadi. Baru beberapa detik aku duduk, aku tersadar akan sesuatu dan segera berdiri lagi dan berjalan menuju paman itu.

Setelah aku berada di depan paman itu, aku meraih jaket paman itu, lalu melapkan tanganku disana.

"Maaf ya paman, pinjam jaketnya sebentar buat ngelap tangan." Ucapku sambil tersenyum manis, menghiraukan tatapan menderita paman itu.

.

.

**2#**

.

**KRING!**

Suara lonceng yang terletak di atas daun pintu berbunyi, menandakan ada pelanggan yang baru masuk.

"Selamat datang di _Miracle of Chinese Cafe_!" seruku sambil tersenyum pada pelanggan yang baru masuk. Menghampiri mereka, aku pun bertanya sambil mengeluarkan senyum terbaikku. "Untuk berapa or—" aku berhenti bicara, _facepalm_ seketika. "Karin-_senpai_, ngapain datang kesini?"

Sementara itu kulihat manager sekaligus pelatih klub basketku itu langsung berputar-putar di tempat. "Ahahahaha~ sekali-kali numpang eksis nggak apa-apa kan? Habisnya kami nggak muncul-muncul!"

Aku terdiam...

Mika-_senpai_ tiba-tiba saja menarik kerah baju Karin-_senpai_. "Maafkan dia, kami akan membawanya kembali ke habitatnya. Selamat bekerja!"

Dan setelah itu Mika-_senpai_ pun pergi sambil menyeret Karin-senpai dengan cara memegang kerahnya. 'Kuharap Karin-_senpai_ baik-baik aja...'

.

.

**3#**

.

"Cih, menjelaskan hal sepele itu dengan panjang lebar pada orang sepertimu membuat leherku sakit." Haru-_chan_ tampak memegangi tenggorokannya, "Ini pertama kalinya aku berbicara sepanjang itu pada orang lain, kau harusnya bersyukur karena hal itu." Aku melihat Haru-_chan_ yang hendak berjalan pergi, namun ia tiba-tiba saja berhenti dan menoleh sedikit kearah Yukimura-_san_ yang masih terdiam dengan wajah memerah.

"Ah iya, dan soal 'jauhi [Full Name]' tadi, aku dengan senang hati menolak." Sebuah seringai terpasang di wajah Haru-_chan_, "Aku menolak, memangnya siapa kau sampai bisa menyuruhku seperti itu? Hidup-hidupku, nyawa-nyawaku ini, jadi suka-suka aku dong mau berteman dengan siapa?" setelah itu aku melihat Haru-_chan_ yang berbalik lalu berjalan pergi keluar _staff room_. Aku masih tertegun mendengar semua yang dikatakan oleh Haru-_chan_. Aku tersenyum kecil. Ternyata meskipun _tsundere_ Haru-_chan_ itu baik banget ya, bodohnya aku sampai meragukan posisi'ku sebagai teman Haru-_chan_.

**DUAGH! PRANG!**

Aku tersentak dan langsung melihat kearah Yukimura-_san_ yang baru saja menendang meja di sampingnya, bahkan vas bunga yang ada diatas meja itu kini sudah jatuh dan pecah di lantai dan air kini menggenang di sekitar pecahan itu.

"..." aku terdiam. Yukimura-san juga terdiam. Ruangan hening seketika, namun tiba-tiba saja...

"SAKKIIITTTT! ADUH KAKIKU SAKIT! MEJA APAAN INI YANG KUTENDANG?! BESINYA KOK KUAT SIH?!"

Aku melihat Yukimura-san yang mengaduh kesakitan sambil memegangi kakinya, lalu aku mengalihkan pandanganku kearah meja yang baru saja ditendang oleh Yukimura-san...

"..."

Ya elah, udah tau itu meja besi, masih aja ditendang, besi mana coba yang lunak?.

.

.

**4#**

.

Rambutmu yang langsung bergerak kesana kemari membuat ikatan yang ada di ujung rambutmu melonggar sehingga ada beberapa helai rambut yang berhasil lolos, suara langkah kakimu yang berlari dengan cepat tidak terlalu terdengar karena suasana koridor yang berisik, belum lagi gerakanmu yang gesit ketika menghindari orang-orang yang berlalu lalang baik dari arah depan, kanan, maupun kiri, saat sedang berlari Akashi tiba-tiba saja sudah ada di sampingmu.

"[Name]" panggilnya, kamu masih terus berlari dan tak menghiraukannya, "[Name]" panggilnya lagi, kamupun langsung menatapnya. "Apa?"jawabmu, "Pelankan larimu, seorang wanita tidak cocok berlari seperti itu." Kamu menatapnya dengan heran, "Aku tahu, tapi saat ini ada yang harus kulakukan, dan ini darurat!" jawabmu sambil terus berlari. Namun tak lama kemudian kamu pun bertanya lagi.

"Mereka kearah mana?" tanyamu sambil berlari, "Dilihat dari arahnya, mereka menuju kelas 1-B", dan tiba-tiba saja kamu berhenti berlari, Akashi yang ikut berhenti menatapmu heran. "Ada apa?" kamu langsung berbalik arah dan kembali berlari sambil berteriak.

"KITA SALAH JALAN!"

**5#**

.

Meskipun gelap, aku yakin kalau tidak jauh dari kami, ada orang lain. Terdengar dari suaranya, kemungkinan besar lebih dari satu orang dan kedua-duanya laki-laki. Aku dan Tetsuya-_kun_ tidak memelankan langkah kami justru sebaliknya, aku menarik Tetsuya-_kun_ agar berjalan lebih cepat kearah sumber suara.

Aku memberi isyarat pada Tetsuya-_kun_ agar berusaha untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun ketika melangkah ketika kami sudah berada dekat dengan sumber suara tersebut.

Suara itu berasal dari belokan yang berada di depanku, mau gimana lagi, kayaknya rumah hantu ini memang di desain seperti labirin padahal seharusnya GYM nggak seluas ini, atau jangan-jangan mereka ngebuat rumah hantu sampai halaman di belakang GYM juga mereka pakai? Entahlah, aku terlalu malas untuk bertanya pada Tetsuya-_kun_.

Suara perdebatan itu sebenarnya sudah berhenti sejak beberapa detik yang lalu, dan itu agak aneh ketika ada dua orang sedang berdebat namun berhenti secara tiba-tiba, karena itu dengan perlahan aku mengintip ke balik tembok.

Dan melihat wajah Karin-_senpai_ yang disoroti senter dari bawah tepat di depan mataku.

"KYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA—eh?" aku cengo.

"KARIN-_SENPAI_ NGAPAIN NONGOL LAGI?!"

"Aku juga pengen eksis!"

"Nanti ada saatnya kan?!"

"Nanti itu lama!"

Dan blablablabla... adu mulut itupun terus berlanjut sampai akhirnya Mika-_senpai_ muncul dan menarik Karin-_senpai_ lagi. Kali ini menarik rambutnya.

.

.

Haloha _minna_~

Gimana chapter kali ini? panjang banget kan ya? XDD  
sebenarnya pengen dibuat dua chapter aja sih, tapi sebagai permintaan maaf karena sudah lama nggak update dan malah menyia-nyiakan liburan sebulan penuh yang diberikan sekolah untuk bersantai-santai di rumah hahahaha~

Ah iya, ngomong-ngomong kemungkinan besar Saki akan mengupdate chapter baru dalam jangka waktu cukup lama, mengingat Saki sudah kelas 9 alias 3 SMP, alhasil Saki harus membagi waktu Saki yang memang hanya tersisa sedikit untuk kegiatan lainnya, ah, adakah yang bernasib sama seperti Saki? Hahaha...

Tapi tenang saja, fanfic ini akan terus Saki update kok! Meski waktunya yang tidak menentu, ufu~...  
btw itu OMAKE sama BEHIND THE SCENE'nya jadi abal ya? entahlah, kebanyakan ngetik dalam waktu singkat bikin otak jadi kental... uhuk.

*Cheongsam itu semacam pakaian khusus wanita di Cina, apalagi tema ff kali ini terinspirasi setelah Saki nonton anima B*ka t* test OVA, itulooohh yang mereka bikin cafe ala Cina~, kalau yang udah nonton coba lihat pakaian yang dipakai Him*ji, itu yang namanya Cheongsam, nah udah pada tahu bentuk bajunya kayak gimana kan? Pastinya sering ngeliat dong~ kalau nggak tahu, coba tanya ke Mbah Gugel~ XD

Oke sekarang saatnya balas review~

**Sabila Foster**

Nurufufufufu~ anggap aja Saki gilanya kambuh saat itu~ XD  
kalau kolkolkol mungkin bisa sih... eh wait, hoata? Kayaknya pernah denger... siapa ya...*digigit*

Ini sudah dilanjut kok~  
Terima kasih sudah mau mereview yaa~

**Tsukuro Reiko**

Ara~ hontou da? Yokatta, ureshii desu. *smile*

YEAH! Itu fandom lumayan seru~ sebenarnya Saki ini makhluk darimana sih kok baru tahu ada anime yang keren seperti itu?! XDD  
aish, tapi kok Saki nggak pernah lihat ya? xixixixixi~

Emoh ah, nambahin mereka ntar menuh-menuhin words. *disabet pipa**digigit alien**disumpel scone**mati*

Yaahh... udah terlanjur disimpan *winks*  
lagipula... Saki aja lupa sama siapa aja OC yang didaftarkan... *nah loh*

INI SERIUS ARU!  
tidak, [name] hanya akan bersatu denganku da. *salah oi*  
hmm~ menurut Saki chapter kali ini biasa aja tuh~

Saki juga sering ngotak-ngatik kok, bahkan lebih parah dari itu. Soalnya setelah diotak-atik, netbook Saki layarnya langsung gelap, jleb, nggak bisa nyala sampai harus di servis...

Hm? Bukannya nanti dijadikan lawan main basket ya? yakin mau muncul sekarang? *bingung*  
200 review? Yah, doain aja ya bisa ya~

Okay~ terima kasih sudah mereview aru!

**Akiyama Seira**

Entah? Karena Saki udah kebal mungkin? Hii... Saki malah nggak pernah dirawat di rumah sakit kecuali pas baru lahir... *YDS*  
hihihihi~ mau gimana lagi, menurut Saki menistakan Akashi itu seru~

Haruka Nanase? Aduh, kalau Haru-chan mah, jangankan [name], Saki aja pasti tepar kalau ngeliat dia~ *nge-fly*

Tau tuh, Tet-chan demen banget bayangin yang aneh-aneh..  
iya juga ya... Midorin yang jarang senyum kalau tiba-tiba tersenyum itu agak... *merinding*

Nehi nehi *?*, semakin panjang semakin bagus kok! Artinya Saki bisa ngobrol lebih lama dengan Aki-san! (kalau nama panggilannya berubah lagi, ya maaf~ *dibakar*)

Ah iya, terima kasih sudah mau mereview lagi!

**Megane v**

Tekanan batin? XD  
hm? Author-tan? Boleh deh, asalkan artinya bukan 'oranguTAN' tappi jangan 'auTAN' yang obat nyamuk juga dong~ *garuk meja*

hm..hm..hm..hm... entah? Bagaimana kalau Megane-san mikir jawabannya sendiri aja? Saki males jawab *dibanting*  
itu Mickey kayaknya deh...  
itu juga silahkan mikir sendiri... *dibantai*  
uwah?! Yang ngepens ama Ayame ada lagi?! Huwaw, ini ajaib! *diganyang*

Ahahaha~okay ssu! Akan Saki lindungi kalian dari para kecoak! *padahal takut kecoak*

Oke deh, terima kasih sudah mau mereview yaa~ *wingk*

**Guest  
**ufufufufu! Ini udah dilanjut kok!  
dan awas, terbangnya jangan tinggi-tinggi, ntar jatuh~ XD

Terima kasih sudah mereview~ *nebar bunga*

**Guest 1**

Oh iya kah? Terima kasih~ XD  
hm~ kalau itu akan terjawab di chapter selanjutnya~ hahahaha~

ah iya, terima kasih sudah mereview!

**Shiro**

Ini sudah update kok! Maaf menunggu! Semoga suka yaa~  
terima kasih reviewnya~

**Syifa-sama**

Aahaha~ ini sudah di lanjutkan atuh! Maaf nunggu bahkan sampe ngereview dua kali! XD

*JLEB*

m-maksa ya? aduh, maaf kalau terkesan maksa banget... *mojok*  
nah, AMIN! Semoga ide memang mengalir terus deh! XD

Makoto akan muncul tak lama lagi kok~

Terima kasih sudah mereview~

**Shironanodayo**

Ini sudah di update desu!

Selamat menikmati dan terima kasih sudah mereview~

**Nikio Suzaka**

Halo juga~  
nah, kalau soal itu Saki maklum kok, soalnya pas chapter 1 di publish, kekurangan fict ini memang banyak banget, bahkan terkesan terlalu simpel dan kurang menarik, jadi kalau Niko-san menganggap fic Saki tidak layak pada awalnya itu memang biasa, ahahaha~  
tapi setidaknya sekarang GoM udah muncul dan udah rada intens kan? *naik-turunin alis*

Hmm... yaa~ memang fic ini dibuat untuk nge-haremin [Name], tapi Saki nggak janji itu akan berlaku sampai fic ini tamat, soalnya ngebayangin chara lain yang sakit hati karena [Name] tidak memilih mereka itu rasanya agak...

Seandainya bisa, Niji-senpai bakal Saki masukin! XD  
udah banyak loh yang nanya kayak gini, tapi Saki masih mempertimbangkan tentang Niji yang ikutan apa kagak karena... dia udah punya perannya sendiri nanti...*smirk*

Uhuk, Tet-chan meman manis, Saki juga sukanya ama dia! XD  
ah, apakah FS diatas sudah cukup? Atau mau nambah lagi? *ketawa setan*

Yep, ini sudah di update, terima kasih sudah mereview ya! *melambaikan tangan*

Yosh! Minna! Tanpa banyak bacot lagi, kita akhiri chapter ini! XD

CONTINUED or DISCONTINUED IT?

REVIEW PLEASE!

PS: jika yang mereview banyak, kemungkinan besar Saki nggak akan update lama buat chap depan, ok? *wingks*


End file.
